La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail
by Fairy.Love.chan
Summary: La traición es el peor dolor,a esto enfrentaran Lucy ,Levy y Juvia tras la mentira de Lisanna, todo su mundo se les vendrá abajo pero que pasara si ellas no son débiles comos los otros creen? su futuro es brillante ¿brillaran en Sabertooth? tendran un nuevo amor o seguiran enamoradas de los magos de Fairy Tail? Pero que pasara cuando nuevos enemigos surjan? /Nalu Gruvia Gale /
1. Traicion

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail

Capitulo 1 : La Traicion

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del gran Hiro Mashima , solo el Fanfic es mio :P**_

* * *

Lucy pov.

Era de mañana estaba feliz todo estaba normal en el gremio cosa que sabia que no iba a durar mucho ya que aprendi que en Fairy Tail no hay nada que sea normal , me levante y duche me puse un vestido rosa con tirantes ya que Juvia y Levy vendrian a desayunar conmigo a las 10 vi la hora y eran las 9 , no se como ni cuando Natsu y Happy entraron por mi ventana ambos estaban sentados en mi cama.

Lucy:¿¡Que se supone que hacen aqui!? .- les grite exaltada ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces entraron esta semana.

Natsu: Venimos a desayunar .

Happy: Aye !

Lucy: hoy no! ya fuera de mi casa .-Tome la escoba para sacarlos fuera pero me ganaron y terminaron saltando por la ventana y decidi asomarme.

Lucy: ¡vengan pero despues ! .-grite lo suficiente fuerte para que me escucharan.

N y H :Aye !

Despues no volvieron a molestar por el resto de la hora , lo que me sorprendio ya que nunca me hacian caso alguno,vi el reloj el cual marcaba las 10:05 sabia que estarian pronto en mi casa haci que me sente a esperar hasta que tocaron el timbre de la puerta.

Levy:Hola ! Lu-chan

Juvia: Hola Lucy-san

Lucy:Hola chicas pasen .-dije con un sonrrisa Levy llevava un vestido naranja distinto al de siempre y Juvia llevava un vestido Azul . Se veian muy lindas era verano y para estar mas refrescadas era obvio que prefeririamos vestidos, pasamos toda la mañana riendo y disfrutando de nuestra compañia era muy divertido pero como me han dicho la felicidad dura poco.

Levy pov.

Estaba un ambiente muy alegre nos reiamos mucho Juvia dejo de llamar rival del amor a Lu-chan y ella bendecía mucho eso, las ultimas semanas nos habiamos echo muy amigas , era agradable tener amigas como ellas , todo estaba bien me sentia relajada y muy contenta por la relacion que Riendo hasta que sono el timbre de la casa .

Levy:Lu-chan tocaron el timbre.

Juvia:Si quieren Juvia va.

Lucy:No se preocupen yo voy.

Luego de que Lu-chan abriera la puerta escuchamos unos golpes muy fuertes Juvia se preocupo y me hizo unas señas para quedarnos en la cocina .

Juvia:Algo esta pasando Juvia no tiene un buen presentimiento.-me dijo en susurros

Levy:Si hay que ver que pasa Lu-chan podria estar en problemas.-le respondi y asentimos.

Lucy pov

Habri la puerta y me encontre con Lisanna esta parecia algo preocupada y palida. Ignore ese detalle y la invite a pasar ella solo asintio.

Lucy: Y como estas Lisanna?

Lisanna:...

Lucy:Lisanna estas bien ? .- me acerque a ella solo para recibir un puñetazo en el estomago dejando en el suelo frente a ella . La mire escondia sus ojos tras su blanca melena senti su magia estaba enojada. Levanto su pie y lo puso sobre mi se acerco tomo mis llaves y las lanzo lo suficientemente lejos para que no las tomara.

Lisanna:Creiste que seria tan facil atreverte a quitarme a mi Natsu! no eres mas que una perra debil!

Juvia pov

Senti una magia muy irritada le hice señas a Levy-san nos acercamos lentamente a la entrada lo que vimos fue a Lisanna-san golpeando e insultando a Lucy-san Juvia quedo pasmada no sabia que podria hacer, Levy-san salio corriendo contra Lisanna para alejarla . Lisanna la golpeo con el codo en el estomago y Levy-san cayo hacia a tras. Juvia corrio para tomar a Levy lo consegui pero Lisanna seguia golpeando a Lucy-san diciendole perra y debil.

Juvia: ¡Lissana deje de lastimar a Lucy-san! ¡es su Nakama! ¡es nuestra nakama!

Lisanna:vaya llegaron las amigas de la perra ..son igual de debiles que esta basura .-dijo pisando a Lucy-san.

Lucy pov.

Sentia cada golpe de ella vi como me dejo y fue donde Juvia y Levy , Juvia trataba de calmarla mientras sostenia a levy . Lisanna uso su Animal soul de tigresa para golpearlas a ellas . No podia aguantarlo no queriamos dañarla pero a ella eso no le importaba , no queria dañarla por que eramos nakamas.

Lucy:¡LISANNA DETENTE! .-grite con la energia que me quedaba mientras veia como golpeaba a Juvia y le daba grandes golpes a Levy.

Lisanna:No me dentendre es lo que te mereces por ser una perra debil como tus amiguitas deberian dejar el gremio.-

Tras esas palabras vi como Juvia cayo al suelo ensangrentada y estaba casi desmayandose cuando con un golpe la derribo en el suelo.

Lisanna:ahora tu maldita basura creiste que te dejaria a Natsu el es mio ! .- tras eso comenzo a golpearme y perdi la consiencia .

Juvia pov.

Juvia habrio sus ojos para encontrarse con sus amigas mal heridas en el suelo se miro su cuerpo y vio las graves heridas recordo todo lo que hizo Lisanna logro ponerse de pie y fue donde Lucy la que estaba peor.

Juvia:Lucy despierta por favor

Lucy:Ju...via...gomene.

Juvia:no se disculpe con juvia rapido hay que ir al gremio.-me levante y fui directo donde Levy.

Juvia:Levy por favor levantese.

Levy:creo...que...podre...hacerlo.-Levy se levanto y Lucy tambien tabalaban se escucho el timbre y como tenia mas fuerzas abri la puerta era Kana-san.

Kana pov.

Habia olvidado mi alcohol en la casa de Lucy asi que decidi ir a buscarla para ir al gremio de todas formas me debía una mision en la que iriamos abrio la puerta no me lo creia Levy,Lucy y Juvia todas heridas no decian nada se veian tan mal .

Kana: ¡¿que paso aqui?!

Juvia:...

Kana:Mas les vale decirme ahora vamos al gremio Wendy podra con ustedes .- me las lleve como pude pero al entrar estaba Lisanna mas herida que las chicas primero las lleve a la enfermeria para luego enterarme de lo que estaba con ,Natsu,Gray,Gajell,Romeo , Kinana y muchos del gremio

Gray:Lisanna estas segura de que estas bien no deberias moverte tanto.

Kana:Gray que esta pasando ?

Natsu:... .- Natsu estaba cabisbajo no decia nada se inmutaba a moverse.

Mira:Lucy,Juvia y Levy golpearon a Lisanna

Lisanna:fue horrible me duele todo dijieron que era por que le robe a Natsu .

Gajell:no te creo .-dijo con decisión ya que aun creia en que ellas eran incapaces de tal estupides.

Lisanna :mira gajell reconoces esto ? .- dijo señalando una marca con la palabra ''fire'' desde eso gajell no hablo mas.

Lucy pov .

Desperte en la enefermeria del gremio , siendo curada por wendy la cual no me miraba a la cara solo ocultaba su mirada tras un mechon de su cabello .Mire hacia los lados y ahi estaban Levy y Juvia con vendajes y la vista perdida en el suelo supuse que tambien habian despertado .

Lucy:W-wendy?

Wendy:callese .- derramo una lagrima miro hacia otro lado estaban sentadas en las camillas Levy y Juvia ,cuando Wendy acabo se fue muy rapido.

Me levante y con las chicas nos ibamos a las mesas del gremio no alcanzamos a hacer nada al salir de la enfermeria ya que Mira nos lanzo una bandeja Elfman transformo su brazo y los demas se pusieron en pocision de ataque , empezaron a atacarnos todos ..Todos al mismo tiempo no me lo creia no podia creermelo mire a una mesa estaba Lisanna sonrriendo me golpeaban todos a la vez a Levy y a Juvia tambien entre la multitud vi a Kana atacando a algunos con la intencion de sacarnos de ahi , no podiamos defendernos ya que nos habian separado en esa multitud , sentia cada golpe , cada insulto depronto Natsu me tomo el brazo de la muñeca y me quemo alcance a oir unas palabras de el

Natsu: Lo siento Luce...

Depronto alguien tomo mi mano levante la mirada vi que era Levy quien tenia una marca de sangre corriendole por la frente , mire hacia el otro lado viendo a Juvia la cual estaba arrodillada en el suelo recibiendo todos los ataques nos acercamos como pudimos y alcance a tomar su mano , Levy al ver que las tres estabamos tomadas de las manos salio corriendo sacandonos de todos los golpes y palabras irientes , corrimos hacia la puerta.

Levy pov.

Por que? por que?! por que?! todos nos golpeaban de manera brutal oi que decian que eramos unas traidoras por golear a Lisanna que clase de mentira dijo !? todos hasta Gajel la persona de la que estaba enamorada, nos lo resistí tome a las chicas como pude de las manos y salimos corriendo del gremio , estabamos agitadas la sangre salia de nuestro cuerpo , teniamos heridas en los brazos, piernas eh incluso en la cabeza ,seguí corriendo yo era quien las guiaba , mientras quejidos de dolor salian de nuestros labios y las lagrimas caian por nuestras mejillas .

Lucy:...

Juvia:...

Levy:...por que? .- susurre cuando paramos en un callejón ya que no podiamos movernos

Lucy:lo siento esto fue mi culpa .

Juvia:no fue su culpa lucy .-trato de animarle Juvia.

Levy: ¿¡por que nos hicieron esto ?! , Lu-chan...tu..brazo .- Lucy tenia una horrible quemadura en la parte baja de su brazo.

Juvia:quien te hiso esto?!

Lucy:...Natsu...

Levy y Juvia:¡ QUE ! .- Ella solo asintio ,Las tres rompiemos en llanto ahogado decidimos pararnos e irnos la casa de Lucy .

Lucy pov.

No lo logro creer no me duele los golpes y palizas que me dieron me duele que hayan sido ellos mi familia...o lo que creia que llegar a mi casa me derrumbe en el piso Levy fue donde mi y Juvia me trajo un vaso con agua.

Lucy:No se que fue lo que paso ...

Levy:yo tampoco...ellos todos nos golpearon

Juvia:Gray tambien esto no se puede quedar haci nos llamaron debiles le creyeron a ella eso no lo hace un familia vuelvo a estar tan sola como antes .-Juvia al decir eso tuve el impulso llegue donde ella y la abrace Levy tambien nos abraso nos quedamos haci un buen rato derramando lagrimas hasta que llegamos a la conclusion Abandonaremos Fairy Tail.

Juvia pov.

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso no podiamos dejar esto haci a la primera hora de la mañana fuimos a la casa de cada una empacamos ropa y cosas importantes nos vestimos yo llevava uno de mis tipicos vestidos Levy su tipico vestido naranja con su cintillo y Lucy la ropa con la que entro por primera vez a Fairy Tail estaba todo listo Lucy escribio cartas al igual que nosotras pero Lucy nos dijo algo.

Lucy: Chicas esto no da para mas abandonaremos fairy tail entrenaremos nos volveremos lo mas fuerte que podamos y superaremos cualquier obstaculo y no me ire sin que la verdad salga a la luz miren esto.-nos mostro un video con la camara de seguridad de su habitacion y ahi estaba la paliza que nos dio Lisanna y cada unas de sus palabras solo queda ir a ver al maestro eran las 6 a.m asi que nadie estaria en el gremio.

Maestro pov.

Era temprano los mocosos no me dijieron nada, sabia lo que paso y lo que hicieron sabia que Lisanna mintio , todo me lo conto Kana cuando llegue del consejo , eran las 6 a.m asi que estaba todo en silencio hasta que la puerta de mi oficina se abrio era un rubia y dos peliazules se notaba que habian llorado mucho me dolio el corazon ¿a que padre no le duele eso ? .

Levy:Maestro...

Juvia:nosotras...

Lucy: abandonaremos el gremio.. .-Estaban cabisbajas me dolia el alma lo que esos mocosos hicieron no tiene perdon no me quedo otra que hablar con ellas.

Maestro : Hijas mias diganme lo que paso su version de esta historia por favor .

Lucy:S-si maestro .-me contaron todo en sus ojos se veia la verdad Lisanna cuando me conto en sus ojos no habia verdad ni razon solo maldad al terminar Lucy , las chicas me miraron con cara de que yo no les creeria.

Maestro:Les creo

Juvia:n-nani?

Maestro:les creo pero yo sin pruebas no puedo defenderlas lo lamento hijas mias es todo mi culpa .

Lucy: Maestro no es su culpa ...

Maestro: Estan decididas a irse ?

Levy: S-si gomene

Maestro: prometanme que las volvere a ver.

Juvia:por supuesto que si yo lo prometo .- Juvia dejo de hablar en 3ra persona.

Maestro: dejenme ver sus marcas .

Las 3 :H-hai .- mostraron sus marcas con un chasquido de mis dedos sus marcas se fueron desapareciendo sus ojos mostraban tristeza profunda.

Lucy: Maestro tome ..son cartas cuando vuelva Erza de la mision entréguelas porfavor y esto tambien es un video veanlo cuando todos esten presentes porfavor ...Adios .-dicho esto las 3 me abrasaron y se fueron por la puerta trasera del gremio.

Natsu pov.

No me lo podia creer mi Luce hizo eso daño a Lisanna por mi ? por que? por que Luce? no podia seguir pensando en eso me levante y lleve a Happy conmigo que desde ayer no dice ni una palabra al parecer el cree en Lucy pero basta de todo esto me voy a ver al gremio y a Lisanna. Al llegar habia ambiente a cementerio despues de un rato el maestro salio de su oficina y se paro en el escenario habia llorado se sentia el olor a agua salada .

Maestro:Saben mocosos nunca me eh molestado con ustedes pero esto me saco de mis casillas saben quien vino a habla conmigo hoy Lucy Juvia y Levy lo que les hicieron no tienen perdon nos dejaron cartas saben la razon ...Dejaron el Gremio! eso era lo que querian!? .- Luce ... dejo ... el ... gremio no! por que ! actue como un idiota la dañe no solo fisicamente la dañe sus sentimientos .

Maestro:Ahora Lucy dijo que vieramos esto dice que sabran la verdad con solo ver 10 minutos yo no lo he visto por una promesa que hise .- el video comenzo estaban Juvia , Levy y Lucy estaban riendo y luego fueron a la cocina sono el timbre entro Lisanna y comenzo a golpear a lucy ella las golpeo ellas solo trataban de razonar no le pusieron un dedo encima a Lisanna! que hice! Luce! soy un estupido !.

Normal pov:

El video paro las luces se predieron el gremio estaba llorando Gray estaba pasmado ,Natsu no articulaba palabra, a Mirajane se le cayo la bandeja, y Gajell nada no se movia estaban mal golpearon a 3 de sus nakamas de sus amigas depronto se oyó un grito.

Erza:¡Quedate quieta maldita!

Kana:¡Note quejes es lo que te mereces!.- Erza habia vuelto de su mision y vio el video junto a Kana tomaron a Lisanna y la amarraron en una silla .

Erza: Y ustedes ! son unos malditos ! dañaron a sus nakamas!

Kana: Son unos completos idiotas! cuando trate de defenderla me golpearon! y a ellas ... no quiero ni decirlo!

Erza: Lisanna eres una maldita por que hiciste esto?!

Lisanna: ella me quitaria a Mi Natsu!

Natsu: Callate ! eres una estupida nos hiciste creer en ti!

Lisanna: Aceptalo de una vez tu me amas!

Natsu: Yo no te amo a ti !

Mirajane: Lisanna ...por que? Por que?!

Gray:Eres una Maldita .-tras eso la dejo en una prision de hielo.

Gajell:Te lo mereces.

Maetro:eso no solucionara nada ustedes las golpearon y ahora no creo que esten en Magnolia! ellas se fueron nunca volveran!

Erza:Nunca crei que arian esto estupidos! .- una aura asesina pero llena de tristeza le rodeaba.

Kana : Lu...cy ... .-se arrodillo en el suelo .

Mirajane: Lucy! chicas! perdonenme ! .- se arrodillo y grito a todo pulmon

Erza:Mira tu tambien hiciste esto?

Mirajane :... si soy una estupida! .-tras eso se rompio en llanto .- Las puertas del gremio se abrieron Laxus y el equipo Raijinshuu entraron al gremio y quedaron viendo el estado de todos .

Laxus: ¿¡se puede saber que paso cuando no estuve!?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~En el Tren~

Las magas compraron boletos para ir a un pueblo muy alejado y bastante desconocido llamado ''Mitsuki'' , pensaron que era lo mas ideal para poder entrenarse , no hablaban las tres estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos y en sus ojos habian pequeñas lagrimas que les amenazaban con salirse y delatar su profunda tristeza.

Al llegar las tres chicas bajaron del tren en total silencio , el pueblo era un lugar muy humilde con hermosos prados , bosques y montañas , decidieron caminar se estaba haciendo de noche , caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque.

Levy: ¿Chicas hicimos lo correcto? .- rompio el silencio y sus dos amigas le miraron.

Juvia: Yo lo creo , creo que hicimos bien .- respondio sentándose en una roca

Lucy: Quien diria que ese fue el ultimo dia de nosotras en Fairy Tail.

Juvia: No puedo creerlo .- susurro.

Levy: Juvia , ¿y la tercera pesona? .

Juvia:La tercera persona murio cuando su familia y el hombre que amaba la golpearon y maltrataron , tambien murio al ver lo que les hicieron.

Levy:ya veo ... que aremos ahora?

Lucy: Deberiamos buscar alguna posada , esta oscureciendo y no podemos quedarnos aqui paradas .

?:No creo que necesiten eso .- se escucho una voz detras de ellas por lo cual voltearon.

?:Concuerdo con el .- respondio alguien mas.

Las 3 :USTEDES!

* * *

Notas finales :este fue el primer cap de La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail espero que les aya gustado etto es mi primer fic por favor si tienen alguna recomendacion me la dicen en los reviws (no se como se escribe .)


	2. ¿Mama?

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail.

Capitulo 2 : Mama ?

Normal Pov.

Las 3 :Ustedes! .-gritaron las chicas al ver a dos personas frente a ellas

?:Ammm si .-dijo una la figura femenina

Juvia:Meredy!? .-dijo la peliazual

Meredy:Hola Juvia-chan

?:y yo que ? .-dijo un hombre

Lucy:Hola Jellal

Jellal :Y que hacen aqui estan de mision?

Levy:en realidad ...no

Meredy : que paso ?

Lucy:larga historia .-haci la rubia empezo a contar lo que paso ese dia en Fairy Tail cosa que a los magos de Crime Sorciere no les causo gracia alguna.

Lucy pov.

Conte lo que paso Jellal y Meredy estaban serios se veian enojados y confundidos.

Lucy:y eso paso .-dije sobandome la marca de quemadura que me dejo Natsu al quemarme

Meredy:son unos estupidos como hacen tal cosa ¡son una familia!

Jellal:todos hicieron eso ?

Levy:no Kana trato de ayudarnos y Laxus Erza y el equipo Raijinshuu no estaban presentes

Meredy: Espero que reciban su merecido eso es traicion.-dijo la pelirosa mientras sacaba una manta y algunas comidas

Jellal : Piensas comer ahora?

Meredy:que tal vez ellas tambien tengan hambre ¡dia de campo en la noche! .-dijo animada tratando de levantar nuestros animos al parecer resulto .

Jellal:Nunca cambias .- nos sentamos todos sobre la manta a comer y Levy hiso una fogata .

Meredy:ah! cierto Lucy-san teniamos que entregarle algo ! .-dijo saltando de su puesto.

Lucy:nani? que cosa?

Jellal:se las daras ahora?

Meredy:si me las encargaron a mi no a ti .-dijo sacandole la lengua a Jellal mientras sacaba algo de un bolso.

Meredy:Tome .- dijo entregandome las 3 llaves del zodiaco que me faltaban que eran de Yukino de Sabertooth.

Lucy:q-que? estas son de Yukino le dije que no me las diera ahora como luchara?

Jellal:Aprendio otro tipo de magia , magia de viento al parecer le gusto mas y las llaves decidio dartelas a ti

Levy:Wooow las 12 llaves del zodiaco junto a la decimotercera ¡no es genial Lu-chan!

Juvia:que pasara cuando se reunen todas yo no se nada de eso

Meredy:D-dejaste de hablar en 3ra persona ?

Juvia:hai

Jellal:eh oido que tal vez sea un portal a otro tiempo pero no esta nada confirmado

Levy:y que esperamos abrela! .-me estaban animando a abrirla empezaron a aparecer los primeros rayos sol del dia .

Meredy:creo que es hora de irnos

Jellal:si venimos persiguiendo otro gremio oscuro son asaltantes

Juvia:fue un gusto hablar con ustedes

Meredy:el gusto fue nuestro .-dijo tomando todas sus cosas junto con Jellal tomaron sus cosas dispuestos a marcharse .

Lucy:Jellal espera

Jellal:si , lucy

Lucy:Hazme el favor de ver a Erza lo mas pronto posible la sorpresa que se llevara al entrar al gremio no creo que sea de su agrado .

Jellal:La vere lo mas pronto que pueda es una promesa Lucy

Lucy:Gracias Jellal , sayonara espero verlos pronto .

Al irse Jellal y Meredy quedamos solas mirando las 13 llaves.

Juvia:no crees que deberias abrirlas

Levy:tal vez Loki sepa algo

Loki:Si lo se

Las 3 :Naniii!? de donde saliste

Loki:Gomene ,Lucy felcidades reuniste las 13 llaves .-dijo dando una sonrrisa.-lamento lo de Fairy Tail , no pudimos abrir la puerta por nosotros mismos

Lucy:No importa , tal vez el destino lo queria haci

Levy:Loki sabes que hacer con las llaves?

Loki:por lo que se tienes que pocisionarlas en forma de circulo

Juvia:Y que esperamos! .-dicho esto ordenamos las llaves y Loki volvio al mundo celestial

Normal pov

Ya reunidas las 13 llaves y pocisionadas las 3 magas se sentaron alrededor

Juvia:y que hacemos?

Lucy:intentare abrirlas

Levy:bien no perdamos el tiempo

Lucy:¡Abrance! ¡13 puertas del Zodiaco!

En ese momento una gran puerta del tamaño de Eclipse se abrio mostrando una luz casi segadora .

Levy:Wow ! ahora que ?

Juvia:Entramos?

Lucy:bien vamos

Las 3 entraron con decision a la gran puerta frente a ellas cruzaron un pasillo mu corto y aparecieron en otro lugar era una gran cerro con flores y un hermoso cielo azul y a lo lejos venia una mujer caminando llevava un vestido blanco, pies descalsos, una tiara de flores y su hermoso cabello rubio danzaba con el viento.

Lucy:Ma...mama ? .-dijo con tono de nerviosismo

Levy:que?!

Juvia:Lucy no que tu mama ...

Lucy:si lo se ...

Layla:Hola Lucy...

Lucy:Mama ? .-en ese momento la mujer se acerco y abrazo a la rubia y ambas lloraron no eran lagrimas de tristesa si no alegria.

Levy:usted es la madre de Lucy?

Layla:Si

Juvia:y no habia muerto?

Lucy:Mama que paso?

Layla:En realidad yo no mori ,Lucy esta es la tierra de los dragones las 13 Llaves abren un portal a esta tierra aqui estan los dragones de los drangonslayer .

Lucy:y por que estas aqui?

Layla:sonara raro pero yo pertenesco a ellos yo me transformo en dragon.

Levy:ya me confundi

Juvia:Osea esta es la tierra de los dragones , usted es uno y las 13 llaves logran abrir este portal?

Layla:Si, y eh estado conciente de todo lo que ah pasado , se lo que les hicieron , se lo que sufrieron

Lucy:Fuimos llamadas debiles , inutiles , golpeadas .-Layla puso un dedo sobre la boca de su hija.

Layla:lo se todo , ustedes entrenaran conmigo .-dijo con decision

Lucy pov.

No lo creia mi madre , la que crei que habia muerto , la que perdi por todos estos años esta frente a mis ojos viva .

Lucy:q-que? .-no lograba procesar lo ultimo que dijo.

Layla:chicas su futuro es brillante entrenaran conmigo y los demas dragones aprenderan :Dragonslayer Elemental celestial . La magia de los reyes de los dragonslayer .

Juvia:es encerio? .-dijo con un tono nervioso

Layla:si , pero deberan quedarse 3 años .

Levy:por mi esta bien .-dijo con una calida sonrrisa

Juvia:yo me quedo .-contesto con mucha determinacion

Lucy:Mama , por supuesto me quedo .-luego de eso la abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

Layla:Les presentare a los demas dragones .- Despues de que dijiera eso vimos unos dragones que decendieron hasta nosotras cambiando su apariencia a humanos.

Igneel:Yo soy Igneel dragon del fuego .-dijo un hombre alto con cabello rojiso que vestia un terno negro y corbata roja.

Grandine:Yo soy Grandine dragon del cielo .-contesto una mujer muy linda de cabello rosa que llevava un vestido hasta las rodillas color azul bebe

Metalicana:Yo soy Metalica dragon del hierro .-era un hombre bastante alto de cabello corto y plomizo con un terno plomo.

Weisslogia:Yo soy Weisslogia dragon de la luz .-dijo un hombre de cabello blanco y terno blanco .

Skiadrum:Yo soy Skiadrum dragon de la sombra .-era un hombre de cabello negro con terno negro.

Ice:Yo soy Ice dragon del hielo .-era un mujer de cabello caramelo con un vestido largo azul marino .

Mei:yo soy Mei dragon del agua .-una mujer de cabello azul y un vestido corto color celeste con puntos blancos.

Haruto:Yo soy Haruto dragon del rayo .-era rubio y traia un terno amarillo

Midori:soy Midori dragon de la tierra .-era una mujer castaña y llevava un vestido cafe.

Layla:con ellos entrenaran estos proximos 3 años.

Levy:el tiempo de aqui es el mismo que el de la tierra?

Ice:exactamente no solo por unos 15 minutos

Skiadrum:no creo que aya probelma con eso.

Juvia:estoy muy anciosa por todo esto ! .-dijo con una linda sonrrisa

Igneel:que bueno mañana entrenaran a primera hora .-contesto con una sonrrisa igual a la de Natsu me reocordo mucho a el era obio que Igneel lo crio.

Metalicana:por cierto vimos lo que hicieron nuestros hijos y los golpearemos por eso .-dijo serio el dragon del hierro.

Layla:despues habra tiempo para eso ahora debemos practicar para mañana !

Midori:por cierto estar aqui tal vez las cambie un poco fisicamente .-contesto con dulce voz

~3 Años Despues ~

Igneel:Juvia golpea con mas fuerza! .-dijo el dragon del fuego

Juvia:Esta bien! Garra del dragon de fuego! .-tras esas palabras salto del suelo golpeando al dragon del fuego cayendo hacia a tras.

Levy:Grandioso Juvia! .-dijo una peliazul sentada en el suelo

Lucy:Esa es mi Juvia! .-dijo una rubia parada al lado de la peliazul

Juvia:eso no fue facil .-contesto Juvia muy cansada

Igneel:es normal por que dominabas el agua .-hablo ya convertido en humano

Layla:Hola mina como estan?

Igneel:saben todos los hechizos y poderes de fuego incluyendo arte se creta y dragon force

Layla:vaya aprendieron duro

Lucy:si fue dificil

Layla:pero dominaron hasta mis poderes de dragon Celestial tienen un rango mas avanzado en la historia

Levy:Encerio?!

Midori:Si

Skiadrum:aprendieron todas las magias Agua,Fuego,Cielo,Tierra,Hierro, Hielo,Rayo, Sombra,Luz y Celestial serian todos .

Mei:y cambiaron fisicamente.

La verdad no se habian dado cuenta de ese detalle a Lucy le crecio el cabello hasta las caderas y tenia mechones de color dorado y blanco , sus ojos se volvieron mas radiantes y bajo de peso . Juvia tenia el cabello por debajo de los hombros con las puntas celeste claro y sus ojos cambiaron a color celeste. Levy aumento de estatura y le crecieron los pechos su cabello llegaba a los hombros y tenia ondulaciones en el .

Juvia:no lo habia notado

Levy:an pasado 3 años...

Lucy:no tenemos idea de nada en la tierra

Metalicana:ya deben volver a su mundo

Layla:el entrenamiento termino

Ice:Hagan tragar tierra a esos idiotas!

Igneel:son la 4 generacion de dragonslayer

Grandine : La mas poderosa

Midori:No se compara con ninguna

Haruto:Ni godslayer podran con ustedes ya que tambien aprendieron esa magia

Weisslogia:Tienen que venir a visitarnos

Skiadrum:Recuerden su futuro es brillante nadie las puede hacer sufrir

Layla : Ya es hora vuelvan a el mundo

~Fairy Tail~

Estaba una albina de cabello largo sentada en la barra ahi estaba un pelirosa bebiendo junto a el un mago puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a una maga de pelo scarlata y una castaña acercandoce a la barra

Erza:Hola Mira

Kana:Como te va ?

Mira:Nada bien me ubiera gustado ir con ustedes

Kana:somos equipo de todas formas de clase S

Mira:Si pero el maestro necesitaba mi ayuda

Erza:y eso por que?

Mira:los grandes juegos Magicos

Erza:Ya me arte de eso todos los años ganamos no es divertido si ellas no estan

Kana:Mataria por volverlas a ver

Diciendo eso miraron un cuadro en el cual aparecian las dos peliazules y la rubia abajo decia :''La Gran Trajedia de Fairy Tail'' se veian flores y regalos debajo de el , tambien algunas velas se ayaban de que ellas se fueran el gremio parecia un cementerio nadie reia peliaba o disfrutaba . Los examenes clase S llegaron y Kana reulto ser la ganadora tras eso Erza,Mira y Kana formaron equipo llamado ''adas sin alas'' en honor a sus amigas y Mirajane prometio no perdonar nunca a Lisanna , Elfman siguio tratando bien a su hermana menor pero Mirajane no podia aguantar su molestia.

Erza:Vamos al segundo piso quiero hablar con ustedes.-luego se fueron al segundo piso dejando al pelirosa y al alquimista sentados en la barra.

Gray:aun las recuerdas?

Natsu:como no lo aria ...soy un idiota

Gray:bastante pero no eres el unico yo tambien las golpee

Gajell:yo tambien me uni a esa masacre

Natsu:y ahora su rastro se perdio

Gray:ya dijieron que no hay esperanzas de volverlas a ver por que.

Natsu :callate! ellas estan bien lo se!

Gajell:Flamitas ni el consejo magico y ni un gremio las a visto creo que hay que aceptarlo an pasado 3 años

Natsu:QUE SE CALLEN! .-la albina menor llego y lo abraso por atras

Natsu:Alejate! .- tras esto la empujo hacia atras

Lisanna:Que lo aceptes! ella esta muerta! ahora podremos estar junto! .- decia la Strauss desde el suelo.

Evergreen:que te calles! .-aparecio de la nada y le dio una cachetada a Lisanna

Mira:Bien hecho Ever! .-grito la ojiceleste desde el segundo piso

Natsu:me voy de aqui .-dijo poniendose su bufanda para salir

Gajell:y Happy?

Natsu:Con Wendy y Charle

Natsu pov

Ya no lo soportaba ellas no estan muertas ¡mi Luce no lo esta ! sali del gremio hasta llegar al rio donde habia un monumento como el de la estupida Lisanna cuando ''murio'' en el estaba el nombre de Lucy . Levy y Juvia . Ellas no estan muertas jamas perdere la esperanza volvere a verla lo prometo ! no se por que soy tan estupido si me ubiera dado cuenta antes de que la amaba esto nunca NUNCA ubiera pasado!

Natsu:Luce prometo volver a encontrarme contigo , se que pronto te encontrare ...

Notas:Holi me senti insperirada haci que me dieron ganas de escrbir la verdad es que me gusta mucho escribir esta historia! :3


	3. Sabertooth

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail

Cap 3 : Sabertooth

Normal pov. (mundo de los dragones) 

Levy:LLego la hora

Juvia:a enfrentar lo que se nos venga

Lucy:daremos todo de nosotras

Las 3 :gracias por todo !

Igneel:No hay de que son muy buenas magas

Ice:Fue muy rapido ensñarles

Midori:Sin duda alguna su poder es grandioso

Haruto:y no es por lo que les enseñamos

Metalicana:En fin buen viaje!

Lucy:¡Abrete Puerta del Mundo de los Dragones!

Layla:Adios Lucy

Lucy:Adios Mama prometo volver

Ice:Esperen! no se iran sin un recuerdo .-dijo la dragona transformada en mujer tomando la mano de Levy poniendole un aniño con un cristal es cual tenia distintos colores eran :Azul,celeste,blanco,rojo,negro,amarillo,azul bebe , cafe y plomo

Levy: uh? que es esto?

Ice:es un regalito .-contesto mientras le ponia el anillo a Juvia y a mi.

Grandine:con esto nos pueden contactar y poder sacar reservas de energia de este mundo en otras palabras la duracion de su magia es infinita

Juvia:Encerio!?

Haruto:Eso no es todo tengan .-Dijo el hombre lanzandole un huevo de gran tamaño a cada uno .

Lucy:que es esto?

Metalicana:Un Exeed para cada una

Levy:y cuando abre? .-pregunto la peliazul

Igneel:en 10 segundos

las 3 :Nani!? .-no alcazaron a hablar mas pues el huevo de cada una rompio y acabaron con un exeed entre los brazos.

Juvia:Que kawaii ! .-Juvia tenia una Exeed color celeste muy claro casi blanco al abrir los ojos eran de un color azul oscuro .-Abrio los ojos Kawaii! .-decia mientras abrazaba a la Exeed .

?:Hey apreta! al menos dame nombre .-decia la exeed quien era afxiada por Juvia

Juvia:mmmm Miu! .-decia una Juvia muy entusiasmada

Miu : Bueno ahora si me puedes apretar .-y Juvia siguio abrazandola.

Levy:es muy linda .-Levy tenia una exeed color rosa .-mmmm te pondre Aoi

Aoi:que lindo nombre .-decia la Exeed

Lucy:que dulce es .-Ella tenia una Exeed color lila .-Te llamaras Hana

Hana : Que lindo tengo nombre de flor kawaii .

Levy:Ya nos vamos

Las 3 :Sayonara!

Lucy pov.

Cruzamos el pequeño pasillo de la puerta , al llegar al otro lado se encontraron con una hermosa madrugada estaban en el pueblo de la otra vez ''Mitsuki'' al parecer se volvio mas conocido al vajar la colina vimos mucha gente y el pueblo mas grande que como la vez que nos fuimos , vaya 3 años...

Levy:Creo que este lugar se hizo muy reconocido

Juvia:Yo tambien lo creo

Miu:Donde estamos juvia-chan?

Hana:Si donde estamos?

Aoi:yo tambien quiero saber Levy-chan!

Lucy:esto es earth land

Levy:Nuestro mundo

Juvia:Hemos vuelto para quedarnos

Aoi:nos podrian contar algo sobre su vida?

Hana:Como sus Exeed tenemos que conocerlas

Miu:Eso es Cierto !

Levy:Yo cuento desde las infancias hasta hoy.-Levy paso un bueno rato hablando con las Exeed ahora ellas saben nuestra situcion y pasado .

Hana:Lucy! .-mire a Hana venia volando al llegar me abrazo muy fuete

Lucy:Ya tranquila eso ya paso no permitiremos que nos vuelva a pasar .-le dije dandole una calida sonrrisa.

Levy:Por cierto tomen chicas .-les dio unos vestidos a las exeed Hana llevava un blanco con bordado de flores , Miu uno azul con un pequeño cinturon , Aoi uno celeste con blonditas .-listo !

?:Por aqui!

?:Estas Seguro?

?:El olfato de un dragonslayer es el mejor no dudes de eso

?:Por aqui se fueron los vandidos!

Juvia:Huele a dragonslayer .-dijo la peliazul aspirando el aire

Lucy:Creo que ese olor es fami- .-no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando ya se dio cuetna que se allaba en el suelo con un hombre rubio arriba.

?:Ustedes! son las hadas de Fairy Tail! .-dijo un hombre alto de cabello negro

Levy:ya no pertenecimos ahi! .-dijo la peliazul algo molesta

?:Gomenazai .-dijo un exeed rojo.

?:Fro piensa lo mismo .-hablo el otro exeed que llevava un traje de ¿rana?

Juvia:Ustedes son de Sabertooth .-se exalto la peliazul

Levy:Son Rogue , Sting , Rufus y los exeeds .-dijo muy sorprendida

Lucy:oe ,tu eres Sting? podrias bajarte de encima.-contesto muy enojada tras esto ambos se pararon del suelo.

Rufus:Bueno ustdes no son las hadas?

Levy:No , dejamos esa estupides

Rogue:Esperen en eso conciste ''La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail''

Sting:Me parece que si , son dos peliazules y una rubia

Lucy:Te recuerdo que tu tambien eres rubio!

Frosh:Fro piensa lo mismo

Hana:Ya dejen el embrollo !

Aoi:Y ustedes 5 digan por que estan aqui!

Lector:debemos contestar eso ? si Sting-kun no quiere no responde .

Miu:Ya relajense !

Frosh:Fro piensa lo mismo .- y asi comenzo una discucion entre exeeds dejando de lado a sus dueños .

Rufus:Vaya tienen guerra esos 5 ahi .-dijo extrañado

Sting:Oye Rogue no sientes olor a tu dragon y el mio?

Rogue:Eso creo . Oe ustedes por que tienen olor a dragon?

Levy:No les incumbe

Juvia:Eso es cierto

Sting:Porfavor diganme por que tiene olor a Weisslogia! .-dijo con tono de desesperacion

Rogue:Hagan el favor de explicarnos .- los gemelos dragonslayer se estaban exaltando . hasta que aparecieron unos bandidos delante de ellos con la intencion de atacar .

Bandido 1 : Ja! creyeron que nos atraparian! Rafaga de Agua! .-aparecio un gran ataque de agua directo a los 6 jovenes que se ayaban discutiendo.

Juvia:Es mio! .-Grito Juvia comiendoce el ataque de agua preparada para lanzarle otro .-¡Rairyu no hoko! (Rugido del dragon del rayo!) .-el hombre recibio la fuerte descarga electrica dejandolo inconciente en el suelo.

Levy:Bien hecho Juvia! .-animo la ex-maga de escritura mientras que los chicos de sabertooth miraron el escenarion que las 3 princesas de los dragonslayer estaban haciendo sin darse cuenta que los asaltantes los rodearon .

Bandido 2 : Con que dragonslayer eh ?

Bandido 3 :haber si pueden con esto! .-haci los bandidos que los tenian rodeados empezaron a atacar descontraladamente eran al rededor de 40 pero para las 3 chicas no dejaron que los de Sabertooth atacaran .

Lucy:alas del dragon del cielo! rugido del dragon del fuego!

Levy:Colmillo del dragon del rayo ! Garra del dragon de la tierra!

Juvia:Rugido del dragon de la luz ! colmillo del dragon del hierro! .-cayeron todos los bandidos ya fuera de convate .

Rufus : E-eso no me lo esperaba

Frosh:Fro-fro piensa lo mi-mismo

Rogue:Es imposible que usen diversidad de dragonslayer eso es imposible tu magia se iria a cero en menos de 2 minutos y moririas.

Sting:Oe ustedes como aprendieron eso si los dragones no estan!

Hana:Urusai , ellas son las princesas de los dragonslayer

Miu:Su magia nunca acaba ellas son la 4ta generacion de dragonslayer despues de esa no existe otra ellas son las unicas que lo lograron

Aoi:y tambien saben godsalyer , todos los elementos , ellas aprendieron Elemental Celestial dragonslayer ya que el elemento perdido el Celestial tambien lo aprendieron .

Hana:No hay magas mas fuertes que ellas ni existiran ellas entrenaron en la tierra de los dragones

los 3 :NANI!?

Lucy:es la verdad

Sting:No nos dejaron ni uno!

Rufus:yo queria masacrar a algunos

Juvia:Pues lo siento

Rogue:Ahora nos dicen que es lo que paso con ustedes por que tu eras maga celstial , tu de escritura y tu de agua Y como rayos llegaron al mundo de los dragones y por que ustedes son la Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail!?

Sting:Rogue muchas preguntas Chicas unanse a Sabertooth ! .-dijo con un sonrrisa

Todos:Nani!?

Sting:Que! son fuertes y le aran tragar polvo a los de fairy tail en lo grandes juegos magicos! , seria la demostracion de que son las mas fuertes!

Lucy:Tienes razon me uno! .-dije con decicion

Juvia:Yo tambien!

Levy:Por suspuesto!

Juvia Pov.

Esa propuesta me dejo en shock Sabertooth? pero seria la demostracion de que no somos debiles les mostraria a el tonto alquimista que siempre me rechazo y que luego me golpeo a mi y a mis amigas . Seria la deostracion del año ! asi que por que no ?

Juvia:Podriamos ir ahora al gremio ?

Rufus:Por supuesto Juvia-sama sera un honor tenerla con nosotros .-vaya que caballero

Lucy:de todas maneras acabamos con su mision

Sting:Yo queria golpear a algunos

Levy:Bueno respecto a las preguntas de Rogue yo las respondo . La 1 Lucy reunio las 13 llaves al abrirla nos llevo a la tierra de los dragones donde encontro a su mama ella y los demas dragonse nos enseñaron magia de Dragonslayer incluyendo la de la mama de Lucy que es Celestial gracias a eso nos llaman aya las 3 princesas de los dragones slayer . La 2 no sabemos nada sobre eso , nosotras dejamos el gremio por traicion y larga historia

Rogue:Estaban nuestros dragones Levy-san?

Levy:Si los de cada dragonslayer

Sting : Los podemos ver?

Lucy:Tendria que abrir la puerta pero como llegamos hace poco no creo que se habra ahora

Juvia:tendran que esperar ¿ahora nos vamos?

Todos:Hai

Fairy tail normal pov

Maestro:Mocosos se vienen los grandes juegos magicos asi que estos son los grupos.

Fairy Tail A :Natsu , Gajell , Gray , Lisanna Elfman y Romeo

Fairy Tail B: Erza , Mira, Kana, Laxus, Jellal y Wendy .- si se preguntan por que son 6 es por que ya no hay reserva solo 6 miembros por equipo y Jellal lo integre por el gran poder de su magia ya que como saben el y Meredy se unieron la semana pasada . Bueno tienen 4 meses para entrenar.

Luego de eso los nombrados se fueron con cada equipo a entrenar.

Sabetooth normal pov.

Lucy : y quien es el maestro?

Sting:Yukino es la maestra

Levy:que?

Rogue:La elegimos a ella ya que era la unica que tomaba buenas deciciones para el gremio .-dijieron con una risa timida.

Juvia y Rufus:A mi me parece bien .-los miraron raro por responder lo mismo.

Sting : Llegamos a casa ! .-grito pateando la puerta dejando ver un gremio muy animado pero no destrozando todo a su paso .

Yukino:Sting te dije que no!- .-la peliclanca se sorprendio al ver a las 3 chicas delante de ella.-Lucy - sama ?

Lucy:Hola Yukino .-la peliblanca corrio a abrazarla fuertemente y la rubia correspondio el abraso.

Yukino:Dijieron que habian muerto .-Lucy se separo de Yukino al oir eso

Levy:C-como? .-el nerviosismo era notorio en su voz

Yukino:Tras La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail en la que ustedes fueron dañadas por los de Fairy Tail despues se dejaron el gremio y las buscaron por cielo,mar y tierra pero nunca las encontraron ni el consejo magico pudo con eso ...yo crei que Lucy-sama .-la rubia volvio a abrazar a la maga del viento (Acuerdense por que dejo las llaves) .

Lucy:Queremos entrar a tu familia , Yukino, queremos entrar a Sabertooth .-los ojos de Yukino brillaron y ella asintio.

Yukino : Vengan las 3 a la sala principal o la oficina .-dicho esto fue con Lucy,Levy y Juvia a la oficina junto a Rogue , Sting y Rufus . Los exeeds de Sabertooth decidieron mostrarle el lugar a las Exeed de las chicas .

En la oficina .

Yukino : Donde quieren sus marcas ? y el color?

Juvia : Un poco por encima de la rodilla y de color celeste

Levy:Yo tambien ahi pero de color Naranja

Lucy:En ese caso yo igual pero de color dorado .-dicho esto puso las marcas del color y el lugar indicado .

Rogue:Ahora son oficialmente mienmbros de sabertooth

Sting:Oe Yukino , pueden participar en los grandes juegos magicos o ya los elegiste?

Yukino:No aun no los eh elegido pero deben darme una demostracion de su poder

Rufus:Tal vez con la Mpb ?

Lucy:Nos parece bien .-dijo con linda sonrrisa

Yukino:chicos la pueden traer?

Rogue:claro .-luego de 5 minutos la trejeron .

Yukino:bien , Lucy-sama usted primero .

Lucy :Bien .Rugido del dragon del fuego! .-El mpb recibio el impacto pero este rompio en mas de 1000 pedazos y cuando el humo se fue.

Yukino: 100.000 ...esto se paro el numero iba a seguir

Los chicos:Nani!?

Yukino:Traigan dos mas y unas escobas .-dijo con una sonrrisa al traerla le toco a levy.

Levy:aqui voy ! Garra del dragon del agua ! .-el mpb rompio y los pedazos salieron volando .

Yukino:100.000 el mismo que Lucy .-decia sin aun poder creerselo

Juvia:mi turno! Colmillo del dragon del cielo! .-mpb se hiso añicos y el numero fue..

Yukino:otra vez 100.000 es obio ustedes participaran en Los Grandes Juegos Magicos ahora vayan a conocer los miembros!

Rufus:Nosotros las llevamos .-la peliblanca acepto .

Lucy pov :

No crei que saldria 100.000 ni nosotras sabiamos ese poder sin duda los dragones tenian nadie nos superaria con este poder . Luego salimos a ver a los miembros eran muchos no creo que recuerde todos sus nombres eran muy amigables todos nos relacionaban con eso de la gran tragedia de fairy tail en fin solo faltaban 2 .

Rogue:Esta es Danae su magia es de veneno .-dijo señalando una chica de pelo morado.

Sting:Este es Jonatan siempre quiere pelear .-señalo a un chico de cabello negro muy peinado.

Rufus:Creo que son todos .

Juvia:Yo no podre adivinar todos esos nombres!

Rufus:Creame Juvia-sama aqui se los aprendera todos ya que siempre nos cuidamos las espaldas.

Juvia:Dime Juvia no hay problema.

Rufus:Esta bien

Lucy:no necesitamos seudonimos .-sonrrei

Sting:a hoy Yukino dira los que participaran en Los Grandes Juegos Magicos

Yukino:Mina-san! hoy dare los nombres .-grito yukino y todos los del gremio la miraron.

Yukino:Son Sting , Rogue, Rufus y nuestros actuales miembros que estoy segura que sintieron ese poder magico desde aqui Lucy Heartfilia , Juvia Loxar , Levy Mcgarden ! ahora den lo mejor de ustedes ! y buena suerte!

Sting:Donde se supone que entrenemos.

Lucy:Yo tengo una idea

Juvia:No me digas que

Levy:Los llebaras al mundo de los dragones

Lucy:si .-dije con mucha decision los chicos de Saber me miraron con cara de alegria y entusiasmo.

Sting:Rogue veremos a nuestros dragones !

Rogue:E-encerio podemos ir?

Levy:por supuesto !

Juvia:Mañana por la mañana entrenamos que quede claron que tal vez su apariencia cambie!.

Rufus:Les mostraremos sus habitaciones en la pencion donde todo el gremio se aloja trigan sus exeeds.

Sting:Nosotros nos encargamos del equipaje

En la pencion .

Rufus : y tiene Jewells?

Levy:No por culpa de ciertos dragones

Lucy:Igneel y Metalicana se pusieron a hacer malavares con las jewells y se les rompieron

Rogue:Tomen .-les entrega unas bolsas con jewells

Juvia:son 80.000 jewels

Sting:es su parte de la mision nos ayudaron

Rogue:si quieren se unen a nuestro equipo

Levy:Arigato! .-dijo abrazando a Rogue y cayeron al suelo.

Lucy:Levy-chan ten mas cuidado.-dijo estirando su mano a los chicos que cayeron

Juvia:bien nosotras nos vamos a los cuartos a primera hora mañana nos encontramos aqui .

Al dia Siguiente

Lucy : Bien nos vamos!

Sting:No dormi en toda la noche

Lucy:pues ahora no duermes

Rogue:no tenemos que usar ni un transporte cierto ?

Levy:no solo cruzamos un pasillo muy corto

Lucy : Bien .-dijo sacando una llave la cual abria el portal .-Abrete puerta del mundo de los dragones!

La gran puerta se habrio y los 6 jovenes y los exeeds entraron .

Layla:Paso una semana y ya vuelve .-dijo la mujer

Lucy:Mama nos unimos a Sabertooth y participaremos en Lo grande juegos magicos pueden entrenar a mis amigos?

Ice:por mi esta bien

Los demas dragones:Bueno

Rogue:Skiadrum ?

Skiadrum:Hola hijo

Weisslogia:que Sting no estas feliz de veerme?

Sting:Pa-pa

Lucy:Rogue tu seguiras entrenando con Skiadrum la magia de sombra , Sting tu seguiras con Weisslogia , y tu Rufus que te gustaria aprender ?

Rufus : que se puede aprender?

Juvia:Dragonslayer y tenemos libros y pergaminos

Layla:mmm Rufus ten .-la mujer le dio unos pergaminos muy viejos

Rufus:Mas magia de Memori Make

Layla:Son pergaminos perdidos con la magia qu utilizas son hechizos que nadie a visto los puedes aprender .

Juvia:Yo te acompaño a aprenderla

Miu:Si Juvia aprendio muy rapido ese idioma asi que sera facil

3 Meses Despues

Layla:Bien Lucy tus amigos ya mejoraron su magia

Lucy:Ya nos vamos denuevo

Sting:Ya volvimos

Rogue:El entrenamiento acabo ?

Rufus:Si

Juvia:No se dieron cuenta que han cambiado?

Es cierto a Rogue le crecio un poco el pelo pero aun no le llegaba a los hombros y sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo mas brillante , Sting tenia el pelo mas reboltoso y sus ojos se volvieron color aqua marina y Rufus ya no traia el sombrero grande con plumas y su cabello se puso corto (como laxus pero mas largo) .

Lector:wa! que les paso!

Aoi:Cambiaron es lo que pasa cuando estan aqui

Hana:Pero los exeeds no cambiamos

Miu:bueno nos vamos an pasado 3 meses

Dicho esto se despiedieron y volvieron al mundo de los humanos .

Sting:Ah pasado mucho sin hacer una mision

Levy:mmm se podrian tomar 4 misiones de 1 semana

Rogue:Me parece bien

Hana:No estan cansados

Lector:Sting-kun nunca se cansa

Lucy:no comiencen a discutir otra vez

Miu:Opino que deberian descansar

Frosh:Fro piensa lo mismo

Juvia:No empiecen

Aoi:Me parece mejor que prueben sus poderes

Rufus:hoy descansamos y mañana de mision asunto resuelto!

Aoi:chicas que les parece si usan capas y rebelan su identidad en lo grandes juuegos magicos? como creen que estan muertas

Sting:creo que es buena idea asi quedaria mas impacto

Rogue;Voto por esa opcion

Levy:Esta bien ... creo

Lucy:Pero de que color?

Juvia:blanco?

Rufus:Hay un lugar cerca donde hacen ropas

Juvia:Iremos hoy ustedes descancen

El grupo se despidio y las chicas fueron a la tienda .

Vendedora:Diganme que buscan?

Juvia:Un tipo de capa corta

Vendedora tenemos estas .-dijo la mujer mostrando unas capas blancas con bordes dorados llegaban hasta el muslo y tenian una capucha arriba con borde dorado y adelante era abierta basicamente escondia la mitad de tu rostro y la espalda . Al final las chicas la aceptaron y compraron .

Aoi:Se ven muy lindas

Hana:aun que no se les vean los ojos

Miu:Hay que irse a la pencion que se oscurece

Despues de un rato las exeeds se quedaron dormidas en los brazos de las chicas.

Juvia:Se ven muy lindas las capas

Levy:Si me encantaria ver las expresiones de todos

Lucy:Vamos , sabemos que podremos ganar solo necesitamos confianza

Juvia:A por ellos ! .-dijo animada la peliazul

Fin del cap 3

Este fue el cap 3 por cierto intentare subir un capitulo como a las 12 de la noche xDDD no me comprometo a subirlo por cierto (se me olvida todo espero que esto no se me olvide ) hoy quiero dar un chiste : Habia una vez una galleta que se sentia gorda hiso un abdominal y se rompio TwT chiste fome x3


	4. LGJM Dia 1:'Las Tigresas de Saber'

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail

Cap 3 : LGJM iniciacion y dia 1 : ¿''Las Tigresas de Sabertooth''?

Lucy pov .

Era de mañana habiamos ido a 4 misiones y quedaba unas horas para Los Grandes Juegos Magicos hemos formados lazos entre todos tenemos mas confianza y Yukino nos nombro el equipo mas fuerte de Sabertooth y es raro nos pusieron apodos a Levy le empezaron a decir Live a Juvia Ju a mi Lulu nos llaman haci cuando hay gente que no es del gremio para que no sepan nuestras identidades en este caso terminamos siendo nombradas como :Live , Ju y Lulu . Me parece bien creo . la gente al no ver nuestros rostros decidieron ponernos ''Las Tigresas de Saber'' ese apodo si que nos gusto creo que deberia dormir mañana comienzan Los Grandes Juegos Magicos de solo saber que vere las caras de los de Fairy Tail me duele la panza mmmm que are.

Rogue:Luluuu!

Lucy:Que pasa!? .-grite al parecer Rogue venia llegando y decidi ir a abrir la puerta para ver a Levy durmiendo y Rogue trallendola en la espalda .-Que paso?

Juvia:Se quedo dormida .-Juvia estaba tras Rogue tratando de despertar a Levy .

Lucy:Se le acabo la energia?.-dije pensativa

Rogue:Ni idea .-dijo aun cargando a Levy.

Lucy: Vamos a su habitacion a dejarla tengo sus llaves .-me puse las pantuflas si hacer ruido pues Hana , Miu y Aoi estaban conmigo tuvieron una mini pillamada que dulces.

Juvia:Las tienes? .-me pregunto desde la puerta.

Lucy:Si .-cerre la puerta -. Bien vamos , donde estan Rufus y Sting?

Rogue:Como habia fiesta por los juegos bebieron mas de la cuenta estan en el suelo del gremio .-dijo con normalidad.

Lucy:Y que aremos si quedan fuera de combate el primer dia!

Juvia:Estaran bien les hacemos hechizo de Troia ...creo

Lucy:Esta es .-dije mientras abria la puerta de la habitacion de Levy vamos a dejarla .-Entramos y dejamos a Levy en su cama y nos fuimos.

Rogue:Solo espero que esos dos se levanten .

Juvia:yo tambien ..bueno yo ya me - .-La puerta se abrio mostrando a Sting y Rufus que venian recardos el uno del otro .

Lucy:BAKAS!Como beben una noche antes de los juegos!? .-dije exaltada al ver a esos dos borrachos que depronto se pusieron a discutir me recordaron a Gray y Natsu . Cachetada mental debo dejar de pensar en ellos Natsu me hiso daño recuerdalo Lucy ''dije mientras me sobaba la marca de la quemadura.

Rogue:Yo me encargo de esos dos .-dijo mientras se transformaba en sombra y aparecio detras de ellos y les dio una patada y comenzaron a discutir.

Juvia:Ya callense que hay que dormir!

Lucy:Juvia tiene razon !

Sting : Ya callense... a hola juvia , Hola rubia

Lucy:Tu tambien eres rubio ! .-y comenzo la batalla de por quien era mas rubio aunque ni sentido tenia eso .

Rogue:Esto no tiene caso yo me encargo de estos ustedes vayan a dormir

Juvia : Pues buena suerte con eso .-ambas nos fuimos y lo unico que escuchamos era la guerra que tenian abajo.

Al dia siguiente clasificacion para los grandes juegos magicos.

Las chicas se preparaban Lucy , Juvia y Levy llevavan una falda hasta los muslos color blanco con un borde abajo el color de Lucy era Dorado el de Levy Naranjo y el de Juvia Azul y todas traian unas botas cafe claro pero los cordones conbinavan con el color del borde de sus faldas estas llegaban hasta las rodillas dejando ver la marca de Saber y sus capas . Los chicos iban con sus trajes normales pero muchos notaron que Rufus tenia el cabello corto y No llevaba su sombrero de plumas .

Juvia:Este año es de dia ?

Rufus:Correcto Ju se decidio acerlo haci

Levy:Sera un laberinto ?

Rogue:Se dice que si ya que se acabaron las ideas

Lucy:y quien a ganado los ultimos 3 años?

Sting:Fairy Tail pero este año ¡Ganamos!

Frosh:Fro piensa lo mismo

Miu:Segun dice el papel debemos ir a la casa en la que estamos y esperar a las 4 de la tarde

Hana:Sera en plena luz del dia

Lector:Ya son las 3 con 30 minutos deberiamos ir

Aoi:Aoi piensa lo mismo

Frosh:Esa era mi frase

Lucy:Ya vamos

Al llegar a la casa

Juvia:Ya son las 4 de la tarde .-dijo la peliazul mirando el relog

Sting : Tal vez este año nos gastaron un bro- no alcanzo a terminar ya que una fuerte alarma sono por todo el pueblo .

Lucy:Comenzo ...Los Grandes Juegos Magicos .-todos se apoyaron en el balcon

Calabaza: Bueno Magos este año aremos Laberinto y solo entraran 6 equipos asi que buena suerte como saben no nos hacemos cargo de nada que pase en esto -Kabo

Levy:Nunca cambiara esa calabaza .-un gran puente aparecio desde el balcon hasta la esfera -laberinto .

Sting:Vamos el primer año del laberinto fue mas que facil .-Los 6 magos se hecharon a correr por el laberinto .

Rogue:Ya encontre el camino !

Levy:Que!?

Rufus:Haci fue el primer año del laberinto .

Juvia:Que esperamos vamos! .-se fueron corriendo mientras veian los enrredos de los otros gremios.

Sting:Agarrense de algo esto dara vuelta !

Lucy:Como es que lo sabes ?! .-y el laberinto empezo a girar y muchas personas calleron .

Rufus:Ya llegamos .-dijo frente a la puerta con la calabaza mirandonos.

Calabaza:Felicidades Sabertooth entraron primero

Natsu pov.

Este embrollo de laberinto de nuevo y no estan ni Luce ni Erza perderemos esto pero ya estamos cerca estoy seguro .

Natsu:Lucy ?

Gray:Que dijiste?

Natsu:Nada sigamos

Senti el olor de Lucy estoy seguro muy debil parece estar cambiando era olor a Vainilla con Cereza . Oh tal vez sea otra persona su olor se alejaba era cada vez mas y mas debil , presiento que esta aqui ¿te volvere a ver Luce?

Romeo:Lo encontre es por aqui !

Lisanna:Bien hecho vamos!

Calabaza : Bien son los 3 en llegar felicidades - kabo

Natsu : Bueno entramos .

Lucy pov .

Al entrar por la puerta entramos a nuestro lugar de equipo o la banca como le dicen algunos el estadio estaba lleno de espectadores al otro lado del estadio aparecio Fairy Tail estaban : Gray,Elfman,Romeo,Lisanna, Gajell y Natsu . En ese momento se me hizo un nudo en la garganta las chicas tambien lo sintieron no se movian ni nada . Depronto aparecio Fairy Tail B en el estaban : Kana,Erza,Jellal,Laxus,Mira y Wendy . Poco a poco llegaron Blue Pegasus , Lamea Scale , Mermaid Heels se unieron .

Sting:oe Lulu

Lucy:Que Sting

Sting:Se estan robando todas las miradas .-era cierto todo el mundo tenia los ojos puestos en nosotras incluyendo Fairy Tail .

Levy:Es normal estamos con capucha nadie sabra quienes somos hasta que ganemos .

Rogue:Live tiene razon ademas parece que empezaremos a concursar desde ahora

Frosh:Fro piensa lo mismo .- nos dimos cuenta que los exeeds estaban tomando la pocision en las partes de cemento cuadradas tambien estaban las de nosotras la gente empezo a murmurar pues habian 5 exeeds .

Calabaza:Bien las reglas de este año an cambiado solo entraron 6 gremios y los presentaremos a medida que los nombremos bajan a presentarse -kabo

Las que entraron en 6to Lugar Mermaid Heels! .-Haci entro cada gremio a presentarse .-

Y los que entraron en primer lugar :Sabertooth!

Rogue: Rogue Cheney

Sting : Sting Eucliffe

Rufus: Rufus Lohr

Lucy:Nosotras no daremos nuestros nombres pero a mi pueden decirme Lulu

Juvia: Diganme Ju

Levy: Llamenme por Live

Calabaza:Debemos saber que son de Sabertooth-Kabo

Levy: Aqui esta nuestra marca .-dijo mostrando su marca .

Calabaza:Muy bien vuelvan a las Bancas! .-el publico aplaudia estaban entusismados y nosotros volvimos a la banca con nuestros exeed pero sentia que cierto dragonslayer no me sacaba los ojos de encima ya me estaba alterando no queria mirarlo .

Calabaza : La primera competencia es ! Pandemonion! - kabo este año empezaremos con todo !-kabo pero este año son 1000 mounstro 500 de sombra y 500 de luz ! iran dos participantes por equipo -kabo

Banca de Sabertooth ( )

Levy:Dejenme ir porfavor

Sting:Si son 500 mounstros de sombra y 500 de luz yo y Rogue no tendremos problema

Lucy: Live tiene magia celestial recuerdas rubio

Sting:Tu tambien eres rubia! bueno solo por que es primer dia Rogue y Live iran .

Levy: Yay! .-dijo con una sonrrisa

Rogue:Bien Live vamos .

Asi Levy y Rogue fueron hasta la arena de Mermaid iban Kagura y Milliana de Lamea Scale Lyon y Jura de Fairy Tail A Gajell y Elfman de blue pegasus Reb y Eve y de Fairy Tail B Erza y Mira . Al sacar numeros quedaron en que irian : Mermaid , Saber , FT A , FT B , Lamea Scale y Blue pegasus.

Comentarista 1 :Los puestos ya estan dados primero va Mermaid Heels

Kagura y Milliana entraron y pidieron 7 mounstros y salieron victoriosas.

Comentarista 2 :Es turno de Sabertooth cualquiera diria que de este equipo irian Sting y Rogue pero esta vez vino una de sus enmascaradas Live junto a Rogue!

Rogue:Estas lista?

Levy:Por supuesto .-asi los dos magos entraron a la pandemonio

Dentro de la Pandemonio

Levy:Somos Rogue y Live de Sabertooth y retamos

Rogue: A los 993 mounstros restantes .-aparecieron al instante lo 993 demonios dispuestos a atacar . desde a fuera se escuchaba la gente sorprendida.

Rogue:Rugido del dragon de la sombra! .-Tras esto cayeron 100 munstros de luz.-Live encargate de los de sombra!

Live:Garra del dragon de la luz ! .Cayeron la mitad

Comentarista 3 : Es impresionante Live derribo a la mitad de los demonios de sombra de un solo ataque ! y Rogue no se queda a tras a derribado 100 mounstros de luz!

Comentarista 2: No me lo creo van a superar la marca de Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail! El publico grita hasta no poder!

Comentarista 1 :No era menos de esperar de una de Las Tigresas de Sabertooth y uno de los dragones gemelos!

Juvia:Vamos Live ! Rogue! son los mejores! .-Grito Juvia subida a los pedestales de cemento

Rufus:Ju con el publico tienen mas que suficiente .-Es cierto el publico estaba que enloquecia de la emocion .

Levy pov.

Levy:Rugido del dragon de la Luz .-Los derribe a todos tal como Erza esa vez no me lo creia me comparaba con su fuerza.

Rogue:Corte del dragon de la sombra .-dijo Rogue no dejando ni un demonio

Levy: Eso fue Facil .-dije orgullosa

Rogue:Por supuesto que si .- me dijo en fin los habiamos derrotado en menos de 5 minutos

Comentarista 3 :Eso es tecnicamente imposible!

Oia todos los aplausos a Rogue y a mi muchos gritaban Live eres la mejor o cosas asi al aparecer denuevo en la arena estabamos tomados de las manos y con la mano en alza saludando Juvia y Lucy estaban subidas en los pedestales alentando y felicitandonos depronto vi que delante mio estaba Gajell , aun que habia crecido aun asi quedaba mas abajo que el , se me hiso un nudo en la garganta me sentia pesimo como si fuera a decaer ¡no aqui! ¡no delante del ! debo provar mi fortaleza . De pronto senti que no estaba tocando el suelo Rogue me habia subido a sus hombros en medio de la celebracion . Senti que alguien me miraba gire mi cabeza y Gajel no dejaba de mirarme sera que mi aroma no cambio?

Lucy:Liveee! Rogueee! Fueron geniales! .-Dijo Lucy que habia salido de la banca para vernos junto a los demas .

Sting:Creo que fue buena idea mandarlos a ustedes 2 .

Rufus:Oye Rogue no bajaras a Live ?

Rogue:A cierto gomene .-me dijo mientras me bajaba senti un pequeño sonrrojo pero no lo podia evitar Gajell me seguia mirando como si examinara cada uno de mis movimientos me estaba asustando . Quise hacer algo no se si para sacar celos o por que queria fui y me lanze a Rogue como la otra vez y caimos en el piso .

Lucy:Que carajos?

Sting : Es la emocion ! .-dijo subiendo a sus hombros a Lucy

Lucy:Que carajo haces!

Sting:Celebrar ! .-me dan risa esos dos depronto recorde estaba con Rogue en el suelo

Levy:Gomen fue la emocion .-dije con una sonrrisa aunque mi voz sono poco creible

Rogue:N-no importa .-me contesto sin mostrarme su rostro pero aun asi Gajell deja de mirarme !

Calabaza:Celebren despues -kabo

Comentarista 1 :Ni el publico deja de celebrar esto a sido imprsionante! pero como paso lo de la otra vez traeran el Mpb denuevo

Juvia:Bien volvamos.

Erza:Esperen! .-las 3 nos congelamos al escuchar su voz.

Erza:Tu eres Live cierto ?

Levy:Hai

Erza : Felicidades por lo de pandemonio .-dijo estirandome su mano

Levy:Gracias Titania .-dije tomando su mano y de pronto su cara se puso seria yo solo volvi a la banca .

Sabertooth banca (normal pov)

Lucy:Chicos fueron geniales !

Sting:Se vienen las batallas no ?

Rufus:Si pero vendran elegidas por una bola rara

Juvia:Como una bola de cristal ?

Levy:Al parecer si

Rogue:Veamos quienes contra quienes.

Calabaza : Bien Las batallas son :

Mermaid Heels : Risley Law vs Fairy Tail A : Elfman

Blue pegasus: Ren vs Fairy Tail B : Jellal

Sabertooth: Ju vs Lamea Scale : Lyon .

Despues de las batallas solo faltaba 1 Ju vs Lyon

Lucy:Ju no te contengas , no perderas contra el aunque aya sido tu amigo ok? .-dijo la rubia mirando directamente a Juvia.

Juvia:No lo are Lulu tenlo por seguro .-dijo con decision la peliazul .

Rufus: Ju recuerda usar solo un dragonslayer para no levantar sospechas .-dijo el mago memory make.

Juvia: Lo se ¡Aqui voy! .-salto de la banca y cayo a la arena -. Lyon Vastia sera un honor luchar contra ti .

Fin del cap 4

Proximo capitulo : batalla : Ju vs Lyon

Notas :Lo prometido es deuda un poco atrasada pero lo que cuenta es subirlo xDDDD


	5. LGJM Dia 1 :Ju vs Lyon

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail

Cap 5 : LGJM Dia 1 : Ju vs Lyon

Lyon:Sera un honor ganarte .-dijo el peliblanco con mucha determinacion.

Juvia:Eso veremos .-Contesto la peliazul-. Rugido del dragon del rayo!

Lyon:Ice Make: Leon ! .-quiso contratacar pero el Vastia pero el ataque de la maga lo dejo en el suelo y el Leon iba a atacar a Juvia.

Juvia:Garra del dragon del rayo! .-con ese poder partio al leon en mil pedazos

Lyon:Dragonslayer eh ? veeamos si puedes con esto Ice Make:Dragon! .-un poderoso y gran drago aparecio delante de la chica.

Juvia:Mejor que eso! .-salto sobre el dragon del rayo!

Sting:Que hace por que salto sobre el dragon?

Lucy:Lo domara , y saldra victoriosa .

Lyon:Que haces? .-dijo sorprendido al ver como la chica tenia al dragon domado y el no podia dominarlo .

Juvia:Lo dome en otras palabras es mio .-Le dijo algo al dragon y este fue a atacar al peliblanco

Lyon:Ice-Make:Mono ! .-el mono recibio el ataque y amabas esculturas cayeron en pedazos que se decisieron solos Juvia caia directo al suelo de cabeza.

Juvia:Alas del dragon del rayo .-Haci mando a volar a Lyon y cuando iba a caer estiro las manos para caer con ellas hizo una pirueta hacia atras y cayo de pie ante los inumerosos aplausos , alabaciones y Admiraciones del publico pero algo no noto unos cuantos rizos de su cabello estaban adelante .-Que bueno que no se me salio la capa solo estos rizos-. se dijo asi misma llevando esos delicados mechones hacia atras y sintio que alguien la miraba se volteo y vio que era la banca de Fairy Tail la persona que la miraba era Gray .

Lucy:Ju ! fantastica no esperaba menos de ti ya vuelve ! .-dijo la rubia a su amiga la cual volvio a la banca de Sabertooth.

Gray pov (N/A Hagamos algo abran un pagina y pongan el ending Be as one (la corta) mientras leen esto)

Esa chica era increible vencio a Lyon en menos de 3 minutos y los saltos que hizo para evitar la caida eran precisos pero al hacerlo unos rizos salieron de su cabello ...eran azules como el hermoso color azul que tenia el cabello de Juvia me dio nostalgia no se por que no le crei a ella deberia saberlo ella entro a Fairy Tail por mi lo menos que pude haber hecho era creerle pero no , no le crei por lo estupido que soy daria lo que fuera por volverla a ver y a escuchar como me llamaba todas las mañanas cuando iba al gremio todos esos Gray-sama que gritaba cuando me veia , las misiones que alguna vez hicimos juntos , las veces que llamaba rival del amor a Lucy la cual era como mi hermana pequeña , y ahora lo unico que nos dicen sobre ella desaparecida o tal vez muerta aun recuerdo las palabras que nos dijo el consejo magico al no saber de ellas , Aun recuerdo el dia en que se fueron hace 3 años con 4 meses . Esa chica me recordo a Juvia ademas se que ninguna de las chicas de Sabertooth esta jugando serio algo me dice que ellas son mas poderosas que cualquiera que este en este estadio .

Natsu:Hielitos concentrate

Gray:Callate Horno con patas

Natsu:Buscas peleas ? .-me dijo desanimado

Gray:Por supuesto que no .-le conteste friamente

Gajeel:Ustedes dos se pusieron muy aburridos desde La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail-Hablo por fin .

Natsu:Tu tambien come clavos.

Gajeel:Oe Natsu percibiste ese olor?

Gray:Que olor?.

Natsu:Eh sentido muy debil el aroma de las chicas deben estar relacionadas con esas 3

Gray:Estan mintiendo?

Natsu:Por supuesto que no canzoncillo-man

Gajeel:Deberiamos hablar con esas

Elfman:Ya volvi

Lisanna:Bien hecho Elf-nii-chan

Romeo:Casi te gana una mujer Elfman

Comentarista 1: bien termino el primer dia de Los Grandes Juegos Magicos

Comentarista 3 :Y los puestos estan haci !

Sabertooth : 20 points

Fairy Tail B : 19 points

Fairy Tail A: 19 points

Lamea scale: 8 points

Mermaid Heels: 7 points

Blue Pegasus : 6 points

Calabaza :Hay algo que no he dicho los juegos magicos duraran 8 dias-kabo

Todos:Nani!?

Barras de Sabertooth (donde esta el gremio animando a su equipo)

Danae:Oye Yukino con esas chicas tenemos la batalla mas que ganada cierto?

Yukino:Por supuesto , confio mucho en Lulu

Jonathan:Peleare con ellas.

Maria:Te aran añicos.

Jonathan:Callate !

Yukino:Nunca cambian

Danae:Y nunca lo aremos Yukino eso es seguro

Banca de Sabertooth.

Sting:Tenemos batalla ganada

Lucy:No te confies el año en que participamos F T dio vuelta el marcador

Rufus:Si pero ahora ustedes son las reinas de los dragonslayer y son de Saber

Levy:Tenemos batalla ganada Lulu !

Rogue:Haci se habla!

Frosh:Fro piensa lo mismo

Miu:Es hora de irnos

Hana:Todos los años son iguales?

Lucy:No de hecho el año en el que estubimos se hiso Iniciacion y Dia 1 aparte .

Lector:Segun el papel dice que desde el dia 2 sera todo durante el dia.

Yukino:Hola mina felicitaciones ! .-dijo la peliblanca apareciendo de la nada

Juvia:Arigato Yukino! .-La peliazul abrazo a la maestra de Saber

Yukino:AH! Los chicos les tienen una fiesta en el gremio ¿vamos ?

Rufus:Por supuesto hay que celebrar ¿no?

Juvia:Claro!

Aoi:Ya vamos que todos se estan retirando .

En el gremio Sabertooth

Rogue:Estos ya cayeron muertos .-Dijo el dragonslayer de las sombras patiando a Sting y Rufus

Levy:Siempre les pasa lo mismo ?

Lucy:Creo que si

Juvia:Que hacemos

Lector:Creo que llevarlos ¿no?

Hana:Dejemoslos en el suelo

Rogue:Esa no es muy buena opcion

Juvia:Oye Live no bebiste?

Levy:A cierto ! .-en ese momento la peliazul se cayo y termino dormida en el suelo

Rogue y Juvia :Denuevo!?

Lucy:creo que hay que alejar a Live de las bebidas alcholicas no les sienta nada bien

Rogue:Buen punto , ya vamos como podamos .-Rogue lleveba a Levy en la espalda , Lucy traia a Sting con ayuda de Hana y Lector y Juvia llevaba a Rufus con la ayuda de Miu y Aoi .Iban en camino a la casa en la que se alojaban mientras estaban en los juegos y pasaron cerca de un bar en el cual siempre estaba Fairy Tail .

Lucy:Maldicion , hay que ir rapido .

Gray:Oe necesitan ayuda .-Maldicion pensaron los 3 magos de Saber (ya saben los que no estan borrachos)

Natsu:Eso se vee dificil

Rogue:No se preocupen , nosotros podemos .

Gajeel:Estan seguros?

Lucy:Dijimos que no necesitamos su ayuda , metanse en sus asuntos

Juvia:Lulu calmate , No necesitamos su ayuda somos de Saber al fin y al cabo .

Miu:Bien dicho Ju!

Gray:Tu eres Ju?

Juvia:Si , tienes problema con eso?

Gray:No, no es nada

Lucy:Con su permiso nos retiramos , tenemos bastante con los borrachos .-dicho esto los magos de Sabertooth se fueron .

Gajeel.

Lo sabia esas chicas tienen el olor de Levy y las demas . pero es como si estuviera mezclado tal vez solo tuvieron contacto con ellas .

Natsu:Lo sintieron?

Gajeel:Si , como pensaba sus olores estan mezclados

Gray:Aun no desarrollo olfato de devilslayer me explican?

Natsu:Esas chicas tienen un olor mezclado con los de Luce , Levy y Juvia.

Gajeel:por ejemplo Lucy olia a Vainilla y esa chica Lulu tiene aroma a Cerezas y Vainilla .-explique a Gray .

Natsu:Tendremos que hacerlas hablar?

Gray:Eso no es buena idea podrian desclasificarnos .

Gajeel:Algo mas simple si hay una batalla que nos toque contra de una de ellas hacemos las clasicas apuestas.

Gray:Eso esta mejor.

Si esas chicas saben algo sobre Levy me lo tendran que decir las hemos buscado por cielo mar y tierra . Incluso recuerdo que para investigar leei todos los libros que leyo Levy para ayar una pista supimos una un pueblo llamado Mitsuki . Fuimos a ver si sabian algo , como ibamos muy amenudo la gente que vio los juegos magicos empezaron a ir , al final el pueblo se volvio famoso pero nosotros ni pista de ellas . Soy un estupido ya no se cuantas veces lo eh dicho , me paso lo mismo que los otros dos , no tenia idea de lo que sentia por la enana tampoco me habia dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasabamos juntos y que perdi luego de La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail , ciertamente mi mundo se vino abajo era muy divertido, estar con ella, cuando la enojaba apropocito,cuando se sentaba a mi lado para leer . Todo , todo eso perdi , por que no le di confianza , la confianza que ella tenia en mi .

Natsu:Come clavos sal de Narnia por favor.

Gajeel:Que pasa?

Gray:Como que , que pasa te hemos tratado de hacer reaccionar desde 5 minutos!

Gajeel:A perdon .

Con el equipo de Saber.

Lucy:Ufff de la que nos salvamos .-dijo la rubia entrando a la casa

Juvia:Rogue , tienes las llaves de estos 2 cierto?

Rogue:Si ...bueno espero que la tenga

Lucy : Bien trabajo hecho! .-dijo la rubia quien dejo a Sting en el suelo y haci todos cayeron al estilo anime .

Juvia:No es buena idea dejarlo ahi lulu! .-Grito la peliazul pero en el reclamo solto a Rufus quien tambien cayo al suelo .

Lucy:Rogue no te muevas o si no se cae Live tambien .-el pelinegro asintio quien aun llevaba a Levy en la espalda .

Juvia:Vamos a dejar a Live primero .-haci fueron a dejar a Levy a su cuarto . Ahora los otros dos que dejaron tirados en el suelo .

Lucy:Ni idea como hacer esto asi que ¡Rugido del dragon de agua! .- Los dos que estaban en el suelo quedaron pegados en la pared de la casa ya despertos.

Sting:Rubia! que carajos! .-grito furioso el dragonslayer de la luz

Lucy:No se movian y no alaraquen que solo era agua no le puse poder magico! .-reclamo la joven.

Rufus:Eso no fue nada lindo .-dijo el mago de memoria

Rogue:Pero si parecian rocas que querian que hicieramos!

Juvia:Ya vayan a la cama ! .-ordeno la Loxar y todos se fueron a acostar.

Juvia pov.

No podia conciliar el sueño estaba apoyada en el balcon aun con la ropa puesta , ver a Gray de nuevo no me hace bien , aparte mostre una pequeña parte de mi potencial contra Lyon me gustaria hablar con el pero arruinaria la sorpresa mejor me quedo callada . Ahora que lo recuerdo Gray me miro toda la batalla contra Lyon y al final no me quito los ojos de encima hasta que yo lo mire . Y la pandemonio Levy y Rogue salieron muy victoriosos no hay duda podremos ganar . Pero me duele ver a Gray el me lastimo , lo recuerdo entre la multitud de personas que me agarraron y golpearon , ahi murio la vieja Juvia la que aria todo por el , la que se sacrificaria contar de que el este bien , la que hablaba en 3ra persona , la que dejaba que la insultaran como quisieran , ella murio yo soy la nueva estoy dispuesta a todo contar de mostrar mi potencial ademas eh estado aprendiendo algo de ice-make muy basico pero se que podre contra todo lo que se me venga por delante .

Miu:Juvia deberias dormir

Juvia: tienes razon me voy a la cama .

Notas:Bien aqui esta el cap 5 y me debo acostar xD sayonara .


	6. LGJM Dia 2: Lulu vs Mira

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail

cap 6 : LGJM Dia 2 : Lulu vs Mira

Nota: '' '' =Telepatia

C = Comentarista

Barras de Sabertooth

Yukino:Los chicos aun no llegan?!

Jonathan:Calma Yukino ya llegaran

Danae:De cualquier forma , bebieron mas de la cuenta

Maria:Live-chan no , ella bebio una copa y cayo al suelo Rogue la devio llevar

Yukino: Bueno esperemos a que lleguen .-dijo desanimada

Maria:Pasa algo Yukino?

Yukino:No , no es nada .

Jonathan:Ya llegaron! .

Banca del equipo de Sabertooth.

Lucy:Les dije que no bebieran!

Sting:Calmate rubia!

Lucy:Tu tambien eres rubio!

Juvia:Casi no llegamos !

Rogue:Ya me lo veia llegar.

Aoi:Ya mina ! calmense todos nos estan mirando!

Levy:Y que importa eso es una discusion comun y corriente

Rufus:Ya calmense

Calabaza:Equipo Sabertooth calmense un poco - kabo

Hana:No se preocupen ya nos encargamos!

Lector:Si continuen

Miu:Esto no es nada ya se calmaran

Frosh:Fro piensa lo mismo .-decian los exeeds para tratar de calmar el hambiente y todo el estadio , los gremios y demas equipos los miraban.

Aoi:Ya chicos se calmaron?

Juvia:Si , creo

Calabaza:Bien , Bienvenidos al segundo dia de Los Grandes Juegos Magicos -kabo! .-aplausos y gritos de alentacion llenaron todo el estadio .-como comentaristas tenemos a Chapati Lola , Shito Yajim exeeds 2 de Fairy Tail :Happy y Charle y de Sabertooth Hana y Lector -kabo ! .-aplausos de todos los presentes .- Hoy la competencia es ...Carruaje pero nosotro eligiremos a las personas -kabo!

Levy:Ya quien va?

Aoi:Deverian ir los que no han participado

Sting y Lucy :Lector/Hana ! que haces ahi!?

Hana:Ni nosotros sabemos! .-grito la exeed desde el lugar de los comentaristas .

Rogue:Chicos presten atencion .

Rufus:Estamos jodidos si llaman a Sting o Rogue

Miu:Pero las chicas tambien son Dragonslayer y Godslayer .

Levy:Pero nostras al utilizar todos los Dragonslayer y God Slayer que existen tambien esta el del cielo que algo tiene y no te hace mariarte .

Calabaza:Iran : Gray , Laxus , Milliana , Chelia , Sting , Eve !

Rufus y Rogue:Estamos jodidos !

Lucy:Tengo una idea.

Sting:No yo me retiro .-dijo tratando de correr pero Levy lo retubo.

Levy:Usaremos Troia .

Sting : Eso funciona?

Juvia:Claro que si

Rufus:No va contra las reglas?

Miu:no , La dragonslayer del cielo Wendy pregunto y si se puede .

Aoi:En otras palabras si las 3 usan troia en Sting al mismo tiempo lo aran mas recistente

Sting:Bueno ya que usen esa cosa .-las 3 usaron troia en sting a escondidas de los demas gremios para que no sepan que usan mas magias de dragonslayer o godslayer.

En la arena . (n/a C = comentarista)

Gray:Oye Laxus te vas a marear?

Laxus:No y callate .-dijo enojado.

Calabaza:Bien suban al primer carro .-todos hicieron caso.

Chapati (c): Bien aqui es seguro que estan en desventaja los dragoneslayer.

Shijo (c):Aun mas Sting ya que en su equipo no hay dragonslayer del cielo.

Charle (C):El unico equipo con dragonslayer del cielo es Fairy Tail B haci que ellos estan bien

Hana (c):Yo no confiaria tanto en eso

Happy (c):Por que lo dices

Lector (c):No daremos adelantos

Calabaza:Bien los equipos estan arriba de los carruajes -kabo yyy COMENZO -KABO!

Esa fue la partida todos esperaban que Sting quedara parado o inmovil pero no , corrio lo mas rapido que pudo quedando en primer puesto detras los seguia Gray y detras de el Laxus .

Chapati (c): Esto es muy raro como es que Sting pueda estar primero ?¿quien usara dragonsalyer del cielo en su equipo?

Hana (c) :Tenemos talentos ocultos

Lector (c): No hay ostaculo que para a Sting-kun!

Shijo (c) : Algunos dicen que Lulu puede ser la dragonslayer del cielo ya que no tenemos idea de sus poderes.

Happy (c):Es mas probable que sea ella

Charle (c):No lo creo aun al usar troia puedes sentir mareo , pero Sting no siente nada es como si corriera en el suelo.

Hana (c) :Muy pronto sabran relajense

Lucy: Sting deja de jugar arriba del carro y ve a la linea de meta!

Sting:Bien no te alteres!

Juvia:Vamos Sting ! .-decian las chicas subidas en los pedestales con los exeeds

Sting cruzo la linea primero pero al parecer se le acabo la troia ya que se mareo un poco el publico volvia a gritar que Sabertooth era el mejor .El gremio de Sabertooth aplaudia y animaba mientras que el equipo de Sabertooth aplaudian y le gritaban a Sting . Detras de el llego Gray , Laxus , Milliana,Chelia y Eve .

Lucy Pov.

Que bueno que alcanzo a pasar estaba haciendo malabares sobre el Carruaje y sabia que en cualquier momento se acabaria la troia . Como yo estaba sentada en los pedestales con las chicas cada una tenia un exeed en brazos yo tenia a Frosh , Levy a Aoi y Juvia a Miu . Depronto senti que alguien me miraba mire hacia ese lugar eran las barras de Fairy Tail , el maestro nos estaba mirando , no fui la unica que se dio cuenta Juvia y Levy tambien nos le quedamos mirando y decidimos hacer algo . ya que utilizaba poderes de telepatia aproveche eso .

Lucy:''chicas tengo una idea''

Levy:''no que aun no sabias telepatia?''

Juvia:''Ya la aprendio , cual es la idea Lucy?'' .-asi les conte la idea luego volvimos a mirar el maestro que aun no nos quitaba la vista de encima lo miramos , le sonrreimos y lo saludamos con la mano . El solo nos miro extrañado y no nos volvio a mirar.

Lucy:''creen que sospechen algo''

Levy:''no lo se tal vez?''

Juvia:''Debemos tener cuidado''

Maestro pov.

Erza me comento algo sobre esas chicas , tal vez tenga razon hay que tener cuidado con ellas.

Flashback

Erza:Mestro puedo hablar con usted? .-dijo entrando a la oficina

Maestro:Claro hija mia pasa

Erza:Es sobre las tigresas de sabertooth

Maestro : Ellas que tienen algun problema entre ustdes?

Erza:No maestro estoy seguro que usted tambien lo sintio esas chicas no an usado ni una decima parte de su poder , algo esconden podrian ser peligrosas al tomar la mano de esa chica , Live como le dicen note su poder magico es muy alto , en la pelea de Ju vz Lyon tambien ellas no an ocupado todo su poder y la otra Lulu se a mostrado muy confiada esas tres tal vez sobre pasen el poder de todos los magos clase S de aqui .

Maestro:Segun dicen ellas rebelaran su identidad cuando Sabertooth gane , que lo cual es muy probable , sabremos que pasa con ellas con el tiempo no te preocupes Erza.

Erza:Esta bien maestro .

Fin del Flashback .

Calabaza : Mina ahora como muchos saben se vienen las batallas estas seran haci :

Fairy Tail A Gray Fullbuster vs Lamea Scale : Chelia

Mermaid Heels : Beth vs Blue Pegasus :Ichiya

Fairy Tail B Mirajane vs Sabertooth Lulu!

Sabertooth Banca

Sting:Lulu estaras bien?

Lucy:Por supuesto enfrentarme a uno de ellos no me ara nada

Levy:Lulu seras la campeona!

Juvia:Eso es seguro!

Rogue:Primero van los demas

Rufus: veeamos que pasa .(me salatare esta parte)

Despues de un rato.

Lucy:Al fin ! .-la rubia salto desde el pedestal hacia la arena cayendo de pie , se acerco hasta Mira .-Siempre quise luchar contigo Mirajane Strauss .-dijo dandole una sonrrisa.

Calabaza : El encuentro empieza Ahora - kabo!

Mirajane : Satan Soul ! .-inmediatamente la chica se transformo en el demonio pero Lulu no estaba de pronto .

Lucy:Concentrate mira .-susurro apareciendo detras de ella , se habia convertido en una sombra .- Dios del cielo : Borea ! .-el ataque de la rubia ataco gravemente a Mira dejandola en el suelo pero esta se volvio a parar.

Shijo:Hana-san podria explicar eso .

Hana (c):Lulu utiliza Dragonslayer de la sombra y godslayer del cielo

Happy (c) :Eso no puede ser

Shijo (c) :Seria tecnicamente imposible.

Lector (c) : y por que ella puede .

Mira se paro y quiso golpear a Lulu pero esta lo esquivo sin necesidad de esfuerzo

Lucy:Rugido del dragon de la sombra ! .-volvio a dejar a Mira en el suelo pero esta trataba de pararse .

Erza:Vamos Mira! levantate !

Sting:Vamos Lulu !

Juvia:No podiamos esperar menos de ti !

Lucy : Arigato chicos ! .- ella se dio vuelta para saludarlos pero la Strauss se levanto .

Mira:Exoplosion de demonio! .-

El ataque iba directo a Lulu pero esta salto y el ataque termino en la pared de la arena , Lulu se volteo y se decidio a atacarla.

Lucy:Danza del dios del cielo .-El poder del ataque dejo a Mira fuera de combate , Lulu fue donde ella y puso el brazo de la demonio en su hombro y la ayudo hasta llegar a la enfermeria de Fairy Tail.

En la enfermeria de Fairy Tail.

Mira:Por que me trajiste .

Lucy:Era una batalla no una pelea a la suerte de la muerte , bueno me voy

Mira: Espera!

Lucy:Que ?

Mira : Podrias decirme algo .

Lucy:Depende de que cosa sea .-en ese momento Fairy Tai entraron a la enfermeria .-Lo lamento me voy cuidate Mira-san

Mira:Espera solo un segundo .-pero la Heartfilia siguio caminando a la salida.

Lisanna:Oe dijo que esperaras.-aun no se detuvo

Natsu:Ten al menos el respeto de se detuvo

Lucy:Esta bien que quieren?

Mira:Por que no juegas serio?

Lucy:Eso es asunto mio .

Natsu:Respondele! .- dijo tomando la muñeca de la rubia .

Juvia:Mas vale que la sueltes Dragneel !

Levy:Aun no tenemos la intencion de hacerte añicos! .-aparecieron las chicas en escena para ayudar a su amiga .

Gray : de que diablos hablan!?

Sting:Ya vamonos

Lucy:y ustedes? .-dijo soltandose del agarre del pelirosa.

Sting:Venimos a buscarte .

Rogue:Son nuestros nakamas ¿no?

Levy:Ademas Lulu vamos por tus puntos

Rufus:Nos vamos .-dijieron saliendo de la enfermeria pero desde dentro se escuchaban como alagaban el publico a la rubia.

Erza:Eso fue raro .

Jellal:Bien nos vamos a ver los puntos .

En el estadio .

Calabaza:Los puntos de hoy quedaron Haci -kabo !

Sabertooth:40 points !

Fairy Tail A: 33 points !

Fairy Tail B : 29 points!

Blue Pegasus : 22 points!

Lamea Scale: 20 points !

Mermaid heels: 12 points!

Lucy:Les dije que estariamos bien .-dijo dando una sorrisa

Rogue:Si no fuera pos ustedes este muere antes de que la competencia empieze

Levy:No es para tanto , aun haci Lulu! fue genial derribaste a la demonio en 3 ataques!

Rufus:Sin duda eso fue genial

Juvia:Ya me imagino como dejaremos a todos si no hemos dado ni un 10% de todo nuestro poder!

Rogue:Tienen mas poder que ese !?

Levy:Por supuestos aun no mostramos Godslayer celestial y todos los elementos de este y lo mismo con lo de dragonslayer , aun no an visto nada.

Sting:Ya no las hago enojar.

Frosh:Fro piensa lo mismo

Hana:Hemos vuelto!

Lector:Ja ! me gusto ser comentador por un dia

Sting y Lucy : Lector /Hana ! .-ambos abrazaron a sus exeeds

Aoi:Que bueno que an vuelto

Miu:Como fue la experiencia?

Lector:Se podria decir que bien .-dijo el orgulloso exeed

Hana:Si como no si te divertiste mucho .-reclamo la gatita lila

Juvia:No empiecen .

Rufus:Deberiamos irnos ¿No?

Todos:Pensamos lo mismo

Frosh:Esa es mi frase .-reclamo

Levy:Que tierno .- dijo agarrando al exeed

Juvia:Okey ya vamonos.

Lucy:Vayan ustedes , yo debo verificar algo luego vuelvo a la casa .

En la enfermeria de Fairy Tail .

Mira se encontraba durmiendo y Laxus estaba recargado en la pared y Polyushka la estaba atendiendo .

Polyushka:Deberias irte ya es tarde

Laxus:No me importa

Polyushka:Se tendra que quedar aqui o tendremos que llevarla sin que se despierte.

Laxus:Yo la llevo no tengo problema

Polyushka:Bien vamos a avisarle al maestro.

Al retirarse de la enfermeria una sombra se paso por la ventana sosteniendo algo en las manos que no lograba verse se acerco a Mira para luego materializarce .

Lucy:Hola Mira .-susurro la rubia

Mira : (dormida) Lucy...Levy ...Juvia...gomene .-decia la albina entre susurros mientras dormia .

Lucy:No te preocupes si el destino asi lo quiso es cosa de el y del tiempo .-dijo la rubia pasando una mano por la frente de la ojiazul mientras sacaba algo que tenia escondido .

Lucy:Ten , como disculpas por lo de hoy .-susurro dandole un ramo de margaritas amarrado por la cinta de cabello que usaba Lucy formada en lazo era el celeste el que uso cuando entro al gremio pero que nunca volvio a usar en el habia una targeta con un sobre en ese momento escucho que venian personas .-Adios Mira .

Mira pov

Escuche unos ruidos me desperte y vi una sombra salir velozmente por la ventana senti algo en mis brazos al verlo era un ramo de margaritas mi flor favorita venia amarrado con un lazo y dentro de el tenia una targeta muy pequeña . La abri era una pequeña oja de papel algo quemada en los extremos decia .-No te preocupes .- lo leei en voz alta , depronto recorde estaba soñando lo que paso con las chicas en La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail lo que hise como les falle.

Laxus:Mira despertaste

Mira:Si estoy bien no te preocupes .-le dije con una sonrrisa a lo cual el solo corrio la cara .

Maestro:Mira estas bien? .-una lagrima corrio por mis mejillas

Mira : Si .-dije con una sonrrisa .

Lucy pov .

Con eso no podran encontrarnos antes de los juegos , lo sabia perfectamente nadie podria hacerlo , nuestro olor y forma de cuerpo cambiaron , aunque en Levy era muy dificil de reconocerla ya no era la tipica niña pequeña estaba mas desarrollada pero seguia y seguira siendo la chica dulce de siempre , la amante de los libros y Juvia seguia siendo la chica arriesgada por las personas que ama se puso algo fria pero ella siempre seguia siendo la chica graciosa y linda de siempre , y yo no se como eh cambiado es muy dificil saber quien eres a veces . Ni yo ni mis sentimientos logramos concordar y ver a los de Fairy Tail es muy dificil para mi cada vez que veo sus rostros recuerdo lo que me hicieron , lo que les hicieron a ellas , mis amigas , pero a Mira decidi decirle o mas bien escribirle eso . Si Erza y Kana estan con ellas es por algo no ? Ademas hoy volvi a sentir algo que no senti hace ya casi 4 años , las manos de el cuando me tomo de la muñeca me dieron ganas de abrazarlo pero recorde todo si no fuera por ellos mis nakamas nuevos que intervinieron lo abria golpeado aun sabiendo que me arrepentiria despues.

Hana : Lulu

Lucy:Hana que haces aqui ?

Hana: Fuiste a ver a esa chica cierto?

Lucy:Si fui para disculparme pero ella termino haciendolo

Hana:NO hablaste con ella verdad?

Lucy:No y no te preocupes el plan sigue en pie no daremos identidades hasta terminar esto.

Hana:Esta bien Lulu .-Tome a Hana en mis brazos y la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude.

Hana:Me ahogas Luc-Lulu .-La solte un poco pero segui abrazandola.

Fin del cap 6

Proximo capitulo : Confuciones de por medio

Notas : Holiwis aqui el cap 6 , la verdad estoy muy feliz de que ustedes sigan este fic ya que yo me divierto escribiendo e imaginando que cosas van a pasar mas adelante a continuacion respondere o dire algunas cosas x3 .

Tsukiyo - san :Intentare ir mas despacio con la historia solo que me emociono mucho w

Val703: Adore tu Bullyng Amoroso xDDD

Para los que preguntan por que Lisanna : No me pregunten a mi 7w7 .

Chiste ! : Entra una señora a una carniceria y dice

Señora: Deme la cabeza de cerdo de ahi

Carnicero :Señora eso es un espejo . *Tada bums ! *


	7. LGJM Dia 3:Confuciones en la Batalla

La gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail .

Capitulo 7 : LGJM Dia 3 :Confuciones en Batalla

Fairy Tail celebracion en el bar

Natsu: Nos van ganando los chicos de sabertooth

Gray:Es algo preocupante , esas chicas , ya todos lo sabemos no estan jugando serio

Jellal:Solo estan utilizando a los demas , tienen una meta

Natsu : Como sabes eso

Gray:Si nosotros no sabiamos eso

Gajeel:Si explicanos

Jellal:Fijense como miran a Fairy Tail o imaginense las miradas atra vez de sus capas .-dicho esto el peliazul se fue con la Scarlet .

Gajeel:Ese tipo es muy conplicado de entender.

Natsu:No me digas

Gray:Si y a parte es el unico que a podido calmar a Erza

Natsu:El dia que muera lo recordaremos como un heroe .-dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza (al estilo militar)

Gajeel:Deja de joder y empieza a consentrarte

Al dia siguiente en LGJM (FT A pov)

Natsu:Okey que dijo Jellal que hicieramos?

Gray:Ver como nos miran esas 3

Gajeel:Y descubrir cual es su meta

Gray:Ese tipo es peor que un zodocu .

Romeo:De que hablan?

Gajeel:Nada Romeo , nada.

Gray:Oe Romeo como vas con Wendy?

Romeo:D-De q-que hablan?

Natsu:Esta mas claro que el agua

Gray:Este es igual de estupido que el horno con patas.

Romeo y Natsu:Que!?

Gajeel:Concentrence !

Elfman:De que hablan?

Gray:Otro mas

Elfman:No responder no es de hombres!

Lisanna:Elf-nii-chan calmate

Happy:Volvi

Lily:Yo tambien y mas vale que cirren la boca que hablara la calabaza.

Calabaza:Disculpen las molestia atrasaremos un poco los juegos por que Sabertooth aun no llega -kabo .

Todo el estadio:Nani!? y sabertooth? donde esta? .-se escuchaba por todo el estadio .

Equipo Sabeertooth ( cerca del estadio)

Lucy:No tienen idea de cuanto los odio .-gritaba una rubia corriendo por las calles junto a otros chicos.

Sting:No te molestes no es nuestra culpa !.-reclamo

Rogue:Tecnicamente si es nuestra culpa

Levy:No se quien los manda a beber!

Rufus:Okey lo sentimos !

Juvia:Tengo una idea para llegar mas rapido , Rufus dame la mano ! .-el asintio y rapidamente se transformaron en sombras pasando por delante de sus amigos.

Levy:Pues ni modo .-tomo la mano de rogue e imitaron la accion de sus amigos .

Lucy:Te tomare la mano solo por el esfuerzo

Sting:Y eso me importa? .-haci se transformaron en sombras y alcanzaron a sus amigos parando delante del estadio.

En el estadio .

Calabaza:Bien si Sabertooth no llega en 5-

Lucy:Llegamos ! .-grito la rubia en la banca de Sabertooth.

Calabaza:-Kabo ?

Publico:Sabertooth! Sabertooth! Sabertooth!

Calabaza:Bien como ya llego el ultimo gremio que faltaba comensaremos hoy de comentaristas tenemos a : Chapati Lola ! -kabo a Shijo Yomita! -kabo y A peticion del publico tenemos denuevo a los Exeeds! - kabo !

Chapati (c) :Es un honor para mi tener denuevo a los exeeds : Happy y Charle y Hana y Lector

Hana (c) :El honor es nuestro

Calabaza:Bien este dia tenemos una nueva competencia! se llama ''La Batalla'' - kabo .Para esto necesitamos 2 por equipo!

Sabertooth Banca

Rogue:Quien va?

Rufus:Si supieramos quienes van por equipo seria mas facil.

Levy:Lulu haz lo tuyo .-dijo con una adorable sonrrisa .

Lucy:Claro Live ! .-cerro los ojos y se mantuvo callada.

Rogue:amm que esta haciendo?

Juvia:Utiliza telepatia .-Lulu puso una sonrrisa de maldad.

Lucy:Van de Mermaid heels : Risley y Kagura .Lamea Scale: Jura y Chelia . Blue Pegasus Ren y Hichiya , Fairy Tail B : Laxus y Jellal y de Fairy Tail A :Natsu y Lisanna .-mostro una sonrrisa .-Pido ir yo .

Juvia:Hum , voto por Lulu .

Levy:Voto por Lulu

Rufus:Lo mismo .

Rogue:Lulu va por decidido y el otro o otra?

Sting:Voy yo ! .-dijo saltando a la arena .

Lucy:El y su maldito instinto impulsivo .-salto a la arena cayendo al lado de Sting junto los demas representantes de los equipos.

Kalabaza:El juego consiste en todos contra todos al final sonara una campana la persona del equipo que siga en pie gana si pierdes sales de la arena !

Natsu:Bien ¡Estoy encendido!

Lucy:''Sting me escuchas? ''

Sting:''Si , espera que carajo?''

Lucy:''Telepatia recuerdas?''

Sting:''Cierto que quieres?''

Lucy:''Primero con los peces pequeños luego los grandes''

Sting:''Entiendo''

Calabaza : Empezamos ...Ya! Kabo!

Todos lo particioantes estaban en circulos al momento de atacar estaba Kagura vs Laxus , Jura vs Jellal , Lisanna vs Risley, Chelia vs Ren y Hichiya , y Natsu se entrometio en la pelea de Laxus y Kagura . Pero Sting y Lulu no se movian .

Yijo(c):Por que Lulu y Sting no estan peleando?

Happy(c):Eso es injusto para los que juegan serio

Hana(c):Callate azulado si ellos atacan el juego acabaria en menos de 2 minutos

Charle(c):Eres muy confiada

Chapati(c):Los aires estan que queman!

Lucy:''Entendiste ? ''

Sting:''Claro''

Lucy/Sting:Impacto del dragonslayer de la Sombra/Luz ! .-el ataque de los dos saco fuera a Chelia , Ren e Hichiya.

Hana (c):Se los dije

Chapati (c):Impresionante los dos derrivaron a 3 de un solo ataque!

Sting:Lista !?

Lucy:Claro! .-ambos habian corrido y rodeado toda la arena hasta llegar a Kagura y Laxus .

Lucy:God Slayer : Danza del cielo!

Sting:Rugido del dragon de la luz! .-ambos ataques se fucionaron y sacaron a Kagura y Laxus .

Charle (c):Impresionante!

Lector(C):Creo que a Fairy Tail se le olvido lo de trabajo en equipo !

Yijo (c):Esto ocurre desde La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail

Happy (c):No recuerde eso .

Lucy:El siguiente!

Sting:Lo se !

Llegaron hasta Lisanna y Risley y las dos se dispucieron a atacar pero estos ya habian preperado todo.

Sting:Alas del dragon de la luz!

Lucy:Rugido del dragon de la sombra! .-haci solo quedaron natsu y jellal.

Lucy:Corte del dragon de la sombra!.-fue directo a jellal pero no le ataco con fuerza si no solo lo saco fuera de la arena .-Terminaste Sting?

Sting:Digamos que no .-seguia peliando con natsu de forma salvaje Natsu iba ganando.

Lucy:Pues ni modo te ayudo! .-fue corriendo a donde estaban y tomo la mano de Sting.

Natsu:Que pasa Sting necesitas ayuda de tu novia?

Lucy/Sting:Unision Raid ! .-con eso dejaron a Natsu fuera de combate .

Chapati (c):Increible ! eso fue genial escuchen al publico!

Publico:Sabertooth! , Sabertooth! , SABERTOOTH!

Calabaza:Y los Ganadore son : Sabertooth -kabo! Sting y Lulu!

Juvia:Genial chicos!

Rogue:Muy bien chicos!

Frosh:Fro piensa lo mismo!

Levy:Esos son mis chicos!

Rufus:No esperaba menos!

Aoi:Sin duda alucinante

Miu:Aoi lo unico que quiero es ver que las chicas liberen su poder contra ellos !

Calabaza : Pueden volver - kabo!

Yijo:Los puntos van haci !

Hana : Sabertooth : 50 POINTS

Lector:Fairy Tail A : 42 Points

Happy:Fairy Tail B: 37 Points

Charle:Lamea Scale: 27 Points

Yijo:Blue Pegasus : 25 Points

Chapati:Mermaid Heels: 18 Points

Kalabaza:Ahora las batallas elegidas por la esfera de cristal -Kabo!

Blue Pegasus vs Fairy Tail B : Ichiya vs Jellal

Lamea Scale vs Mermaid Heels: Jura vs Kagura

Fairy Tail A vs Sabertooth : Lisanna vs Lulu!

Banca Sabertooth .

Juvia:Lulu no te pases

Levy:Hazlo por nosotras ...Golpeala duro!

Juvia:Esa no era la idea !

Levy:Ah perdon guarda tu poder para ellos

Rufus:Ganada asegurada

Rogue:Si es obio quien gana

Sting:Si ganara Lisanna .-todos lo miraron con caras de asesinos .-ah! perdon ganara Lulu.

En otro lugar de Fiore .

En un gran castillo oscuro se ayaba un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes sentado en un sofa con una copa de vino en la mano mirando unos planos , cuando depronto unos jovenes entraron.

Hombre:Sara , Damian y Rafael que los trae por aqui?.-dijo el hombre de mirada fria.

Sara:Señor Dante , escucho la noticia?

:Que noticia Sara?

Damian:Las Diosas pizaron tierra.

con que an vuelto ¿no?

Rafael:Si maestro , el proyecto dara resultado.

Sara:Tenemos la victoria ganada del ''Nuevo Amanecer''

Damia:Esta vez no se iran como ya casi 4 años atras

: Mas les vale, por culpa de su incopetencia el proyecto habria dado resultado hace 4 años si las hubieramos tenido!.-grito enojado el hombre.

Sara:No pasara denuevo mi Señor.

Fin del cap 7

Proximo cap:Lisanna vs Lulu!

Notas:Le pongo mas leña al fuego que quieren estos personajes? que pasara entre Lucy y Lisanna ? alguien me dara chocolate?tengo un elefante? ok no.


	8. LGJM Dia 3:Lisanna vs Lulu!

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail.

Capitulo 8 : LGJM Dia 3 : Lisanna vs Lulu!

Estadio Fairy Tail banca pov

Natsu:Lulu?!

Gray:Estamos perdidos

Lisanna:Por que tan seguros de esa tipa?!

Natsu:Aceptalo Lisanna ni en sueños le ganas a ella

Lisanna:Que no confias en tu novia?!

Natsu:¡Que no eres mi novia!

Lisanna:Hm! me lo prometiste !

Gray:Callanse!

Romeo:Va Jellal contra Ichiya

Calabaza:Vengan los dos Jellal y Hichiya .

Fairy Tail B pov.

Jellal:Bueno voy .-dijo el peliazul saliendo a la arena.

Erza:Oe Jellal .-lo llamo la Scarlet antes de que el saliera

Jellal:Q-que pasa ? Erza .-contesto con nerviosismo

Erza:Golpea a ese tipo por mi .-dijo con una pequeña sonrrisa

Kana:Si ! no ves que a tratado de entrar a la habitacion de Erza mas de 10 veces desde que comensaron los juegos !.-dijo muy borracha la Alberona a esas palabras Erza se puso seria y al peliazul no parecio agradarle lo que dijo la borracha.

Jellal:Yo lo soluciono .-contesto serio directo a la arena saliendo de la banca.

Erza:Kana! que diablos!?.-regaño la Titania

Mira:Ara ara tenemos un celoso? .-aparecio de pronto la demonio

Laxus:Mira no deberias reposar? .-dijo reposado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

Mira:A-are? no solo me siento mejor .-le respondio dando una sorrisa con los ojos cerrados.

Laxus:Hm? bueno .- le dijo mirando con un solo ojo.

Kana:Aqui huele a Amorsh! .-hablo tragando mas sake.

Wendy:Kana-san podrias dejar no se ...ammm... de beber? si eso es posible? .- pregunto la peliazul que llevaba una colita y se le veia mas adulta.

Kana:Ñee yo estoysh de lo mejor!

Calabaza:Ya saben las reglas?

Jellal:Si

Hichiya:Men (men men men men men)

Jellal:Coño! una ardilla!

Trimens:Que?! sempai no lo escuche!

Hichiya:Recuperare el amor de mi Erza , Men (men men men men men)

Jellal:-Rayo oscuro .-el poderoso rayo disparo directo a hichiya dejandolo pegado en la pared Jellal solo miraba con seriedad.

Calabza:K-kabo?

Chapati (C) :WOW Eso no me lo esperaba .

Charle (C):Creo que el publico tampoco.

El estadio: Fairy Tail B! Fairy Tail B!

Lulu:Tal y como lo esperaba ! .-grito la Heartfillia sentada en el pedestal junto a las demas.

Yijo (C):Al parecer Sabrtooth tiene un equipo favorito

Hana (C):De hecho se podria decir que las tigresas se llevan bien con FT B.

Calabaza:Bien ahora Kagura vs Jura (n/a esta me la salto quedo empate)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lulu Pov

Estaba terminando el combate de Kagura vs Jura iban empatados obiamente terminaria haci .Uff dentro de poco a enfrentar el pasado ,ella la que mi vida me robo,la que me alejo de mis seres queridos , la que hiso que todo esto pasara ...no el destino lo quiso ademas deberia agradecerle gracias a ella soy lo que soy ahora una de las magas mas grandes que existe y que existira .Hmm sera un placer demostrar mi fuerza , con ella jugare limpio , sin magia seria la mejor forma de fuerza no? en fin en la batalla vere que are.

Live:Lulu? estas bien?

Ju:Cierto estas algo palida

Lulu:No,no es nada.

Sting:Deberias concentrarte le doblaras la mano al destino dentro de poco.

Lulu:Si lo se ,solo no se preocupen.

Rogue:Deberiamos preocuparnos? digo eres una de las mas fuertes es imposible vencer a alguien como tu ya sabes magia celestial,godslayer elemental,dragonslayer elemental celestial .

Sting:Y si pierdes que mas da

Rufus:Cierto eres una de las magas mas fuertes que emos conocido y conoceremos por que no confiar en ti? y

Lulu:Arigato Nakamas .-dije con una sonrrisa ellos confian plenamente en mi

Live:Vees todos confiamos en ti .

Ju:Eres la mejor sabemos que tu puedes.

Frosh:Fro piensa lo mismo.

Todo estara bien y lo se confio en mi nunca eh dicho esto pero ¡Lo lograre!

Calabaza : Se acabo el tiempo Kagura y Jura empate!-kabo! ahora Lulu y Lisanna !-kabo!

Ahora si la deciciba llego podre con todo nadie me parara soy una de las tigresas de Sabertooth!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lulu salto desde el pedestal hacia abajo , cayendo como siempre de pie luego Lisanna llego caminando a la arena.

Lucyu:Por que te demoras ?

Lisanna:Calla es mi turno de brillar

Lulu:Veamos quien lo hace mas .-dijo con sonrrisa burlona era lo unico que se veia por su capa esa sonrrisa.

Calabaza:Si los aires mataran estaria muerto - kabo que empieze el juego-kabo!

Lisanna:Animal Soul :Tigresa! .-la chica ya traia su traje de gata y sus enormes garras pero denuevo Lulu desaparecio.

Lulu:-aparecio detras de lisanna y se quedo quieta hasta que la peliblanca se dio cuenta y se dipuso a atacarla.-Que crees que haces ? .-Lulu tomo la garra con la que la iba a atacar de la mano la elevo hasta arriba como si no hubiera gravedad . Lulu le dio una patada para luego soltarla de la mano la Strauss cayo al suelo .

Lisanna:Miserable ... ni me tomas en serio .-dijo tratando de levantarse.

Lulu:Con las personas que me enfrentare son las que merecen que estrelle mi puño en su cara , pero si jugar rudo es lo que quieres no tengo problema.-cuando termino de decir eso Lisanna fue corriendo a saltar sobre ella .Pero Lulu se hagacho se volteo y le dio una patada en la espalda dejandola en el suelo .Lisanna se levanto rapidamente para dar un puñetazo en la cara de la Heartifillia pero esta la detuvo con la mano y la empezo a presionar , cosa que le causo dolor a la albina dejandola arrodillada en el suelo.

Lulu:No crees que deberias rendirte,no tengo ganas de hacerte daño.

Lisanna;Quieres que te creea? ni en sueños !

Lulu:Debrias calmarte .-Haci empezo una pelea a puño limpio de parte de Lulu pero Lisanna seguia utilizando Animal Soul.

Lulu:Ya me estas aburriendo .-contesto pues le hiba ganando de hecho ella no tenian ni un solo rasjuño .-Estas agotada que no lo ves ? .-Lisanna corrio y ''daño'' a Lulu con su garra.

Lisanna:Lo...logre .-dijo victoriosa pero de pronto vio que la lulu del suelo desaparecia.

Lulu:Ya me aburriste .-La peliblanca volteo y la rubia le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

Lisanna:C-como? .-pregunto la chica ya exausta en el suelo sin lograr levantarse ya que se sorprendio de que la ''persona que golpeo'' no era real.

Lulu:Es mi sombra .-le dijo caminando a su banca de Saber.

Calabaza:Eso fue estenso -kabo!

Happy (C):Deberia-n ayudar a Lissanna

Hana: (C):Habia que ponerla en su lugar

Charle (C):No era necesario tanto

Lector (C):Si vieran como se pone cuando se enoja esto no llega ni a los talones

Hana (C):De acordarme se me erizaron los pelos .-dijo la exeed lila mirando a Lector el cual se encontraba petrificado al acordarse lo que paso.

Publico:Sabertooth! Sabertooth!

Yijo:Creo que los miembros de Sabertooth tambien se acordaron

Es verdad los chicos el equipo de Saber estan semi petrificados hasta que Lulu subio.

Lulu:Que no diran nada?

Live:Sabiamos que lo arias bien .-dijo con una sonrrisa orgullosa del acto de su amiga

Ju:Yo tambien , sin duda fue exelente .

Sting:Yo aun me acuerdo de esa vez .-continuaba diciendo casi petrificado

Rogue:Este ya se murio

Frosh:Fro piensa lo mismo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfermeria de Fairy Tail.

Elfman:Lisanna por que no te rendiste?

Lisanna:Esa chica merecia una paliza por lo de mira

Gray:Pues ni rasjuño le diste

Mira:Ademas con esa chica yo estoy bien!

Maestro:Ya calmense

Lisanna:Natsu di algo por lo menos

Happy:El no dice nada

Erza:sabes perfectamente que fecha se acerca

Tras esas palabras todos quedaron en silencio y se retiraron cabisbajos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el otro lado de Fiore

Damian:Señor Dante.

Dante:Que quieres !?

Sara:Tenemos mas informacion sobre las diosas

Rafael:Sabemos que estan en Fiore

Dante:Y que mas hay algun problema?

Damian:De hecho si

Sara:Al parecer estan dormidas

Dante: Y que con eso?

Rafael:Al parecer estan muertas

Dante:A que te refieres maldito mocoso!?.-dijo golpeando fuertemente al joven

Eita:Padre no seas tan duro con ellos .-aparecio un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

Sara y Rafael: Eita!?

Eita:Volvi y tengo informacion sobre Las Diosas

Dante:Mas te vale que sea buena

Eita:Estan muertas ...¡pero! Sus reencarnaciones siguen aqui

Dante:Nuestro proyecto sigue en pie , necesitamos a esas chicas y liberar el Alma de las Diosas .-Dijo el hombre con una sonrrisa malociosa.

Damian:Debemos encontrarlas ¿no?

Eita:Tan estupido como siempre ¿no? debemos organizar las tropas y el ejercito del Nuevo Amanecer .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del capitulo 8 .

Proximo : LGJM Dia 4 : Un Equipo y La Batalla de 3 (¿Rostros al descubierto?)

Chiste !:

\- Mamá, ¿qué haces en frente de la computadora con los ojos cerrados?

\- Nada, hijo, es que Windows me dijo que cerrara las pestañas...


	9. LGJM Dia 4:Batalla Contra El Pasado

La Gran Trajedia de Fairy Tail

Capitulo 9 : LGJM Dia 4: La Batalla Contra El Pasado

Nota:Cuando las chicas se llaman Lucy, Levy y Juvia estan sin capas cuando se llaman Lulu , Live y Ju estan con capas

Capitulo dedicado a Flor Carmesi para que no te suba la presion .w.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabertooth Gremio (FIESTA!)

Yukino:Lulu! eso fue muy bueno ! .-dijo algo muy borracha la peliblanca

Lulu:Yukino? bebiste?

Yukino:Nop...creo

Rogue:Si bebio

Yukino:AAhh! me dio sueño

Live:Mas de la cuenta

Danae:Mas aya de la cuenta

Sting:Y que la llevamos?

Rufus:Carruaje?

Sting y Rogue:Jodete

Ju:Chicos tengo noticias sobre LGJM.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fairy Tail (Bar semi fiesta)

Maestro:MOCOSOS! Me acaban de dar informacion sobre LGJM!

Erza:Que es maestro .-pregunto la Escarlet la cual hablaba con Jellal.

Maestro:Un equipo fue descalificado!

Mira:Cual?!

Maestro:Blue Pegasus al parecer Hichiya era el maestro habia tomado el puesto una semana antes de LGJM y el maestro Bob lo retomo al 2 dia de los juegos!

Jellal:Eso significa que..

Maestro:Hay que hacer un solo equipo!.-paso un largo rato el maestro se sento a pensar quienes serian los indicados .

Mira:Atencion chicos el maestro dira quienes formaran el equipo Fairy Tail!

Maestro:Lo eh estado pensando asi que los 6 miembros son : Erza Scarlet , Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss , Natsu Dragneel , Gray Fulbuster,Gajeel Redfox y ..

Lisanna:Yop .-se susurro a sus adentros.

Maestro:Jellal Fernandez! ese es el equipo Fairy Tail !.-anuncio el maestro

Jellal:Por que no Kana ? es maga clase S

Erza:Digamos que mañana no podria participar si va como va en estos momentos .-le dijo señalando a la Alberona la cual se encontraba borracha en el suelo estaba compitiendo contra Bacchus denuevo.

Jellal:Ya veo , me alegro de ir.

Lisanna:Maestro! ¡¿Por que yo no estoy ?!

Mastro:Lisanna emos puesto a los que tienen mas posibilidades contra las tigresas,el mago de memoria y los dragonslayer gemelos de Sabertooth.

Lisanna:Esto no se quedara asi! .-grito saliendo del bar asotando la puerta iyendose a quien sabe donde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ju:Lo mas probable es que FT haga un solo equipo.

Lulu:Chicos yo me ire a pasear necesito aire fresco .-dijo mirando el desastre de gremio que dejaron .

Sting:Nos dejaras con todos asi?!

Lulu:Apos si .-dijo caminando hacia afuera.

Live:Odia estar encerrada .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy Pov.

Sali fuera del gremio quise caminar un rato estaba cansada , y esa pelea de Lisanna no me dejo...conforme? No,no,no,no que estoy pensando debe ser una locura debo concentrarme lo peor que puedo hacer es llenarme de odio en el mundo de los dragones tenia paz y tranquilidad desde que volvi me siento como si fuera un espiritu que no fuera de aqui creo que me relacione mucho con ellos.

Lisanna:Con que aqui estas .-escuche su voz y un golpe en mi espalda que hizo que diera un paso adelante .

Lulu:Golpearme con un fierro huy que brava .-reclame me golpeo con un fierro .-¿eso se supone que duele? .-es cierto me pego con un fierro en la espalda pero mi magia de DS del cielo y GD del cielo me reparaban dentro de unos 2 segundos .

Lisanna:Por tu culpa todos creen que soy debil!

Lulu:Que seas debil no es mi problema ¡ya supere esa parte! .-reclame ella me hizo una trancadilla con el fierro yo cai pero me levante antes de tocar el suelo y dos sombras aparecieron delante mio.

Live:Que crees que haces ? .-dijo enojada .-No golpearas a ella otra vez!

Ju:Esta vez somos lo mas fuerte para protegerla ! aun que no lo necesite!

Lulu:Chicas que hacen aqui?

Live:Estamos juntas en esto .-Lisanna fue con el fierro directo a Live esta salto .-Garra del dragon del hierro .-eso le hizo daño a Lisanna en la espalda.

Ju:Danza del Dios de la tierra ! .-Un gran tornado de arena saco a volar a Lisanna mas lejos de ellas

Lisanna:Hipocrita no te defiendes sola?! y esa magia no tenian antes!

Lulu:Bien chicas suficientes , ella viene por mi ...como siempre .-corri hacia ella cuando se levanto le di una patada en el estomago elevandola unos 4 metros en el aire cuando iba cayendo encendi mis puños .-Puños del Dragon del Fuego .-ella miro confundida pues eran mas magias yo solo la golpee todo lo que pude hasta que toco suelo se podria decir que era como golpear en un entrenamiento.

Ju:A las chicas que se comportan mal se les corrige ! .-le dijo Ju mirandola como estaba en el suelo.

Live:Venir y atacar a alguien si excusa no es de gente con sentimientos.-Lisanna no se movia pero sabia que se estaba haciendo la desmayada.

Lisanna:Animal Soul : Garras de jaguar ! .-se levanto y rasjuño el estomago de Live.

Lulu:Maldita ! .-le di una patada a la albina dejandola en el suelo

Live:Estoy bien no me ara daño nada ! .-dijo sacando una risita

Lisanna:Son unos mounstros!

Ju:Dime aqui quien realmente lo es ?.-dijo muy enfurecida al ver que venia a atacar denuevo.-Tu nunca aprendes cierto .-Ice Make :Cierra ! .-Una gran cirra de hielo estrello contra ella , Ju aprendio Ice Make?

Lulu:Aprendiste Ice Make?

Ju:Si queria aprender mas magia .-dijo mirando a Lisanna la cual estaba levantandose denuevo .

Lisanna:De esto se enteraran todos los de mi gremio ! ya veran lo que les aran!

Live:Podemos con ese gremio y todos sus amigos

Ju:Crees que te creeran? ademas la que vino a buscar pelea fuiste tu!

Lisanna:Cayense Malditas ! .-Corrio hasta mi denuevo ya me arte!

Lulu:RE-Equipar ! Arma del cielo! .- Una hermosa espada con detalles de brillo de muchos colores aparecio en mi mano ...esto es nuevo esto no lo habia entrenado ni siquiera estaba aprendiendo Re-equipamiento .

Lisanna:No te tengo miedo! .-salto hacia mi con un animal nuevo yo le hice una herida con la espada en la pierna dejandola en el suelo y eso que solo roso la espada.-Ahora mi gremio te ara pagar mira como me haz dejado .-dijo riendo .

Lulu:No seas estupida .-dije haciendole una señal a las chicas ellas imitaron lo que yo hacia .

Lisanna:Que , que hacen?! .-Pregunto viendo como sus heridas desaparecian

Ju:Ahora el dolor no es visible

Live:Tu sentiras el dolor pero las heridas ahi no estan .-Lisanna al ver que no habian heridas pero sentia ese dolor de cada una de ellas , se fue no dijo nada .

?:Vaya Vaya si que las tigresas saben divertirse o deberia decir : Lucy Heartfillia , Levy Mcgarden y Juvia Loxar?

Lulu:De que hablas!

Ju:No conocemos a esas tipas!

Live:Deja de jugar !

?:Estoy jugando? .-era una silueta femenina sentada sobre el techo de una casa .

Ju Pov

Nuestras identidades como las sabe!? hay mi dios esto no puede pasar , no !

Ju:Callate ! Maldita sal de ahi!.-reclame con todas mis fuerzas

?:Pero que mala Juvia -chan ! .-reclamo como una niña pequeña

Ju:Espera un segundo ...No me asustes baja de ahi ahora!Meredy!

Lulu y Live :Meredy?!.-Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado ella siempre me asusta!

Meredy:Hola! ...a que las asuste!

Lulu:Como sabes esto?

Meredy:Vengan aqui o sus identidades se van al carajo .-ordeno nos llevo a un lugar oscuro y ahi se dispuso a hablar.

Meredy:Saquense eso .-Dijo sacandonos las capuchas de las capas.-Oh que lindas! cambiaron mucho!

Lucy:Me responderas?

Meredy:Ah cierto ...Juvia hazme el favor de ver tu muñeca.

Juvia:Bueno Meredy .-espera un segundo las cadenas de esta chica , me saque la pulsera plateada que tapaba mi muñeca y ahi estaba la marca rosa con un corazon.-Meredy .-dije con aura demoniaca.

Meredy:Perdon tenia curiosidad ! .-salto sobre las 3 y nos abrazo muy fuerte .-Me alegra saber que esten bien .

Juvia:Eres de Fairy Tail ahora ¿no?

Meredy:Si soy de Fairy Tail y estoy muy feliz de verlas . ah y prometo sus indentidades estan bien conmigo !

Levy:Es lo menos que podrias hacer despues de espiarnos .-dijo con una gotita al estilo anime.

Asi hablamos mucho con Meredy estaba feliz de verla ella es como mi hermana pequeña siempre contenta y feliz como le dije que deberia ser . Nos conto lo de Ultear y que aun tenia contacto con ella , sobre las cosas del gremio , todos los gremios oscuros que an derribado junto a Jellal ya que en Fairy Tail ella y Jellal tomaban misiones de Gremios Oscuros ya que eliminarlos era su especialidad en fin tuvimos que irnos y ella volvio a el bar solo llegue a mi cuarto y dormi junto a Miu .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LGJM Dia 4 .

Calabaza:Bien como no muchos saben eliminamos a Blue Pegasus por el incidente del cargo de maestro con el jugador Hichiya -kabo .En fin unimos un equipo el cual es Fairy Tail sus miembros son -Kabo: Erza Scarlet , Mirajane Strauss , Laxus Dreyar,Natsu Dragneel , Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox y Jellal Fernandez -kabo!

Publico:Vamos Fairy Tail !

Meredy:Jellal mas te vale que ganes! .-grito la pelirosa desde las barras haciendo reir a mas de uno luego fijo su mirada en las tigresas ellas sonreian junto al equipo Saber.

Kana:Meredy miras algo?

Meredy:No nada Kana-chan

Kana:Aahh tambien piensas en esas chicas ¿no ?nadie saben quienes son he leido mi tarot muchas veces pero no aparece nada .

Meredy:No lo se pero parecen tener un aura calida y a la vez que te matara .-dijo con una sonrrisa.

Kana:Que diablos .-dijo exaltada la pelirosa miro hacia donde veia la Alberona las tigresas las saludaban a ambas con una dulce sonrrisa .

Meredy:Creo que les caimos bien .-sonrrio dulcemente

Kana:Ya me asuste .-contradicio la amante del sake

Calabaza:Bien hoy el juego es Batalla de 3 ! Antiguamente era de 2 -kabo este año por ser 6 participantes se ara asi -kabo! .-dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba mostrando una pantalla de cada gremio participante con cada foto de sus seis jugadores y aun lado un medidor que decia 0% para cada foto.

Calabaza:Como Veen el publico decidira quien contra quien .-arriba aparecieron 4 pantallas mas las cuales tenia la insignia de cada gremio .-El publico decidira primero que gremio contra que gremio -kabo! ahora voten -kabo! cada asiento tiene un control-kabo!.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lulu pov.

Veia como la parte de Sabertooth cada vez mas decia vs Fairy Tail , tenia nervios sabia perfectamente que la gente queria vernos a las 3 en accion y quedariamos contra los mas fuertes pero los mas fuertes estaban en ese equipo .Me arde el pecho tendre que pelear con Nat- digo con el salamander .Mire a Ju estabamos viedo las 3 el marcador sabiamos claramente lo que iba a pasar hasta el momento estabamos contra Fairy Tail.

Calabaza:Bien quedaron Lamea Scale vs Mermaid Heels y Sabertooth contra Fairy Tail - Kabo! ahora los 3 participantes de cada equipo! -kabo!

Lo que me temia estaba pasando vi las fotos en una salia Ju tenia un 25% de los votos para pelear ella en la foto de Live tenia un 25% y en mi foto al lado tenia un 30% agradesco que las fotos salieran con capucha y luego mire Fairy Tail Gajeel tenia un 27% , Erza 20% , Gray 25% y Salamander 40% . Si o si peliaria con el ...

Sting:Oe Lulu

Lulu:Que pasa Sting?

Sting:Si sigues asi de nerviosa le sacaras los ojos a Hana .-es cierto tenia a Hana en mis brazos y la estaba apretando contra mi .

Rogue:Deberian calmarse un poco no creen?

Live:Es imposible es por culpa de los nervios .

Ju:Estoy nerviosa

Rufus:Calmarse no aria mal.

Miu:Tranquilas chicas sabemos que podran !

Hana:Si es verdad !

Aoi:Si hago calculos estarian perfectamente bien !

Lector:No estaran nada mal

Frosh:Fro piensa lo mismo

Mire el marcador nuestros numeros aumentaban me dolia el corazon al ver los resultados ...

Calabaza:Bien-kabo! Van de la Batalla 1 Chelia , Lyon y Jura vs Risley Kagura y Milliana -kabo!

Publico:WOOOO!

Calabaza:Y de la Batalla 2 -kabo! Ju , Live y Lulu!

Publico:Genia las tres tigresas de Saber! Vamos!

Calabaza:Contra ! Gray , Gajeel y Natsu! -kabo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lulu:No me lo creo .-respondio temerosamente la rubia llevandose las manos a la cara .

Live:N-no...-Tartamudeo la chica

Ju:Esto no me lo esperaba.

Live:Me siento un poco mal voy a la enfermeria.-dijo la peliazul parandose caminando directo a la enfermeria de Sabertooth.

Rogue:Yo la acompaño .-contesto el DS de la sombra dirigiendose donde la maga iba.

Ju:Esto espere durante mucho tiempo .-dijo sentandose en una banca.

Lulu:Pero ahora ...-dijo sentandose junto a su amiga .

Sting:Si es algo que necesitan hacer deben hacerlo si han estado mucho esperando esto no deben rendirse .

Rufus:Ustedes siempre dicen si lo quiso el destino pues ahora el destino quiere esto .

Ju:Tienen razon .-dijo dandoles una sonrrisa.

En la enfermeria de Sabertooth

Live:Esto no es bueno .-decia la chica sentada en una camilla .

Rogue:Ten , te ara sentir mejor .-Le dio un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

Live:Arigato , siento que esto ira mal .-repetia la chica con nerviosismo

Rogue:Live debes calmarte .-dijo poniendole las manos en los hombros .-Mirama si todo estara bien y eso esta claro .-Live de pronto fue y lo abrazo fuertemente .-

Live :Gracias .-respondio separandose de el .-es hora de ir no?

Banca Sabertooth pov

Rufus:Ya estan mejor ? .-pregunto el mago de memoria

Ju:Si muchas gracias .-recpondio abrazandolo

Sting:Ya vuelvo .-dijo saliendo de la banca

Rufus:Sera bueno ir a ver que trama .-se levanto y camino directo al DS de la luz en ese momento entraron Rogue y Live.

Live:De que me perdi?

Lulu:Rufus fue a seguir a Sting

Rogue:Algo debe tramar ya vuelvo.-despues de mucho tiempo viendo la pelea de Lamea Scale vs Mermaid Heels las chicas empezaron a preocuparse.

Lulu:Donde se habran metido?

Ju:No se pero ya nos va a tocar

Live:Damos todo?

Lulu:Por supuesto !

Sting:Volvimos!

Lulu:Donde estaban!?

Rogue:Una estupides mas de Sting

Sting:Quien es estupido!?

Rufus:No empiecen .-muy tarde ya estaban peliando

Live:Hmm .-dijo una risita y luego sonrrio.

Lulu:Vaya creo que es nuestro turno .-dijo levantandose de la banca junto a las demas .

Live:Vamos por el pasillo seamos mas normales .-dijo caminando junto a las chicas fuera de la banca .

En la entrada a la arena .

Live:Bien vamos ¿no?

Ju:Claro

Sting:Lulu ven un momento

Lulu:Si claro adelantense chicas .-ellas se adelantaron .-que pasa?

Sting : Solo .-la abrazo la chica respondio el abrazo .-Sabemos que estaras bien tu puedes buena suerte.

Lulu:Gracias ...-se sapararon y ella salio a a arena .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la Arena.

Calabaza:Bien estan todos.

Natsu:Si claro

Lulu:No tenemos problemas

Calabaza:Bien tomen distancia .-las chicas se pusieron frente a los magos de FT .-Los juegos comienzan ya -kabo!

Ju:Pedestal del Dragon de piedra! .-una pedazo de tierra plana aparecio era como de 5 metro y las 3 chicas se sentaron arriba.

Gray:Que demonios hacen?!

Lulu:ijjiijji ¡Abrete Puerta del Leon Loki! .-inmediatamente el espiritu del leon aparecion traia su tipico traje negro pero su corbata era dorada .

Natsu:Que demonios haces con el espiritu de Luce?!

Lulu:Nada que te importe Loki Reugulus impact!

Loki:A la orden princesa ¡Regulus Impact! .-imediatamente una gran luz lanzo hacia atras a los magos .

Lulu:Bien puedes irte Loki!

Natsu:DIME AHORA! QUE TIENES QUE VER CON LUCE!

Gray:Hagamos una apuesta !

Ju:De que tipo!?

Gajeel:SI ganamos nos dicen que tienen que ver con las chicas!

Live:Trato hecho ! .-las 3 se levantaron de la gran piedra en la que estaban .

Natsu:Dragon Force : Llamas ! .-inmediatamente un aura de llamas lo rodeo.

Gajeel:Dragon force Hierro! .-su cuerpo se puso de metal .

Gray:Devil Slayer :Espada ! .-Una gran espada aparecio en sus manos .

Gajeel:Baston del dragon del hierro ! .-su brazo se transformo en un pedaso de hierro el cual hiba directo a Lulu pero esta salto y empezo a correr sobre el brazo de hierro con la intencion de atacar pero cuando iba a llegar y Gajeel estaba listo para atacar salto del brazo de hierro quedando en los aires se giro donde el salamander .

Lulu:Rugido del dragon de agua! .-El grave rugido de agua llego hasta el salamander pero este no se movio puso sus brazos en forma de X pero fue arrastrado hacia atras.

Gajeel:Que demonios ? .-se pregunto al ver la accion de la chica.

Live:Gihi Concentrate Gajeel .-aparecio Live detras de el se habia transformado en sombra .-Brazo del dragon de hierro! .-el brazo de la chica se transformo en un pedazo de hierro el cual ataco a Gajeel por la espalda empujandolo fuertemente hacia adelante dejandolo en el suelo pero este se paro rapidamente.

Gray:Deja de jugar ! .-grito el fullbuster al no encontrar a la chica .

Ju:Como quieras !.-se materializo delante de el y vio su espada: Rugido del dragon del fuergo! .-el fuego destruyo completamente la espada.

Gray:C-como?.-no se dio cuenta cuando la chica hizo un par de cuchillas de hielo las cuales cubrian la parte baja de sus brazos y en las puntas de estas tenian fuego?.

Ju:Cuchillas del Dragon del hielo ! Fuego del dios del cielo! .-salto sobre el fullbuster y con una de sus cuchillas corto parte de su pecho .-Drip drip drop te recuerda a algo?

Gray:Maldita ! .-no se dio cuenta que detras suyo aparecion Live .

Live:Relampago del Dragon del Rayo! .-el mago de hielo recibio una grabe descarga electrica y se al pasar el efecto las chicas ya no estaban.

Lulu:Eres patetico .-le dijo la chica al DS de fuego .-Alas del Dragon del Cielo !

Natsu:Alas del dragon de fuego y truenos ! .-ambos ataques colapsaron el uno contra el otro haciendo una gran explosion en la cual los dos salieron dañados.

Lulu:Dos podemos jugar ese juego ! .-dijo saltando nuevamente .-Alas del Dragon del Agua y Hielo ! .-el ataque cayo directo en el mago de fuego este cayo en el suelo pero se levanto nuevamente.

Natsu:Llama Brillante del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas! .-El salto sobre ella y Una gran explosion dio a parar contra la chica muchos se asustaron por el grabe ataque que resivio al salir el humo la chica estaba de pie con un brazo arriba.

Lulu:Eso es todo lo que tienes ? Trueno Rugiente ! .-Ella dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago del Salamander ,pero cuando el se repuso del golpe encendio su aura de rayos y fuego pero la chica ya no estaba y el corrio para quedar espalda con espalda con el Fullbuster.

Live:Que perdida de tiempo .-dijo la chica apunto de golpear al DS del Hierro .-Puño del dragon del rayo! .-pego desde la barbilla hacia arriba a Gajeel este solo cayo un paso atras y la chica ya no estaba .El imito el acto de los demas y fue donde ellos quedando los 3 espalda con espalda.

Gray:Esto no es bueno

Gajeel:Tienen ventaja

Natsu:Se siguen ocultando , las sombras no se veen!

Gray:Devil Force : hielo! .-El alquimista estaba sin la camisa y se podian ver lineas y simbolos de color azul .

Natsu:Dragon Force:Llamas electricas ! .-el aura de llamas y rayos lo rodeo por completo.

Gajeel:Dragon Force:Hierro y Sombras ! .-su cuerpo se puso de hierro y las sombras los rodeearon.

Chapati (c):Esto es impresionante ! Esas chicas !

Yijo(c):Saben todos los elementos de Dragon Slayer y God Slayer!

Jason(c):COOOL!

Lulu:Todos podemos jugar ese juego

Live:Esto sera divertido! .-Las 3 chicas se materializaron delante de los magos.

Lulu Live y Ju: Dragon Force ! :Elemental celestial e infernal! .-Una luz las rodeo con un circulo magico de muchos colores las capas se iban rompiendo solo quedaron las capuchas ellas traian una falda y un peto (como el de lucy en la saga de los dragones) eran trajes blancos y en la parte final de la falda tenia negro .Llevavan botas cortas y en las piernas se veian distintos simbolos de muchos colores .

Natsu:Loto Carmesí Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas! .-Dio un salto y ataco a las chicas estas solo sonrreian y la gran explosion llego a ellas .

Gajeel:Rugido del Dragón de Hierro de las Sombras!.-pego un fuerte rugido contra las DS uniendo su poder con Natsu.

Gray:Lanzas del Devil Slayer del Hielo! .-Unas enormes lanzas se fusionaron con los ataques de los demas lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a una persona la grabe explosion de magia cayo directo en ellas .

Gajeel:Lo logramos?

Live:No me hagas reir ! .-la gran bola de humo se esparcio estaban las 3 chicas paradas y una especie de campo electrico y hielo las habia protegido .

Ju:Que perdedores .-el campo de desvanecio y Ju corrio hasta Gray .-RE-EQUIPAR ! Espada Del Cielo Infernal ! .-la chica corrio llego a el y con la espada lo golpeo a un lado de la costilla haciendo le una grabe herida sacandolo a volar por los aires.

Publico:Nani!?

Jason:COOL! La revista tratara de esto!COOOL!

Live:Impresionante veeamos que tengo ! .-se dirijio veloz mente hacia Gajeel.-Brazo del Dragon de hierro .-golpeo a Gajeel pero a el no le dolio , ella salto sobre el con una gran distancia.-RE-EQUIPAR! Espada De Las Mil Maldiciones ! .-Una gran espada negra con aura roja aparecio en sus manos y con esta semi-atraveso el estomago de el en un solo intento dejandolo en el suelo.

Lulu:No perderemos contra ustedes ! .-La chica que tenia corta distancia con el salamander se desvanecio delante de el , el volteo para ver a ella muy por sobre el .-RE-EQUIPAR ! Espada Del Corazon Del Dios Neutro! .-Una gran y hermosa espada con colores azul y rojo aparecio en sus manos tenia un aura dorada y oscura .Natsu salto quedando a su altura y le dio un puñetazo a la espada .-Que estupido.-replico la chica levanto su espada y golpeo la espalda del el dejandolo en el suelo .

Publico:Impresionante! Las tigresas de Saber! Magnifico!

Gray:No pensamos rendirnos! .-reclamo el alquimista levantandose tratando de parar la emorragia de su costado.

Gajeel:Hasta que nos digan donde estan! .-el tambien se levanto muy adolorido .

Natsu:No se los permitiremos ! .-Se levanto de golpe se le veia mal y era muy notorio .-Golpe del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas! .-Corrio hasta ellas para darles un puñetazo ellas solo saltaron hacia atras y el golpe de Natsu fue a parar al suelo y abrio un enorme agujero en la arena cayendo todos al subterraneo.

Gray:Idiota mira lo que haces !.-Dijo parandose del suelo nuevamente junto a Gajeel depronto las chicas cayeron Ju al momento de caer le dio una patada en la espalda a Gray dejandolo hagachado . Lulu como caia de cabeza se afirmo de los hombros de Natsu para saltar y dar una pirueta en el aire .

Lulu:Rugido del Dragon del Fuego y Hielo .-el ataque dio directo a Natsu dejandolo muy atras para el lugar donde habia caido el ataque le afecto mucho tenia muchos tajos en la que al igual caia pero iba de pie aprovecho para atacar.

Live:Pasaje del dragon del hielo! .-una gran linea de hielo golpeo a Gajeel en la espalda dejandolo mal chicas se reunieron en un solo lado.

Ju:Estos son los magos mas fuertes de Magnolia?.-dijo la chica junto a sus amigas .

Lulu:Esperaba mas de estos tipos.-Contesto la chica al ver como se intentaban parar nuevamente.

Live:Que decepcion ! .-Repremia la chica.-Y tienen el valor de levantarse ante sus Reinas?

Natsu:No entendemos una mierda lo que hablan pero..

Gajeel:No nos rendiremos

Gray:Hasta volver a verlas .

Ju:Quienes ?

Natsu:Levy,Juvia y mi Luce .-dijo con nostalgia en su voz

Lulu:No me hagas reir ellas dejaron este mundo

Gray:De que mierda hablas! .-Dijo enojado el fullbuster.

Ju:Ellas no estan ya no existen eran debiles! jajaj .-Rio la chica

Gajeel:Deja de decir boberias Maldita! .-ordeno muy enojado.

Live:Nosotras Matamos a esas chicas y nosotras renacimos ! .-dijo con orgullo y la arena se estaba recosntruyendo sola y la parte de tierra donde iban todos ellos subia hasta llegar a el estadio.

Natsu:Malditas ! Jamas se los perdonare! .-Grito furioso y el junto a los demas corrieron directo a ellas para darles un puñetazo a cada una . La arena se reconstruyo estaban arriba.

Gray:Como se atrevieron a lastimarlas ! .-Grito con mucho enojo.

Ju:No necesitamos sus opiniones ! .-un circulo magico las rodeo Ellas se tomaron de las manos similando un circulo .

Lulu:Sentimiento que guias nuestros corazones sacando lo bueno y lo malo

Ju:Protege el rio de las estrellas que va contruyendo nuestra vida

Live:Dioses y dragones que protegen nuestro Dia

Lulu Live y Ju :Que la luz de nuestra alma nunca se apague ¡Arte secreta ! :Diosas de la Magia! Re-Equipar Armadura del la vida Neutra! Dragon y Dios Force:Celestial e Infernal!

Aoi:¡NOOO!

Hana:¡Eso las rebelara!

Miu:¡Ese poder no tiene limites!

Sting:¿¡De que hablan?!

Hana:¡Ese poder rebelara sus identidades!

Rogue:Oh no ...

Una Cegadora Luz de muchos colores lleno el estadio pero no era una luz molesta era hermosa y agradable de gran impacto llego a los magos que competian dejandolos aplastados en el suelo de la reconstruida arena muy dañados,agotados y muy mal heridos estaban los tres cabeza con cabeza en el suelo y adelante de ellos 3 chicas . Levy traia un traje de color blanca con detalles de Bronce era una falda de tablones muy corta y un peto que llegaba hasta el ombligo de forma arriba en corazon y tenia detalles de bronce por las orillas su cabello iba amarrado por una colita pero dos mechones traia detras de cada oreja callendo hasta sus pechos con una tiara color bronce y unas botas hasta las rodillas se paro delante Gajeel .Juvia llevaba el mismo diseño del traje de Levy pero el de ella era color color blanco y detalles azules llevaba su cabello suelto y tenia una tiara Plateada traia un brasalete con diamantes ella se paro delante de Gray .Lucy traia el mismo tipo de traje pero este tenia detalles oro su cabello iba suelto con una trenza de diaema y su tiara era dorada traia unos guantes blancos que dejaban ver sus dedos y en su brazo se veia la marca de la quemadura de aquel dia se paro delante de Natsu .Ellas traian los ojos cerrados y poco a poco los abrieron dejando ver que sus ojos habian perdido el brillo que tenian pero su brillo era el brillo de la oscuridad.

Erza:C-chicas ? .-pregunto la chica desde la banca .

Gray Gajeel y Natsu: U-Ustedes ?

Mira:No puede ser ...

Kana:An vuelto .

Gray:Imposible ...

Gajeel:Eran...

Natsu:Luce ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del Cap 9

Proximo Cap :Rostros al descubierto

No tengo mucho tiempo solo dare una informacion debido a que el Review que publique salio pesimo :

_Bien hago este mensaje por la razon que en el fic ''La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail '' Aparecieron nuevos personajes como ya leen son : Señor Dante , Sara , Rafael ,Damian y Eita . Y incluire unos personajes pero debido a que me quede corta de imaginacion eh decidido hacer una especie de concurso para incluir a 4 personajes mas (los cuales son malos) ._

_Bases del concurso._

_-Puedes hacer un dibujo sobre el fic (no importa si no sabes dibujar )_

_-Manda la descripcion de tu personaje (Ej:Pelo,Ojos , Personalidad )_

_-Esto lo puedes mandar por facebook el link esta en mi Perfil de Fanfiction (las imagenes mandar solo inbox) _

_-Si no quieres dibujar puedes mandar un cartel o algo con el nombre del fic ._

_-Puede ser hecho por la compu o por el lapiz y el papel o cualquier otra forma en la que quieras hacer la imagen._

_Gracias por seguir mi fic ._

_Muchisimas gracias a las personas que participaran por que encerio mi creacion de personajes se la llevo el viento x3 . _


	10. LGJM Dia 4:Rostros al Descubierto

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail.

Capitulo 10:Rostros al descubierto.

Gray Pov.

¡¿Que Coño!? Juvia ! estaba delante de mi no podia creerlo , no podia articular palabra ella era inreconocible su cabello ahora era largo por debajo de sus hombros y tenia las puntas se un celeste muy claro y brillante , se notaba que habia entrenado tenia algunos rasjuños por su piel , sus ojos eran celestes parecian oscuros y apagados pero en realidad redeaban con un resplandor .Como es posible que tanta ,magia aya aprendido ? DragonSlayer , God Slayer , Ice Make , Re-equipamiento de arma y armadura ? Eso es imposible , todos moririan en el intento y a parte ya no hay dragones! y Lucy mi hermana pequeña tambien estan aqui y Levy mi nakama una de las que siempre nos ayudo y confio en nosotros y ni si quiera pudimos confiar en ellas .Soy un Idiota!

Depronto me acorde de algo que paso antes de la batalla contra ellas .

flash back

Gray:Bueno mas me vale ganarles a esas chicas.

Rufus:Disculpa Gray

Gray:Que quieres Rufus?

Rufus:Necesito pedirte un favor

Gray:Es respecto a la batalla cierto?

Rufus:Si , le pido por favor que no golpee tanto a Ju a veces puede ser muy fria pero por favor no le haga daño.

Gray:Que acaso es tu novia?

Rufus:Se podria decir que si.

Gray:Lo entiendo , vere que puedo hacer.

Fin del flash back

Con que se referia a ella ? Ju, entonces Juvia es Ju eso quiere decir que ella y Rufus ...

De pronto unos grandes gritos escuchamos delante de nosostros

Gajeel Pov.

Que santa mierda ...debo estar soñando no? tantos golpes? es imposible ...ella esta bien , viva , no me lo creo ...Esta delante mio! Dios! no puedo moverme ? ni siquiero puedo ni hablar ¿que me pasa? eh estado esperando esto desde que supe que fui un idiota por no creerle siendo que ella fue la primera en confiar en mi cuando entre a Fairy Tail y yo la defraude como un idiota .No puedo creer ¿que paso con ella ? Gano estatura esta casi del porte de la coneja su cabello estaba mas largo y estaba con una colita y aun asi se veia largo en el tenia ondulaciones y por que mierda le crecieron los pe...ese no es el punto nos acaban de hacer pure en 10 minutos , como aprendio eso? segun Metalicana no se podia aprender mas de 1 dragonslayer eso siginificaba muerte absoluta y goslayer tambien y para sumarle mas Re-equiopamiento y que es eso de Infierno y Celestial? Esperen un segundo Rosley ...

flash back

Rogue:Gajeel-san

Gajeel:Ah...Hola Rosley

Rogue:Me llamo Rogue

Gajeel:Bien que quieres no creo que vengas a saludar y a desearme buena suerte contra tu gremio

Rogue:Le pido que porfavor no lastime a Live

Gajeel:Si como quieras no lastimare a tu novia

Rogue:que?! aa gracias Gajeel-san.

Gajeel:Vaya pareja.

Rogue:...

fin del flash back

Rosley esta con Levy? con mi enana !?

De pronto unos grandes gritos escuchamos delante de nosostros

Natsu Pov

*Mente en blanco*...MIERDA! LUCY! espera por que no puedo hablar ...tampoco moverme quiero ir y abrazarla ¿por que no puedo? estoy inmovil , ni si quiera puedo hablar , Mierda! quiero hablarle , es Luce! la mujer por la cual abandone la busqueda de Igneel para encontrarla a ella! Cuantas veces intente quitarme la vida por ella! los momentos de desesperacion y todo por mi culpa ...por que le falle a la mujer que amo hasta la heri y ahora esta frente mio cambio demasiado pero eso no me importa tengo a la mujer perfecta delante de mis ojos y no me puedo mover! Si pudiera hablar le diria lo que siento por ella cuanto la ame y cuanto la sigo amando , aunque sea un estupido que no piensa , aunque no quiera verme,hablarme o mirarme , Me importa una mierda! Necesito hablar con ella ! Nunca crei encontrarme con ella , de esta forma pero con lo hermosa que esta y lo fuerte que se a vuelto de seguro que ya tiene nov- espera...

flash back

Sting:Natsu-san

Natsu:eh? Oe Sting que pasa?

Sting:Necesito un pequeño favor

Natsu:Depende de que sea

Sting:Intente no dañar a Lulu

Natsu:Eh? Nani ? y eso por que?

Sting:Es solo que no quiero que le hagas daño debido a lo fuerte que eres

Natsu:Bien no le are daño pero si ella ataca no me quedara opcion

Sting:Bien Natsu-san.

fin del flashback

No puede ser ese tipo no puede estar con Luce , ella ...De pronto unos grandes gritos escuchamos delante de nosostros

Normal Pov.

Los chicos se veian pensativos con los ojos muy abiertos ,las chicas delantes de ellos tenian la mirada fria levantaron sus manos hacia adelante y una luz negra salio de sus manos . Unos gritos se escucharon entrando a la arena.

Fairy Tail:Lucy ! Levy! Juvia ! Reina del cosplay! Chica Phantom! Levy-san! Lucy-san! Juvia-san! .-Grito la gente de fairy tail entrando a la arena .

Danae:A donde creen que van? .-Salto la chica desde las barras del Sabertooth

Jonathan:Ellas nos pertenecen! .-Grito el chico apareciendo en la arena junto a todo el gremio de Sabertooth .

Erza:De que hablan!

Yukino:Son de Sabertooth , son nuestras nakamas

Wendy:Por favor deje verlas !

Danae:No ! Ustedes son los culpables!

Yukino se acerco a las chicas las cuales seguian con las manos hacia delante pero la luz negra se volvio azul .

Yukino:Chicas que hacen?

Juvia:Ayudamos a los mediocres .-dijo sin mas.

Lucy:Es magia curativa absorvimos su energia para ganar.-contesto a la peliblanca dandole una sonrrisa.

Yukino:Ustedes tienen cada secreto

Levy:Levanto la magia de gravedad?.-los chicos la miraron extrañada ya sabian la razon por la cual no se movian y no podian hablar.

Lucy:...

Sting Pov.

Sting:Mierda mierda mierda !

Rogue:Esto se fue al carajo!

Rufus:Mas nos vale ir o esos tipos

Sting:Podran hasta matarnos.

Rogue:Aunque sea una mentira?

Rufus:La idea seria no decirla verdad y fingir

Sting:Sabemos lo que pueden hacer para recuperarlas

Rogue:Haci que si estamos nosotros tal vez no pase algo fuera de lo comun?

Rufus:En realidad esto no tiene sentido

Sting:Mejor vamos a ver las hadas aparecieron de monton en la arena!

Haci los 3 chicos saltaron de la banca hacia la arena .

Normal Pov.

Lucy:...Esta bien .-Repondio ante la pregunta de la maga de cabellos celestes

Levy:Si tu lo dices .-Contesto y extendio la palma de su mano hacia arriba y una luz color violeta empezo a salir hacia arriba como si fuera humo .Los chicos que aun se ayaban en el suelo sintieron como se recuperaban del hechizo de gravedad mostrando una mueca de alivio .

Juvia:Mas les vale quedarse quietos! .-ordeno la peliazul con una mirada cortante

Yukino:Parecen domadoras de leones.

Jonatha:Callense ! Estupidos!

Danae:Ellas son las tigresas de Sabertooth!

Orga:Escucharon eso ultimo SA-BER-TOOTH!

Se escuchaban como discutian las hadas contra los tigres las 4 chicas miraron hacia atras y estaba todo Sabertooth formando una barrera para impedir que las hadas consiguieran hablar o tocar a las chicas .

Natsu:Lu...ce .-al parecer fue el primero en reponerse estaba tratando de ponerse de pie y Gray y Gajeel trataban de pararse para llegar hasta ellas.

Sting:Que creen que hacen? .-dijo el chico rubio que sostuvo a Lucy en brazos (al estilo princesa)

Lucy:A-are? .-fue lo unico que articulo la chica no entendiendo que estaba pasando

Rufus:A ellas no se acercan .-Contesto el mago quien tomo la mano de Juvia y la atrajo hacia el dandole un abrazo.

Juvia:Q-que hacen? .-les dijo bastante confundida .

Rogue:Ni intenten tocarlas! .-Ordeno el chico abrazo de la cintura a una muy confundida Levy.

Gray:Q-que demonios creen que hacen? .-dijo agotado y cansado el alquimista que logro ponerse de pie.

Rufus:Crei ya hablar contigo Gray .-Una mueca de disgusto se formo en el rostro del mago de hielo.

Gajeel:Rosley que diablos ? .-pregunto muy desconcertado al haber recordado lo que hablo con el DS de la sombra.

Rogue:Me llamo Rogue y que quede claro a ella no le tocas ni un pelo !

Natsu:Luce .-Dijo el chico al borde de la desesperacion.

Sting:No te equivocas ella no es Luce es Lulu

Natsu:Callate estupido! .-contesto el chico muy enojado

Jonathan:Amigo mas vale que relajes!

miembros de Saber :¡Ellas son nuestras nakamas!¡Son nustras amigas!¡Ya no les aran daño!

Calabaza:Chicos todo el publico y gremios los miran Kabo

Yukino:Esta bien nos vamos hasta mañana .-dijo la chica haciendo una seña y las chicas se separaron de los magos y entraron a un circulo de gente de Sabertooth.

Lucy:''Meredy ,dime quienes son los que mas se arrepintieron?''

Meredy;''que carajo...Lucy?''

Juvia:''Meredy no te preocupes es telepatia''

Levy:''Lucy realizo una telepatia para nosotras 4 ''

Meredy:''Esta bien creo que Erza Kana Mira son las mas indicadas ''

Levy:''Gracias Meredy''

Lucy:Corte las transmicion.

Juvia:Esta bien les dices por telepatia?

Levy:Es lo mejor para no levantar sorpresas .-susurraban las chicas

Lucy:''Hola'' .-dijo en la telepatia y miro hacia donde estaban las 3 hadas.

Mira:''A-a que ? ''

Erza:''Crep que escuche a Lucy''

Kana:''Esto pasa por beber sake ...''

Lucy:''No soy yo Lucy Heartfillia o mejor dicho Lulu ''

Erza:''¿Que es esto?''

Lucy:''Telepatia no se preocupen''

Kana:''Lucy...''

Lucy:''Vengan al puente cerca del mar a las 12:00 a.m esta noche''

Mira:''E-eres tu Lucy?'' .-En ese momento la transmicion se corto .

Levy:Y?

Lucy:Dije lo necesario.-Contesto la chica haci todos volvieron a sus puestos ya que el 4to dia aun no terminaba faltaban los resultados El equipo Sabertooth volvio a la banca y Las Barras de Sabertooth tambien a su lugar Fairy Tail hizo lo mismo.

Jason (C):¡COOOOOOOL!

Yijo(C):Esto nos dejo nulos! las hadas an vuelto

Chapati(C):Diras tigresas Yijo , sin duda esto nadie se lo esperaba .

Yijo(C):Jason crees que podrias obtener una entrevista con ellas para explicar su magia?

Jason(C):Eso sin duda seria COOOL! .

Chapati(C):Lo mas extraño aqui es que este dia o mas bien noche , es el dia en el que La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail se llevo acabo y mañana seria la fase final la desparicion de estas chicas y hoy SI HOY! Porfin se les vio el rostro a estas poderosas magas!

Yijo(C):Pero como magas de Sabertooth , y sin olvidar que todo Fairy Tail esta vestido con ropas de color negro .

Jason(C):Ese tributo es Cooool!

Calabaza:Sin duda las batallas de hoy nos an dejado atonitos asi que aqui los resultados de hoy!

Sabertooth :60 points

Fairy Tail:42 points

Lamea Scale:37 points

Mermaid Heels:28 points

Levy Pov

Quiero que den los resultados e irme de aqui necesito descansar lo unico bueno es que le doblamos la mano al destino pero ver los rostros de mis naka- digo de esas personas me duele yo fui la que llevo mas tiempo con ellos y las traiciones duelen , pero lo que mas me dolio ...fue tener que verlo a el directamente a los ojos sabiendo quien soy solo hay algo de lo que me alegro mostre mi fuerza y mi potencial contra ellos , contra el . Solo tengo unas dudas la primera que hicieron mis nuevos nakamas para que esos tres se pusieran asi y la otra que nos espera de ahora en adelante? y ese detalle se me olvido o no lo note estaban todos vestidos de negro ¡claro! esta noche es...

Juvia Pov.

Esto no da para mas mis sentimientos revalsaran , la gente en la que confie estaba ahi la gente que me dio una puñalada por la espalda ...que sucedera ahora ? esa pregunta ronda en mi mente .Ya no soy la niñata estupida rogando por amor me hago valer nadie me pisara, nadie me dañara otra vez, no confiare tan rapido en los demas .En el mundo de los dragones y en Sabertooth eh aprendido a valorarme ,como diria la antigua Juvia esta es mi version 3.0 pero...aunque ahora sea alguien fria aun me duele el corazon y se que estos sentimientos quedaran ahi un buen tiempo .Por primera vez en mi vida estoy segura y conforme sobre mi , espero algun dia volver a tener esa alegria de cuando entre a Fairy Tail solo espero que esa alegria no sea el estupido del Fullbuster , si es haci mejor me quedo como estoy , no mas Daño , no mas Dolor , no mas gente falsa , no mas ''Gray - sama'' . Esas fueron las palabras que me dije a mi misma en el tren hace casi 4 años... Esta noche es ...

Lucy Pov.

Necesito tiempo para recapasitar bendigo a Dios por que esos 3 esten en la enfermeria , que carajo paso aya abajo no lo pensamos mas de 2 veces y ya estabamos haciendo ataques desconocidos ¿que nos esta pasando? ¿que paso entre Sting ,Rogue y Rufus y esos 3 ?¿que sera de nosotras de ahora en adelante? son muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas .Solo se que jamas nos llamaran debiles denuevo emos derrotado a los magos mas fuertes de Fiore y si se trata de clase S tambien podriamos sentimos algo de nuestra magia mi madre tiene razon con estas magias nadie nos puede superar , o eso creo , despues de esto quiero volver a ir a misiones con mis nuevos nakamas tal vez descanse un poco pero mejor no hago iluciones conosco a Fairy Tail se de que son capases creo que amentare la seguridad en la casa donde hospedamos . Pero...por que me arde el corazon es como si quemara , me siento mareada . Me acorde de pequeñas cosas que me pasaban con el tarado de Salamandra , todos esos sonrrojos y latidos de corazon que me hacia pasar ...es algo nostalgico , pero eso quedo en el pasado y no debo mirar a tras , debo ir a delante donde la luz me guia ellas estaran ahi para mi por siempre Levy Juvia las chicas que me apoyaron en todo momento siendo que yo las arrastre a esto ...por mi debilidad pero eso ya lo supere al ver a mi madre .Fairy Tail mi sueño desde niña .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa Hospedaje de el Equipo de Fairy Tail

Mira:¿Como estan?

Jellal:Duemiendo tal vez no despierten hasta mañana

Laxus:Y si no despiertan que?

Erza:No hay problema , acaban de notificar la magia producida por el ataque estelar de la ultima pelea destruyo la arena asi que demoraran un dia en reparar.

Mira:Ellas , su poder esta a un nivel sobre humano

Laxus:Abria que investigar eso ¿no?

Jellal:Al parecer Utilizan Dragon Slayer Celestial - Infernal Elemental , God Slayer Elemental , Re-equipamiento de armadura y arma , Juvia utiliza algo de Ice-Make y su magia de Agua , Levy utiliza magia de Gravedad y su Solid Sciption , Lucy ocupa Magia de Telepatia y es maga de espiritus estelares .Sumadas todas esas magias dan un total de 13 magias de Dragon Slayer , 11 de God Slayer y Sumadas sus magias originales mas las aprendidas ni de pie podrian ponerse.-Dijo el mago muy concentrado en sus calculos.

Erza:No alcanzaria con tan solo un 2do origen .-Opino la chica de cabello escarlata

Laxus:Es tecnicamente imposible que puedan hacer todo eso .-Agrego el DS del rayo.

Mira:Si ellas pueden deben ser muy poderosas , pero ahora eso no me importa ...me importa verlas , abrazarlas , hablarles y pedirles perdon .-dijo con un tono muy triste a lo cual la titania la abrazo para consolarla.

Laxus:Oi Mira no te deprimas tan rapido , son las 11:30 de la noche pronto podras verlas .-Explico el mago tratando de levantarle los animos.

Mira:Hai Hai .-dijo la maga levantando su rostro para mostrar un sonrrisa algo triste.

Jellal:Una pregunta por que en el equipo somos 7 siendo que deberiamos ser 6 ? .-Tras esa pregunta quedaron pensativos.

Erza:Creo que fue por que disulvieron nuestros equipos y no lo aceptaron como justo y dejaron tener un miembro de mas .

Mira:Ara ara Se me olvidaba que yo debia anunciar ese detalle .-dijo con su clasica sonrrisa .

Los 3 :Que rapido te repones ! .-le dijieron Jellal,Erza y Laxus.

Kana:Chicas , es hora .-aparecio en escena la maga que estaba de milagro sobria abriendo la puerta .

Mira:Si , ya nos vamos chicos .-hablo la albina mirando a los 2 magos.

Erza:Sera mejor o llegamos tarde .-le recordo la chica de pelo Scarlata.

Jellal:Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puente Luz de Luna 00:00 a.m

Kana:Este es el lugar donde dijieron que debiamos encontrarnos .-Dijo muy pensativa la Alberona .

Erza:Pero ni sombra de ellas .-En ese momento unos ruidos se escucharon eran ...Pisadas?

Mira:Se escuchan pasos chicas .-las 3 magas se pusieron en alerta .

Ju:Yo me relajaria un poco

Live:Es buena idea o no

Lulu:Llegamos Erza,Mira , Kana .-Dijieron las 3 chicas encapuchadas .

Erza:C-chicas? .-pregunto temblorosa la maga .

Live:No lo se dimelo tu , Erza Scarlet .-Respondio la chica sacandose la capucha dejando ver su rostro a la luz de la atonitas a las magas clase S de Fairy Tail.

Ju:Vamos no se quedaran calladas ? .-Les dijo la chica quitando se la capucha para verla mejor.

Lulu:Atonitas creo que es la palabra .-Hablo la maga imitando la accion para ver su rostro.

Erza:Lu..cy .-dijo a punto del llanto la titania acercandose a Lucy esta le extendio los brazos.

Lucy:Erza me alegro de verte .-Le contesto muy alegre abrazandola para consolarla.

Juvia:Kana pareces piedra .-dijo preocupada la chica de cabello azul pasando una mano por la cara de la morena .

Kana:Juvia ...estas bien .-Le contesto abrazando fuertemente a la chica.

Levy:Mira me ahogas .-le dijo la tierna maga la cual fue abrazada/apretada por la demonio .

Juvia:Levy ya somos 2 ! .-dijo animando el ambiente como solia hacerlo se separaron para segui abrazando a las chicas.

Kana:Lucy! .-Miro a la chica y la abrazo.

Lucy:Kana tambien te extrañe .-le dijo a la morena.

Erza:Levy .-Le hablo dandole su clasico abrazo.-Me as ganado en la pandemonio estoy orgullosa.

Levy: Arigato Erza.

Mira:Juvia !.-Dijo la albina apretando a la peliazul.

Juvia:Ahora si me quede sin aire .-le contesto la maga moviendo rapidamente sus brazos sacando sonrrisas .

Kana:Levy mi pequeña!

Levy:Aun me sigues diciendo asi .-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza abrazando a la bebedora de Sake.

Erza:Juvia como estas de cambiada

Juvia:Los cambios son para mejor .-le dijo abrazandola .

Mira:Lucy...Perdoname .-decia la albina al borde de las lagrimas en ese momento callo al suelo .-Levy Juvia Lucy por favor perdonenme .-repetia en el suelo de rodillas tapandose su cara.

Lucy:Mirajane por favor mirame .-le dijo la rubia hagachandose para estar cara a cara con la albina.

Levy:Nosotras ya te perdonamos .-apoyo la chica imitando la accion de su amiga.

Juvia:No tienes por que arrodillarte .-Se hagacho para estar mas cerca de Mira.

Mira:Chicas...-En ese momento Lucy la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

En el momento en el que Mirajane se repuso las magas de Fairy Tail llenaron de preguntas a las tigresas y a estas no les quedo nada mejor que contestar todas las dudas que tenian las chicas de FT .

: Reinas de los dragon slayer !? .-gritaron

Juvia:Aparte sabemos Godslayer y tenemos magia perdida de dragonsalyer.

Kana:ES ENCERIO?!

Lucy:Si pero calmense un poco .-les dijo con una gotita al estilo anime.

Mira:Y que pasa con todas esas magias no tendrian fuerzas!

Levy:Yo explico .-dijo explicando muchas cosas .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la casa hospedaje del equipo de Fairy Tail.

Gajeel se habia levantado y fue directo a la cocina por un vaso con agua .

Gajeel:QUE MIERDA?! .-pregunto exaltado.-Salamander que haces con la cabeza dento del congelador!?

Natsu:Calla come clavos ! .-contesto con la cabeza aun dentro del congelador.

Gajeel:Tarado asustas ahi .-dijo con su vaso con agua sentado en una silla de la cocina.

Gray:Ustedes tampoco pueden dorm...Natsu que mierda?!

Natsu:Todos con la misma pregunta ¡tengo calor!

Gray:Pero si tu magia te da calor! bueno pues ni modo saca la cabeza de ahi.

Natsu:Para que ?! .-dijo sacando la cabeza.

Gray:Ice-make:Casco .-un casco de hielo aparecio en la cabeza de Natsu .

Gajeel:Asunto resuelto ¿no?

Natsu:No ahora tengo frio .

Gray:A la mierda !

Gajeel:Que horas son?

Gray: las 1 de la mañana ...ya paso esa hora.

Gajeel:Fue a las 00:00 la estupides que hicimos hace 4 años...

Natsu:Ya paso? Mierda ...

Gray:Crees que los del gremio hicieron algo para ver a las chicas ?

Gajeel:Es probable pero sin la aceptacion del maestro

Natsu:El abuelo dijo que no debiamos seguirlas y lo hicimos y no las encontramos.

Gray:Hasta el dia de hoy ...

Gajeel:Que les paso?

Natsu:Nos preguntas a nosotros ? es imposible saberlo a que se referian con Reinas?

Gajeel:Son muchas magias para 4 años eso es imposible.

Gray:Les vieron los cuerpos se les veian heridas .

Natsu:Es normal si es entrenamiento.

Gajeel:No saben cuanto me arrepiento de las cosas que hice .

Gray:No eres el unico de todas maneras Juvia era como tu hermana no?

Gajeel:Asi era desde Pamthom Lord .

Natsu:Agh! ya no doy mas ! .-dijo con el casco derretido sobre su cabeza.

Gray:Que te paso?

Natsu:Me volvi a acordar de todo ..movio su cabeza de un lado a otro para que el hielo derretido cayera al suelo.

Flash Back Gremio Fairy Tail /4 años atras La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail /

Wendy:Lisanna-san se siente mejor? .-le pregunto la dulce niña la cual habia utilizado sus poderes curativos para ayudarla.

Lissana:Si gracias wendy .-Hizo una gran sonrrisa..

Bisca:Esta bien lo que hicimos? .-le pregunto a su esposo.

Jet:Se lo merecian

Alzack:Me preguntaron a mi no a ti y ustedes dos no estan mal por lo que hizo Levy?

Droy:No ..si ella cambio hay que corregirla no?

Gajeel:Cierren la boca de una vez!

Lisanna:Gracias a los que les dieron su merecido .-dijo con una sonrrisa .-Muchas gracias a ti Natsu por darse cuenta de lo que enrrealidad era esa maladita .-dijo tomando sus manos .

Natsu:No importa.

Kana:Ustedes son unos malditos! .-replico la alberona en el suelo la cual fue amarrada y se le veia muy mal herida.

Gray:Kana callate mira lo que le hicieron a nuesta nakama!

Kana:Lisanna eres una maldita Falsa y estupida Lucy Levy y Juvia no hicieron nada ¡Ustedes estan Ciegos!

Lisanna:Callenla ! Callenla ! Por favor ! .-Dijo en un falso llanto

Natsu:Lisanna calmate .-Dijo agarrandola de los hombros muy enojado ella lo agarro de la bufanda y lo acerco a ella en un rapido movimiento y lo beso todo el gremio aplaudio esa escena .

Al dia siguiente .

Gray:Y que se supone que hacemos ahora ponemos a Lisanna en el equipo?

Natsu:Si , por que no?

Gajeel:Acaso te gusta Lisanna?

Natsu:Se lo debo por mi culpa Lucy y las demas la dañaron.

Maesto:Mocosos ! Saben quienes vinieron a hablar conmigo esta mañana!? (n/a ustedes saben que pasa en esta parte)

Erza:Que diablos hicieron!? .-grito desesperada al ver la video grabacion de la lacrima .

Kana:Estos estupidos confiaron en mentiras ! .-Le dijo haciendo las ultimas amarrudas a Lisanna.

Mira:Dios...que hice ! .-rompio en llanto tirada en el suelo .

Wendy:Mina-san...-toco su cara para sentir las calidas lagrimas caer por su rostro.

Charle : Wendy calmate no fue tu culpa.

Happy:Luce...-Dijo el exeed con los ojos como plato.

Panther Lili:Que mierda hicieron

Gajeel:Mierda ! .-Hablo por primera vez en mucho tiempo y salio corriendo por la puerta del gremio .

Gray:Maldicion que estupides hice ! .-se replico para salir corriendo junto a Gajeel que como era presumible iban a la estacion de trenes de Magnolia Natsu iba a seguir el paso pero..

Lisanna:Natsu ayudame !

Natsu:Callate Maldita .-dijo en seco para salir corriendo en busca de los otros 2.

Gajeel:Dios que estupides cometi!

Gray:No fuieste el unico!

Gajeel:Que haces aqui !?

Natsu:Lo mismo que tu ?!

Los tres chicos corrieron hasta la estacion de Magnolia pero al llegar ya era demasiado tarde el tren habia partido .

Fin del flashback

Gray:Maldito horno con patas lo recorde yo tambien.

Natsu:A la mierda todo solo quiero ver a Luce !

Gajeel:De todas maneras en esa vez tu primer beso fue con Lisanna.

Natsu:No me recuerdes eso y ese tampoco fue mi primer be.-Se tapo rapidamente la boca.

Gray:Natsu que carajo?

Natsu:N-nada !

Gajeel:Mas te vale que hables con quien fue tu primer beso

Natsu:Por que depronto les importa tanto?!

Gray:Por que si , ya habla !

Natsu:Uffff fue con Luce.-dijo sonrrojado el DS del fuego.

Gajeel:Y aun haci no la defendiste !? Idiotaa!

Natsu:Ella no lo sabe.

Gray:Como no lo va a saber cabeza de Ceniza !

Natsu:Fue cuando me metia en su cama una noche mientras dormia fui y la bese , no pense ni un momento mis actos

Gajeel:Eso no me lo esperaba y ahora que hacemos para verlas?

Gray:Quedarnos parados no podemos aun que ellas ya...

Natsu:No me importa que ellas esten de novios con esos tipos yo voy a lograr hablar con Luce!

Gajeel:Asi se habla cabeza de ceniza !

Gray:Si es para recuperarla cualquier cosa .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del Capitulo 10

Proximo Capitulo:Un dia de descanso Recuperacion?

Gomenzaiiiiiiiii ! Tuve muchos lios esta semana debido a que cumpli años .w. y tuve que celebrar xDDDD .


	11. Dia Libre : ¿Recuperando? Parte 1

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail

AVISO URGENTE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO

Capitulo 11 : Un dia libre ¿Recuperando? (Parte 1 )

Capitulo de Larga Duracion Dedicado A:

Flor Carmesi y Noriko Ishida Por que lo estaban esperando xD Perdon la demora .w.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puente Luz de Luna 2 a.m

Erza:No saben lo feliz que estoy de verlas

Levy:A nosotras tambien nos hace bien .

Mira:Y no an pensado en volver?

Lucy:No y no creo que lo vayamos a hacer

Kana:Es entendible lamento no haber podido protegerlas ese dia

Mira:Yo lamento creer en las mentiras

Erza:Yo lamento no estar ahi ese dia.

Juvia:No se preocupen lo hecho hecho esta y ademas

Levy:El destino lo quizo haci .

Mira:Pero...

Lucy:No importa por cierto en que casa se hospedan los demas del gremio?

Kana:A que viene eso?

Levy:Necesitamos ver a alguien que le hicimos una promesa .

Erza:Se hospedan en el hotel Sakura .

Juvia:Es hora de irnos un gusto hablar con ustedes , espero verlas pronto.

Kana: Y que hay de los juegos magicos seguiran usando capa?

Levy:Nop , por ahora nos iremos cuidense.

Lucy:Adios .-las 3 chicas se transformaron en sombras que se alejaron a gran velocidad dejando a las 3 hadas muy confuzas por la partida de sus amigas pero aun haci tenian una sonrrisa en su rostro , se le veian felices sintieron como gotas deslisavan por sus mejillas .

Erza:Mucha emocion por hoy ¿no? .-dijo secando sus lagrimas.

Mira:Hai .-contesto una sonrriente albina se le notaba la alegria a larga distancia.

Kana:Debemos irnos .-Recordo la Alberona a sus amigas la cual estaba muy sonrriente .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por las oscuras calles de la capital de Fiore iban tres sombras velozmente avanzando que despues de un rato se materialisan dejando ver a tres hermosas chicas frente a una gran puerta.

Lucy:Al fin llegamos este hotel esta muy lejos de donde estabamos.

Juvia:Ni me lo digas .-le respondio la maga la cual tenia una muestra de cansancio en su rostro .

Levy:Utiliza la magia del cielo del God Slayer asi recuperas aliento .-recomendo la maga de hermosos cabellos celestes.

Lucy:Y como entramos ,tenemos que entrar se lo prometimos .-dijo muy decidida

Juvia:Ventana ... creo, a menos que tenga una proteccion .-Menciono pensativa .

Levy:No lo creo, pero podemos pasar transformadas en sobras ¿no? .-Resolvio rapidamente.

Juvia:Bueno ya que .-dio un giro y rapidamente desparecio en una sombra las demas imitaron la accion y se escabulleron por la pared del hotel, cada sombra paraba de vez en cuando en una ventana como si buscaran algo .

Juvia:La encontre! .-dijo una de las sombras en una ventana inmediatamente las otras dos entraron por la ventana la cual era iluminada por la hermosa luz de la luna , las tres sombras se materializaron dejando ver a las 3 tigresas de sabertooth pero iban con capucha esta vez , quedaron delante de una cama donde una chica de unos 15 años dormia placidamente junto a 3 exeeds .

Lulu:Wendy...-susurro la chica acercandose a la chica peliazul .

Ju:Hace tiempo que no te veiamos Wendy-san .-Dijo en voz baja dando una dulce sonrrisa .

Live:Vaya que has crecido Wendy-chan .-Esta paso la mano por el cabello azul de la joven .

Lulu:Esperen un segundo chicas .-Ella puso un dedo sobre la mejilla de Wendy deslizandolo y lo comprobo la DS del cielo habia llorado hace poco sus lagrimas estaban calidas ,Wendy empezo a moverse y las 3 chicas se echaron hacia atras , Live y Ju se pusieron un poco tras las espaldas de Lulu dejandola adelante.

Wendy Pov.

Escuche que susurraban mientras dormia , eran voces dulces me gustaba escucharlas me sentia protegida y querida , Eran como 3 angeles , hoy las vi pero ni hablar con ellas , ni abrazarlas , me sentia mal yo no confie en ellas ¿por que? aun me hago esa pregunta pero al verlas golpeadas en el piso del gremio rompio mi cubrio mis ojos cuando las golpearon y yo no me movi y escuche al gremio como las insultaban ,las golpeaban ,Las Traicionaban y yo tambien por no recordar todo eso mis lagrimas brotaron pero alguien las limpio , decidi abrir mis ojos.

Wendy:A-are ? .-Pregunte desconcertada vi tres figuras femeninas las cuales sus rostros no se veian llevaban capuchas , la luz de luna ilumino un poco mi habitacion dando una hermosa vista como de un sueño a las 3 chicas enfrente de m ventana.-Quienes son?! .-Exigi saber me asuste pero por alguna razon , senti su alma como si fueran angeles . Una de ellas pude distinguir la que estaba un poco atras se acerco a mi y abrazo con fuerza.

Ju:Te extrañe Wendy-san .-Esa voz...una de mis angeles la que me motivo para ser una gran maga y Dragon Slayer... Juvia...

Live:Te dijimos que las princesas no lloran ¿lo recuerdas? .-Esa dulce voz la persona que siempre enseño y ayudo para aprender mas magia y hacerme fuerte ...Levy

Lulu:No puedo creer lo grande y bella que esta .-Ella , su voz Lucy mi compañera de equipo la que siempre me protegio sin immportar que , siempre apoyandome ella estaba aqui , ellas estaban aqui conmigo denuevo.

Wendy:Lucy-san...Juvia-san...Levy-san .-Dije en voz temblorosa.

Juvia:Es la primera que nos reconoce al escuchar nuestras voces.

En ese momento les di un fuerte abrazo a Levy ya que era la mas cercana ,no soporte las lagrimas y me rompi en llanto soltando a Levy .Lucy se acerco a mi y puso una mano sobre mi frente mientras seguia llorando mano sobre su frente, puso una cara de orgullo y alegria tal vez por que en estos 4 años no nos habiamos visto las caras me sentia feliz volver a ver a las 3 , abrace fuertementa a Lucy entre una emocion de felicidad y lagrimas , me separe de ella y le di un afixiante abrazo a Juvia la chica que siempre me alegraba el dia , ella me dio una sonrrisa llena de ternura . Me di cuenta que las 4 estabamos arrodilladas en el suelo y que Charle,Happy y Lily estaban como despertando volvi mi rostro hacia ellas y vi como lagrimas se deslisaban por sus ojos con la poca luz de la Luna Llena , Luna Llena como la noche en que se fueron , y lo recorde todo denuevo la tragedia , mañana seria el ultimo dia de ella el dia en que desaparecieron o mas bien el dia en que nos dimos cuenta de que eramos unos ESTUPIDOS .Mis lagrimas cayeron rapidamente por mis ojos ya cristalinos pero mis lagrimas eran de tristeza.

Juvia:Vees lo que te dije aquella vez .-dijo con una Wendy-san , ahora eres mas fuerte y hermosa que hace 4 años.

Levy:Es un orgullo verte asi Wendy .-Su voz denuevo confortandome-. No te preocupes .

Lucy:Estamos aqui ahora ,no tienes por que mi rostro ellas estaban de pie mirandome su mirada reflegaba dolor y ternura ya lo habia notado antes esos ojos ocultan una gran oscuridad pero esos colores y brillo que tenian en sus ojos me daba seguiridad me hacian sentir tranquila mis lagrimas pararon y ellas me sonrreian tiernamente.

Charle:W-wendy? que te pasa por que llo- .-En cuanto la vi tape su boca y escuche su grito ahogado al ver a Levy,Juvia y Lucy .

Happy:que pasa ? .-Esto ira mal Happy quedo quieto medio petrificado.

Lily:Por que tanto alboroto! .-Quedo igual que happy pero algo me incomodaba Charle no movia un musculo ¿Tuvo una vision? .

Lucy:Vaya con que despiertan .-Hiso como si tuviera un relog.

Levy:Ya era hora .-Sonrrio hagachandose para estar mas cerca de nosotros.

Juvia:Muevanse que asustan! .-dijo inflando las mejillas .

Happy:...L-Lucy? .-Lucy se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuertemente y no lo solto.

Juvia:La extrañabas mucho ¿no?.-Juvia le pregunto a Happy el cual solo asintio .

Levy:Nee Lily estas bien? .-dijo tocandole la cabeza con un dedo.-Espera mira mira.-hizo un rapido movimiento de manos y aparecio un Kiwi el cual dejo en las manos de Lily que solo la miraba sorprendido Levy lo tomo y abrazo fuertemente mientras el se comia el kiwi no me di cuenta ya no tenia a Charle , la tenia Juvia la cual la acariciaba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana , me gusto ver a las chicas asi me hacia muy feliz era como si no les importara y doliera el pasado pero eso lo reflejaban sus ojos esos ojos que dejarian petrificada y encantada a cualquier persona.

Wendy:Yo ...lo siento .-dije en un suspiro y ellas me miraron tiernamente.

Juvia:Wendy no deberias pedir perdon por que no cometiste ningun error tu nunca tuviste la culpa de lo pasado tu eres una luz en nuestra vida nunca nos enojariamos contigo.-Me contesto con una calida sonrrisa que hizo que yo quedara sorprendida .

Levy:Como lo dijo Juvia tu nunca tuviste la culpa , no debes sentirte parte de ese pasado tu formaste una gran parte de nuestro pasado feliz , alegrandonos en cada momento que podias y todas las veces que leiamos juntas ¿lo recuerdas? .-Cada palabra que salia de sus bocas me hacian sentir felicidad ¿ellas nunca me odiaron? aunque en mi carta me lo dejaron bastante claro que siempre me querian.

Lucy:Como ibamos a echarte la culpa por un error que partio por que los del gremio no creyeron en nosotras a escepcion de algunos que fueron de gran apoyo ,nosotras siempre creimos en ti y que te convirtirias en lo que eres ahora , no debes culparte por eso tu solo nos alegrabas dia a dia con cada mision con cada abrazo nos salvaste de la muerte muchas veces con tus poderes y voluntad ¡como traicionarte de esa manera! .-Me sentia muy feliz ellas nunca me odiaron y destestaron , me querian de la misma forma todos estos años , no podia pedir mas felicidad que verlas asi.

Levy:Lo sentimos pero debemos irnos .-Me dijo dejando a Lily en el suelo.

Juvia:Si ya es tarde lo bueno es que mañana hay dia libre ! .-dejo de acariciar a Charle y pego un estiron.

Lucy:Nee Wendy nos vemos mañana por cierto ve a este lugar si quieres vernos , queremos pasar un dia divertido contigo .-Me dio una sonrrisa dejando a Happy y dandome una targeta con un lugar era El Balneario de la otra vez el cual habian reconstruido .

Ju:Ven con el equipo de FT vienen con el maestro y la primera .-Se puso la capucha dejando ver solo su nariz y labios ,las demas imitaron la accion.

Wendy:Estare ahi! .-Conteste con una sonrrisa ellas asintieron y se esfumaron como sobras y desaparecieron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa hospedaje del Equipo de Sabertooth 03:06 a.m

En el hospedaje de el equipo Saber se ayaban 3 magos uno sentado en un sillon que daba con la puerta el otro se ayaba en el suelo tirado unvadido por el sueño y el otro ultimo leia un libro de poemas un ruido se oyo y se abrio la puerta dejando ver a tres figuras femeninas.

Sting:Okey ...¡Donde mierda estaban ! .-dijo levantandose repentinamente del suelo

Lucy:Ah perdon se nos olvido avisar ...pero saben que hoy fue un dia agitado para nosotras

Rogue:Sting Lucy tiene razon hoy todo se fue al carajo .-contesto acomodandose en el sofa.

Levy:A y ahora nos explican ¡Por que Mierda aparecieron asi en la arena ! .-dijo exaltada la Mcgarden recordando lo sucedido .

Juvia:Es verdad esos otros parecian que los querian matar! .-Grito la chica peliazul desesperada.

Sting:Bueno ...nosotros .-decia sin saber si continuar

Rogue:Hmm bueno nosotros ...dijimos .-Las 3 chicas tenian un gran signo de interrogacion en sus cabezas.

Las 3 :Que ustedes que!digan ya ! carajo!

Rufus:Nosotros les dijimos a Gray Natsu y Gajeel que eramos sus novios pensando que las podrian dañar ya que tal vez no serian capaces de golpearlos a ellos por que todos sabiamos que antes estaban enamorados de ellos y eso podria jugarles en contra ,entonces para que no les pasara nada malo le dijimos que eramos sus respectivas parejas por esa razon lo mas probable es que nos maten para recuperarlas y llevarlas en un unicornio .-Dijo el mago de memoria levantando la vista de su libro dejando a todos con cara de poker face.

Sting:U-un unicornio? .-Le pregunto el DS de la luz muy desconcertado por eso ultimo.

Juvia:Vaya eso fue...rapido? .-Concluyo la Loxar si superarse de lo escuchado.

Rogue:Eso no me lo esperaba .-Le dijo Cheney con una gotita al estilo anime.

Lucy:Resumiendo ellos creen que ustedes son nuestros novios? .-Pregunto la rubia.

Rufus:Si quieren lo explico denuevo? .-Todos lo miraron con cara de ni se te ocurra.

Levy:Y quien es de quien?

Rufus:Yo no respondo eso !

Sting:Yo menos !

Rogue:Creen que yo si!? no ni se les ocurra que lo dire !

Juvia:Y por que no ? .-pregunto en tono malicioso

Los 3 :NOS MATARAN! (D:) .-gritaron asustados los tres magos de Saber con mucho temor.

Lucy:Yo me encargo .-La chica cerro sus ojos y los abrio en un instante pero ahora eran de color blanco no se notaban sus pupilas dejando a los 3 magos sorprendidos ya que la telepatia anterior no le pasaba eso.

Levy:Si estan sorprendidos ,ella logra ahora visualisar situaciones pasadas por , eso sus ojos se ponen blancos.

Juvia:Su alma esta en sus mentes ahora .-dicho esto asusto a los 3 chicos que miraban desconcertados que depronto hicieron una mueca de dolor

Levy:Lo encontro .-Concluyo rapido la chica de cabellos celestes.

Lucy:Bien somos Juvia y Rufus , Levy y Rogue y Sting y yo ¡¿que clase de idea fue esa?!.-los 3 chicos que estaban sentados en el suelo se arrastraron asia atras atemorizados.

Los 3 :FUE POR EL BIEN DE USTEDES ! (D:) .-gritaron al uniso ya que sabian que sus compañeras no eran muy tolerantes .

Levy:Tengo una idea Gihi .-Todos la miraron asustados cuando imito la risa de Gajeel y puso una sonrrisa maliciosa ,definitivamente esto no seria bueno .

Juvia:Que clase de idea Levy? .-Pregunto la chica de cabellos azules levantando a los 3 magos que estaban en el suelo aun con cara de sorprensa , Lucy se veia la idea de que algo raro diria su amiga.

Levy:Fingiran ser nuestros novios .-Dijo en una sonrrisa ,silencio silencio silencio y mas silencio y de pronto se escucho un grito de parte de todos .-¿¡NANI!?.-El grito inundo la casa ,haciendo reir a la Princesa de cabellos celestes.

Sting:Y-y-y eso por que !? .-Pregunto entre tartamudeos el DS de cabellos rubios .-¿Que ganamos nosotros haciendo eso? .-dijo mientras sacudia de los hombros a Rogue el cual trataba de hablar pero no podia por las grandes sacudidas de su amigo.

Levy:Hmm a ver si fingen eso , Tal vez ganariamos mas popularidad en Magnolia y todo Fiore eso aria mas popular a Sabertooth que Fairy Tail ¿No es asi? siempre Sabertooth queda en segundo lugar.

Rufus:Si eso es verdad Sabertooth ya no tiene mucho brillo desde que Fairy Tail y sus magos mas fuertes volvieron.-Recordo el mago de Memoria.-Pero aun asi no podriamos hacer eso en gesto de envidia ¿no?

Levy:Si pero podemos defenderlos y privarlos de las peleas que ocurriran ahora con las hadas que queremos evitar y aparte les ganarian en algo a ellos por que yo recuerde Sting no lograste ganarle a Dragneel en peleas ,pero ahora si finges ser novio de Lucy le ganarias en algo ...el nunca logro algo con Lucy ¿no? .-El DS de la luz quedo pensando unos segundos .-Y ustedes tambien Redfox y Fullbuster tambien les ganaron .Entonces que piensan? .

Los 3 :... .-Silencio Silencio Silencio

Sting:Mi amor que quieres de desayuno? .-Dijo abrazando a Lucy por la espalda.

Lucy:No es necesario que fingas ahora ! .-le contesto moviendo sus brazos y Sting se separo de ella riendo cosa que hicieron todos los demas .

Juvia:Bien pero ¿por que razon hacemos esto? .-Pregunto algo confundiida la chica.

Levy:Saben claramente que tenemos problemas con eso ,sera mejor si piensan que no estamos solas .-Respondio claramente la chica.

Rogue:Esa es buena forma asi no las molestaran tanto ...creo pero es buena opcion .

Rufus:Bien yo estoy de acuerdo ,lo mas probable es que esa informacion se filtre mañana.

Juvia:Y no quieren venir al Balneario , nosotras vamos .-Le dijo a los magos los cuales la miraron extrañados.

Levy:No fueron en todo el tiempo que an estado aqui? es muy grande y lindo deberian venir invitaremos algunos de Sabertooth tambien y a Yukino obiamente.

Sting:Bien yo voy me gustan las piscinas ! .-Exclamo el mago con cara de felicidadd.

Mei:Por que tanto ruido? .-dijo somnolienta la exeed de Juvia bajando las escaleras.

Juvia:oh , Mei perdon por el ruido .-Se hagacho quedando un poco a su altura acariciando su cabeza.

Hana y Aoi :VAYAN A DORMIR ! .-gritaron las demas exeeds entrando a la escena a lo que todos los magos las miraron.

Lector:No es bueno para su salud estar despiertos a esta hora .-Decia en un bostezo el exeed rojo.

Frosh:Fro piensa lo mismo .-Todos rieron ante la aparicion de los exeeds de la casa.

Rufus:Bien , bien ya vamos a dormir .-Todos los magos y exeeds fueron a sus cuartos a dormir o a pensar en las cosas que pasaran es sus vidas de ahora en adelante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al dia siguiente - Casa Hospedaje Equipo Fairy Tail.

Una pelirroja se encontraba en la cocina de la casa bebiendo un vaso de agua en pleno silencio sin nadie despierto , ella vestia una blusa y un short para dormir su cabello se veia algo enrredado pero se notaba liso y los hermosos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana anunciando que el dia habia empezado y habria calor , no se dio cuenta que alguien entro a la cocina paso sus brazos por el abdomen de la chica atraiendola mas hacia el y hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello haciendo que ella dejara el vaso de lado por ese abrazo por la espalda que estaba recibiendo.

Erza:¿Q-que haces?...Jellal .-pregunto en vos temblorosa.

Jellal:Buenos dias .-Le contesto en voz baja sin romper ese abrazo inofortuno y tampoco sacar la cabeza del cuello de la peli escarlata.

Erza:A-aun no m-me repondes .-Susurro bastante sonrrojada por lo menos el no veia su cara en ese momento ya que su sonrrojo era muy evidente.

Jellal:Abrazarte ...como lo hacia antes .-Respondio sin poder evitar su sonrrojo ante sus propias palabras .-¿Que no lo recuerdas?

Era cierto en la torre del cielo cuando eran pequeños el siempre la abrazaba por las mañanas diciendole que todo estaria bien , que algun dia iban a ser libres y que seria felices juntos pero esos planes se fueron al diablo al ser el dominado por Zeref interponiendo sus planes de felicidad que habian hecho desde niños , luego la grab batalla contra el en la que ella no pudo derrotarlo y Natsu la salvo ... al fin recordo algo bueno que hizo ese idiota ,pero no era el momento de recordar eso lo que vale es lo que pasaba ahora ,ahora estaba junto a el pero una pregunta paso por su mente ¿¡Por que carajos estaban abrazados si se supone que no tienen nada mas que una amistad!?

Erza:Si...lo recuerdo .-dijo en un tono triste el presiono con mas fuerza ese abrazo que aun se mantenia y no tenia intencion de separarse depronto solo ubo silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo ,no, era un silencio que necesitaban en ese momento ...era como si se transmitieran todos esos sentimientos dentro de ellos que no podian decir con las palabras los transmitian en ese abrazo que no querian que terminara.

La verdad era que el aun se destestaba asi mismo , por el daño que causo , por el daño que le hizo a ella la persona que fue la mas importante para el , no , la persona que es la mas importante en su vida en el pasado , el presente y el futuro , ella por la que el era capas de recivir los castigos de ella contar de que estaria a salvo pero...¿que paso con el? lo domino Zeref e hizo que Erza sintiera el peor dolor cargar con la esclavitud de las personas que amaba , y aun asi ella lo ayudo cuando revivio y confio en el como si nada ubiera lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla lo que provoco que la Scarlet se volterara a verlo rompiendo el abrazo.

Erza:Se lo que estas pensando .-Susurro poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del peliazul.

Jellal:Yo ...lo siento Erza .-Le dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Erza:¿Por que te disculpas? .-le contesto muy cerca del rostro de Jellal , ella queria besarlo estaba muy cerca de el ,tanto que se oian sus respiraciones.

Jellal:Yo...lo siento por lo que hice y por esto .-El no abrio los ojos tomo de los hombros a Erza y la unio a el en un beso , ese beso que tanto necesitaban ellos se habia cumplido niguno de los dos tenia la mas misma intencion de separse.

A el le gustaba sentir sus labios contra los suyos , sin duda alguna el la amaba desde niños , siempre quizo sentir sus labios , esos labios que lo tenian loco durante mucho tiempo, ahora eran de el .No queria que ese momento se termianara era ironico sus labios sabian a fresa pero le gustaban , paso sus brazos por la cintura de ella haciendo mas profundo aquel beso.

Ella estaba feliz su deseo se estaba cumpliendo , lo que mas habia esperado desde que empezaron los gandres juegos magicos en los que ella participo , ellos habian estado a punto de besarse , pero el beso que estaba ocurriendo era algo que deseaban ambos , rodeo sus brazos atra vez de la cabeza de el para sentir que lo que pasaba era real. El beso paso de tierno y suave a desesperado y apasionado pero el oxigeno se iba agotando poco a poco pero ambos disfrutaban cada pequeño momento de ese inesperado beso que estaban disfutando , en ese momento se quedaron sin aire y debieron separse cosa que maldicieron y quedaron mirando sus sonrrojados rostros con la respiracion agitada tratando se volver a respirar.

Erza:T-te perdono si m vuelves a besar .-dijo escondiendo un poco su rostro mirando hacia un lado para no demostrar su obio sonrrojo el Fernandes rapidamente tomo el menton de Erza y unio sus labios en un rapido movimiento volviendo a sentir los calidos labios del otro

Mira y Laxus :¡Dios Mio!/¡Estan todos borrachos! .-Grito el DS del rayo y la demonio provoco que ambos se separaran.

Casa de Hospedaje del equipo de Fairy Tail (Hace 10 minutos)

Un rubio caminaba por un pasillo de la casa en la que se hospedaban en los Grandes Juegos Magicos , se notaba que se habia levantado hace poco iba hacia la cocina y se encontro con una albina mirando por la entre abierta puerta de la cocina , el la miro extrañado y toco su hombro y ella por poco grita , se volteo a verlo.

Laxus:Oi que ha- .-La albina dio un salto y tapo la boca de el haciendole una señal.

Mira:Shhhh .-Le guiño un ojo y le hiso una seña para que viera por la entre cerrada puerta con ella , el obedecio eh hiso lo mismo.

Laxus:Que carajos? .-susurro mirando como sus compañeros estaba abrazados mirando por la ventana de la cocina.

Mira:Creo que se van a besar .-Le susurro y siguieron viendo como iba todo , en el momento en el que erza se giro ambos se asustaron y se escondieron cuando escucharon que no los llamaban o algo miraron de nuevo para ver como sus nakamas se estaban besando intensamente. A los dos se le subieron los colores a la cara y se volvieron a esconder , Mirajane iba a gritar pero Laxus le tapo la boca escuchando el grito ahogado de la demonio , en cuanto el la solto la albina empezo a dar pequeños saltitos como si fuera una niña pequeña recibiendo una buena noticia Laxus solo la miraba .En un segundo de felcidad de Mira se lanzo a los brazos del rubio abrazandolo muy feliz , en cuanto se separo de el se fue dando saltitos del pasillo dejando a un muy confundido Laxus lo extraño era que el tenia un pequeño sonrrojo . Volvio a mirar por la entre cerrada puerta parra ver a sus amigos separados.

Mira:Y que paso? .-Susurro apareciendo de la nada misma asustando al DS que se cubrio la boca .

Laxus:Se separaron ahora apresurate o nos matan -tomo la mano de la chica caminando rapidamente hasta llegar a la sala para encontrar a 3 muchchos tirados en el suelo , durmiendo tal vez , a Laxus no parecio gustarle la escena.

Kana:¡Bien Vamos a Beber! .-Grito la borracha entrando abrazada de alguien.

Bacchus:No crees que ya bebiste mucho?! .-la persona junto a ella era Bacchus cosa que no le agrado a Laxus es normal el odia los borrachos a Mira tampoco le agrado mucho hoy debian salir y se emborrachan.

Mira y Laxus:¡Dios Mio!/¡Estan Todos Borrachos!

Erza:¡Que pasa asi!

Jellal:Por que tantos gritos?

La albina y el rubio se tensaron y se les pararon los pelos al escuchar las voces de sus nakamas los cualestaban muy acaramelados en la cocina , La Scarlet miro a el peliazul el cual hiso lo mismo con mirada de ¿a estos que les pasa? ambos se escogieron de hombros . Mirajane miro a Laxus y comenzaron a hablar con la mirada.

Mira:¿Ahora que hacemos? .-Le preguntaba con sus ojos al DS.

Laxus:No me preguntes tu me metiste en eso .-le respondio de la misma forma.

Mira:tu tambien los viste ¡ayudemonos mutuamente!.-Le reprochava con la mirada

Laxus:y que se supone que hago! .- Le decia con sus ojos .

Mira:Pues... .-

Erza toco con un dedo la espalda de la albina que aun no volteaba a verlos , Mira sintio un escalofrio pues sabia que ella y Laxus estaban llamando mucho la atencion de todos (n/a esepto los otros 3 que aun seguian en el suelo) , la Strauss volteo lentamente dando la cara a Erza la cual tenia las manos en sus caderas y a Jellal ambos no entendian ni un carajo que pasaba , Mira dio una sonrrisa fingida y cerro sus ojos.

Mira:N-nada chicos solo que Kana llego borracha con Bacchus y los chicos estan en el suelo y no sabemos si estan sobrios .-dijo en un tono poco-comun , la Scarlet alzo una ceja y miro a Jellal el cual le devolvio la mirada .-C-cierto Laxus?

Laxus:S-si por cierto .-dijo en un tono tembloroso volteando con cara de ''esto es malo'' , trago fuerte y alzo la voz .-¡Kana Bacchus ustedes no se hospedan aqui par de borrachos! .-grito con fuerza escapando de la situacion.

Kana:Pero hip! quedamos en juntarnos aqui para ir a ver a Lev -Hip! upsi casi se me escapa que vamos a juntarnos con Ju - hip! a denuevo se me escapa que no debo decir que vamos a juntarnos con Lu .- La albina y la peliescarlata saltaron sobre la borracha tapandole la boca tratando de hacerla callar.

Gajeel:De que hablaban? .-pregunto levantado junto a los otros 3 (n/a se pararon derrepente D:)

Erza:Nada y ustedes 3 que hacen tirados en el suelo? .-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

Gray:Nada tampoco ahora de que hablaba Kana? .-pregunto volviendo a retomar el tema.

Laxus:Ya basta de preguntas y vayan a bañarse la lucha de ayer si que los dejo mal .-Laxus al rescate arreglando la situacion.

Jellal:Vaya paliza , les aplastaron el orgullo .-dijo apoyando a Laxus.

Bacchus:Yo tambien la vi hip los hicieron mierda .-prosiguio el ya bastante borracho bebiendo mas sake con Kana.

Laxus:¡Dejen de beber par de borrachos!

Gray , Gajeel y Natsu se miraron entre ellos sabian perfectamente que sus compañeros de equipo tramaban algo con las chicas cosa que hiso que se miraran hablandose con los ojos , los 3 asintieron miraron a los demas que trataban de hacer que todo pareciera ''normal'' bueno lo que para ellos los magos era normal .Los 3 magos se fueron a la cocina dejando a los otros haciendo bobadas.

Gajeel:Y ahora que hacemos ?

Gray:Creo que voy mejor con el tema del olfato de devil slayer asi que podriamos rastrearlos y saber donde van.

Natsu:Bien de todas maneras 3 narices rastrean mejor que una.

Gray y Gajeel:No eran cabezas?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gremio Sabertooth Oficina de la maestra.

Yukino se allaba con una torre de papeles apilada en su mesa y otras dos mas detras de la silla se le notaba bastante ocupada y agotada , llevaba puestos los lentes veloces para poder leer mas rapido todo lo que tenia que hacer , sin duda alguna ser maestra de un gremio no era nada facil como todos pensaban papeles,denuncias,papeles,reclamos,papeles,trabajos , papeles , misiones sin cumplir y mas y mas papeles , la cabeza de Yukino ya no daba para mas se estaba estresando mucho ademas tenia la junta en la piscina con los demas , su puerta sono con unos golpecitos.

Yukino:Pase esta abierto ! .-dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

Rogue:Yukino ¿estas lista? .-pregunto el pelinegro entrando a la oficina , cerrando la puerta detras de el.

Yukino:N-no se creo que tal vez no hacista a la piscina , tengo mucho papeleo .-respondio muy desanimada sin levantar la vista de los papeles en su escritorio.

Rogue:Oi Yukino .-le llamo pero la chica seguia sin levantar la vista de sus papeles , el se puso en frente del escritorio y levanto los lentes rojos que tenia puestos la peliplateada , el llevo sus dos manos a las mejillas de ella y dio dos golpesitos con las palmas .-calmate con el papeleo o te volveras loca si sigues asi , ven con nosotros cuando volvamos yo te ayudo con eso como lo hacia antes .-le dijo tratando de que Yukino se calmase lo cual al parecer funciono la chica le dio una sonrrisa .

Yukino:Bien , me has convencido ya que prometiste que me ayudarias .-El chico ayudo con la mochila de Yukino y se fueron directamente hacia afuera donde estaba un monton de gente con pancartas cosas que decian como: ''Queremos a las tigresas!'' , ''Apoyando a Saber'' y gritaban : ''queremos parejas'' ''volveran a Fairy Tail'' ''Cool'' las chicas se escondieron detras de Sting y Rufus .

Yukino:Chicas estan bien?

Las 3 :Nos van a comer vivas

Rogue:Es por que no llevan las capas y ahora todos las veen .

Juvia:Yukino iras asi? .-pregunto la chica de cabellos azules al ver que la chica iba con su clasico traje.

Yukino:Si por que? .-en ese momento las 3 chicas agarraron a Yukino y la metieron dentro del carruaje en el que irian y empezaron a cambiarle la ropa.

Lucy:Te abro puerta de la doncella VIRGO! .-aparecio ensegida la espiritu celestial con unos vestidos que inmediatamente le pusieron a Yukino la cual an seguia pasmada por la accion de las trigresas y la espiritu afuera del carruaje los 3 chicos quedaron con cara de poker face por esa apresurada accion.

Rufus:Ehhh... mina podrian ..no se salir del carruaje para irnos .-Dijo el mago de memoria tocando la puerta del carruaje.

Levy:¡Listo! .-sacaron a Yukino fuera del carruaje ahora traia un vestido suelto aquamarina con un cinturon pequeño color dorado y unas sandalias de terraplen .

Sting:Vaya eso fue raro y rapido...ahora podemos irnos? .-pregunto y las 3 princesas lo miraron.-q-que pasa? .-pregunto asustado.

Las 3 :Re-equipar .-ahora las 3 vestian distintos vestidos adeacuados a la ocacion y los chicos seguian preguntandose que carajo estaba pasando y la muralla de personas admiraban cada vez mas las acciones de esas 3.

Virgo:No se preocuopen es cosas de chicas .-dijo la chica sin expresion

Rogue:Quien las entiende bien ¿nos podemos ir?

Lucy:Claro ahora falta algo para ustedes 2 .-señalo a los dragones gemelos de Saber .

Juvia:Porsupuesto que no querran mariarse .-Los ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron con cara de preocupacion.

En ese momento entre la multitud aparecieron Natsu Gray y Gajeel quienes trataron de pasar tras la muralla de gente encontrandose con las 3 chicas quienes ni los vieron que estaban ahi.

Levy:Bien partamos contigo Rogue .-Levy le guiño un ojo a Lucy y esta se lo devolvio seria el momento perfecto para poner el plan en marcha , los dos chicos se miraron asustados sabian que esas dos si se trata de actuacion le ganan hasta al mismo Leonardo Di Caprio.

Lucy:Asi ? por que debemos empezar con el, Sting lo necesita primero .-Reclamo actuando la chica rubia mientras los fans de ellos los miraban , inemediatamente Sting y Rogue se miraron con caras de ''Ahora? tan pronto?''.

Levy:Si pero Rogue es mas importante que Sting! .-le contesto la chica.

Juvia:´Por que no pueden ser como yo y Rufus? .-La maga abrazo a Rufus por la espalda , el les siguio el juego .

Rufus:Si , yo y Juvia-chan somos muy pacificos ¿cierto? .-El mago de memoria se saco su sombrero que rara vez traia por que ahora tenia corto el cabello , se lo puso a Juvia quien solo sonrrio.

Juvia:Simplemente hagan la Troia con su respectivo chico .-dijo aun teniendo el sombrero de Rufus.

Levy:Bien , bien Rogue ven aca .-la chica puso las manos en los dos lados de la cabeza de Rogue y Lucy hiso lo mismo con Sting.

Yukino:¡Ven! ¡Haci es el amor en Saber ! .-Grito extendiendo sus brazos , los 3 chicos de FT se estaban enfureciendo ¡que estaba pasando!

Los 6 :No somos novios!

Yukino:Si claro .-La multitud rio , Yukino sabia el plan y decidio coperar aun que por alguna razon al principio se altero por que penso que eran novios reales y no le habian dicho pero luego decidio ayudar ya que sabia que sus 3 amigas tenian problemas al estar frente a las hadas y asi tendrian mas opurtunidades de huir de esos tipos .

Natsu Pov

Gajeel:Que demonios esta pasando aqui? .-nos pregunto a nosotros pero estabamos pasmados al ver como las chicas que amamos estaban en los brazos de otro .

Gray:Ellas...

Natsu:Es oficial entonces.-conteste

Gajeel:Que no te preocupa , me estoy pudriendo por dentro.

Natsu:No me importa lo que tenga que pasar , la recuperare ella no esta sonrriendo , ella esta forzada a hacerlo yo la conosco esa no es su sonrrisa .-dije en tono nostalgico por todo lo que he pasado tenia rasgos de haber madurado un poco segun ellos.

Gray:A ti no hay como hacerte entender ¿no? ja me gustaria tener la misma confianza que tu .-dijo al ver como Juvia sonrreia con ese sombrero de plumas de Rufus.

Gajeel:Bien aprendere de ti , no estoy dispuesto a perder .-me contesto deberian saberlo , uno sabe como es la verdadera manera de sonrreir de la persona que amas supongo que se dieron cuenta.

Algo que me llamo mucho la atencion era de que Lucy ocupa ahora un brazalete ancho color dorado de pronto lo recorde , yo fui el causante de eso la quemadura que le hise ese dia , este dia hace 4 años .Recorde que ese dia en el que vimos ese video y que Lisanna habia mentido sali a buscarla corriendo junto a los otros 2 aun sabiando que no estaria , todas las veces que sali a buscarla por todo Fiore y vi como Gray y Gajeel tambien las buscaban , hasta que Wendy pidio ayuda al consejo magico con ayuda de Doranbolt y ellos dijieron que estaban muertas no se ayaba ni rasgo de ellas , olor , magia nada en ese momento me volvi un completo borracho llegue a beber mas que Kana y los otros dos no se quedaron ahora solo me dio una felicidad La Enconte y No Pieso volverla a perder y mi esperanza : aun sigue usando esa muñequera negra que empezamos a utilizar cuando nos volvimos equipo y esa sonrrisa que no demuestra felicidad. No me di cuenta y vi que Virgo me miraba con esos ojos inexpresivos me hizo una seña con su rostro la cual iba directo a Lucy , luego se volteo y no vi nada mas ya que los 8 se subieron al carruaje para irse pero yo, Gajeel y Gray estabamos dispuestos a seguir el carruaje.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Balnaerio de Fiore .

Lucy Pov.

Llegamos por fin al balneario por suerte los chicos no se mariaron , le dije a Virgo que si queria trajiera a los demas para que vengan a divertirse con nosotros ya que es muy divertido este lugar de algo estabamos seguras aqui no habrian desastre este añ tuvo que ayudar a bajar a Rogue y Sting ya que se mariaron cuando paro el carruaje ¿raro no? .

Juvia:Al fin llegamos ! .-dijo entusiasmada bajando del carruaje.

Levy:Ya lo creia yo! por cierto Yukino dejame ayudarte .-Levy le dio una patada a los dos para que bajaran ya del carro todos la miramos extrañados.

Los 2 :Que mala eres Levy .-dijieron reponiendose de milagro.

Rufus:Ya cayense y vamos a cambiarnos , chicas las vemos aqui luego .-el se los llevo y nosotras decidimos ir a los camerinos a cambiarnos.

En los camerinos.

Yukino:Oigan chicas creen que las hadas esten aqui? .-pregunto sonrriendo.

Juvia:Las buenas o las malas ratas rastreras traidoras sin corazon indecentes que confian en la primera bobada que aparesca para apuñalarnos por la espalda y dejarnos a nuestra suerte? .-Pregunto refiriendose al resto del gremio ya que los buenos eran : Erza , Kana , Laxus , Mira , Jellal , el maestro , Wendy y el equipo Rijinshitsu ya que no tenemos nada en contra de ellos.

Yukino:Pues los que vendrian a pasar el dia con ustedes , los buenos .-Dijo con una gotita al plan anime.

Kana: Nosotras ya llegamos ! .-Grito de sorpresa entrando con Wendy , Erza , Mira y Meredy por suerte ya teniamos los trajes de baños puestos ellas tambien tenian los suyos.

Wendy:Mina-san ! .-ellas nos abrazo y sonrrio.

Lucy:Me alegra que ayan venido ! .-sonrrei y vi como ellas tenian felicidad en su rostro.

Erza:Yukino gracias por estar con ellas.

Yukino:No hay de que Erza-sama .-todas sonrreimos y salimos fuera para ir a divertirnos a fuera estaban Laxus , Jellal y el maestro

Maestro:Hijas mias estan vivas .-Juvia se abalanzo sobre el cayendo los dos al suelo yo y Levy solo nos acercamos.

Lucy:Juvia nunca cambia .-le di una sonrrisa al maestro y este estaba derramando lagrimas al vernos.

Levy:Maestro , estuvimos bien no se preocupe , todo salio perfecto .-Ahora el maestro ya se habia levantado y Juvia estaba arrodillada a su lado.

Juvia:Demasiado bien diria yo .-dio una gran sonrrisa.

Mira:Laxus Wendy deberian arrodillarse ante sus reinas .-solto en una risita.

Laxus:Se que son las que mandan pero necesariamente tengo que hacer eso !

Wendy:Yo no quiero.

Juvia:No es necesario .-las 3 reimos ante el comentario de Mira.

Meredy:Bien vamos a divertirnos! .-ella tomo la mano de Juvia y la de Wendy y se las llevo corriendo .

Laxus:Pues ni modo .-el se sento en la orilla de la piscina y el maestro hizo lo mismo , Jellal tomo a Erza ( al estilo princesa) y se lanzo al agua con ella cuando sacaron sus cabezas del agua ambos estaban sonrrientes ¿de que me perdi desde cuando tan juntos? Kana se llevo a Yukino no tan lejos si no cerca de nosotros pues le empezo a leer el tarot yo y Levy nos miramos y ambas nos lanzamos al agua .Al sacar nuestras cabezas vimos que Mira lanzo al agua a Laxus y despues se lanzo al agua todos reimos por la accion de nuestra amiga.

Laxus:Que diablos Mira !?

Kana:Ni que te haga mal el agua ! .-grito ya borracha (quien sabe por que) junto a Yukino.

Maestro:Bien animence mocosos! .-nos lanzo una pelota para que jugaramos boleiball en el agua .-Las jefas de equipo son Mira y Erza ! el equipo de Mira :Laxus y Levy el de Erza :Jellal y Lucy , los dividi haci para que quedara una persona de cabellos azules y la otra de cabellos rubios cada equipo.

Lucy/Laxus/Levy/Jellal :Por que nos dividen por cabello? .-preguntamos con una gotita al estilo anime despues de eso procedimos a jugar hasta que...

Rufus/Sting/Rogue: Maestra Sabertooth al agua ! .-Sting y Rogue lanzaron a Yukino al agua.

Yukino:Pero que hacen ! .-dijo riendo dulcemente como acostumbra .

Levy:Se unen? estamos jugando .-Los 4 asintieron y procedieron a jugar.

Rufus:Y Juvia?

Erza:Se la llevaron Meredy y Wendy .-dijo golpeando la pelota.

Lucy:No se por que me estoy preocupando ! .-grite golpeando de vuelta la pelota.

Normal Pov (Con Juvia)

Juvia pasaba tranquilamente por la orilla de la piscina llevaba un bikini morado en el peto era en forma de corazon y al centro habia una hermosa joya blanca que resplandecia con la luz del sol debajo traia un pequeño pareo de color morado transparente y unas sandalias de correa purpura su cabello iba tomado como un tomate y dos mechones caian hacia delante .Ciertamente se veia hermosa, ella iba muy calmada , En un momento decidio sentarse en la orilla quito sus sandalias e introdujo sus pies en el agua .

Juvia:Uff hace tiempo que no me relajaba .-dijo en un suspiro mirando al cielo.

Paresco un fanboy de Juvia ...Me importa una mierda con verla soy mas que feliz .No puedo creer lo serena que esta no la reconosco ¿como puedo tolerar tanto poder y estar calmada? deberia estar preocupada por los problemas que puede traer aunque ¿quien soy yo para decir que esta pensando ella ? no deberia tener ni el derecho de mirarla por todo lo que hise no deberia ver su sonrrisa , sus ojos , el color de su cabello al sol , la blancura de su piel ya ni se en que diablos pienso , se me juntan todas las emociones y dolor se estos 4 años sin verla y oirla .Unos niños se acercaron a ella ni idea que quieran pero hoy no quiero perderla de vista.

Normal pov.

Juvia:Hola que necesitan? .-dijo en una voz suave y calmada.

Samanta: hola me llamo Samanta ! .-Le contesto una niña de unos 9 años de cabello morado que traia dos colitas.

Ryu:Hola me llamo Ryu un gusto conocerla Juvia -sama .Emos visto sus acciones en los grandes juegos magicos y queremos darle las gracias por el espectaculo que ha dado a los juegos .-Decia un niño de unos 10 años que tenia el cabello color cafe.

Ryu y Samanta : Gracias Juvia-sama .-le dijieron al uniso haciendo una reverencia .

Juvia:A-are ? etto no es necesario chicos gracias a ustedes por ver los juegos .-respondio rascandose la nuca .

Niña x :Ryuuuuuu-Nii-chan ! .-Mire e iba una niña de cabello cafe tenias las puntas azules , al parecer se petrefico al ver a Juvia.

Ryu:Lila que te pasa ? .-pregunto el niño sacudiendo a la pequeña de unos 6 años la cual se puso a llorar.

Juvia:Q-que le pasa Lila-chan ? .-Juvia se levanto y fue donde la pequeña para poner una mano en su frente .

Lila:H-h-h-o-la J-juvia-sama .-decia entrecortado .

Juvia:Que le pasa ?

Samanta:Lo que pasa es que ella siempre se emociona con usted , la tiene como ejemplo a seguir ella es maga de agua .

Juvia:Con que es eso ¿no?

Lila:Ha-ai .-Juvia la envolvio en un abrazo luego la solto y le extendio la mano.

Juvia:Un gusto conocerte Lila-chan .-la niña quedo petrificada despues de unos momentos tomo su mano .- ¿Quieren ver algo de magia de agua?

Ryu:U-un espectaculo de Juvia-sama?!

Samanta:Y-Yo me apunto!

Juvia:y tu Lila-chan quieres ver?

Lila:Hai !

Juvia se levanto y se paro delante de la piscina donde era muy honda y habian una personas , la peliazul alzo las manos y una gran esfera de agua quedo en el aire ella movio sus manos y un poco de agua cayo de vuelta a la piscina y la figura quedo en el aire era un majestuoso dragon hecho de agua la chica siguio moviendo sus manos en el aire y el dragon empezo a movrse concordando con las manos de Juvia .Los niños tenian una gran sonrrisa y mucha gente llego al lugar a ver la gran obra de una de las Reinas de los DS pasando unos momentos la chica cerro las manos de forma brusca , el dragon se deciso en el aire y el agua cayo a todos los espectadores ellos rieron y aplaudieron a la chica.

Jason:COOOL! .-dijo el reportero saliendo de una planta artificial con su camara seguramente tomo un monton de fotografias.

Lila:Juvia-sama ! eso fue maravilloso algun dia sere tan buena DS del agua como maga elemental!

Juvia:DS del agua?!

Ryu:Ella tiene la lacrima del DS del agua en ella

Juvia:Bien suerte en su camino de magos chicos ahora yo debo ir a buscar a mis amigas espero verlos pronto .

Los 3 :Adios Juvia-sama ! .

Pov Juvia.

Wendy y Meredy fueron a comprar unos jugos de coco ya que tenian sed y yo decidi separarme pero me sentia ¿vigilada? aun cuando hable con esos dulces niños mire hacia atras pero no encontre nada , mejor sera relajarme un poco. Empeze a caminar y esa precensia ya no estaba me diriji al acuario me gustaba ver todos esos peces nadando libremente era como ver unas almas libres por el agua .

Jason:Disculpe señorita Loxar ! .-grito el camarografo que presentia que estaba loco.

Juvia:Q-que pasa Jason-san?.-pregunte asustada ya que a el se le ocurre cosa tras cosa.

Jason:Le puedo pedir una entrevista y una sesion de fotos de Las Tigresas de Sabertooth para completar la revista de esta semana para que sea mas ¡COOOOL! .-grito la ultima frase.

Juvia:C-claro pero mañana que hoy estoy algo ocupada y mis amigas tambien.

Jason:¡COOOOOL! .-volvio a gritar a si que yo solo me apresure para llegar a mi destino.

Camine lo mas rapido que pude hasta llegar al acuario se veia hermoso tras la remodelacion pero habia muy poca gente , enrrealida nadie se veia vacio camine admirando cada pez y animal acuatico que veia hasta que me fije en una figura sentada en el suelo abrazandoce a si mismo con la cabeza escondida en sus piernas y brazos , solo un gran impulso corrio hacia mi de ir a ver a esa persona asi que le hice caso y fui hasta el chico que se ayaba ahi solo.

Juvia:Disculpa te encuentras bien ? .-pregunte hagachandome y poniendo mis manos en sus hombros esperando que levantara la mirada, gran error al ver como se soltaba asi mismo note que en uno de sus pectorales estaba la marca...de Fairy Tail , subi mi mirada para toparme con esos ojos frios ahora cristalisados con ganas de llorar . Esos ojos azul ocuro se toparon con los mios no podia moverme el solo me miraba y sus ojos se cristalizaban cada vez un poco mas eso estaba provocando en los mios asi que saque mis manos de sus hombros .-G-... Fullbuster que crees que haces? .-Logre moverme pero aun seguiamos en el suelo.

Normal Pov.

Gray:J-juvia ? .-pregunto el chico como si lo que estuviera pasando estubiera fuera un sueño

Juvia:Quien mas crees .-La chica se paro decidida y algo enojada se volteo dispuesta a caminar pero algo se lo impedio ella volteo para volver a encontrar esos ojos que esta vez la miraban directamente intento avanzar pero vio que el la tenia tomada de la muñeca .-¡¿que es lo que quieres?!

Gray:Que me permitas porfavor hablar contigo .-dijo con descion en sus ojos.

Juvia:Olvidalo jamas lo aria .-intento caminar pero el no la soltaba.

Gray:Escuchame por favor Juvia .-dijo el chico con su clara frialdad pero se notaba tristeza en su tono de voz.

Juvia:Si te escucho me soltaras por que tengo un monton de razones para hacerte pedazos ahora mismo pero no soy un mounstro como tu y los demas .-dijo la chica enojada el sabia perfectamente lo que ella penzaba sobre el pero no le importaba el la necesitaba y necesitaba recuperar a Juvia la verdadera Juvia la chica dulce y amable que conocio y que en una gran parte de su culpa perdio.

Gray:Escuchame solo lo dire sin mas pero quiero volver a recuperarte

Juvia:Pierdes tu estupido tiempo

Gray:Se que soy un completo idiota por no protegerte y creerte ese dia me eh arrepentido dia a dia desde que desapareciste junto a las demas el dia que me dijieron que moriste crei que mi unica salida era morir tambien pero sabia que tu no te dejarias vencer facilmente por que te conosco y me di cuenta que quien realmente te necesitaba para vivir era yo y ahora que te encontre no te quiero dejar ir tu y yo sabemos que no estas bien , esa no eres tu

Juvia:Y quien crees que soy yo , tienes el derecho de decirlo acaso? quieres que vuelva a ser la mocosa estupida arrastrada por ti quien todos los santos dias se esforzaba por llamar tu atencion la estupida deb-

Gray:Tu no eras ninguna de las que acabas de mencionar y mucho menos debil tu me protegiste a toda costa en la isla Tenrou eras tu la que me alegraba todos los putos dias sin importar que siempre fuiste quien me animaba quien me hacia sonrreir aun que no te lo demostrara por que soy un estupido que no sabe aprovechar lo que tiene y que te traiciono de la forma mas vil posible sabiendo que tu eras incapas de hacer todo eso ni siquiera meresco tomar tu mano en este momento !

Juvia: Calla de una vez ! .-le dio una cachetada al chico quien inmediatamente volvio a mirarla como si no lo ubiera golpeado.

Gray:Golpeame todo lo que quieras nada se comparara con el daño que te hice ¡Soportare todo dolor contar de estar a tu lado!

Juvia:Por favor calla de una vez no quiero seguir escuchandote! .-estaba al borde de las lagrimas ella puso su mano cerca del estomago del alquimista .-tu lo pediste ice make : leon .-ella hizo el mismo ataque que le hizo Lyon una vez a el , el leon de hielo atraveso al pelinegro eh inmediatamente la escultura de hielo se cristalizo y rompio , pero Gray tenia los ojos escondidos detras de sus mechones del cabello .Juvia tenia los ojos cristalizados ella iba a retirar su mano del estomago de el pero este no la dejo tomo su muñeca y la llevo donde estaba su corazon.

Gray:Ya te lo dije no importa el dolor que pase me mantendre junto a ti .-el chico levanto su rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran , los ojos de el la miraban directamente como si el nunca quisiera perderlos denuevo , los ojos de Juvia se cristalizaban lentamente y sus pupilas dilataban , el le dio una pequeña sonrrisa ella se solto de su agarre y puso su mano delante de el sin llegar a tocarlo y una luz azul empezo a salir.

Juvia:Si acabaste yo me voy .-dijo terminandolo de curarlo dejandolo intacto .- si quieres perder tu tiempo aslo .-ella se dirijio a la puerta de salida del acuario y desaparecio.

Gray:Estar junto a ti no es perder mi tiempo .-susurro para si mismo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mundo de Los Dragones.

Los 10 dragones ya convertidos en humanos estaban en el gran castillo de plata , en una sala grande con una mesa redonda y al rededor ellos sentados cada uno en una silla como si fuera un trono , tenian una expresion de angustia .

Layla:Igneel estas seguro de lo que averiguaste ? .-pregunto con temor .

Igneel:Me temo que si Layla , Dante esta muy cerca de lograr su objetivo solo debe encontrar a las 3 princesas y las 3 piedras de las almas inpuras , podra liberar las almas .

Mei:P-pero recuerdan donde escondimos las 3 piedras? .-pregunto la dragona del agua.

Grandine:Me temo que es lo que estamos pensando.-dijo muy preocupada

Haruto:Ademas saben que eso le traera grandes problemas a las princesas .-interferio el dragon del rayo

Midori: Y eso no es todo, estamos teniendo interferencias con los anillos de nuestras princesas .-agrero la dragona de la tierra.

Weisslogia: Eso es cierto , no hemos podido contactarnos con ellas y los anillos que tienen parecen estar siendo interferidos .

Skiadrum: Me temo que Dante , su hijo , y los otros 3 estan detras de esto.

Metalicana:Eso no es lo que me preocupa , saben que el poder magico aqui es eterno pero en el mundo de los humanos no , si los anillos se apagan las princesas podrian entrar en un grave peligro sus magias entrarian en efecto y su energia seria gastada rapidamente.

Layla: Ellas podrian morir antes de que llegaramos a ellas.

Mei: N-no puede ser , ellas no pueden morir asi , ella no puede morir asi .-dijo preocupada .

Midori: Layla no puedo dejar que eso pase !

Layla:Crees que yo quiero que le pase eso a mi hija !?

Haruto:Sabemos que son muy importantes para ustedes pero calmense ellas tienen un poder muy alto y su resistencia es increible y los anillos pueden arreglarse.

Weisslogia:Pero no podemos detener su futuro .-dijo desenrrolando un gran Jeroglifo sobre la gran mesa en el habian muchos dibujos como una linea del tiempo.

Skiadrum:Su destino ya esta escrito pero se que ellas saldran bien Mei , Midori , Layla no se preocupen.

Grandine:Oremos por que ellas esten bien aparte nuestros hijos estan con ellas y todos las ayudaran con la gran tormenta que se viene.

Asi los 10 dragones se levantaron de sus sillas y asintieron y volvieron a mirar el jeroglifo viendo como cambiaba el futuro moviedose solo los dibujos del jeroglifo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin de la parte 1 del cap 11.

AVISO URGENTE

Eh decidido premiarlos por mi tiempo de ausensia por el cual le pido muchas disculpas para esto are una Maraton de Capitulos de La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail PERO deben llegar a los 100 reviews les faltan 41 para llegar a los 100.

REGLAS !

1°Solo 1 reviews por usuario al dia .

2°Los reviews no pueden decir cosas sin sentido ejemplo: Sasdsdasdas.

3°Tienen 2 semanas para lograrlo.

4°Si logran la meta antes la maraton se aria antes de lo previsto

Si logran la meta , la maraton empezaria el 5 de Diciembre a las 18:00 y terminaria el 7 a las 18:00. En total serian 9 capitulos en 3 dias.

BUENA SUERTE !


	12. Dia Libre : ¿Recuperando? Parte 2

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail

Capitulo 12 : Un Dia Libre ¿Recuperando? Parte 2

Este Capitulo Va Dedicado a Uzumaki D. Lucy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juvia Pov.

Estupido , estupido , estupido , mejor dicho ¡Estupida! como se me ocurre escucharlo sabia que esto podia pasar ¿como puedo ser tan tonta? odio todo esto ! se supone que todo esta superado ¿no? ¡Ya basta no pienses esas cosas! el pasado es pasado , el presente es presente ... pero ¿por que ahora ? ¿por que el? solo espero que todo este bien debo tranquilizarme ,todo esta bien , todo esta bien , todo esta bien ... Mentira!

?: Juvia-chan eres tu? .- esa voz...debo disculparme .

Juvia: Lyon ! .-me voltee y le di la mejor sonrrisa que pude dar en ese momento la verdad es que debo disculparme , tuvimos que luchar en LGJM y creo que me pase .

Lyon: Juvia-chan ! como estas hace tiempo que no te veia .-me dijo abrazandome

Juvia: G-gracias Lyon .-nos separamos e hice un revrencia .-lamento lo que paso en LGJM creo que me pase .-volvi a mi posicion y el solo me miro.

Lyon:No te preocupes por eso Juvia-chan de todas formas son las reglas ademas demostraste un gran espectaculo ese dia , te perdono su vamos a beber algo .-yo solo asenti el tomo mi mano y nos dirijimos al puesto de bebidas ambos pedimos unjugo de coco , de esos que vienen hasta con el coco incluido , nos sentamos y nos pusimos a charlar. Me entere de mucho como que el ahora esta de novios con Kagura sin duda alguna Erza le dio una amenza , esa noticia me alegro al parecer todos se estan recuperando e incluso madurando , y me puso al tanto respecto al tema de algo llamado ''La Gran Trajedia de Fairy Tail''.

Juvia: Y en que consiste eso? .-pregunte con gran curiosidad mientras le daba un sorbo al jugo.

Lyon: Deberian saberlo si ustedes tres son las protagonistas de eso .- hizo una pausa para beber ,supuse que lo que contaria seria largo .- Pues veras ese dia en el que todo paso , cuando dejaron el gremio salio la verdad al dia siguiente ahi algunos tomaron una gran depresion , Mirajane Strauss fue a la que peor le fue en esa situacion ya que su poder magico bajo notablemente a causa de su culpabilidad y la depresion , Erza Scarlet y Kana Alberona exigieron al maestro un castigo para la causante y los que creyeron en ella ya que Kana tambien fue golpeada tratando de protegerlas.

Juvia: Kana trato de ayudarnos ese dia .-al parecer todos estan enterados de nuestro pasado.- por favor sigue contandome.

Lyon: El maestro ideo un castigo pero no fue uno grave por que dijo que la culpable Lisanna , cargaria con la culpabilidad y depresion del gremio , para el resto de los integrantes del gremio que causo la paliza que les dieron a ustedes no ubo cargos mayores ya que el maestro Makarov se encerro en su oficina 2 semanas completas. Lo que mas llammos la atencion fue que a la 3 semana que dejaron Fairy Tail los miembros que causaron la traicion fueron misteriosamente golpeados en distintos lados de Magnolia nadie sabe aun quienes fueron las personas que atacaron a los miembros del gremio Fairy Tail pero lo extraño fue que no atacaron a : Erza Scarlet , Kana Alberona , Mirajane Strauss , Laxus Dreyar , Evergreen , Fried Justine , Bickslow , Wendy Marvell y Romeo Conbolt no fueron atacados por las personas misteriosas , al principio se penso que fueron ustedes pero ... .-hizo una pausa , sabia que tema vendria a continuacion .- 3 de los miembros se dedicaron a buscarlas por todo Fiore pero ustedes jamas fueron encontradas . Tambien el equipo Renjishu fue en su busqueda acompañados de Erza Scarlet , Kana Alberona y Mirajane Strauss , esta ultima fue la organizadora del equipo Renjishu , los otros 3 al no encontrar rastro de ustedes decidieron ir al consejo magico aun sabiendo que el maestro les nego esa peticion .La respuesta del consejo fue de que arian una busqueda mas especifica con una maquina la N.D.M , esta maquina contaba con la habilidad de rastrear poder magico , pero su magia jamas fue encontrada , el consejo en una carta anuncio ''Su poder magico es inlocalizable , Ellas dejaron este mundo'' desde ahi este dia se corono como ''La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail'' .-termino de hablar pero a mi me quedo una duda quienes fueron esos tres miembros espero que no sean los que estoy pensando.

Juvia: Y quienes fueron esos 3 ? .-pregunte Lyon me miro fijo mientras bebia su jugo

Lyon : GrayNatsuyGajeel .-dijo muy rapido que casi pude entender lo sabia , vaya hora se dieron cuenta de que nos habian echo daño...

Juvia: ...Ya veo .-Lyon me miro como si quisiera decirme algo .- si tienes algo que decir Lyon dilo .-le dije con una pequeña sonrrisa.

Lyon : Haz...haz hablado con el tsundere de Gray ? .-pregunto en voz baja y recorde lo que habia pasado hace unos momentos ...''No Importa el Dolor que Pase me Mantendre Junto a Ti'' su frase volvio a diambular mi mente , mi corazon ...¿se acelero?

Juvia:N-no tampoco quiero hacerlo .-respondi mintiendo are como que eso no paso asi todo estara bien.

Lyon: Me parece raro que no te aya buscado .-hizo una pausa y con los ojos le dije un prosigue y el continuo .-cuando te fuiste el idiota de Gray aparecio hasta por Lamea Scale buscandote , parecia desesperado . Ese dia estaba hablando con Sherry y Yuka cuando el aparecio.

(Aqui la historia estara contada como un Flashback)

Gray habia aparecido muy preocupado por el gremio Lamea Scale se le veia agotado y cansado , con su mirada empezo a buscar a la pesona la cual llevaba dias buscando sin descanso a Lyon el estaba sentado con Yuka y Sherry pero a el no buscaba , tal vez el sepa donde estaria ella , el se acerco sigilosamente a Lyon y le toco el hombro.

Lyon: Gray que haces aqui? .-pregunto desconcertado al ver al chico ocultando sus ojos con su cabello.

Gray:Donde...donde esta ella? .-pregunto en voz muy cebrada.

Lyon:De que hablas estupido? pareces borracho .-dijo sin tomar en cuenta el asunto

Gray: No te hagas el estupido , donde esta ella ? .-el hablaba algo bajo y su voz seguia quebrada

Lyon: quien es ella ? de quien hablas Gray? .-hablo preocupado el peliblanco viendo como el chico frente a el parecia muerto , al parecer Gray de desespero y tomo de la caisa a Lyon y lo elevo sobre el .

Gray:¡No te hagas el estupido ! ¡¿donde esta ella?! ¡¿donde esta Juvia!? .-grito el chico llamando la atencion del gremio , Sherry se levanto y dio un golpe en una parte del cuello de Gray , noqueandolo en el suelo.

Yuka:¿Estas bien Lyon? .-pregunto levantandose del lugar donde estaba sentado .

Sherry:Por lo menos estaba cansado asi fue mas facil .-dijo la delicada chica de cabello rosa.

Lyon:No tengo idea de que le pasa a este pero tiene algo que ver con Juvia-chan .-cocluyo tocandose el cuello por el dolor de este .- Yuka ayudame a llevarlo a la parte trasera del gremio .-Yuka ayudo a Lyon cargando a un incosiente Gray a la parte de atras del gremio donde habian bancas , mesas y sillas para poder conversar con el y saber que estaba pasando .Al cabo de unos minutos Gray logro abrir los ojos .

Lyon:Bien me contaras que paso? .-dijo haciendole una seña a Yuka para que los dejara solos , el obedecio y se retiro .-toma , deberias beber .-le dio un baso con agua a Gray el cual acepto y se lo bebio como si ubiera muerto de sed por años.

Gray: Por favor dime que sabes donde estan .-dijo sentandose en la banca en la que estaba recostado.

Lyon:No que era solo Juvia-chan? y a todo esto por que estas como la mierda? .-le pregunto.

Gray:Ellas dejaron el gremio .-el oculto su mirada tras su cabello.

Lyon:¿Quienes? ¿de que hablas? .-decia muy desconcertado sin entender de lo que hablaba el pelinegro

Gray:no te hagas el estupido , se que estan aqui Juvia,Lucy y Levy .-llevo una mano a su rostro y lo cubrio .- por el amor de Dios dime que estan aqui! .-casi grito el chico , Lyon vio que el derramo una lagrima.

Lyon:Okey esto si debe ser grabe como para que estes llorando , dime que fue lo que paso ¿por que aqui nadie a venido puedes preguntarles a todos , pero dime que paso con Juvia y las demas.

Gray empezo a contarle lo sucedido a Lyon , el cual no se creia lo que su ex-compañero de entrenamiento le estaba contando ¿como era posible que hicieran tal atrozidad en contra de sus amigas de sus nakamas! Lyon no aguanto la ira cuando Gray termino de contarle lo sucedido , se acerco a Gray y le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejandolo en el suelo , Gray solo puso su mano sobre el lugar golpeado y oculto su rostro tras su cabello.

Lyon:¡Son Estupidos o que! ¡Como Le Creyeron a esa Tipa! ¡Tu mas que nadie tuviste que haberlo sabido ! ¡No Le Creiste A Unas De Las Nakamas Mas Antiguas ! ¡No Le Creiste A La Chica Que Era Como Tu Hermana ! ¡Por Sobre Todo No Le Creiste A La Chica Que Te Ama Y Que Era Capas De Dar Todo Por Ti ! como se les ocurrio hacer eso? usen la logica ! Fairy Tail es un gremio no solo conocido por sus grandes magos , o por su fortaleza si no por que protegen a sus nakamas hasta la muerte ¡Por el amor de Ul como hacen eso!

Gray corrio la cara sin mirarlo a los ojos , Lyon poco a poco se fue calmando la noticia lo exalto de manera grabe , el ambiente se fue calmando y Gray decidio hablar pero las palabras no le salian de la boca.

Gray: Lo se aun no se como fui capas de hacer eso , pero quiero encontrarlas , quiero verla otra vez .-dijo en un hilo de voz que solo Lyon alcanzo a escuchar.

Lyon:Y que piensas decirle cuando las encuentres? cuando encuentres a Juvia? dime que aras .-exigio el peliblanco a lo cual Gray solo se quedo en silencio sin decir nada .- Yo no puedo asegurarte de que Juvia te vaya a perdonar ya la haz dañado mucho , no te aseguro tampoco que te siga amando ...

Fin Del FlashBack

Pov Juvia.

Escuche atentamente lo que Lyon me conto , cada palabra , cada frase me daba una punzada en el corazon ¿acaso en realidad era inportante para el? si era haci bastante tarde se dio cuenta , yo me marcho y el toma sentimientos por mi el mundo esta bastante mal , pero como es posible el chico frio que nunca me tomo en cuenta me busco por todos lados , pero Lyon tiene razon ni yo se si sigo amandolo ...¡Que diablos Digo! obiamente no lo amo el me daño y eso fue el colmo , deberia dejar de pensar ...

Lyon:Juvia-chan creo que me debo ir nos vemos otro dia !

Juvia: Claro Lyon me gusto hablar contigo .-nos despedimos y ambos fuimos en direcciones opuestas , pero por que sigo pensando en eso? creo que lo mejor sera hablar con las chicas ellas son mi gran apoyo .

Meredy:Juviaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Juvia: ¡Meredy no grites!

Meredy:¡Tu Tambien Estas gritando!

Wendy:Paren las dos no estan separadas .-dijo calmandonos a las dos.

Meredy:Juvia te buscamos por todos lados ! por que te vas asi como asi! .-hablo haciendo un puchero.

Juvia: Gomen Gomen , me separe solo un poquito.

Wendy:Los demas nos estan esperando vamos Juvia-san .-ambas me tomaron de las dos manos y me llevaron arrastrando ...literalmente...

Normal Pov.

Ellas llevaron arrastrando a Juvia hasta llegar al otro lado de la piscina donde estaban todos los demas , al llegar Meredy y Wendy tomaron a Juvia y la lanzaron al agua dejando a todos muy confundidos por la accion despues de unos segudos Juvia saco parte de su cuerpo fuera del agua.

Juvia: ¡¿Pero que hacen?! .- grito la peliazul en cuanto saco la cabeza fuera del agua haciendo que todos rieran.

Meredy:Te veias muy distrida Juvia-chan

Wendy:Asi que decidimos animarte ! .-dijieron las dos riendo a lo que Juvia sonrrio .

Lucy:uh oh ...Corran ...

Wendy y Meredy: ¿por que?

Sting:Yo lo aria ...solo digo ...

Erza: Y por que deberian co- .-no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando unos brazos de agua tomaron de la cintura a las 2 chicas y las dejo caer al agua .

Levy:Se los dijimos .-dijo señalando a Juvia la cual estaba controlando los brazos que habian desaparecido.

Juvia:Venganza! .-grito y todos rieron incluso las chicas que salieron del agua despues del chapuzon que fueron a dar . Lucy y Levy miraron extrañamente a Juvia luego se miraron entre ellas .

Lucy:Hey Juvia .-llamo la rubia a su amiga.

Juvia:¿Que pasa sucede algo Lucy? .-La chica no respondio mas bien cerro los ojos y luego los abrio ahora estaban blancos.

Erza:¿Lucy? que estas haciendo? .-pregunto al ver los ojos de la Heartfilia a lo que todos miraron .

Juvia:''Lucy , podrias no se... ¡salir de mi mente!'' .-dijo en sus pensamientos , su amiga dejo la mente de la manipuladora del agua. .-Gracias .-contesto en voz alta.

Rogue:Eso pasa cuando hace telepatia .-explico el DS de las sombras a los magos de Fairy Tail.

Yukino:Y cuando hace esa tecnica de los ojos blancos esta viendo los recuerdos de las personas .-continuo la maestra de Sabertooth .

Mira: Ara Ara que tienen poderes magicos .-dijo con su tipica y dulce voz.

Mavis:Mina-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! .-grito a lo lejos la primera maestra.

Todos: Primera! .-gritaron todos exepto Los chicos de Sabertooth y la maestra de este.

Lucy:M-maestra Mavis .-dijo la chica a lo que todos la miraron extrañados , Mavis se lanzo a los brazos de Lucy.

Laxus:C-como es que puedes verla si no eres parte del gremio? .-fue el primero en hablar al ver como Lucy quien ya no tenia la marca podia ver a la primera maestra de Fairy Tail.

Rufus:De que hablan nosotros no vemos nada .-dijo el chico recordando a los otros que los que no tienen la marca no deberian ver a Mavis.

Levy: p-pero nosotras si... .-susurro con voz casi inaudible pero que todos los presente oyeron.

Wendy : I-imposible como es que pueden verla ?

Erza:Juvia? tu la ves ? Juvia ! .-dijo moviendole los hombros a la chica de cabellos azules la cual parecia palida.

Juvia:S-si la veo ...- susurro y todos quedaron extañados.

Sting:Creo que se volvieron locos yo no veo nada.

Yukino:Lo que pasa es que la primera maestra de Fairy Tail es un espiritu que solo pueden ver cuyas personas tienen la marca del gremio , El maestro Makarov-sama lo conto en una reunion de consejo .

Jellal: Pero se supone que ellas no deberian verla , ellas son de Sabertooth.

Rogue:Eso deberiamos preguntar nosotros .

Kana:Okey esto es extraño .-dijo saliendo de su estado de ebriedad.

Mavis:Como se olvidan de mi .-hizo un puchero y sus ojos se pusieron moge.

Levy:Lo sentimos Mavis-san .-la chica de cabellos celestes abrazo a la ex-maestra.

Juvia:P-pero como Mavis-sama por que podemos verla? .-pregunto preocupada.

Mavis:Se lo contare luego pero ahora .- salto directo a la piscina dejando a todos con cara a lo poker face.

Mira: Ara Ara la primera tiene calor .-dijo haciendo a todos reir las princesas de los DS se miraron entre si y asintieron .Pasaron unos ratos jugando despues verian lo sucedido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~En El Mundo De Los Dragones~

Estaban solo 8 dragones reunidos en la gran mesa , cada uno sentado en su silla correspondiente viendo como el Jeroglifo cambiaba entre ellos estaban tres coronas de distinto material cada una pero todas de oro .

Wisslogia : Que deberiamos hacer ? .-hablo el dragon padre de Sting.

Mei: Igneel y Layla estan buscando una solucion para los anillos .-dijo la dragona del agua.

Grandine: Midori la hija de tu hermano , sabe que mision tiene encomendada ?

Midori: N-no Daichi desaparecio el mismo dia que todos nosotros recuerdas? el tambien dejo a su hija aun que si le enseño el DS de tierra .-hablo la dragona de la tierra sobre su hermano.

Metalicana: Esa niña tiene el mismo temperamento del hijo de Igneel ¿Natsu era el nombre del hijo de Igneel no?

Skiadrum: Si se llama asi , pero a todo esto Daichi no le conto a Hitomi lo que tenia que hacer ?

Haruto: Hitomi es una chica muy fiable y bondadosa seguramente sabra lo que tenga que hacer .-hablo el dragon del rayo

Ice : Pero oigan yo puedo buscar una forma de informar a Hitomi sobre esto .- sugirio la dragona del hielo.

Midori: Pero podria decirle yo , ya que Daichi... .-ubo un silencio en la sala.

Ice: El desaparecio ¿no? protegiendo las 3 piedras sagradas y las princesas aunque ellas igual murie- .- no alcanzo a hablar la dragona del hielo pues la interrumpieron con solo el silencio.

Weisslogia: Podriamos hablar de eso despues no es momento de recordar eso .-dijo entristesido

Layla : Lo Logramos! .-se oye un grito por afuera de la ventana del castillo , las 8 personas se acercaron y vieron a los dos dragones que faltaban los cuales se transformaron en humanos para entrar por la ventana.

Igneel:Logramos detener la interferencia ! .-dijo alegre el padre de Natsu.

Mei: E-encerio? lo lograron!? .-Dijo la dragona del agua con ojos esperanzados.

Midori: Layla , Igneel lograron acerlo? .-logro hablar con un tono de desesperacion y angustia.

Haruto: Midori Las princesas estam bien ahora calmate .-dijo poniendo una mano en la frente de la mujer.

Skiadrum: Solo que ahora tenemos unos encuentro imprevistos .-hablo el dragon de la sombra llamando la atencion de todos acercandose al jeroglifo

Igneel: Supongo que esos cabezas hueca no se van a rendir y que las princesas , van a necesitar valor para enfrentar lo que pasara ahora .

Todos quedaron en silencio viendo como un candado cerraba un ciclo diciendo que ese pedazo ya no podia cambiar y mas atras se veia todo lo sucedido , la traicion , el entrenamiento , LGJM , incluso el nacer de las 3 chicas todo eso con un circulo con un candado ...

Grandine: Bueno creo que Todos necesitaran valor...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Devuelta en el balneario de la ciudad~

En un balcon junto a la caida de un tobogan se allaban dos chicos hablando , bueno mas bien discutiendo mientras veian un punto fijo que se encontraba algo alejado y a la vez cerca ambos miraban a un grupo de gente divirtiendose alegremente .

Natsu: Y que piensas ? .-pregunto el chico recargado en el barandal del balcon.

Gajeel: Pues que al parecer a ellas no les afecto en lo mas minimo pero se que es mentira .

Natsu: Y el idiota de calzonsillo-man? .-pregunto mientras pensaba.

Gray: Estoy aqui horno con patas .-dijo entrando al balcon de la atraccion.

Gajeel:Tu ropa .-le hablo al alquimista el cual se miro sorprendido.

Gray:Mierda ! pero cuando!? .- y asi fue a buscar su ropa y despues regreso vestido.- y que hablan ? .-pregunto dando una sonrrisa a lo cual Natsu se escondio detras de Gajeel el cual se alejo un poco.

Natsu:Que mierda ! por que sonrries asusta ! .-grito el traga llamas .

Gajeel:Espera , no sera que pudiste hablar con la mujer de la lluvia? .- pregunto señalandolo con el dedo.

Gray:Bueno , si pero aun me duele el estomago .-dijo recordando el golpe que le dio la chica.

Natsu: No que te deberia doler el corazon si lo mas obio es que te mando a la mierda?

Gray:No , alcanze a hablar un poco con ella pero tuvo su precio , me atravezo con un dragon de hielo.

Gajeel:Si esa chica se puso asi yo salgo corriendo su poder ya era grande en Pamton me imagino ahora .Si ella logro ser parte de Element 4 es por que ocupaba su odio para todo pero cuando entro a Fairy Tail no le importo.

Gray: Que quede claro que ya sabemos parte de su poder ya que nos hicieron mierda en LGJM.

Natsu: Osea que cubo con patas lleva la delantera

Gray: Y eso es todo lo que te quedo claro ? idiota pense que maduraste un poco.

Natsu: Y yo pense que dejaste de ser un idiota Tsunedere !

Gajeel: Ambos son unos idiotas y callen.

Ambos: Tu eres el idiota ! .- Gajeel tomo a Natsu y lo tiro del balcon hacia abajo.

Natsu:¡Que mierda cabeza de metal! .-grito desde abajo.

Gray:Yo no dije nada .-dijo pensando que tambien lo lanzarian.

Gajeel:Despues no agradescas ! .-le devolvio el grito al chico de abajo y le señalo que la Princesa de cabellos Rubios se dirigia a quien sabe donde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pov Lucy.

Estuve hablando por telepatia con Levy , le comente que al introducirme en la mente de juvia alcanze a visualizar un lugar el cual nos podria decir por que estaba tan extraña desde que volvio de esa misteriosa vuelta sola por el balneario . Debo saber que paso por que debe ser algo que la daño , tantos años juntas ya nos conocemos perfectamente las 3 , pero ahora solo debo saber que paso.

Lucy:Chicos voy a los vestidores ya vuelvo ! .-menti y sali de la piscina ya le habia comentado a Levy lo que aria .

Erza: Bien Lucy no tardes .-me dijo Erza tratandome como su hermana ,como siempre eso me hace feliz .

Lucy: Claro ya vuelvo! .- Tenia el lugar en mente era cerca del acuario , pero a esta hora ya lo debieron haber cerrado pero debe estar cerca , sera mejor que me apresure antes de que sospechen. Mejor preguntare por telepatia a Levy (N/A: '' '' son telepatia)

Lucy: ''Levy como van las cosas por alli?''

Levy: ''Bien nadie comenta o pregunta por ti , todo calamado''

Lucy:''Juvia sospecha algo , ya sabes que ella tambien puede sentir lo que nosotras ''

Levy:''Si , ya la vi pero no tiene nada todos seguimos jugando''

Lucy:''...''

Levy:''Lucy sigues ahi? Lucy est-'' .-que esta pasando ? alguien me tapo los ojos con una mano y con la otra me tomo de la cintura , que mierda pasa ahora !

Senti como alguien me tomo y me llevo a un lugar el cual estaba frio y escuche el ruido de un puerta cerrandose .

Lucy:¿¡Q-quien eres !? .-pregunte exaltada ya que aun me sostenia elevada del suelo y tapaba mis ojos .

Natsu: Tranquila solo quieron hablar contigo , Luce .- maldita sea por que me pasan estas cosas a mi .

Normal Pov.

La chica de cabellos rubios se exalto al escuchar la voz de la persona la cual habia amado y que despues la traiciono empezo a movrse frenteticamente sin parar , el chico quito la mano de los ojos de esta , demostrandole que estaban en los vestidores pero el la abrazo por detras poniendo sus brazos en la cintura de la princesa hija de la dragona celestial y puso su cabeza en el cuello de esta.

Lucy:¡Que demonios crees que haces ! .- dijo exaltada soltandose del agarre del chico , esta se puso contra la pared del vestidor para alejarse.

Natsu: L-lo siento es que no pude evitarlo .-le contesto mirandola directo a los ojos.

Lucy:Eres idiota o que dejame salir! .- se fue directo a la puerta pero al forcejear se dio cuenta de que esta tenia llave y si sacaba la puerta a patadas traeria problemas .- la llave ! damela ahora! .-exigio mirando como el salamander la veia divertido con una de sus sonrrisas bobaliconas.

Natsu:No hasta que hables conmigo .- le propuso el pelirosa a la ya enojada Lucy.

Lucy: Que sea rapido tengo que volver co-

Natsu:¿con tu novio? pues haci no te la entrego .-dijo guardando la llave en un bolsillo del pantalon.

Lucy:Yo no dije eso! debo volver con los demas y fijate que lo estoy haciendo de la manera facil por que podria volarte la cara a patadas para que me des la llave pero no lo hago por que se armaria un escandalo .- explico la furiosa chica.

Natsu:Bien , pero me escucharas ?

Lucy:Bien pero que sea rapido! .-exigio dedicandole una mirada de odio.

Natsu: Yo solo ... .-hizo una pausa y dejo salir un suspiro y cerro sus ojos .- yo solo queria pedirte disculpas Lucy , yo lo lamento , porfavor perdoname .-abrio sus ojos cuando dijo la ultima palabra , sus ojos estaban serios y llenos de dolor .

Lucy: L-lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso .-le contesto mirando hacia otro lado .

Natsu: Escuchame porfavor , se que fui un completo idiota por creerle a Lissana y se que esa fue la peor decision que como idiota puedo pensar , y lo que hice eso ni yo me lo perdonado eh estado luchando contra eso estos 4 años te busque por todos lados junto a Gray y Gajeel , para encontrarlas a las 3 y fuimos los unicos idiotas que luchamos diciendo que estaban vivas , por que yo sabia que tu no ibas a dejar este lugar , lo sabia y estube todos esto años gritandole a los 4 vientos que estabas viva aunque me llamaran loco .-hizo una pausa y escondio sus ojos tras su cabello rosa y se acerco a Lucy quedando cara a cara el levanto la mirada demostrando que estab llorando cosa que hizo que Lucy lo mirara preocupada , el tomo amabas manos de la Heartfillia y los puso sobre la cabeza de esta y puso una cadena de fuego en sus manos y esta iba hablar cuando el la volvio a mirar .- no queria aceptar esa mentira por que yo...

Lucy: Para , porfavor .-le pidio la chica la cual cerro los ojos fuertemente pero al abrirlos lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos , ambos se miraron con los ojos llenos de lagrimas la cadena de fuego se deciso . Las manos de la chica bajaron lentamente , la respiracion de ambos se agito , la chica volvio a subir sus brazos y puso ambas manos en las mejillas del chico , el cual movio un poco su rostro para sentir el dulce tacto de la rubia sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando .

Lucy: Si ya terminaste me voy .-la chica escapo dejando a Natsu mirando a la pared .-que esperas dame la llave .- Natsu se volteo ya ninguno de los dos tenia lagrimas el le dio las llaves y ella abrio .- Escuchame Salamander , tu y yo ...nunca tuvimos un pasado .- dijo apretando firmemente una mano contra su pecho sin darle la cara al pelirosa .

Natsu: Tal vez para ti no tuvimos un pasado y tampoco piensas en un futuro , pero para mi los hay por que yo soy el que luchara por recuperar tu sonrrisa .-dijo levantando su rostro viendo como la chica se habia volteado y vio que tenia su tipica sonrrisa pero lagrimas caian de su rostro.

Lucy: C-como quieras Salamander .- la Heartfillia salio corriendo del lugar dejandolo solo este se sento en el suelo .

Natsu:Al menos sabes que no me rindire .-susurro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En El Castillo Oscuro.

Dante se ayaba sentado en su gran trono mientras veia una gran mapa de Fiore donde habian muchos lugares tachados en ese momento entro un grupo de muchachos que al llegar lo suficientemente cerca de el se pusieron una mano en el corazon y se hagacharon exepto uno.

Dante : Que descubrieron idiotas ? .-pregunto en voz firme y demantante.

Sara : Señor Dante descubrimos que los dragones estan vivos .-dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados.

Damian: Haruto el dragon del rayo , Grandine la dragona del cielo , Weislogia el dragon de la luz , Ice la dragona del hielo , Metalicana el dragon del hierro , Mei la dragona del agua , Skiadrum el dragon de las sombras , Midori la dragona de la tierra , Igneel el dragon del fuego y Layla la dragona celestial todos ellos estan vivos.

Rafael: Daichi el dragon de tierra , el mellizo de Midori , desaparecio despues de su guerra Mi Señor.

Eita: Yo descubri parte de eso inutiles demen el credito.

Dante : Eita que descubriste tu .-le exigio a su hijo.

Eita: Encontre una fuga en el poder magico de las reencarnaciones de las diosas y jugue con sus vidas un rato.

Dante : ¨¡Eres idiota! nuestra principal idea es utilizar su poder y las 3 piedras sagradas para poder crear el ejercito oscuro!

Eita: Lo se pero gracias a mi se que son magas , son 3 y son mujeres en otras palabras la leyenda se confirma.

Sara : Las reencarnaciones de las diosas son las hijas de 3 protectoras mi señor?

Eita : Si estupida que no oyes .-le renego el chico.

Damian: Descubrimos que la hija del dragon Daichi , Hitome esta viva y al parecer no sabe de la mision que debera cumplir con el grupo destinado a ser los protectores.

Dante : Aun asi nuestra mision es hacer a esos 4 parte del ejercito oscuro .

Eita : Padre esos 4 estan destinados por el jiroglifo que tenemos nosotros?

Dante: Si esta con la figura del candado , pero tenemos que hacerlos de nuesto bando con las piedras sagradas para tener mas posibilidades.

Damian:Sabemos los nombres de los 4 Mi Señor son : Hitomi , Zero , Mina y Mizuki

Eita: Creo que nos divertiremos en la proxima guerra .-dijo riendo.

Rafael: Mi Señor tenemos que buscarlos verdad ?

Dante: Por supuesto idiota y no pueden fallar les quedo claro!.

Los 3 : Si Mi Señor! .

Eita. Lame botas...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~En el balneario Pov Lucy~

Idiota , Idiota , Idiota , Idiota ¡que mierda iba a hacer! como se me ocurre tal cosa ! esto no puede volver a pasar , ya se por que Juvia estaba asi deseguro tambien se encontro con Fullbuster por eso debe estar asi ¡Dios Mio Necesito Pensar! sera mejor que me valla a la casa donde hospedamos para poder pensar .¡Salamander Baka! desde cuando ese idiota piensa !? uff debo relajarme de una vez ! mejor vuelvo alla hago como si nada paso y seguir con mi vida de cuentos de hadas ...esa no es la mejor forma de decir nueva vida des pues del pasado ahora que lo pienso ... (N/A Fairy Tail es algo similar a cuentos de hadas xD ).

Levy:Lucy llegaste !

Lucy:Lo se es que no me siento bien creo que deberia irme a casa .-dije tocandome la cabeza .-creo que tengo fiebre.

Mira: Haber yo reviso .-Mira salio del agua y llego donde mi y me toco la frente y yo ocupe un poco de DS del fuego asiendo que mi temperatura subiera .-Auch! ara ara si tiene fiebre ! .-dijo asintiendole a los demas .

Erza: Deberias descansar Lucy no te exedas que mañana siguen los juegos recuerda ahora deberias irte a casa .-me sugirio mi ex compañera de equipo.

Lucy:Si tienes razon deberia irme .-dije aportando mas a la idea .-pero ustedes quedense aqui ! .-dije señalandolos .

Kana:No se preocupen yo acompaño a lucy! .-mi amiga me acompaña eso suena bien.

Lucy:Estas segura?

Kana:Si ya se me acabo el sake asi que deberia ir a comprar mas.- todos quedamos con una gotita en la cabeza ante tal comentario de kana.

Laxus:Tipico de la borracha .-dijo rompiendo el silencion.

Mavis:Lucy luego hablare contigo

Lucy:Claro primera ahora yo me deberia ir Kana vamos?

Kana:Si vamonos !

Sting: Las acompaño .-me hizo una seña para usar telepatia yo asenti.

Lucy:''que pasa Sting?''

Sting:''Nos pidieron ayuda pues Natsu-san esta cerca ''

Lucy:''Q-que? bien vamos ''.

Nos dispidimos de los demas y nos cambiamos de ropa para irnos al salir senti un gran alivio , necesito descanzar lo que paso hoy fue mucho y debo reforzarme y poner los pies en la tierra . Pero por que siento algo extraño es como si perdiera fuerzas y tal vez me encuentre con alguien ¿por que estas sensaciones derrepente?

Sting:Nos vamos caminando ¿no? .-me pregunto sacandome de mi mente.

Lucy:Si por que hay que comprar el Sake de Kana como aun es temprano .-dije mirando a kana la cual habia saliado de su ataque de borrachera.

Kana:Bien vamos que se me quito lo borrcha .-dijo dando una sonrrisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin Del Cap 12

Proximo: Dia Libre : ¿Recuperando? Parte 3

ME SORPRENDIERON ESTAMOS EN MARATON!


	13. Dia Libre : ¿Recuperando? Parte 3

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail.

Capitulo 12 : Un Dia Libre: ¿Recuperando? Parte 3 .

SEGUIMOS EN MARATON!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Pov Normal~

Lucy , Sting y Kana iban por las calles de la capital de Fiore charlando ''pacificamente'' si se le puede llamar pacifico , iban a paso lento .Y la Alberona habia tenido lo que queria , su botella de Sake asi que no prestaba mucha atencion a los dos rubios que iban al lado de ella y que tenian una de sus pacificas charlas .

Lucy: Tu tambien eres rubio! .-le volvio a gritar la chica.

Stinig: No me importa .-le contesto burlonamente pero no vieron que un grupo de 3 personas se acerco a ellos

?: H-hola disculpe .-llamo la atencion un chico de cabello revoltoso y castaño el cual iba con una polera ploma con dos lineas cruzadas en un lado de ella , que iba acompañado de dos chicas una de ellas estaba muy mareada y se recargaba en el hombro de la otra.

Kana: Si hip! .-logro decir en su estado de borrachera.

Lucy: Que necesitan? .-pregunto dulcemente la Heartfillia.

Zero: Mi nombre es Zero y ellas son Mina .-dijo señalando a la chica que estaba ayudando a la otra recargandola , su cabello era color morado y sus ojos un azul-verde ,llevaba un vestido blanco con un corazon en el pecho y un cinturon con una mariposa y unas botas cortas .- Y ella es Mizuki la que esta mareada .- señalo a la otra la cual tenia el cabello color azul oscuro y los ojos rojos y usaba un vestido corto con 4 botones grandes y de tirantes .- Estamos buscando a una chica de cabello marron atado por una colita al lado , de ojos verdes que va vestida con un peto con una patita de animal en color negro con una chaqueta corta sin mangas y unos shorts el cual tiene una parte mas larga que la otra?

Mina: Zero acabas de dar una gran definicion .- dijo en una voz muy dulce y tierna.

Sting:Pues lo siento pero no la eh visto .-hablo pensativo.

Mitsuki:tal vez vaya tan mareada como yop .-hablo por primera vez la chica de cabello azul muy mareada .

Kana:Lushy por que no la ayudas *hip* .-le dijo la borracha a su amiga

Lucy:Tienes razon , con permiso Mitsuki .- la rubia se acerco y puso ambas manos sobre la cara de la chica mareada .- Troia .-la luz azul salio de sus manos y la chica de ojos rojos empezo a sentirse mejor.

Mitsuki:A-arigato .-dijo la chica con una actitud tsundere .

Zero:Usas DS del cielo? .-pregunto al ver la magia de la chica.

Sting:No solo eso usa todas las magias de DS y GS que ahi .-explico el chico.

Mina:Como es eso posible ? .-dijo ladeando la cabeza con su dulce voz.

Kana:Es una de las 3 princesas de los DS *hip* .-los 3 chicos la miraron sorprendidos y dirijieron su mirada a Lucy.

Hitomi: De casualidad te llamas Lucy? .-aparecio una chica la cual caminaba recargada a la pared con la misma descripcion que dio Zero hace unos minutos.

Los 3 : Hitomi! .-gritaron los tres chicos que acababan de conocer .

Hitomi: Tu eres Lucy Heartifillia ¿no? .-volvio a preguntar esta vez recuperandose poco a poco .

Mitsuki: No seas tan impulsiva baka! .-grito la chica a Hitomi pero esta la ignoro y paso por delante de todos.

Sting:Nos explican que esta pasando? .-pregunto a las 4 personas delante de el.

Lucy:Si mi nombre es Lucy , Lucy Heartfillia .-contesto a la chica de cabello marron , a lo cual se puso una mano en el corazon y se hagacho haciendo una reverencia.

Sting:Q-que pasa? .-pregunto extrañado al ver la actitud de la chica delante de ellos , pero esta se desmayo en el suelo y Zero la tomo en brazos al estilo princesa.

Zero: Creen que podamos hablar con ustedes ? .-pregunto a los otros 3 atonitos al ver a la chica.

Lucy:Claro vamos a la casa donde hospedamos .-le respondio a los chicos los cuales los siguieron a paso apresurado para saber que estaba pasando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~En El Balneario Levy Pov~

A pasado una hora desde que Lucy , Kana y Sting se fueron y las cosas siguen bastante animadas , emos jugado y reido mucho pero presiento que algo malo debe estar pasando a Lucy y a Juvia , primero Juvia llega muy distinta y algo choqueada y cuando Lucy va a averiguar se corta la transmicion y vuelve con ''fiebre'' a mi no me engañan algo le paso a mis amigas , debo saberlo debe ser grabe para que no me lo digan , pero eso sera despues no quiero que me pase algo a mi tambien y termine con la desconfianza que estamos teniendo estos momentos.

Mira: Levy atrapala! .-me distraje y la pelota me dio en la cabeza .- Ara ara perdon Levy-chan .- se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo.

Levy:N-no es nada Mira no te preocupes .-le di una sonrrisa y ella me la devolvio.

Mavis:Chicos no creen que se hace tarde ? .-dijo tocandose los hombros en señal de que tenia frio.

Makarov:Mocosos! la primera tiene razon mañana siguen los juegos y no podemos perder.

Yukino:Nosotros tampoco asi que deberiamos ir a casa ya .-sugirio la peliblanca.

Lector:Sting-kun! .-llego lector gritando acompañado de Hana , Lily y Miu .

Rogue:Sting no esta que pasa Lector ¿donde esta frosh? .-pregunto y todos sabemos lo que viene ahora.

Hana :Frosh ...se perdio ... .-dijo con nerviosismo.

Levy: Y con estas van 15 veces este mes .-hable haciendo que a todos les saliera una gotita en la cabeza.

Lily: Aoi , Charle y Happy lo estan buscando por otros lados ! pero nosotros no hemos tenido suerte.

Miu:Necesitamos que nos ayuden ya nos cansamos somos muy pequeños .-dijo abrazando a Juvia.

Juvia:Nos podrian ayudar? siempre es dificil buscar a Frosh .-les pregunto a nuestros antiguos nakamas de gremio.

Rogue:Ya me acostumbre a que Frosh no llegue solo el gremio .-dijo tocandose la cabeza

Jellal:Por mi esta bien

Mira:Claro nos dividiremos en grupo , Mavis-san nos divide en grupos y en lugares? .-pregunto a Mavis , muy buena idea pedir ayua al hada estratega.

Mavis:Bien sera divertido! dejenme pensar ustedes vayan a cambiarse .-bueno esto sera rapido , sali del agua como todos y nos fuimos a cambiar.

Normal Pov.

Mavis pensaba con sus ojos cerrados a quien le tocaria en que grupo y en que lugar , despues de un rato los demas volvieron ya vestidos y preparados para buscar al exeed perdido ya que sabian que tomaria un laaaaaaargo tiempo buscarlo.

Mirajane: Mavis-san ya sabe como iremos? .-pregunto dulcemente a la primera maestra.

Mavis: Si! .-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos a lo que todos sabian que tenia una locura en mente .-Mira , Laxus, Wendy Rogue y Yukino van a ir por la mitad norte, oeste y sur de la ciudad ustedes seran el grupo A y Erza, Jellal, Juvia , Rufus , Meredy y Levy por la parte norte , este y sur de la ciudad y seran el grupo B . Y los exeeds pueden quedarse con nosotros , se encuentraran en la casa hospedaje de Sabertooth .

Todos: Hai ! .-asi todos salieron divididos en 2 grupos para buscar a el exeed

Makarov: Primera que idea tenia en mente para hacer los grupos asi?

Mavis: Tercero pasara algo emocionante .-dijo saltando con estrellas en los ojos.

~Con el Grupo A~

Laxus: Estan seguros que no saben en que lugar puede estar ? .-pregunto el rubio quien iba a delante con Mirajane.

Yukino:Frosh tiene un serio poder para estar en cualquier lado .-dijo con una sonrrisa junto a sus compañeros.

Rogue: Si , creo que tiene la habilidad de sombra , creo que hasta la usa mejor que yo .-dijo tan calmado como siempre.

Mirajane: Ara ara debe ser un gatito muy mono .-hablo dulcemente tocandose las mejillas.

Wendy:Creo que esta sera una largaaa tarde .-dijo con una sonrrisa

Laxus:Mejor sera que busquemos al gato rapido si no queremos pasar toda la tarde siguiendolo .-asi todos se apresuraron en buscar al pequeño exeed en traje de rana.

~Con el Grupo B~

Jellal: A ver si entendi vien lograron averiguar como funcionaba la teoria de las 13 llaves del zodiaco y llegaron al mundo de los dragones?.

Levy:Si , Loki nos ayudo con una teoria que funciono muy bien , pero solo Lucy logra abrir la puerta.

Erza: Y por que no dijieron nada todo este tiempo desde que regresaron? .- les pregunto a las dos chicas.

Juvia:Queriamos que fuera una sorpresa para todos , ya sabes por que todo giro en torno de lo sucedido en el gremio por que eramos ... debiles .-dijo eso ultimo en voz baja pero Erza enseguida la abrazo.

Erza: Ustedes nunca fueron debiles .- Juvia le devolvio el abrazo Jellal y Meredy solo sonrrieron .

Levy:No se preocupen por eso , ya lo superamos .-dijo sonrriente y Erza y Juvia se separaron y Juvia tambien sonrrio.

Rufus:Y lo superaron demasiado bien para ser verdad .-dijo refiriendose a los poderes de las chicas.

Juvia:Si es verdad .-le dio una sonrrisa a su compañero al igual que Levy.

Meredy:Bien a buscar al neko! .-grito tan emocionada como siempre.

Jellal: Meredy relajate .- le dijo a la chica junto con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a lo que todos rieron y deicidieron seguir buscando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa Hospedaje de Sabertooth Nomal Pov

En la gran casa de Sabertooth estaban Sting y Lucy sentados en dos sillones frente a los 4 chicos los cuales estaban sentados en el largo sofa con Hitomi despierta y Kana se fue a otros de los sofa para enterarse de que estaba pasando.

Sting:Bien nos dicen que esta pasando y por que saben el Nombre de Lucy?

Zero: Lo que pasa es que .-hizo una pausa y miro a Hitomi la cual le devolvio la mirada.

Mina: Hitomi es la hija del Dragon de Tierra Daichi pero como todos los demas desaparecio el 7 / 7 / 777 , y ella hace un dia tuvo unos sueños extraños .-la dulce chica no siguio pues vio que Hitomi iba a hablar.

Hitomi: Midori la dragona de tierra , es la hermana de mi padre hace un dia en uno de mis sueños me pidio que buscara a Lucy Heartifillia , a Levy MCgarden y a Juvia Loxar refiriendose a ellas comos las Princesas de los dragones y las Reinas de los DS , tambien me explico que no me exaltara que todo era real , me dijo que debia ir a la capital de Fiore con el equipo de los protectores explicandome que Zero , Mitsuki y Mina son parte de ese equipo y que yo tambien lo soy , nuestra mision es cuidar de ustedes y protegerlas de la guerra ...

Mitsuki: Este es un tema importante , como para que ella este seria , segun ella su tia la dragona Midori nos dio esta mision , protegerlas.

Zero: Por esa razon necesitabamos hablar con ustedes y eso no es todo .-volvio a mirar a Hitomi.

Hitomi: Les pido porfavor que nos lleven al mundo de los dragones y dijieron que deben llevar a sus aliados con ustedes Sting Euclife , Rogue Cheney y Rufus Lohr con ustedes .

Sting : Lucy que aras ahora ? .-le susurro a la rubia la cual estaba sumida en sus pensamientos .

Lucy: Esperaremos a Levy y a Juvia para tomar la decision .-se levanto del sofa .- Hasta el momento les pido que se queden con nosotros .-los 4 chicos asintieron ante la propuesta de la Heartfillia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Con el Grupo B.

Meredy: Pero que neko mas travieso ! .-dijo cansada la pelirosa .

Erza: Quien lo diria ya buscamos por todos lados y nada .-hablo viendo el mapa que Jellal traia en las manos.

Jellal: Como es que alguien sea asi de distraido ? .

Rufus: Una vez se perdio todo el dia lo buscamos como locos.

Juvia:Si recuerdo ese dia , fue un largooooooooooo dia .-hablo estirandose.

Levy: Chicos me distraere un segundo ya vuelvo ! .-dijo caminando directo a una libreia .

Juvia: Apresurate Levy ! te esperaremos unas calles mas aya ! .-le grito con sus manos sobre su boca para que la escuchara.

Levy:Okeee ! .-les grito entrando en la libreria.

Erza: Esas actitudes no cambian ¿no es asi? .-pregunto al ver como la chica de cabellos celestes entraba a la gran libreria.

Juvia:Esas cosas no suelen cambiar.

Meredy:Y como tu dejaste la tercera persona? .-pregunto.

Juvia : a Juvia le parece mejor hablar normal .-dijo haciendo reir a todos.

Pov Levy.

Tenia que entrar esa libreria se hizo muy grande y aun soy una come-libros por exelencia , al entrar me sorprendi lo hermoso que era el lugar tenia grandes estanterias , una gran alfombra roja y unas mesas y sillones en un centro , para mi el paraiso senti el olor a libros mucho mas fuerte devido al delicado olfato de DS que desarrolle .

Levy:Hola buenas tardes .-le dije a la mujer la cual miraba una lacrima donde tenia nombres de libros.

Mujer: Si que necesitas se- .- no termino la frase y me miro extraño se volteo y tomo una camara y empezo a sacarme fotos.

Levy:D-disculpe que hace ? .-pregunte,.

Mujer:Eres Levy Mcgarden o Live de Sabertooth ¿no? eres ella si lo se ! .-empezo a sacarme mas fotografias.

Levy: Si soy Live o mas bien Levy , pero por que las fotos?

Mujer:Son para mis hijos que ven los grandes juegos magicos y uno de ellos te adora ahora da una sonrrisa! .-pues ni modo le mire y sonrrei despues me pidio cosas como autografos y que firmara algunas cosas .

Levy: C-con eso es suficiente no?.

Mujer: Si claro como agradecimiento lleva cualquier libro el que tu quieras .

Levy:Encerio? .-la mujer asintio con una dulce sonrrisa.- Muchas gracias .-me retire y pase por los grandes estantes , todo estaba muy silencioso asi que me diverti buscando un libro , subi a una de esas escaleras largas para sacar un libro de arriba , uno sobre Historias y magos de Fiore , pero pise mal alcanze a tomar el libro , pero cai solo atine a cerrar los ojos .

Levy:Q-que paso? .-pregunto en voz alta con los ojos cerrados , no toque el suelo .

Gajeel:Deberias tener mas cuidado ¿no? .-maldita sea , como es posible ? .

Normal Pov.

La chica de cabellos celestes al escuchar la voz de la persona que retuvo su caida abrio los ojos rapidamente y se levanto muy rapido escapando de los brazos de Gajeel , ella se volteo y lo miro sus ojos se encontraron , Levy se aferro al libro que tenia en sus brazos.

Levy:Que se supone que haces aqui ? .-pregunto en voz desafiante pues sabia que estaban demasiado lejos como para que los oyeran.

Gajeel:Necesito hablar contigo Levy .-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Levy:Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo .-ella se volteo y se dispuso a caminar pero el la tomo de la muñeca la apego a el y le tapo la boca para que no gritara.

Gajeel:Solo escuchame .-la chica dejo de moverse , calmandose dandole el permiso para hablar sus rostros no se encontraban .- Se que no puse la confianza que tu me diste el dia que te fuiste y que tampoco te ayude como tuve que haberlo hecho , debido a que desde el dia que entre Fairy Tail , tu fuiste quien puso las manos al fuego por mi aun que no lo merecia por que te hise daño cuando estaba en Pantom , y despues volvi a cometer el mismo error como idiota el dia en que pude ayudarte y confiar en ti no lo hise por que soy un total estupido y hasta que desapareciste y recapasite de la estupides que hise no eh parado de maldecirme a mi mismo desde 4 años por que entendi que estar ahi sin ti no tenia sentido alguno , te necesitaba , aunque no lo mereciera aun mas el dia en que .-el hizo una pausa y la chica empezo a sentir los latidos del DS mas rapido .- el en que me dijieron que estabas muerta ese dia ni se yo como lo soporte .- la chica abrio los ojos de par en par al sentir el olor de lagrimas proveninetes de la persona quien la tenia contra el. El DS del hierro sintio como la mano que cubria la boca de la chica se humedecia , ella tambien estaba llorando , esta se volteo como pudo y quedo cara a cara con el chico y lo miro a los ojos.

Levy: Ese dia yo te necesitaba , eras la persona de quien menos espere eso , yo crei haberte demostrado que era capas de hacer todo por ti , y tambien crei que tu serias capas de hacer todo por mi pero me equivoque .- puso amabas manos en forma de puño sobre el pecho del DS esta la tomo de la cintura la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo cosa que la sorprendio e intento safarse pero no pudo .

Gajeel: solo quiero que sepas que are lo que sea contar de volver a tener tu confianza y compañia conmigo .- le dijo y la chica se safo de sus brazos .

Levy:Lo siento pero no creo que lo logres .- la chica salio por la puerta de emergencia la cual estaba muy cerca de donde estaban ellos pero al salir una aura extaña empezo a salir de ella y cayo desmayada pero Gajeel alcanzo a tomarla nuevamente antes de que callera al suelo.

Gajeel: Levy! Levy responde! .-pidio al ver como la chica que tenia en sus brazos no reaccionaba tomo su mano derecha y vio que el hermoso anillo de esmeralda con muchos colores se habia apagado estaba oscuro .- Q-que te esta pasando ? .-pregunto al ver como la respiracion de la chica disminuia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del Cap 13 .

Proximo : LGJM Dia 5 : Problemas con los anillos ! (a las 00:00 horas :DDD)

Nos vemos a las 00:00 ! :DDDDDDDD


	14. LGJM Dia 5: Problemas Con Los Anillos

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail

Capitulo 14 : LGJM Dia 5 : Problemas Con Los Anillos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~En las afueras de la libreria : Gajeel Pov~

No me creia lo que estaba pasando , Levy disminuia cada vez mas su respiracion y sus latidos iban cada vez mas lento y esos anillos que siempre llevan las 3 el suyo estaba apagado ¿tendra algo que ver esto? bueno no es tiempo de pensar eso , la tome en mis brazos y me dispuse a correr lo mas rapido que pude para llegar al lugar donde se hospedaban la coneja y Juvia debe saber que esta pasando pero de tan solo pensar de que su vida se va acabando me desespera no es posible que esto este pasando .

Levy: N-no .-dijo y empezo a sollosar al menos es una señal de que esta viva , solo debo apresurarme .

Gajeel: Levy no te preocupes .- trate de que me escuchara mientras corria.

Levy: N-no dañenme a mi pero a ellas no .-hablo soltando una lagrima ¿que le estaba pasando?.

Gajeel:Levy calmate estas conmigo .-trataba de que me escuchara.

Levy: Midori , Metalicana ayudenlas porfavor .-casi me parelizo al escuchar ese nombre ¿de que diablos estaba hablando?

Gajeel: Enana calmate estoy contigo .- ella trataba de abrir los ojos y no podia esto va de mal en peor la casa donde se hospedan los de Saber no estaba tan lejos ya estabamos por llegar .

Normal Pov.

Los grupos para la busqueda de Frosh estaban en la puerta viendo como extrañamente el exeed disfrazado de rana habia llegado solo y Rogue le decia que estaba orgullozo de su exeed , no se percataron de que el chicos venian corriendo con la Mcgarden totalmente desmayada se dieron cuenta llegaron cuando lo vieron parado frente ellos y que sostenia en sus brazos a la chica de cabellos celestes Juvia fue la primera en actuar dandole una patada en el estomago al DS del hierro asiendo que soltara a la Mcgarden y que esta fuera hagarrada por Rogue.

Juvia:¡¿Que haces con ella?! .-pregunto totalmente exaltada poniendose delante de todos.

Gajeel: Juvia calmate .-le pidio el con las manos en alto demostrando que no venia a hacer ninguna estupides

Erza: Te callas ! .-ordeno sacando su espada y poniendola en el cuello del pelinegro

Laxus: Que mierda haces aqui habla ahora .- dijo en tono demandante .

Gajeel: Vean primero a Levy ! .-contesto tratando de que le pongan mas atencion a Levy.

Yukino:Chicos ! Levy no esta respirando! .-grito alarmada al poner su rostro cerca del la chica.

Lucy:¡Que Demonios Pasa Aqui! .-pego un grito fuerte abriendo la puerta y al ver que el Redfox sostenia a la Mcgarden le dirijio una mirada asesina

Mavis: Lucy calmate .-aparecio la primera con una mirada de mucha seriedad.

Makarov: Tenemos que hablar .-le dijo el maestro a todos los que estaban presentes .- pero primero ayuden a Levy antes de que sea tarde .- todos entraron dentro de la casa Erza y Gajeel , los que entraron vieron a los 4 chicos nuevos adentro de esta que al ver a Juvia y a Levy hicieron una reverencia.

Mitsuki : Lucy- sama que pasa con Levy-sama? .-pregunto la chica al ver a una de las princesas desmayada.

Makarov: Meredy ,Kana , Wendy y los demas exeeds deben ir a la pension donde se hospeda el gremio e ir a la sala principal y traerme un pergamino que esta en el segundo cajon del escirtorio .

Meredy: Si maestro Makarov ,Kana , Wendy y los demas vamos ! .-los mencionados salieron por la puerta de manera rapida y veloz.

Mavis: Recuesten a Levy en el sofa .-Rogue obedecio y la recosto en el sofa el cual era bastante largo.

Lucy: Juvia ven a ver esto .-dijo hagachandose para ver a Levy y tomar la mano de donde esta el anillo.

Juvia: Esto no puede ser .-susurro cuando imito la accion de la rubia al ver como el anillo de Levy estaba apagado.

Erza: Chicas que pasa con Levy? .-pregunto muy preocupada la Titania entrando sola dentro de la casa.

Lucy:Gran Parte de nuestra energia es dada por estos anillos que estan conectados al mundo de los dragones , el cual nos permite tener energia ilimitada para poder utilizar todas las magias que usamos.- dijo mostrando su anillo al igual que juvia.

Juvia:Si los anillos se apagan dejamos de recibir energia de ese mundo y tenemos que ir por nuestra cuenta .-dijo tomando de una mano a Levy y Lucy la otra y una gran aura dorada empezo a salir de ellas .

Sting: Por eso no puede ni siquiera abrir los ojos? .

Juvia: Exactamente , Lucy tendremos que ir aya.

Mira: Aya? de que hablan chicas? que aran? .-preguntaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Jellal: Tendran que ir al mundo de los dragones asi la energia de Levy volveria a ser la misma .-deducio rapidamente el chico con el tatuaje del tiempo.

Mavis: Rapida deduccion , Lucy te recomiendo que abras el portal .-le dijo a la Heartfillia la cual se separo de sus 2 amigas y el aura dejo de salir de ellas .

Laxus: Entonces que acaban de hacer? .-pregunto al ver como la Mcgarden seguia en las mismas condiciones.

Mina:Ellas hicieron un circulo magico para darle mas minutos a la vida de La Princesa Levy .-hablo una de los 4 Protectores dejando a todos extrañados al ver como llamo a Levy.

Lucy: Abrete Puerta de las 13 llaves del zodiaco! .-Esta vez cuando la puerta se abrio se hizo mas pequeña , pero una aura negra la rodeaba y cuando las puertas se abrieron solo habia oscuridad

Juvia: Esto no puede estar pasando ahora .- se levanto rapidamente y se acerco a la puerta que su interior era color negro .- ¡Mei! ¡Me Escuchas! .-grito para ver si la dragona del agua respondia pasaron unos segundos y se oyo un gran rugido que hizo eco en toda la casa .

Lucy: ¡Mei , Llama a Midori ! ¡Levy No Respira! .-Grito imitando la accion de su amiga otro rugido se escucho.

Zero:Hitomi , Midori no es tu tia? .-pregunto tapandose los oidos cuando se escucho otro gran rugido .

Midori: ¡Estamos aqui! .-Grito la dragona de la tierra transformada en mujer , entrando por la puerta .-¡¿Que le pasa a Levy?! .-pregunto asustada abriendose pado hasta llegar a la chica y le dio un fuerte abrazo .

Laxus:No puede ser esta persona es un dragon .-dijo el chico y todos los demas miraron asombrados a la mujer que entro

Rufus: Laxus tiene razon , son 2 de las personas que entrenaron a las chicas .-hablo en tono de preocupacion.

Mei: Juvia que sucede !? .-hablo la dragona del agua apereciendo tambien como una mujer .- No puede ser... ahi que llevarlas con los demas .

Midori : Los 4 Protectores vengan con nosotros tienen que ir por el agujero ahora , Hitomi confia en mi ya hablaremos luego .-los 4 chicos se levantaron y fueron directo al agujero con toda la confianza que pudieron.

Mei: Yukino , Rogue , Sting y Rufus no se preocupen estaran mañana bien para los juegos .- dijo poniendo a Levy sobre la espalda de la dragona de tierra .- por ahora nos llevaremos a las 3 .

Midori: Las veo aya tengo que llevarme a Levy lo mas rapido que pueda .-dijo entrando al agujero junto con Levy . Acabo de unos segundos volvieron a salir mas personas esta vez 2 , Igneel y Layla.

Layla: Lucy , Juvia entren rapido no hay tiempo para explicaciones , Mavis no te preocupes dejalo en nuestras manos .-dijo tomando a Lucy y a Juvia de la mano acercandose al agujero.

Igneel: Fairy Tail olviden esto que paso ahora pronto nos encontraremos confien en Mavis .- el hombre se volteo y Lucy , Juvia y Mei entraron rapidamente .

Layla: Les pido porfavor que esto no salga de este lugar , quedo claro .- Layla entro junto con Igneel y la gran puerta cerro.

Mavis: Todos escuchenme ! .-la primera se puso sobre un gran mueble y todos la vieron .- ¡Esto nadie puede saberlo aparte de Wendy , Meredy y Kana quienes traeran un pergamino muy importante , el que hable sobre esto sera expulsado de Fairy Tail!

Erza: Esto debe ser muy importante para llegar a ese extremo ¿no?.

Makarov: Asi es Erza , pronto sabran que es lo que esta pasando pero ahora les pido que solo se concentren en los juegos .

Todos:Bien ! .-dijieron con firmeza todos.

Rufus: Que quede algo claro tambien .-hablo el mago de memoria llamando la atencion de todos.

Sting : No les den una puñalada por la espalda a las chicas , sabemos perfectamente que es para Fairy Tail un nakama.

Yukino:Pero desde que escuchamos el dolor de las voces de Lucy , Levy y Juvia.

Rogue: Digamos que no tenemos la misma confianza y Sabertooth siguio su ejemplo para llegar a ser unidos con nuestros compañeros .

Mirajane: No se preocupen nosotros aprendimos de nuestros errores , no les volveremos a fallar .-dijo con firmeza y muy segura de su palabra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los Grandes Juegos Magicos Dia 4 Banca de Sabertooth.

Estaban 3 chicos y una chica dentro de las bancas de Sabertooth se le veian preocupados pues sus compañeras no habian aparecido y tenian los minutos contados antes de que comenzaran los juegos , pero eso no era lo que mas les preocupaba si no el estado de Levy , necesitaban saber si estaba bien , ese gran problema que surgio con ella les dio directo a todos .

Rogue: ¿Cuanto falta para los juegos? .-pregunto preocupado el pelinegro.

Yukino: 10 minutos , no an tenido noticia de ellas desde ayer cierto .-decia la maestra de Sabertooth.

Sting: Quisas que paso ayer se veian muy sorprendidas .

Lucy:¡Estamos vivas ! .-dijo entrando muy agotada igual que sus dos amigas sanas y salvas al verlas se abrazaron entre todos .

Rufus:¿Que les paso? nos tenian preocupados ! .- les dijo el mago de memoria .

Levy: Ni yo se que me paso , pero segun los dragones hay , hay alguien tras nosotras.

Todos:¡¿Que?! .

Juvia:N-no se preocupen nosotras nos podemos defender solas .- dijo mirando a sus compañeras las cuales asintieron.

Rogue:Como se les ocurre que las dejaremos solas estamos juntos en esto.

Yukino:Ustedes pertenecen a Sabertooth y Sabertooth les pertenece a ustedes , sus enemigos son los nuestros .- las chicas los miraron con lagrimas en los ojos hace tiempo que no se sentian parte de algo .

Sting: Ademas somos amigos ¿no? .- pregunto el chico.

Las 3 : Claro! .-dijieron con mucho animo .

Rufus: Asi se habla ! .-apoyo el mago del antifas.

Yukino: Bien yo me tengo que ir a las barras , y recuerden si quieren guerra , guerra tendran .- les dio la señal de bien a las chicas y ellas se la devolvieron.

Mistsuki: Que te calles cerebro de tierra ! .-se escucho el grito de una de los protectores de las princesas.

Hitomi:Tu cierra la boca maldita tsundere !

Mina: No es necesario que pelen .-hablo en tierna voz.

Zero:Paren las dos ! .-los 4 chicos entraron a la banca de Sabertooth y Hitomi y Mitsuki venian peliando con las frentes pegadas.

Juvia: Ya se van ? .- pregunto a los cuatro chicos que entraron.

Hitomi: Vamos a ... , ustedes saben donde vamos .-dijo mirando a Juvia , Levy y Lucy estas ultimas se acercaron.

Lucy: Tienen que volver con vida , porfavor .- les pidio abrazando a Hitomi .

Zero: Lucy-sama no se preocupe si es nuestro destino y nosotros aceptamos ir a la mision.

Levy:Aun puden retractarse , no es necesario que va-

Mitsuki: Si es necesario Levy-sama , necesitan esa informacion para saber a que se estan enfrentando .

Juvia: Pero , por que ahora tienen tanta confianza en nosotras ? .-pregunto muy dudosa la peliazul.

Mina: Los dragones se lo explicaran Princesas .- dijo haciendo una reverencia como los demas .

Sting:Oigan , tienen que volver no se a donde van pero deben hacerlo .-les dijo el rubio.

Zero: Si lo aremos no se preocupen .-le contesto el chico.

Levy: Buena suerte y los volveremos a ver .-dicho esto los 4 chicos salieron fuera de la banca para irse.

Rogue:Ellos son los que estaban en la casa ayer?

Lucy:Si despues les explicamos ahora pongamos atencion que aparecio la calabaza .

Calabaza: Retomamos los juegos -kabo! .-el publico grito alocadamente .- Este el Dia 4 traemos una prueba algo antigua -kabo ! Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea emocionante -kabo! La Prueba de Hoy Es : Oculto de 2 ! -kabo!

Sting: Bien rubia utiliza telepatia .-dijo burlonamente a la Heartfillia .

Lucy: Que tu tambien eres Rubio! .-grito contraatacando.

Hana:No empiezen a pelear.

Miu:Y apresurence en saber quienes van a ir.

Lector: Sting-kun debes concentrarte.

Rogue: Que no lo haga que despues le hace mal .-dijo burlonamente algo que era raro en el a lo que muchos empezaron a reir.

Sting: Con que buscas pelea? .-dijo peliando como niños pequeños con rogue .

Calabaza:Creo que Sabertooth sabe como divertirse - kabo .-dijo haciendo reir al publico enfocando en la gran pantalla a Sting y Rogue los cuales se habian detenido al escuchar Sabertooth , Sting tenia agarrado del cabello a Rogue y Rogue lo tenia agarrado de la camiseta Lucy y Levy se acercaron e ellos y les dieron un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Aoi:Concentrence que los equipos ya estan abajo ..

Levy : Podemos ir yo y Lucy? .- pregunto viendo como ahora Rufus se unia a la pelea al ver como no se calmaban Juvia se acerco a Levy y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Juvia:Vayan ustedes yo me las arreiglo con estos dos .- sus dos amigas asintieron y bajaron a la arena saltando desde ahi .

~En La Arena~

Calabaza: Bien los equipos son: -kabo! De Fairy Tail : Jellal y Laxus ! , De Lamea Scale : Chelia y Jura ! De Mermaid Heels : Rishley y Beeth! y De Sabertooth : Levy y Lucy !

Chapati (c) :Vaya que emocionante dos de las mejores magas de Sabertooth compitiendo !

Yijo (C) :Mas impresionante lo que paso hace unos dias cuando demostraron ser las ex-hadas de Fairy Tail.

Jason(C):A mi me a gustado sus trajes sin las capas son COOOL! .

Calabaza: Las reglas son las mismas que siempre les queda claro?-kabo deben mezclarse y mas versiones de ustedes apareceran-kabo

Todos: Hai!

La arena empezo a transformarse en una replica de la ciudad la cual era muya grande y todos empezaron a entrar y a mezclarse , en las grandes pantallas buscaban a alguien que se moviera todos estaban quietos , bueno no todos Lucy y Levy estaban sobre el techo de un edificio en el cual podian ver todo lo peculiar era que todos sabian lo que no tenian que hacer moverse y es lo primero que hicieron el par de chicas.

Lucy:Levy todo esta muy calmado no ? .-dijo la rubia poniendo un mechon de su hermoso cabello detras de su oreja.

Levy:Si pero mira .-le contesto señalando una pantalla en la cual se veian ellas 2 sobre el techo.

Lucy: Pronto vendran es cosa de esperar .-en ese momento Chelia aparecio dio un salto y aparecio tras de ellas pero , ninguna de las dos se movio.

Chelia: Danza del Dios del Cielo! .-La gran corriente de aire iba directo hacia las princesas pero extrañamente cuando el impacto llego muy cerca choco con algo y se desvanecio .-¿Pero que? .-pregunto asustada la pelirrosa al ver como su ataque nunca llego a su objetivo , depronto Levy se volteo.

Levy:Mi turno! Rugido Del Dragon De La Tierra ! .- El rugido llego directo a Chelia haciendola caer lejos , un cartel aparecio en una de las pantallas decia Sabertooth 1 points .-Lucy saca el campo de energia debemos actuar .-la Heartfillia se volteo y alzo un puño y una gran manta de rayos se levanto hacia arriba y se esfumo.

Lucy:Bien Vamos ! .-grito y ambas bajaron del techo y salieron corriendo por los demas techos de las casas , su agilidad era muy grande los fanaticos gritaban como locos al ver la rapidez de las 2 chicas.

Levy: Mira Lulu, Jellal se esta moviendo .- le dijo a su amiga viendo como su amigo se movia por la calle.

Lucy:Que estara asiendo? .-ambas pararon para ver que aria , ambas quedaron sentadas en el techo de un edificio.

Jellal:Grand Chariot! .-La gran constelacion de la osa mayor aparecio arrazando con todo a su paso , pero esta vez cada paso que daba el ataque se activaban corrientes electricas , cuando el polvo se levanto se logro ver que se derrivaron a un monton de clones y entre ellos 2 de sus participantes Risley y Beth de Mermaid Heels , En la gran pantalla salio un cartel en el cual decia Fairy Tail: 2 points .

Levy:Al parecer Laxus y Jellal hicieron trabajo en equipo aun que muy arriesgado.

Lucy:Deben tener mas trampas como esas , tengamos cuidado , solo nos falta jura creo que puede ser facil.

Calabaza: Aviso Secreto ! .-grito depronto un holograma de la calabaza sobre la ciudad .- Tenemos un participante Bonus ! Este participante cuenta por 2 points ! Es un Clon que puede ser cualquiera de ustedes el cual se mueve y no usa magia !.kabo!.

Levy:Seria divertido peliar conmigo misma que opinas Lu-chan? .-dijo saltando de un techo a otro en busca de Jura.

Lucy:Seria extraño bien busquemos a Jura antes de que Laxus y Jellal acaben con el .-ambas no perdian la agilidad , salto , caidas , volteretas muchas tecnicas para moverse rapidamente .

Levy:Lu-chan , crees que las personas que nos buscan tramen otra guerra? .-pregunto haciendo que su amiga tropesara y que por poco perdiera el equilibro pero logro seguir adelante.

Lucy:Si guerra es lo que buscan guerra tendran , de todas formas Sabertooth esta denuestro lado y Hitomi,Zero,Mina y Mitsuki , son nuestros destinados protectores , segun los dragones .

Levy: Me preocupa pensar que llegan a tener tal confianza en nosotras sin habernos visto antes , Juvia opina lo mismo , algo les dijieron los dragones para que fuera tan rapido ¿que secreto guardaran?.-Ambas chicas se miraron preocupadas parando su gran y escabudilla carrera por luchar contra Jura.

Juvia:¡Live Lulu! ¡No Se Detengan ! ¡Demuestren De Que Estamos Hechas ! .- Grito su amiga desde la banca que con una mano sostenia a Rufus y con la otra a los dos dragones gemelos , tenia a los tres por arriba de el suelo , los tenia agarrados de las camisas y los movia muy rapido. Sus amigas que competian se miraron entre si y le dieron una gran sonrrisa.

Lucy: Pase lo que pase .- dijo saltando del techo encuanto vio a Jura.

Levy: Siempre nos tendremos .- imito la accion de su amiga y ambas entrelazaron sus dedos .

Juvia: Las unas a las otras .- susurro desde las bancas y vio como sus amigas saltaron del techo y entrelazaron sus dedos y cuando tocaron suelo se pusieron espalda con espalda (como Lucy y Geminis cuando hacen ''urano metria'') .

Lucy y Levy : Uniosion Raid ! : Hira del dragon del Cielo/Tierra .- El gran ataque dio directo con Jura haciendolo caer . El gran cartel aparecio Sabertooth : 2 points.

Lucy: Nos queda el clon , Levy estas bien? .-pregunto al ver que su amiga respiraba agitada.

Levy:Si estoy bien , no te preocupes vamos por ese clon .- ambas volvieron a saltar sobre un techo y siguieron corriendo en busca del clon.

Lucy:Recuerda Grandine y Midori te dijieron que no te exedas sabes que poder tienen los enemigos sobre nosotras.

Levy: Lo se pero no sere una carga para todos , si nos hicimos fuertes fue para proteger a todos , para proteger a nuestros corazones .-Un gran contador aparecio en la pantalla en el decia Time: 2 minutos .

Lucy:Bien solo dos minutos apresuremonos .- Vieron a alguien moverse era un clon de Jura de Lamea Scale , las dos chicas se apresuraron y bajaron al suelo y se dispusieron a correr por dos calles distintas , cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que los 4 habian llegado al mismo tiempo y que no podrian peliar entre ellos ya que el tiempo se acababa , quien diera con el clon ganaria.

Levy:Danza Del Dios Del Cielo !

Jellal: Explosion Celestial!

Laxus:Rugido Del Dragon Del Rayo!

Lucy:Garra Del Dragon De Fuego ! .-

En ese momento nadie vio que ataque llego primero el contador lleg una gran nube de polvo los rodeo y acabo de unos minutos se disperso demostrando a los 4 chicos quienes cubrian sus bocas y tenian cerrados su ojos , habian dejado un gran crater y ni rastro del clon habia quedado , lo habian derrotado los 4 y en la gran pantalla decia : Sabertooth : 3 points y a un lado : Fairy Tail : 3 Points . Se habia quedado en empate .

Chapati (C): ¡A quedado en empate señoras y señores ! .-El publico enloquecio y grito .

Yijo (C): Vaya eso no me lo esperaba , pero sin duda fue una gran rafaga de poderes !.

Lucy: Creo que empatamos .-dijo estornudando.

Jellal: Si , fue un empate .- Le contesto todos se juntaron para salir de la casi destruida arena pero Levy hizo un pequeño tambaleo.

Lucy: Levy estas bien !? .-pregunto ayudando a caminar a su amiga Laxus y Jellal se acercaron.

Levy:Si , estoy bien , no se preocupen .

Laxus:Yo no diria eso ayer dejaste a todos con el corazon en la garganta , recuerden que tendran que hablar sobre eso .

Lucy: Lo sabemos y no se preocupen ya sabran que es lo que esta pasando pero por ahora sera mejor no llamar la atencion .- todos se fueron de la arena y llegaron a sus bancas la calabaza iba a volver a hablar.

~Banca Sabertooth~

Juvia ahora tenia a un incosiente Rufus en el suelo y a Los DS gemelos uno en cada mano asujetados de las ropas y los seguia agitando ambos estaban muy mareados.

Sting:Juvia sadwa mucho movimientowd .-decia entre silabas intendibles la peliazul los dejo a los dos en el suelo.

Lucy: Creo que no volveran a peliar .-entro riendo junto a Levy y Yukino.

Yukino:No se no creen que deberian ayudarlos .-dijo soltando una pequeña risa al ver a sus amigos en el suelo.

Levy:Si deberiamos ayudarlos , despues de todo gracias Juvia-sama por cuidar de estos 3 .-dijo junto a Lucy haciendo una exagerada reverencia asiendo reir a Yukino y a Juvia.

Lucy: Bien ¡Troia! .-dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza de rogue y el porfin pudo centrar sus ojos.

Rogue:Gracias .-hablo aun mareado sentandose en uno de los asientos y Lucy fue al lado de Rufus para curarlo este solo se afirmo la cabeza y se sento , luego Lucy ayudo a Sting este solo se levanto rapido y se re-puso.

Yukino: Tengan es algo de agua .-dijo dandole un vaso con agua a cada uno de los tres chicos.

Rogue:Gracias a ti tambien , recuerdenme no hacer enojar a Juvia .

Sting: A mi tambien.

Frosh:Fro piensa lo mismo!

Rufus:Mala idea meterse en la pelea.

Lector:Q-que raro una mujer le gano a Sting-kun .-Juvia le miro con aura sombria .-P-pero era de esperar de alguien como Juvia-sama !

Miu:Ja! esa es mi Juvia! .-dijo la gatita celeste.

Aoi: Chicas eso fue muy bueno! .-hablo la exeed de Levy

Hana:Ya quiero ver mas batallas y ustedes 3 ! concentrence ! .-le dijo a los 3 chicos que estaban sentados bebiendo agua.

Calabaza: Bien , Hay Un Cambio de Reglas -Kabo! .-sting escupio el agua .

Lucy:Sting concentrate .-dijo riendo igual que los otros Levy , Juvia y Lucy se sentaron en los pedestales como siempre . (se sientan igual que Mavis en los juegos)

Calabaza:Ya no abra un juego y batallas , se ara solo una -Kabo! .- Sting se acerco y quedo al lado de Lucy , Natsu solo los miraba.

~Banca de Fairy Tail~

Erza:Raro no? por que se aria esto , es la primera vez que lo hacen .-dijo volteandose a ver a sus compañeros .

Jellal: Quisas el rey tenga asuntos importantes ? .-dio una opcion para explicar la situacion.

Mirajane: Seria raro , el rey adora los juegos tendria que ser un graan problema como para llegar a ese extremo .

Laxus: Podriamos hablar con el abuelo , si es que no rompio los lazos con el consejo magico .

Gray:Hey , me ayudan en algo? .-pregunto haciendo que los demas se giraran Natsu tenia un aura de solo llamas .- Alguien tiene una cubeta de agua?

Laxus: Y a este que le pa- .-no temino la oracio ya que al voltear vieron al frente a Lucy sentada en un pedestal siendo abrazada desde la espalda por Sting .- No es necesario ya entendi .-a los 6 chicos se les callo una gota por la cien al mas puro estilo anime.

Mira: Ara ara ¿Hay Amor en Saber? .-pregunto echando mas leña al fuego , literalmente a Natsu mas llamas los rodearon.

Gajeel:¡ Mirajane no le pongas leña al fuego que quema este cabron! .- dijo saliendo del asiento en el que estaban sentados ambos.

Jellal:Gray , no usas magia de hielo? .-le pregunto al chico .

Gray: No creo que sirva , tal vez de devil slayer , pero es divertido verle asi .-dijo soltando un risa.

Erza:Si fuera tu , estaria en la misma situacion , de Natsu .-le hablo al mago de hielo viendo como Rufus le acariciaba el cabello a Juvia.

Gray:Ese cabron! .-al parecer el devil slayer iba a ir directo asia ya Laxus le dio un golpe en el cuello mandandolo al suelo ...noqueado (K.O xD)

Mirajane:Ara ara lo has noqueado .- dijo echandole una cubeta con agua y hielo en la cabeza a Natsu , le dejo la cubeta puesta ya que estaba fria.

Jellal: Al parecer se arrepienten de lo que hicieron .

Gajeel: Como no lo ariamos si fuimos tan estupidos que ni siquiera le dimos la confianza que merecian .-se levanto de su asiento y no alcanzo a dar otro paso pues Laxus lo noqueo tambien.

Mirajane: Ara Ara y eso por que?

Laxus: Para ahorrales el momento sentimental a los 3 .

Erza: Ayer hable con Gajeel , al parecer ninguno de los 3 va a acceder a perderlas.

Jellal: Pero y que pasa si eso les trae problemas?

Mirajane: Creo que eso lo tendran que resolver entre ellos , de todas formas dijieron que no perdonerias hasta que ellas los perdonen primero .-le recordo a los demas.

Erza: Si lo recuerdo , y te perdonamos a ti esa vez por que tu de verdad te arrepentias y que tu hermana fue la que dijo eso era obio que tu le creerias .

Mirajane: Aun me arrpiento de todo eso .-hablo cabisbaja.

Jellal: Natsu se quedo dormido .-dijo el peliazul a un lado del salamander.

Erza:Es encerio , ¿que no duerme en la noche? .- Mira se acerco para quitarle la cubeta.

Laxus:Yo no aria eso si fuera tu Mira .-le dijo recostado en la pared a la albina la cual no le hizo caso y se acerco para sacar la cubeta , pero en el intento se quemo.

Mirajane: Auch , pero si hace poco la cubeta estaba fria .- hizo un puchero.

Laxus: Eso pasa por dejarla en la cabeza de el , ahora cuando despierte tendra que sacarla solo.

Juvia: Mira necesitas agua? .-Los 6 chicos de Saber y su maestra entraron a la banca de Fairy Tail , Juvia le dio un vaso con agua a la albina.

Mirajane: Gracias , Juvia .- La chica puso dos de sus dedos en el vaso con agua para pasar el dolor de la quemadura.

Rufus:Una pregunta , que le hicieron a esos 3? .-pregunto al ver a Natsu con una cabeza en la cabeza , sentado en uno de los asientos y con agua evaporandose saliendo de el , y a Gray y Gajeel noqueados en el suelo.

Laxus: Problemas tecnicos .-Respondio el rubio cosa que hizo que los otros 3 chicos de FT se les callera una gotita por la cien.

Lucy: Venimos para hablar , tienen que venir con nosotros .- hablo un poco seria , pero sin perder su carisma.

Yukino: Deben ir tambien el maestro Makarov-san y Mavis-san .-dijo tan respetuosa como siempre , Rogue , Rufus y Sting seguian mirando extraño a los 3 chicos . Sting intento sacarle la cubeta a Natsu pero se quemo.

Mirajane: Te paso el agua? .- le pregunto pasandole el vaso .

Sting: No, uso guantes .-respondio mostrando sus guantes.

Lucy: Baka.

Sting: Calla rubia!

Lucy:Tu tambien eres rubio!

Hana: No empiezen , nos estan esperando .

Aoi: Van a llegar tarde , quien va a ir a buscar al maestro y a la primera?

Levy: Creo que no es necesario , ya estan aqui .- todos voltearon y se encontraron con el maestro Makarov Kana y Mavis , bueno Sabertooth no veian a Mavis.

Miu: O nos apresuramos o nos apresuramos tengo esas dos opciones.

Lucy: Yo ire primero , ellos nos deben estar esperando .-Lucy salto a la arena y Hana la agarro y abrio sus alas , y se fueron.

Juvia:Bien vamos a nuestra casa de hospedaje .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los chicos de Sabertooth y de Fairy Tail habian llegado a la casa , al abrir la puerta Levy y Juvia los dirigieron al patio donde estaba la gran puerta del mundo de los dragones , ahora si estaba bien tenia un aura blanca y lo bordes eran de oro.

Lucy: Que bueno que llegaron , Los dragones nos esperan.

Erza: D-dragones? como es eso posible?

Rogue: Son las llaves doradas , con todas puede abrir un portal al mundo de los dragones.

Juvia: No se retrasen todos nos esperan .- Todos entraron a la gran puerta y cruzaron el pasillo para llegar al otro lado , los de FT se sorprendieron mucho al ver los grandes prados , los hermosos bosques , el gran cielo azul y un castillo a lo lejos , acabo de unos minutos vieron 10 dragones bajar pero antes de llegar se transformaron en humanos.

Layla: Los estabamos esperando , Sabertooth y Fairy Tail.

Igneel: Hablaremos en el castillo , porfavor acompañenos .-Todos caminaron al castillo al entrar admiraron la hermosura de este , los llevaron a una gran sala donde habian sillones y sillas unas mesas pequeñas y unos grandes estantes con fotos , y algunos tesoros.

Haruto: Esperen aqui mientras arreglamos lo demas , hasta el momento Lucy Levy y Juvia contaron lo sucedido .-Los 10 dragones se retiraron y junto a ellos Mavis y Makarov tambien lo hicieron.

Mirajane: Donde van el maestro y la primera?

Lucy: Ellos al parecer se conocen , pero nuestro conocimiento sobre la situacion no es mucho.

Levy: Les contaremos lo sucedido ayer .

Flash Back.

Midori habia salido de la puerta llegando al mundo de los dragones junto con los 4 protectores , inmediatamente la dragona de tierra recosto a Levy en el suelo y acerco su oido al corazon de la peliceleste comprobando de que latia y de que tambien respiraba .

Midori:Levy , despierta porfavor.

Igneel: Midori! que le pasa a Levy?! .pregunto asustado el dragon del fuego.

Midori: Esos malditos estan jugando con el anillo de Levy, por poco muere .-la dragona de la tierra tomo a Levy de la cabeza .

Hitomi: Tia que podemos hacer ? .- La chica de cabello marron se sento al lado de su tia y sus 3 amigos la miraban esperando respuesta .

Igneel: Ustedes 4 , los protectores van a ir con Metalicana , Weisslogia ,Skiadrum e Ice .-los 4 dragones decendieron y se llevaron a los 4 chicos con ellos.

Layla: No puede ser , Igneel vamos a buscarlas .-la mujer tomo la mano de Igneel y lo hiso correr con ella por el pasillo hasta llegar al otro lado.

Levy:M-midori? q-que me paso .-decia entre jadeos de cansancio , Midori le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Midori: Levy , estan corriendo peligro .-le dijo con mucha preocupacion.

Haruto: Levy , que te ah pasado? .-llego corriendo el dragon del rayo.

Levy: No lo se solo

Lucy: Levy estas bien? no tienes nada? .-pregunto cuando aparecio por la puerta junto a Juvia y Mei.

Juvia: Por lo menos puede abrir los ojos .-dijo sentandose al lado de la Mcgarden.

Igneel: Hay que llevarla con Grandine y rapido .- Haruto tomo a Levy y todos fueron al castillo, fueron a dejar a Levy en la enfermeria donde Grandine la cuidaria en tanto a Lucy y Juvia fueron llevadas a una sala con unas grandes pantallas , lacrimas de comunicacion y muchas cosas , al entrar encontraron a los 4 chicos de antes cabisbajos junto a Weisslogia y Skiadrum.

Lucy: Weisslogia , Skiadrum que esta pasando? .-le pregunto a los dragones de Luz y Sombra.

Weisslogia: Alguien esta tras ustedes , tenemos que hablar .- le respondio el dragon de la luz transformado en humano .

Skiadrum: No deberias ser tan directo , Princesas acerquence por aqui .- El oprimio una tecla y en una de las grandes pantallas se mostro un castillo .

Weisslogia: Este es The Dark Castle , Resivimos interferencias desde ahi , las personas que estan ahi estan interferiendo con sus anillos o mejor dicho su energia vital para vivir , No sabemos exactamente que es lo que estan buscando pero se estan metiendo entre sus vidas y futuro.

Lucy: P-pero por que?

Skiadrum: Sospechabamos que algo asi iba a pasar , pero no sabemos quienes son ellos tampoco tenemos informacion , practicamente estamos indefensos , estan indefesas.

Levy:E-eso es lo que me esta pasando? .-pregunto entrando en la sala con algunas vendas junto a la dragona del hielo y la del cielo.

Ice: Hay que tener cuidado , desde ahora tendran que estar mas unidas que nunca en especial tu Lucy , tu eres la unica que puede abrir la puerta y tienes que aprender a acerlo rapidamente , en otras palabras que no estes obligada a poner las llaves en el suelo.

Juvia: Eso seria casi imposible , ademas si esas personas estan buscandonos de seguro quieren una batalla , pero ni siquiera sabemos a que nos estamos enfrentando !

Zero: Dejenos esa tarea a nosotros .- El chico se levanto y sus 3 amigas lo miraron .- Si es por las princesas lo aremos .-dijo con firmeza .-y tambien si es por el padre de Hitomi.

Hitomi:Nosotros nos encargaremos .-hablo con energia y entusiasmo como si no ubiera estado mal hace unos segundos.

Mina: Sabemos magia tenemos a Hitmi la DS de la tierra , a Zero un mago de nieve , a Mitsuki DS del agua , pero de lacrima y yo utilizo magia de telepatia y puedo leer las mentes de las personas , tenemos lo necesario para ayudar .-les dijo con su tono de voz tierno la pelimorada.

Mitsuki: Y-yo no tengo problema .-ella miro hacia otro lado con mirada Tsunedere.

Grandine: Supongo que ya lo saben? .-pregunto a los 4 chicos los cuales la miraron y asintieron , Grandine les dio una mirada asesina a Skiadrum y Weisslogia los cuales solo se tenzaron.

Lucy: P-pero como empiezan a confiar tanto en nosotras?

Mitsuki:La razon es que-

Layla: Ya sabran sobre eso , pero por ahora eso es todo lo que les podemos decir princesas .-Todos los demas dragones entraron en la sala.

Igneel: Ustedes 4 se an puesto en su roll , sera un honor que nos ayuden con la informacion , para vernos tendran que hablar con Lucy , Mina tu tienes magia de telepatia nos puedes contactar en cualquier momento.

Metalicana:Recuerden que esta mision no sera nada facil , no sabemos quienes son los que estan asiendo esto.

Midori: Gracias por querer ayudar chicos , Hitomi si Daichi estuviera aqui estaria mas que orgulloso .- dijo la dragona de la tierra abrazando a su sobrina.

Mei: Cuando piensan ir a esa mision?

Zero: Mañana mismo iremos .

Haruto: Hoy quedense aqui con las princesas , sera mejor que se conscan por que ellas aun no saben lo que les espera.

Juvia:Por que nos ocultan tanto? .

Mei: Juvia , pronto entenderas todo esto pero por ahora ten paciencia .-dijo la peliazul que es la dragona del agua.

Levy: Confiaremos en ustedes .- les dijo a los dragones con una sonrrisa calida.

Lucy: Hasta ahora , quiero conocerme con ellos .

Los 4 protectores pasaron el dia con las princesas conociendose mejor , las 3 chicas conocieron mucho de ese grupo Hitomi era una chica infantil e hiperactiva era como Natsu pero en version chica no muy maruda para sus 22 años , Zero era el mas calmado de todos protector y algo frio el mayor el tiene 23 años, Mitsuki era un tsunedere total y algo fria pero esas actitudes la hacian tierna su edad es 18 años y Mina la menor del grupo tiene 15 años es alegre y tierna , siempre preocupada con sus amigos. Al final del dia tuvieron que quedarse todos en el castillo una noche las princesas decidieron ir a hablar con sus protectores.

Lucy: Prometanme que volveran sanos y salvos chicos .-dijo en tono de tristeza.

Hitomi: No te preocupes , volveremos sanos y salvos ! .-hablo con mucha confianza en su voz.

Lucy: Me recuerdas a una persona de mi pasado .-le dio una sonrrisa Levy y Juvia se miraron entre si.

Zero: Estaremos bien princesas no se preocupen.

Levy: Es que yo quiero volver a verlos .-Mitsuki giro su rostro.

Mina:Estaremos bien yo me comunicare con ustedes .

Juvia:Gracias Mina-chan.

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

Kana:Nos contaran que ah pasado ayer? .-pregunto la morena al ver que sus amigas solo estaban pensativas.

Lucy: Uhm? a perdon si les contaremos lo que paso .-Asi las 3 chicas le contaron todo lo que sabian a Erza, Mira ,Kana , Laxus , Jellal y sus Compañeros en Sabertooth los exeeds solo las miraban atentamente. Cuando terminaron de Contar todos se miraron entre ellos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin Del Cap 14 .

Proximo Capitulo : LGJM Dia 6 : ¿Confias en mi?

Hola quiero pedir disculpas me an costado el internet de forma FEA todo por culpa de Movistar T-T estoy ecribiendo esto con todas mis ganas aun que se que no lo veran hoy domingo T-T espero que me perdonen.

Los quiere Fairy Love-Chan


	15. LGJM Dia 6: ¿Confias en Mi?

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail

Capitulo 15 : LGJM : ¿Confias en Mi?

* * *

~En El Mundo De Los Dragones~

Juvia:Solo sabemos eso sobre The Dark Castle no sabemos mas , y al parecer esta al final del continente de fiore , del otro lado de fiore.

Igneel:Veo que les an contado .-el dragon de fuego entro junto a Grandine y Metalicana.

Grandine: Ahora viene la pregunta clave para todos ustedes .-La mujer de cabello rosa empezo a caminar directo a los chicos.

Metalicana:¿ Ustedes estan dispuestos de ir a guerra por el bien del futuro , de Magnolia no de Fiore , Del Reino y de las princesas ?.- La pregunta desconcerto a todos , incluyendo a las princesas.

Yukino: Yo ,no, mas bien nosotros y Sabertooth estamos dispuestos a peliar por nuestros nakamas .-dijo Yukino muy segura de su palabra .

Laxus:No tenemos problemas en ayudar en eso , se lo debemos por cuidar de las 3 .

Mirajane: Bien ! estamos de acuerdo todos ayudaremos !.

Layla: Me encanta el optimismo de esta generacion .-dijo Layla entrando en la habitacion .- Lucy , hija mia me alegra que siempre hay gente que te apoye .-le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

Igneel: Lamentablemente no podemos informar nada mas pero entrenaran sus respectivas magias con nosotros.

Levy: ¿Quieren prepararnos? a todos? .-pregunto al ver como los chicos se miraban entre todos.

Metalicana: Claro , aparte sabemos mucho de la vida de todos , gracias a Skiadrum y Weisslogia .- Rogue y Sting se miraron entre ellos , no habian hablado con sus padres de hace mucho , desde el entrenamiento antes de LGJM.

Layla: Bien chicos reforzaran su magia con los dragones asi que Laxus Dreyar entrenaras con Haruto , Yukino Aguria entrenaras con Grandine , Rogue Cheney con Skiadrum , Sting Euclife con Weisslogia , Rufus Lohr con Ice , Mirajane Strauss con Metalicana , Erza Scarlet con Igneel, Jellal Fernandes con Mei y Kana Alberona con Midori.

Metalicana: Quiero que quede algo claro , si hay guerra nosotros no sabemos si podremos salir de aqui pero no lo aseguremos , aparte no aseguramos tampoco que sobrevivan a la posible guerra .-todos los chicos asintieron , estaban mas que preparados.

Igneel: Entrenaran con nosotros despues de LGJM todos los dias ¿quedo claro? .

Todos: Hai ! .-dijieron con entusiasmo .

Grandine: Comenzaran cuando terminen los juegos , asi que preparence tanto fisica y mentalmente .

Layla:Deben saber , no hay vuelta atras , pero por ahora podran hablar con los dragones que los entrenaran asi que siganme y ustedes 3 .-señalo a las princesas.- se quedan aqui con Grandine.-Las 3 asintieron y los demas se fueron a ver los campos de entrenamiento .

Grandine: Chicas , quiero que vean esto .-la mujer se fue a unos de los grandes estantes que adornaban la habitacion y saco una maleta .- Lucy , recuerdas que Ice dijo que tenias que aprender a abrir el portal rapidamente?.

Lucy: Si pero es dificil hacer eso , es como elevar las 13 llaves mas poderosas y reunirlas a mi alrrededor para abrir el portal .

Grandine: Mira creamos este sistema .-la dragona abrio el maletin sobre una mesita de centro .-Son nuestras llaves , no sabemos si den resultados en el mundo de los humanos pero tendras que aprender a hacer el circulo con estas y asi abrir el portal ,tambien podras invocarnos de a uno , tenemos la suerte de que podemos funcionar tras nuestra propia energia .

Lucy tomo una de las llaves todas eran doradas su diferencia era que dentro del dije tenia un dragon rojo , supuso en un instante que era la de Igneel .

Levy:Wow que lindas , tienes mas llaves Lu-chan! .-Le felicito la peliceleste y ella tomo una llave parecida a la de Igneel pero esta tenia un dragon color cafe en el centro era la llave de Midori .

Juvia:Realmente es asombroso lo que logran hacer ustedes .-dijo tomando una de las llaves la cual en el centro tenia un dragon azul , era la llave de Mei .

Lucy: No quiero transportar todos yo sola , chicas ustedes tambien necesitan ayuda , dividamos las llaves yo are el portal con las llaves del zodiaco ¡me esforzare! .- lo que dijo la Heartfillia sorpendio a sus 2 amigas y a la dragona.

Levy: Lucy , no puedes hacer eso , las llaves estan echas para ti! .-reclamo la chica de ojos avellana.

Grandine: De hecho sabiamos que Lucy aria eso .-solto una pequeña risa que hizo que las 3 chicas se miraran entre si .- bien Lucy ,divide las llaves .- Lucy tomo las 10 llaves en sus manos.

Lucy: Chicas abran las manos y cierren los ojos .-sus 2 amigas le hicieron caso , Lucy tambien cerro los ojos y les dio 3 llaves a cada una , al final decidieron que Lucy tendria 4 llaves.

Grandine : Bien como quedaron las llaves?

Lucy: Yo tengo a mi mama , Igneel , Weisslogia y Grandine.

Levy: Yo tengo a Midori , Metalicana , Skiadrum.

Juvia: Yo tengo a Mei, Haruto, Ice .

Grandine : Pero Levy y Juvia ustedes saben usar magia celestial? .-las 2 nombradas se miraron entre ellas y despues miraron a Lucy e hicieron un puchero.

Lucy:Bien, bien yo les ayudo .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Casa Hospedaje de Fairy Tail~

Un pelirrosa entro por la puerta de la casa cargando a dos chicos inconsientes , el hizo una mueca de enojo y los lanzo contra una pareded , los dos chicos se golpearon la cabeza contra el muro , y el traga llamas se sento en un sofa y espero a que los otros dos reaccionaran despues del golpe , al ver que los otros seguian en el suelo fue a la cocina y trajo un balde con agua fria y se lo hecho encima , espero y nada ocurrio se dio por vencido y se volvio a sentar .En ese momento una joven de cabellos azules entro a la casa .

Natsu: Wendy ? ¿que haces aqui? .-pregunto incredulo pero la chica lo ignoro como solia hacerlo desde los ultimos 4 años.

Wendy: Estoy buscando a Erza-san y Mirajane-san .-hablo por fin la adolecente hagachandose junto a los dos noqueados del suelo y ayudo a curarlos con su magia.

Natsu: Se han ido desde el aviso de la calabaza ,¿por que los buscas? .-Le pregunto y la joven volvio a guardar silencio y los dos pelinegros que estaban noqueados en el suelo iban abriendo los ojos lentamente para ver que eran curados por Wendy.

Gray: We- Wendy? .-dijo sorprendido al ver que la DS del cielo los ayudaba , ella ya no hacia eso , las cosas habian cambiado drasticamente.

Gajeel: Gracias a todo esto , Salamander ! que mierda paso?

Natsu: Laxus los noqueo y me los traje a rastras para aca.

Wendy: Como veo que no estan me voy .-la chica peliazul iba a salir pero Natsu le llamo

Natsu:Wendy hasta cuando seguiras...asi con nosotros? .-le pregunto alo cual ella se tenso y giro bruscamente para verlo a la cara .

Wendy:Seguire asi hasta el dia que las chicas los perdonen , aun que no se si llegara ese dia es casi imposible.- volvio a girar bruscamente y salio por la puerta dando un fuerte portaso.

Gray: Por lo menos la palabra ''imposible'' no existe para ti horno con patas.

Natsu:Crei ahaber dejado en claro , que no pararia hasta volver a estar con ella , y creo que ustedes van por el mismo camino que yo.

Gajeel:Y los demas donde estan?

Natsu:Ni idea , cuando desperte el estadio estaba vacio y ustedes dos estaban noqueados en el suelo .-En ese momento 2 exeeds entraron a la casa .

Happy: Natsu has visto a lo- .-el neko azul no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que el traga llamas lo tomo por los hombros y lo empezo a olfatear.

Pantherlily: P-pero que haces? .-pregunto con una gotita callendole por la cien.

Natsu: TU! .-grito y su exeed lo miro exaltado .-¡¿Por que tienes el aroma de Lucy?! .-el azulito se volvio a exaltar y se le pararon los pelos pero no dijo nada .- Tu maldito traidor ! .-grito de forma comica persiguiendo al exeed por toda la casa.

Gray:Estupido quemaras todo! .

Asi esos 3 se pasaron el dia discutiendo con los 2 exeed preguntando por que tenian esa fragancia impregnados en ellos , hicieron un monton de estupideses pero los exeed no hablaron y simplemente intentaban escapar pero Gajeel tapo las puertas y ventanas con hierro , Pasaron el resto de esa tarde asi hasta que calleron rendidos .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los Grandes Juegos Magicos Dia 5 :D

~Banca de Sabertooth~

Las 3 princesas estaban acompañadas de sus tres amigos admirando las llaves que les habian dado los dragones .

Sting: Encerio funcionan estas cosas ? .-pregunto el rubio mirando la llave de Weisslogia su padre adoptivo.

Lucy:No sabemos exactamente si funcionen pero es impresionante lo que logran hacer esos 10 .

Levy:Yo estaria orgullosa de sus padres si fuera ustedes ellos lograro este sistema junto a Ice y conectaron los portales .-dijo refiriendose a Skiadrum y Weisslogia.

Lector: Era esperar del padre de Sting-kun! .-alento el exeed rojo.

Hana: Lector calla que empiezan los juegos .-intento hacer callar a Lector la gatita de Lucy.

Aoi/Forsh : Pienso lo mismo ! .

Frosh: Esa era mi frase ! .-dijo inflando los mofletes .

Miu:No empiezen ustedes 2 denuevo .-trato de carmar a Frosh y Aoi con aura estructiva la gatita de Juvia.

Frosh: Rogue salvame ! .-el exeed disfrazado de rana se lanzo a los brazos de Rogue el cual se hagacho para abrazarlo.

Levy: Oi oi pareces un padre sobre protector .-le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al DS de sombra y como siempre todo el grupo acabo riendo.

Calabaza: Sabertooth calmense -kabo! .-todo el publico termino riendo , incluso los gremios y los 6 chicos le hicieron la seña del pulgar arriba para mostrar que estaban calmados .- Bien-kabo la prueba de hoy es : Batalla Naval! -kabo!

Lucy:Bien yo eligo va Juvia ! .-grito lo mas rapido posible.

Sting:Sin objeciones.

Rufus:Yo tampoco.

Levy: Claro ella aun no a participado mucho.

Rogue: Si que vaya ella .

Juvia:Bien no tengo problema .-solto una pequeña risa y se fue a cambiar el traje junto a Miu.

Levy: Oigan que traje creen que se pondra? .-pregunto dudosa la chica de cabellos celestes a lo que todos solo levantaron los hombros , acabo de un rato Juvia volvio con el hermoso traje que uso el dia que fueron a la piscina .

Juvia:Me siento extraña usando esto aqui .- dijo mirando su traje de seda color morado .

Lucy:Yo creo que se ve bonito , ven te tomare el cabello .-tomo a su amiga y le tomo el cabello en una colita .- bien ahora vas a la arena .- la empujo desde la banca hacia abajo siendo atrapada por Miu su exeed .

Sting:Eso no lo esperaba .-el resto estaba con una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza.

~En La Arena~

Los participantes estaban listos , de Mermaid Heels iba Beth , de Lamea Scale Yuka , de Fairy Tail Gray y de Sabertooth nuestra querida Juvia .

Calabaza:Bien chicos esta vez va haber un pequeño cambio -kabo .-todos se miraron entre si .- nosotros no veremos lo que pase dentro de la gran burbuja de agua -kabo , solo veremos como los participantes caen , es posible ocupar cualquier tipo de magia -kabo , la batalla final sera entre los dos ultimos que queden ¿claro?-kabo!.

Un circulo magico olor azul aparecio bajo los participantes rodeandolos poco a poco la gran burbuja de agua fue creciendo dejandolos a todos dentro de esta , un marcador aparecio dentro de la burbuja de agua iba en cuenta regresiva todos se estaban preparando para que el numero por fin llegara a cero.

5...4...3...2...1...0!

Juvia:Golpe de Agua ! .-Juvia uso uno de sus ataques antiguos de domadora de agua , con este llego hasta Yuka y lo golpeo pero este con su magia se impulso hacia adelante aun dentro de la gran batalla naval , Gray estaba peliando con Beth pero mas bien estaba jugando con ella ya que ninguno de los ataques de la chica le daba le llegaban el solo los esquivaba .

Yuka:Tu lo has buscado ¡Balas de odulacion! .-dos grandes esferas iban directo a Juvia pero esta tan solo las esquivo sin el mas minimo esfuerzo y transformo su cuerpo en agua desapareciendo y materializandose detras de el .

Juvia: No lograras atrapar a nadie con esa punteria .-le dio un empujon asiendo que el girara .

Yuka: Escudo de ondulacion! .-Un escudo invisible lo envolvio pero Juvia solto una risa .

Juvia: Rugido del dragon del rayo! .-el gran rugido electrico llego directo al escudo rompiendolo y mandando a volar al chico de Lamea Scale y junto a el a Beth y de paso casi tambien a Gray pero este se aferro a la pared de agua y la congelo rapidamente haciendo que toda el agua desapareciera dejando a ellos 2 sentados en el gelido suelo .

Juvia: ¿Pero que rayos haces ? has congelado todo ! .-le reclamo levantando su puño.

Gray: Necesitas clases de relajacion .-se levanto del suelo en el que estaba .

Juvia: Tu , maldito .-se levanto rapidamente y se puso en posicion de batalla .-bien lanza el primer golpe .

Gray:Quien dijo que te golpiaria? .-le pregunto con la mirada seria .

Juvia: Hmm dejame explicarte la idea es que debes golpear a tus enemigos por sus puntos! .-le reclamo al ver que el no iba a pelear con ella .- Bien en ese caso yo lo are !.

Gray: Como quieras .- la chica encendio sus puños y empezo a tratar de golpearlo pero su punteria no llegaba y el la esquivaba facilmente sin problemas .

Juvia: Q-que estas haciendo? .- se detuvo a preguntar al ver como no lograba golpearlo.

Gray: Solo te esquivo .-la chica se paralizo ¿por que no lograba golpearlo , eso es lo que ella queria? ¿o no? .- Oye que te sucede .-puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica esta solo cayo al suelo.

Juvia:N-no me toques ! .-se altero y el alquimista se hagacho quedando cara a cara con ella .- que haces ? te dije que te alejes .-empezo a dar pequeños golpes en el torso del mago pero este tomo sus muñecas con delicadeza , y la abrazo fuertemente , sintiendo su aroma debido al olfato que desarrollo como devil slayer.

Gray: Deberias relajarte , baka .- ella estaba luciendo indefensa ante el pero ella no lo permitiria.

Juvia:N-no lo necesito , alejate de mi ya te lo dije .-el la solto lentamente y ella se levanto rapidamente .- veamos quien cae primero .-ella encendio su puño .- Garra del dragon del fuego! .

El hielo se rompio y ambos cayeron muy alejados el uno del otro , la Loxar logro caer de pie encambio Gray simplemente cayo .La peliazul se acerco a el y se arrodillo y utilizo su magia curativa para ayudarlo a curar sus heridas el solo la miro extrañado y Juvia corrio la cara , al terminar se levanto.

Juvia Pov.

¿¡Que demonios estoy haciendo!? por que estoy demostrando un lado infenso delante de el , pero no volvera a pasar debo volver con mi equipo , con mis nakamas .

Lucy:Juvia! Apresurate ! .-me dio una dulce sonrrisa .

Juvia:Bien! .-le grite y senti como Miu me tomaba con sus pequeñas patitas y me llevaba con los demas .- gracias Miu.

Debo pensar con la cabeza fria , debo recordar todo lo que hizo y como me traiciono .De un momento a otro recorde nuestra peleea en la que estaba en Pamton Lord , y como me salvo de caer al suelo , y sobre todo esa sonrrisa que me dio cuando vi por primera vez el sol , esto va de mal en peor !

* * *

Fin Del Cap 15 .

Proximo cap : LGJM Dia 6 :...

Todos querian ver gruvia , ahi esta el gruvia ! xD


	16. Luces del Pasado Iluminaran el Futuro

La Gran Tragedi de Fairy Tail

Capitulo 16 : Las Luces Del Pasado , Iluminaran El Futuro

AVISO DE ADVERTENCIA : PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS DEL MANGA DARE LA SEÑAL ASI :/S/ Y SALDRA SUB RAYADO , ¡POR CIERTO AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO DIRE CUALES SON LAS PAREJAS OFICIALES DEL FIC! :D

HoooOoOoOolaaaa! En este capitulo se explicaran que cosas estan pasando y que ocurre en la mente de las chicas ,para los que se esten confundiendo xD, sin mas aqui el cap 16! :DDDDDDDDDD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Banca de Sabertooth~

La peliazul habia llegado a la banca de su equipo donde estaban sus 5 nakamas , esperando que les dijiera algo .

Juvia:Y-y a ustedes que les pasa? .-pregunto al ver que sus 5 amigos la miraba.

Lucy:Como te fue ¿ganaste? .-hablo la Hertfillia con un tono de ansiedad.

Juvia:No lo se , hay que esperar lo que diga la calabaza .- Levy se acerco y le dio una toalla para que secara su cabello .- Gracias.

Rufus:Oye cuanto tiempo seguiras asi? te vas a enfermar .-La peliazul se dio cuenta de que aun vestia el traje de baño .

Juvia:Buen punto mejor me voy a cambiar .-Juvia se alejo lentamente y su exeed le siguio el paso.

Calabaza:Emos determinado que Sabertooth a ganado y Fairy Tail a quedado 2° -Kabo! .-Los 5 chicos y sus exeed dieron un suspiro aliviado al escuchar que su amiga habia ganado la batalla naval.

Sting:¿No creen que a estado rara ultimanente? .-pregunto en cuanto la Loxar se fue a cambiar.

Levy:N-no lo sabemos , no sabemos que esta pasando por su mente .-respondio pensativa

Rufus: Ustedes dos no se quedan atras , tambien estan extrañas ultimamente.

Lucy:No se preocupen no es nada ,solo estamos algo cansadas .-se excuso.

Rogue:Si es asi deberian descansar un poco , Juvia tambien esta alterada .-en ese momento Yukino entro a la banca.

Yukino:Chicos , tengo algunas cosas que decirles .-entro algo preocupada .

Rogue: ¿Por que? que sucede Yukino? .-pregunto y la chica se dispuso a hablar.

Yukino:Esto es secreto sobre LGJM asi que no debe salir de aqui , me informaron que mañana sera la competencia en la participaran 4 de ustedes contra 4 de cualquier gremio y sera elegido por el publico igual que la ultima vez.

Sting: Eso signifca que Lucy Juvia y Levy volveran a quedar con las hadas?

Yukino: No , acabo de leer estadisticas y hay un 65% de probabilidades de que sea de Fairy Tail Natsu , Gray y Gajeel contra Sting , Rufus y Rogue y un 70% del publico quiere que una de las chicas se enfrenten a otros gremios. .-el silencio abundo la banca.

Lucy:¡¿Que?!

Sting: Pues ni modo ¡a partir traseros de hadas! .-los 6 chicos cayeron al estilo anime y Juvia entro con su exeed.

Rogue: Veo que poco te importa esa batalla

Sting:Es mi oportunidad para probar que soy mejor en la batalla que Natsu-san!

Juvia: De que me perdi? .-Levy se acerco a ella y le susurro todo en el oido : Queeeeee?

Lucy:Bien es la oportunidad que nesecitabamos , Yukino cuantas probabilidades hay de ganar?

Yukino: Segun calculos y midiendo el potencial tenemos un 55% de probabilidades de ganar .

Rogue:¿Nosotros o ellos?

Yukino:Ustedes , por la razon de que reforzaron su magia en el mundo de los dragones .

Rufus:Entrenamos un solo mes , ¿creen que eso es suficiente?

Juvia:En los primeros juegos magicos de Fairy Tail entrenamos una semana , y estubieron bien asi que , veremos que pasa .-dio un giño de ojo.

Levy:¿Deberiamos volver a casa no? .-pregunto estirandose .

Yukino:Los quiero bien mañana asi que cuidense y duerman bien .-se despidio y la chica del traje blanco salio de la banca.

Aoi:Ya oyeron todos a casa ! .-grito la exeed de Levy.

Mei:Juvia debes descansar y los demas tambien ¿quedo claro? .-los 6 chicos asintieron.

Lector:Sting-kun debe descanzar para ganarle a las hadas ! -dijo imitando una pelea con sus pequeños puños .-Frosh quieres peliar ? .-salio persiguiendo al pequño exeed disfrazado.

Frosh:WAAA ! salvenme !.-Hana se acerco a los dos enojada y les pego dos coscorrones a los 2 exeeds.

Hana: Paren los dos , par de genios! .-Los exeed chicos cayero al suelo haciendo reir a todos.- bien vamonos .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Casa Hospedaje de Sabertooth-Cuarto de Juvia~

La peliazul estaba senda en su cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldo , mientras se abrazaba asi misma . La luz de la luna iluminaba un poco la habitacion , ella tenia sus ojos algo perdidos a su lado estaba su pequeña exeed color celeste durmiendo placidamente , la Loxar miro el relog el cual decia que eran las 11:00 de la noche unos golpes en su puerta llamaron su atencion pero no hablo los golpes cesaron unos 2 minutos y volvieron a golpear la puerta esta vez un poco mas fuerte , su pequeña exeed empezo a moverse Juvia le acaricio para que continuara con su sueño.

Lucy:Juvia sabemos que estas despierta ¿nos abriras? .-pregunto la voz de su amiga quien estaba afuera de la puerta.

Juvia:P-pasen esta abierto .-respondio en un susurro , la puerta se abrio lentamente mostrando a sus 2 amigas , ambas con un piyama ligero como el de ella , las 2 chicas cerraron la puerta despues de pasar Levy se sento a un lado de la cama y Lucy del otro.

Levy:Tenemos que hablar , sobre lo que ha pasado ultimamente .-La peliazul las miro aun auto-abrazandose.

Lucy: Juvia , debes empezar tu ...¿que paso en la batalla naval? .-pregunto con su mirada decidida las dos chicas tenian la mirada fija en Juvia la cual solo abrio los ojos de par en par y guardo silencio.

Levy:Juvia confia en nosotras , somos tus amigas .-la chica la volvio a mirar.

Juvia:Esta bien pero despues hablaran ustedes , yo no soy la unica en esta situacion .- sus dos amigas cambiaron su mirada , las 3 estaban iguales , en el mismo estado.

Lucy: Si lo sabemos .-puso una mirada algo preocupada y el silencio volvio.

Juvia: Bueno yo empezare .-guardo un pequeño silencio .- El dia en el que nos reunimos con nuestros antiguos nakamas yo me fui con Meredy y Wendy a ver los toboganes y esas cosas , yo me separe unos minutos pero ese fue mi error .-levanto su mirada y vio las miradas de sus amigas .- Despues de dar vueltas sin sentido decidi ir al acuario donde vi a alguien abrazandoce asi mismo pero yo como idiota me acerque preocupada y me di cuenta que era Gray , pero ya era demasiado tarde para cuando me di cuenta de eso.

Levy: Te hizo algo? te lastimo? te hizo llorar? te rapto?te capturo? Intento sobre pasarse? te acorralo? te beso? .-Juvia y Lucy la miraron con cara de muchas preguntas .-perdon ¿Que paso entre ustedes?

Juvia: No esta dispuesto a alejarse de mi no le importa si lo golpeo o lo daño me lo dijo claramente ...''Soportare cualquier dolor contar de estar a tu lado'' yo lo dañe con ice-make pero basicamente le valio mierda y me hizo sentir su corazon .-las 2 amigas veian lo que la peliazul les contaba .

Lucy: ¿Y hoy en la batalla naval? .-pregunto y la Loxar la miro algo asustada por lo que iba a decir.

Juvia: Hoy al quedar los dos solos ...no pude...mas bien no quise .-su voz empezaba a quebrarse .- no queria dañarlo no se por que ! .-solto la maga de una vez.

Levy: ¿Y por que la esfera rompio? si no lo golpeaste ¿que paso?.

Juvia: El para no caer congelo la esfera dejandonos los dos sin agua para nadar ambos quedamos en el hielo que antes era agua , estaba dispuesta a luchar pero el me evadia facilmente sin esfuerzo .

Lucy: No es posible que el pueda evadir tus golpes , eres muy buena en la punteria para los golpes .

Juvia: Ese es el problema el me dijo que no lograba dañarlo por que yo no queria , y saben es verdad no queria golperlo no tenia el valor de hacerle mas daño .-la chica levanto su rostro para dejar ver sus ojos azules con algo de tristeza .- no me atrevo , no quiero .-susurro eso ultimo y Levy se lanzo a abrazarla , Lucy solo la miro pensativamente tratando de buscar una solucion que a su mente no llegaba.

Lucy: Que mas te dijo o hizo? .-la Mcgarden miro a la rubia y luego a Juvia quien trago duro.

Juvia: Cuando me dijo que yo no queria golpearlo cai al suelo al saber que el tenia razon , el se inclino hacia mi y me abrazo .-Levy solto lentamente a la peliazul volviendo a sentarse a un lado de la cama .- Dijo que debia pensar y relajarme .

Levy: Con que esa es la razon por la cual has estado callada ultimamente .-la Loxax asintio y escondio un poco su rostro con sus piernas , abrazandose asi misma , Lucy dio un suspiro.

Lucy:No te sientas mal Juvia , no importa cual sea tu decision siempre estaremos juntas por lo menos ahora sabemos por que has estado asi .-La ojiazul levanto su rostro para toparse con la sonrria de sus dos amigas.

Juvia: G-gracias pero por ahora lo seguire pensando , por cierto se que no soy la unica Levy te encontraste con Gajeel de eso no hay duda por que el te trajo el dia que te desmayaste .-dijo en un tono melancolico.}

Levy :¡¿Que?! ¿¡Que el hizo que!? .-grito la peliceleste casi despertando a Miu , Lucy le tapo la boca rapidamente .

Lucy: No le contaste ? .-le pregunto a la peliazul la cual nego.

Juvia: Pense que tu le dijiste .- dijo abriendo sus ojos de par en par , Lucy solto a Levy cuando vio que le faltaba el aire , la ojiavellana respiro agitadamente.

Lucy: Bien Levy es tu turno , habla ya .-hablo sobandole la espalda .

Levy:A-are? por que yo? .-pregunto auto señalandose .

Juvia:Por que yo hable primero ahora te toca a ti , no te preocupes despues le toca a Lucy .- la Heartfilia giro su rostro con una mueca de enojo .

Levy: bueno ...etto...veran ...es que ...yo enrrealidad ...eh ...etto .-tarareaba la ojiavellana , mientras sus amigas se miraron entre ellas .- Bien me calmo , Juvia recuerdas que ese mismo dia yo pase a la biblioteca? .- la peliazul asintio .- Como saben que soy bajita me subi a una de esas escaleras largas para alcanzar un libro , pero en un mal movimiento yo cai esperando un golpe que nunca llego , Ahi fue cuando me encontre con el .-hizo una pausa y miro a sus dos amigas.

Lucy: El te atrapo para no caer ¿cierto? .-arqueo una ceja y su amiga asintio.

Levy: Yo me altere e intente escapar pero me abrazo por la espalda y no me solto hasta que lo escuchara y yo acepte para que me dejara irme tuvimos una pequeña charla que acabo en lagrimas de parte de los dos .-susurro lo ultimo y oculto su mirada tras un mechon de su cabello .- Cuando le dije que perdia su tiempo decidi irme y ahi ocurrio todo me senti pesada y senti como mi magia se apagaba rapidamente y me desmaye lo ultimo que escuche fue a el llamandome , aunque me gusto que me protegiera .-dio una triste sonrrisa .- no tiene pensado alejarse de mi .

Juvia: Bienvenida al club .-se corrio un poco y abrio las mantas de su cama para que levy se acostara con ella ,las 3 chicas rieron y la peliceleste se acosto al lado de su amiga .- Bien sigues tu Lucy , que paso? aunque es obio que es por Natsu pero igual .

Lucy:Esos 3 idiotas se pusieron de acuerdo a mi parecer , el tambien me busco ese dia aunque ...el muy estupido... .-hizo una pausa y sus amigas se miraron entre si.

Juvia: Como es estupido hizo una estupides entonces? .-pregunto y la rubia aintio con el ceño fruncido.

Lucy: Ese dia en la piscina fui en busca de informacion para saber que te habia ocurrido Juvia al introducirme en tu mente vi el acuario asi que me diriji hacia aya pero al pasar cerca de lo vestidores ... ¡el muy idiota me cubrio los ojos ,me tomo de la cintura y me arrastro a los vestidores !

Levy: Creo que el no a cambiado sus impulsos sin sentido , dejame adivinar lo que hizo te encerro con el dentro de los vestidores y no te dejo salir .-dijo en un tono pensativo y burlon

Lucy:¡La que usa telepatia soy yo! y si , me encerro con el en los vestidores y no me dejo salir hasta que hablara con el .-hablo inflando sus mofletes para despues dar un suspiro .- Me hizo escuchar por todo lo que habia pasado y todo lo que estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo .-desvio un poco su mirada .- y eso no es lo peor de todo ...

Juvia:¿Que hizo? .-pregunto y la Heartfillia se tenso un poco y un sonrrojo se vio en sus mejillas , la rubia al darse cuenta de su rubor movio rapodamente su rostro liberandose del rojo de sus mejillas.

Lucy: Yo...digo el t-trato de b-besarme .-silencio , silencio y mas silencio incomodo , sus dos amigas que daron desconcertadas .

Levy: Yo crei que...Natsu era impulsivo pero esto es otro nivel .-hablo en voz baja rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se instalo en la habitacion.

Lucy:Y-y eso no es lo peor de todo .-susurro y sus dos amigas pusieron cara de espanto ¿que mas pudo haber pasado? Lucy volvio a guardar silencio.

Juvia: ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡habla que nos esta comiendo la curiosidad! .-La rubia no contestaba.

Levy:¡Carajo!¡Habla! ¡¿Que paso?! .-la peliceleste se estaba alterando pero Lucy no desia palabra.

Juvia:¡Que paso! .-la peliazul se levanto rapidamente moviendo por los hombros a su amiga la cual se dispuso a hablar.

Lucy:...Yo...yo ¡Estube a punto de besarlo tambien! .-grito la chica derramando lagrimas , Juvia se paralizo , Levy solo atino a acercarse un poco mas a la rubia .- No se como paso solo atine en el ultimo momento para escapar de ahi , por lo menos no lo bese .-sollozo y sus 2 amigas la abrazaron.

Juvia y Levy : Tendremos que pensar .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Casa Hospedaje de Fairy Tail- Sala de Estar /Pov Gajeel ~

Gajeel: Vaya la enana tenia razon sobre estas cosas .-cerre el libro que estaba leyendo y lo puse en la estanteria sin hacer el mas minimo ruido .- ya veo por que se esforzaba tanto en tratar de que leyera libros .- depronto una sonrrisa triste se formo en mi cara al recordar el pasado .- como siempre ella tenia razon.

Pero una pregunta no hace mas que rondar mi mente ¿en que estara metida Levy , por que le paso eso en la biblioteca? necesito saberlo si ella esta en problemas ,tengo que ayudarla no puedo permitir que ella salga dañada en sea lo que sea en lo que este metida . ¿Como es posible que se meta en tantos lios como para llegar el punto de perder su vida? pero aun no se que es lo que pasa de que hablaba cuando dijo Metalicana ? ¡/S/! Nos reencontramos una vez con el lio de tartaros pero no lo eh visto desde esa vez espero que Levy no este involucrada en algo malo / . Me estoy preocupando mucho no quiero que resulte mas dañada y Erza ya me lo dejo en claro que no debia acercarme a Levy pero al menos tambien yo le deje en claro que yo no pienso renunciar a ella .Y se claramente que Kana, Erza, Mira , Laxus y Jellal ocultan algo , no se que estan tramando todos en este lugar solo espero que Levy y las demas no salgan dañadas de esto . Y para añadirle mas peso al asunto tratar de hablar con Levy no sera nada facil pero no pierdo nada con intentar aunque sea el deseo mas egoista de la puta historia quiero recuperarla .

Gajeel: Levy , lo siento .- dije mientras sacaba una pequeña foto de uno de mis bolsillos en la que salia ella con su hermosa sonrrisa .- pero no pienso rendirme .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Casa Hospedaje de Fairy Tail - Cuarto de Gray ~

No entiendo ni mierda lo que esta pasando , Gajeel nos conto algo que escucho pero yo al menos no entendi nada pero sea lo que sea que este pasando no sera nada bueno , mmm debo dejar de pensar cosas negativas y centrarme en lo importante de ahora conseguir o al menos interntar que Juvia me perdone y si ella no acepta mis sentimientos hacia ella la comprederia despues de todo soy uno de los grandes culpables de todo esto ...maldita sea como pude ser tan tonto como para dañar a la mujer que amo , en que estaba pensando ese dia? .

Gray:que soy idiota .-senti que una lagrima se derramo por mis mejillas dandome cuenta de que estaba llorando , depronto recorde todo lo que llore cuando desaparecio y me hizo entrar en razon ,no , no podia llorar ya habia llorado lo suficiente ahora lo que debia hacer era tratar de acercarme a ella costara lo que costara . No me puedo hechar a morir ahora que ella aparecio denuevo en mi vida , mas me vale ser suerte y dejar de ser tan estupido como en el pasado , es invreible que para madurar y valorar sus sonrrisa y gestos tuve que perderla . Menudo idiota siendo que tuve tantas oportunidades y no aproveche ninguna pero ahora pase lo que pase me mantendre a su lado .

Gray: Es una promesa .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Mirajane Pov~

Creo que se me hizo tarde , no tuve que haber ido a hablar con el maestro tan tarde , pero la verdad es que tuve que ir por que Lisanna ah desaparecido durante 2 dias desde que aparecieron las 3 chicas , pero aunque sea una traidora y aunque no piense en perdonarla tenia que ir a hablar y decir que no la eh visto , ella me defraudo ¿llegar a tal limite solo por amor mejor dicho obsesion? y Elfman no ayuda mucho el ahora siempre esta de lado de Lisanna ¿que hise ? ¿acaso los crie mal? no se como saberlo yo era solo una niña tratando de ayudar a ellos dos . Elfman es el unico preocupado aqui haciendole berrinches al maestro para buscar a Lisanna ,yo se que el maestro piensa igual que yo y que no esta preocupado por Lisanna de todas maneras ella ya esta bastante grande como para saber lo que hace ¡no me metan en sus lios ya no es una cria! .

Mirajane: Dios por que me pasan estas cosas .-mire a lo alrededores y me di cuenta que la calle estaba solitaria y solo estaba el aire y la noche , me empeze a asustar un poco y segui con mi lenta caminata por la calle hasta que senti un fuerte dolor en mi cuello y algo humedo .- A-aau -hize una muca por el fuerte dolor y me lleve la mano a la nuca y toque el liquido que corria era tibio , depronto movi mi mano hacia el frente dandome cuenta de que ese liquido era sangre , mi sangre . Me voltee rapidamente para encontrarme con los ojos de Elfman mirandome fijamente en una mano el traia una roca con la que me habia golpeado .- ¡Pero que demonios haces Elfman! .-grite pero no ubo respuesta mas bien recibi una cachetada por parte de el con mucha fuerza bruta dejandome en el suelo.

Elfman:¡Es Tu Culpa Que Lisanna Este Desaparecida! .-se hagacho mirandome directo a los ojos con una cara llena de odio y furia yo puse una mano en la mejilla en la que me golpeo.

Mirajane:¡No es mi culpa que ella desaparesca! ¡ella no es una niña! ¡no es mi problema! .-grite enfurecida haciendo que el odio se reflejara en sus ojos , el me tomo de los hombros y empezo a moverme fuerte mente .

Elfman:¡Deja las estupideces! ¡Lisanna es nuestra hermana ! ¡Una niña inocente ! .-grito dejando de moverme y yo le mire con odio .

Mirajane:¡¿Niña inocente ?!¡Ella fue la culpable de que perdieramos a Lucy Levy y Juvia! ¡Mis amigas! .-el dejo mis hombros y puso una de sus grandes manos en mi cuello , levantandome y lanzandome contra una pared , en la que quede pegada y cai al suelo . El volvio a acercarse a mi.

Elfman: ¡Ellas son las culpables de todo! ¡Todo estaba bien hasta que eso paso! .- me dio un puñetazo en el estomago , yo no era capas de atacar por mas que doliera seguia siendo mi hermano.

Mirajane:¡Abre los ojos ! ¡Lisanna causo todo! .-grite escupiendo un poco de sangre por el dolor del puñetazo en mi estomago.

Elfman:¡Deja de ser tan zorra ! ¡Como puedes estar de acuerdo con ellas ! .-me tomo de los hombros y me puso contra la pared.

Mirajane:¡No tienes el derecho de decir eso! ¡Soy tu hermana mayor ! .-le regañe lo mas fuerte que mis cuerdas vocales daban , mientras aguantaba el dolor de los golpes.

Elfman:¡Y Lisanna es nuestra hermana menor! ¡Te enseñare a que dejes de ser tan puta ! .- grito con enojo y arranco mi blusa fuertemente , yo cai al suelo .

Mirajane:¡Para de una vez! por favor ... .-roge cubriendo mis pechos por que ahora estaba solo en brasier y en la falda que traia puesta .

Elfman:¡No hasta que comprendas ! .- el me iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara y yo solo cerre mis ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe que nunca llego , abri lentamente mis ojos para ver a Laxus dandole un puñetazo en la boca a Elfman.

Laxus:Supongo que tu eres idiota .-dijo en su tono serio y se acerco a Elfman el cual ya estaba en el suelo , vi como Laxus envolvio su puño en rayos y volvio a golpear a Elfman .

Elfman:Tu..no...te ...metas ...¡esta conversacion es entre yo y ella! .-dijo entre jadeos mientras se levantaba , Laxus solo lo miro como se paraba del suelo , y el levanto una ceja al escuchar lo que le dijo mi ''hermano'' .

Laxus:Esto no es una charla .-el se acerco a Elfman y empezo a golpearlo fuertemente sin darle el tiempo para usar una de sus bestias .-Tu lo que haces es golpearla .-Laxus le grito en enojo , yo estaba atonita , no sabia que hacer depronto vi que Laxus simplemente lo noqueo para no golpearlo mas vi cuando Elfman cayo al suelo inconciente y Laxus se giro hacia mi .

Mirajane:...etto...yo... .-las palabras no me salian , el miro mi situcion , vio que mis pies estaban descalzos y miro hacia una pared en la que estaban los dos se dirigio hacia aya y los tomo , al llegar donde mi se saco su chaleca la cual ocupaba como capa y me la puso encima.

Laxus:Andar en solo falda por las calles de la capital de Fiore no es muy buena idea .-dijo poniendome mis tacones mientras yo me cubria mi torso semi-desnudo con su gran chaleca , no sabia que decir , el me a salvado por que no podia golpear a mi ''hermano'' , depronto me di cuenta de la delicadesa con la que tomo mis pies para colocarme mis zapatos .

Mirajane: Y-yo .. .-las palabras no me salian por el dolor en cada parte golpeada de mi cuerpo ,el solo me miro serio cuando me puso los tacones.

Laxus: Sera mejor que te apresures si no quieres que Elfman despierte .- me dijo con su tipico tono de seriedad , senti que la sangre de mi cuello habia parado pero tenia un gran dolor en la espalda , el se levanto y yo intente levantarme pero el dolor no me lo permitio y perdi el control de mis piernas , casi cai al suelo nuevamente pero el me sujeto de la cintura .- No deberias moverte rapidamente , tu cuerpo no da para mas .- en ese momento le abrace fuertemente ,sin haberme dado cuenta alguna de lo que estaba haciendo.

Mirajane: G-gracias .- susurre y me aferre mas a el , Laxus solo corrio la cara y pude notar un pequeño ¿sonrrojo? o mis ojos me fallan .

Laxus: Ya deberiamos irnos o tu hermano despertara con sus berrinches .-me separe de el y senti el dolor en mi cuerpo otra vez .- Oi te puedes mover? .-mi cuerpo empezo con los dolores otra vez .El puso una mano en mi hombro y yo me sostuve de su cintura y empezamos a caminar de forma lenta.

Mirajane: Y pensar que cuando a las chicas las golpiaron pudieron caminar y escapar sin ayuda de nadie , ¿como lo abran hecho? .-pregunte sin parar de caminar apoyada en Laxus .

Laxus: Su fuerza de resistencia tuvo que haber sido muy grande como para que soportaran los ataques de todo un gremio encima .-contesto sin dejar de mirar hacia delante .

Mirajane: Crees ...crees que tenga que ver con los poderes que ganaron ahora ? .-pregunte y un quejido de dolor se escapo de mis labios.

Laxus: ¿Estas bien? .-me pregunto y se detuvo yo solo asenti .- Tal vez tenga que ver con que se combertirian en las reinas de los DS y GD , o tal vez ya tenian poderes de antes de que todo pasara .

Mirajane:Se podria decir como ¿una especie de poderes re-encarnados? .- el asintio .- ¿pero de donde?

Laxus: Preguntales a ellas o a los dragones , yo no soy una enciclopedia .-dijo serio como siempre.

Mirajane: Bien , bien no te enojes solo vayamos a casa para curar mis heridas .-dije en mi tono normal , asi caminamos lentamente para llegar a donde Hospedamos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Afueras de la Casa Hospedaje de Sabertooth - Natsu -pov~

Bien creo que aqui es , esta es la direccion que me dio el come clavos , ahora que lo pienso ...¿que hago aqui? bueno yo y mis impulsos , deberia dejar de ser tan estupido pero Lucy no me deja hablar con ella , no se que hacer pero algo debo tener en claro Le Hice La Promesa De Recuperar Su Sonrrisa y la cumplire . Su rostro no muestra rasgos de felicidad y sus ojos solo muestran dolor aunque yo sea el maldito culpable de todo esto , por no confiar en ella mande nuestra amistad y futuro a la basura junto con sus sentimientos y eso es lo que quiero recuperar a toda costa , yo la amo y se que lograre que ella vuelva a tener los mismos sentimientos que yo ¡No Me Pienso Rendir! ¡Jamas Lo Hice Con Ningun Enemigo o Mounstro ! No me rendire ahora , no me rendire por que a ella es a la que quiero devuelta aunque salga herido todas las veces que trate acercarme a ella , no se comparara en lo mas minimo con el dolor que pase hace 4 años ahora mi motivacion para vivir es que ella volvio , sana y salva , y que tengo la oportunidad de recuperarla .Esos 4 años de infierno me sirvieron para tener la fortaleza necesaria para no rendirme ahora y no me importa que tenga ''novio'' yo la voy a recuperar , al menos ahora puedo ver su rostro en LGJM , en cambio antes habia pasado 4 años sin ver sus ojos color chocolate , su cabellera rubia , su blanca test y su hermosa sonrrisa . Ahora puedo verla aunque sus miradas hacia a mi sean de odio y su sonrrisa se aya desvanecido , contar de al menos verla era una bendicion y no podia pedir mas . Y ese reencuentro con ella me hiso asegurar que aun siente algo por mi , aunque solo por un centimetros mas sentia sus labios ella huyo de mi por lo que estaba apunto de hacer , ella tamien estubo a punto de besarme al menos eso me da algo de felicidad .

Natsu: En total para esto vivi todos estos años .- escale hasta un balcon el cual tenia unas plantas con rosas e inmediatamente senti el olor de Lucy , ese que era una mezcla entre su olor a vainilla , el que tenia cuando la conoci y el de ahora el cual tenia un poco de escencia de cereza .Entreabri la puerta que daba con su cuarto y solo estaba su exeed durmiendo en su cama , me sente en la orilla de la barra del balcon y el olor de ella salia desde su cuarto , y empeze a embriagarme con su olor .- Hm al final tenias razon Wendy .-susurre acordandome de una de las estupideces que iba hacer cuando Luce desaparecio.

FlashBack

~Hace 2 años - Magnolia ~

El pelirosa estaba sentado en la orilla de un puente el cual estaba muy alto y por debajo se veia un gran rio el cual era muy profundo , a su lado tenia una botella de sake , el se veia borracho y su cabello estaba despeinado mas de lo normal . En un momento se levanto y se paso al otro lado como si se fuera a lanzar a la suerte , en ese momento una joven de cabellos azules paso por ahi.

Wendy: ¡¿Que demonios se supone que haces?! .-grito fuertemente al ver que el DS del fuego estaba practicamente a punto de lanzarse del puente.

Natsu: Eh ? a eres tu Wendy .- le dirijio la mirada a ella y despues miro la gran altura a la que estaba .- No es obio ? .

Wendy: No me digas que te vas a suicidar pedazo de imbecil! -le grito la chica de 14 años.

Natsu: Y dime por que no tendria que hacerlo? esto no tiene sentido , por mi culpa Luce se fue junto a Juvia y Levy ¡ y la perdi para siempre ! .-grito eso ultimo bastante borracho.

Wendy: Deja de actuar como un idiota ! .

Natsu: Soy un idiota eso ya lo se ! pero dime que caso tiene seguir viviendo cuando sabes que cometiste el peor error de tu vida y que con tus propias manos alejaste y dañaste a la persona que amas y que por tu culpa ahora este muerta !

Wendy: ¡Deja las estupideces! ¿¡Si tanto dices que amas a Lucy-san por que no la esperas !? ¡si tanto te echas la culpa, pidele perdon a la cara ! ¡si la alejaste , recuperala ! ¡Si la dañaste sacrificate por ella ! ¡Si siguiste viviendo estos 2 años fue por que la amas y sabes que ella volvera ! ¡Ese sera el momento en el que todo se decidira , si mueres nunca sabras si ella aun te ama , nunca sabras si te perdonara , nunca sabras si pudiste recuperarla ! .-grito furiosa asiendo que el chico de los ojos jade entrara en razon .- Ven ya sale de ahi.

Natsu: Tienes razon ... prometo que cuando vuelva are todo por recuperarla .-dijo mientras la pre-adolecente lo ayudaba a salir de la orilla del puente.

Wendy: Si quieres luchar por ella deberias dejar de beber , si vas a protegerla no lo podras hacer con un ''rugido del dragon borracho'' .-le dijo sacandole una sonrrisa.

Esa fue la primera vez en dos años que la DS del cielo le dirijia la palabra y tambien fue la ultima vez en la que ella hablo con el.

Fin del Flashback.

Natsu:Deberia darle las gracias a Wendy .-Me pare de la orilla del balcon y cerre la puerta del cuarto de lucy .-Mejor me voy .-susurre y salte por el balcon y me diriji a la casa en la que hospedamos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Casa Hospedaje de Sabertooth - Cuarto de Juvia - Normal Pov~

Las 3 chicas estaban acostadas en la cama cubriendose con las mantas , sus rostros estaban pensativos y las 3 estaban tomadas de las manos , buscando una respuesta para sus problemas . La peliceleste decidio romper el silencio de la habitacion levantandose de la cama directo al gran ventanal de la habiatacion de su amiga , Lucy y Juvia la miraron .

Lucy:Pasa algo Levy? .-le pregunto a su amiga la cual miraba por el ventanal .

Levy:No sienten ese olor .-dijo olfateando el aire e inmediatamente Juvia imito la accion.

Juvia:Si ya se quien es ¿Lucy no lo sientes ? .-le pregunto a la rubia la cual las miro sin entender.

Levy:Mejor no te decimos ya se fue ... Bien ¿ya lo pensaron? .

Lucy: Yo creo que ya tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta .- dijo en tono preocupado en su voz.

Juvia: Yo tambien ¿Y tu Levy?.

Levy: Si , ya lo pense y por mas que me duela debo decirlo .- les dijo a sus 2 amigas , las cuales se sentaron sobre la colcha de la cama dejandole un lado a su amiga para que se sentara junto a ellas .-Bien ya voy .- se subio en la cama y se sento con sus amigas.

Lucy : Empiezo yo .-aclaro su garganta , el nerviosismo estaba presente en la habitacion .- Yo , acepto que-

Juvia:Espera ! tengo una mejor idea digamoslo al mismo tiempo .-las 3 asintieron y juvia empezo a hacer cuenta regresiva con los dedos.

Juvia , Levy y Lucy: Acepto que aun tengo sentimientos por los idiotas .-dijieron las 3 al uniso con los ojos cerrados , ellas al escucharse abrieron sus ojos lentamente.

Levy: Los antiguos idiotas? o nuestros idiotas nakamas? .-pregunto confundida.

Juvia: Bien a la cuenta de 3 ! .-hizo una pausa .- 1 ...2...3!

Juvia Levy y Lucy: Por los antiguos .-respondieron nuevamente al mismo tiempo y con los ojos cerrados , los cuales se abrieron rapidamente al escuchar su respuesta.

Levy: ¿Encerio? .-pregunto y sus dos amigas asintieron y a la vez tragaron duro .-bueno que se le va a hacer el corazon nos manda .-dijo subiendo sus hombros y las tres se abrazaron fuertemente .

Juvia:Pero nosotras ...

Levy: No se las vamos ...

Lucy: A dejar facil ... .-completaron la frase y sonrrieron.

Juvia Levy y Lucy: Los 3 van a pagar duro .

Lucy:No les vendra facil , pero vamos a ser duras !

Juvia: Estoy de acuerdo ! van a pagar y mucho .

Levy: Saben sigamos con nuestros nakamas como novios falsos , me gusta ver la cara de celosos de los idiotas .-sonrrio y sus dos amigas le sonrrieron dulcemente .

Lucy:Esto no lo sabra nadie , es un secreto entre las 3 ¡Pero primero la venganza! .-imito una risa maligna dandole felicidad al asunto.

Juvia: La venganza primero!

Levy: Por cierto ¿como se aseguraron de que seguian enamoradas?

Lucy: Recorde los momento buenos del pasado y a la vez los malos pero en mi corazon aun siento amor y odio a la vez .

Juvia : Yo tambien siento lo mismo que tu Lucy es como si mi corazon estuviera enrredado , pero que pasara si ellos logran restaurar nuestros sentimientos hacia ellos?

Levy : No lo se pero hay algo que me intriga , que pasara si nuestros sentimientos salen a la luz , que diran Rufus , Rogue y Sting ? yo no quiero perderlos son como mis hermanos y siempre nos han apoyado.

Lucy:Tienes razon , tal vez los decepcionaríamos y no solo a ellos a Yukino y a todo Sabertooth , que nos brindaron apoyo y compañia.

Juvia: Yo no quiero dejar Sabertooth , ellos son nuestra familia .

Levy: Y no lo dejaremos , si la salmandra el Redfox y el alquimista se logran ganar nuestro corazon denuevo lo tendran PERO no dejaremos a nuestra familia y llegara el momento indicado para hablar con los chicos.

Lucy: Sabertooth es nuestra familia , y si tienen razon ellos son como nuestros hermanos siempre apoyandonos.

Juvia : LLegara el momento indicado para decirle a nuestros nakamas lo que sentimos por esos cabezas duras .

Lucy: Pero no se olviden que primero les aremos joder a los cabezas duras .

Levy: ¡Lo apoyo! yo tambien are lo mismo hagamolos mierda con todo nuestro odio ! .-sonrrio maleficamente .

Lucy: Si siguen queriendo recuperar nuestro corazon despues de la venganza , seran perdonados .

Juvia: Nuestra venganza recien comienza .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del cap 16.

Proximo cap : LGJM Dia 7 : XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (No eh pensado en el titulo xD)

Hola ! En primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas a las personas que queria que este fic fuera LucyxSting , LevyxRogue y JuviaxRufus , pero la verdad es que este fic siempre fue Nalu , Gruvia y Gale Por esa razon me disculpo y quiero porfavor respeten el rumbo que tomara este fic . A los que les guste las parejas que elegi para mi fic quiero que sigan conmigo , acompañandome en este mi primer ''proyecto'' por decirlo asi , ya que soy Nueva en este mundo de escribir . REPITO NUEVAMENTE disculpas para los que esperaban otras parejas (las cuales tambien me gustan :p ) Asi que como ya leyeron las parejas son Nalu Gale y Gruvia .

Espero que no me odien .

Besos y Sayonnara :3


	17. LGJM Dia 7:¿Dia de Muerte?

La Gran Tragedia De Fary Tail

LGJM Dia 7 : ¿ Dia de Muertes?

* * *

~Casa Hospedaje Sabertooth - Cuarto de Juvia~

Las 3 princesas dormían plácidamente en la cama y a su lado estaba la pequeña exeed de Juvia que también dormía , el reloj marcaba las 9:30 de la mañana y los rayos del sol se deslizaban por el ventanal de pronto esa paz fue interrumpida por fuertes golpes en la puerta pero ni las 3 chicas ni la exeed despertaban de sus sueños , los golpes cesaron unos 5 minutos , pero se escucho un estruendo gigante el cual boto la puerta haciendo despertar de golpe a las 3 muchachas y la exeed.

Sting:¡This is Spartaaaaaaa! .-grito como un loco con un tronco de un árbol el cual sostenían junto a Rogue y Rufus.

Lucy:¡¿Que Mierda Les Pasa?! .-grito al ver a los 3 chicos con un tronco con el cual botaron la puerta.

Los 3 : ¡Tienen idea de la hora que es! .-gritaron los tres chicos junto a los 4 exeed los cuales saltaban en la cama para despertar a Miu.

Levy:Eeh? nani nani? .-pregunto de una forma muy moe .

Juvia y Lucy :¡Pero que tierna! .-las dos amigas se lanzaron contra la oji avellana y le presionaron las mejillas mientras a los 3 chicos y a los 5 exeed les caían una gotita por la cien.

Hana :Son Las 9:37 de la mañana !

Lector: ¡Los Juegos Son en 23 Minutos!

Aoi:¡No nos van a esperar!

Frosh:¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

Miu:¡¿Y por que no nos despertaron?! .-gritaban los exeed sobre la cama.

Sting: Como sea Levy , Juvia , Rubia Hay que irnos! Y no me salgas con que también soy rubio muévanse! .-grito como un sargento de ejercito.

Las 3 : Si señor! .-respondieron como cadetes del ejercito e hicieron una pose militar haciendo que a Rufus , Rogue y los exeeds les cayera una gotita por la cabeza.

Lucy:...Espera un segundo! .-se altero al ver lo que hacia muchos rieron por la reacción de la rubia ante su propia acción.

Sting: Váyanse a cambiar!

Lucy: Dime una razón por la que aria eso!

Rogue: Vamos tarde ! ¿esa razón basta?

Juvia: ¡Y que hora es !

Levy: ¡Las 9:40 !

Los exeed: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rufus: ¡DEJEN DE GRITAR DE UNA VEZ Y VAYÁMONOS! .-grito fuertemente haciendo que todos los miraran pálidos .-Sin reclamos vamos tarde carajo!

Todos:¡Si Señor! .-hicieron todos una pose militar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Casa Hospedaje de Fairy Tail-Normal Pov~

Mirajane estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala con uno de sus hermosos vestidos , su cuerpo se veía vendado y tenia unas cuantas marcas en la piel , Erza estaba sentada junto a Jellal , Laxus estaba apoyado en la pared y Gajeel junto a Natsu y Gray estaban sentados en el sofa del frente . De afuera sonó el sonido de un caballo y el abrir de la puerta la cual abrio lentamente mostrando a Kana y a Wendy las cuales venían agitadas y con muecas de preocupación en sus rostros.

Kana: Mira ¿como estas? .-pregunto suavemente la Alberona acercándose a su amiga junto a Wendy.

Mirajane: B-bien , no se preocupen .-dijo algo desconcertada , Wendy se agacho e inspecciono las manchas en la piel de la albina.

Erza: Tiene algunos golpes en los brazos y en el estomago , también una herida en el cuello y un gran daño en la espalda .-respondió dando a conocer los daños de Mirajane

Jellal: Los golpes que recibió fueron directos y consecutivos eso producio mas daño y aparte no opuso resistencia .-agrego el peliazul .

Wendy: Hmm ya veo , Mirajane-san utilizare un poco de magia curativa para que pueda ir a los juegos .- La demonio asintio lentamente y la DS del cielo empezo con la curación.

Gray: ¿Estan seguros que puede ir asi? osea en el estado que esta deberia guardar reposo ¿no?.

Laxus: Ella no quiere , dice que presiente algo interesante que pasara hoy por mas que quieran convencerla no lo van a lograr.

Wendy: ¿Cuanto falta para los juegos?

Gajeel: 20 minutos , tendremos que apresurarnos para llegar a tiempo .

Jellal: Eso significa que tendremos que ir en carruaje ?

Los DS : Ni de coña .-dijieron Natsu Laxus y Gajeel.

Mirajane: No se preocupen ya estoy bien .-dijo parandose rapidamente y con una postura firme .- Bien nos vamos? .-pregunto y todos asintieron.

Kana: Nosotras los veremos aya nosotras nos vamos al estadio .-Wendy asintio y se dirijieron a la puerta.

Wendy: Mira-san no haga mucho esfuerso ya que sus heridas y los golpes pueden empezar a doler.

Mirajane: No te preocupes Wendy .- le respondio en una hermosa sonrrisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Calles de la Capital de Fiore~

Seis chicos acompañados de 5 gatitos voladores corrían desesperada mente por las calles , su velocidad cada vez se hacia mas rapida y Aoi la exeed de Levy iba gritando la hora como si fuera el fin del mundo , Fhosh y Lector cargaban un reloj de pared cosa que hacia que mas se apresuraran los magos al escuchar que hora era.

Hana: Frosh , Lector que hora es?

Frosh y Lector: 9:56 de la mañana .

Aoi: ¡ 9:56 de la mañana ! ¡Van tarde!

Miu:¡Dejen de Gritar!

Sting: ¿Ustedes por que no se levantaron temprano como todas las mañanas? .-reclamo el DS de la luz.

Levy: Nos quedamos dormidas ustedes pueden perfectamente levantarse solos!

Rufus: Ya es algo que acostumbremos hacer , de hecho siempre nos pasa esto en Los Juegos.

Lucy: Yo solo tengo una pregunta ...¡Necesitaban botar la puerta del cuarto de Juvia con un Tronco!

Rogue:Perdon pero no despertaban , de todas maneras fuer culpa de Sting.

Sting:Oe!

Juvia:¡Despues ponen la puerta!

Los 3 : Hai Juvia-sama! .-dijieron los 3 chicos asustados.

Juvia: Haci me gusta! .- de alguna manera Juvia gano mucho respeto despues de su extraña forma de parar la pelea entre sus nakamas de gremio .- Aoi cual es la hora?

Aoi: Son las 10:00! Ya empezaron los juegos! .-los 6 chicos se miraron y luego vieron hacia adelante donde estaba el estadio , estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar mas rapido.

Lucy: ¡Bien igual que la ultima vez! ¡¿Recuerdan?! .-pregunto apresurada y los demás asintieron , Levy tomo rápidamente la mano de Rogue y se transformaron en sombras adelantándose de los demas , Juvia y Rufus imitaron la accion dejando solos a Lucy y Sting.

Sting: Ya se nos adelantaron ¿que esperas? .-le pregunto a su compañera pero no obtuvo respuesta , Lucy dejo de correr haciendo que el tambien parase .-¿Que te pasa?

Lucy: No , es nada solo .-solto un suspiro .- que pasaria si haces algo que crees y sabes que esta mal pero a la vez te hace feliz?

Sting: Sabes que no acabo de entender nada de lo que dijiste ¿cierto? .-la ruiba dio una triste sonrrisa .- Por tu expresion tiene que ver con Natsu-san ¿estoy en lo correcto? .-la ojichocolate asintio lentamente y el DS dio un suspiro .- solo has lo que tengas que hacer pero promete algo , si el logra volver a tener tu corazon no nos dejen .

Lucy: No lo are y ellas tampoco lo aran ustedes son nuestra familia , y los aprecio mucho .-el DS abrazo a la hija de Layla

Sting: Solo escucha si necesitas hacer las pases con el por que te volviste a enamorar de el no olvides que .-hizo una pequeña pausa y se separo de ella.- ¡debes hacerlo mierda primero!

Lucy: Si si , ya lo se primero voy hacerlo pagar por el daño que me hizo .

Sting: Bien pero solo haz lo que debas hacer para ser feliz , no puedes pasar toda la vida odiando a la gente .- La Heartfillia abrio los ojos de par en par ,no conocia esa parte seria del DS de la luz .- Bien vamonos que nos esperan .-le dio la mano y ambos se transformaron en sombras .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Estadio de LGJM - Normal Pov ~

La calabaza estaba en medio de la arena con un reloj de mano midiendo la hora , todo el publico estaba en silencio esperando a Sabertooth al igual que los gremios y sus equipos participantes pero los mas preocupados era el equipo de Fairy Tail tanto por que Mirajane estaba herida y por que sus amigas no aparecian . Pero los mas ansiosos por la llegada del equipo Sabertooth era nuestro querido trio maravilla los cuales lo unico que pensaban era que las princesas estaban por ahi besandose o abrazandoce con los chicos de Sabertooth.

Mirajane: Ara ara ¿que les pasa chicos ? por que el seño fruncido? .-pregunto divertida al ver que los 2 DS y el alquimista tenian cara de enojo y que no se les quitaba.

Jellal: Si necesitan agua Wendy dejo unos baldes atras en caso de que se les suban los celos .

Erza: Que buena idea tubo Wendy , perfeca para tratar con los celos de estos 3 .

Laxus: Hay que agredecerle en ese caso .- perfecto todos apoyando el bullyng a los celos , se voltearon y les dieron una mirada asesina a los 4 chicos .

Mirajane: Ya no sigan que ya han llegado .-sonrrio y los 3 voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que estaban solo 4 y acabo de unos segundos llegaron Lucy y Sting , todos chocaron los cinco .

Calabaza: Y SABERTOOTH A LLEGADO -KABO! .- el publico grito y animo como locos .- AHORA LA PRUEBA DEL DIA -KABO ! .-los chicos de sabertooth se miraron entre si .- LA PRUEBA ES PLATAFORMA !- KABO!

~Banca de Sabetooth~

Los 6 chicos se miraron entre si , los exeeds tomaron asiento en los pedestales y miraron a sus amigos .

Rogue: ¿Esa es la prueba que dijo Yukino? .-pregunto dudoso respecto al tema.

Lucy: Yo confio en ella , si esa es la prueba hay que prepararse .-respondio muy decidida y confiada.

Calabaza: LA PRUEBA COCISTE EN: 1° 4 LOS COMPETIDORES DE LOS GREMIOS PARTICIPARAN EN ESTO -KABO ! 2° :SERA DECIDIDO COMO LA BATALLA DE 3 EL PUBLICO ELIGE QUIEN CONTRA QUIEN -KABO! 3°: LAS BATALLAS SON DE DOS PERSONAS UNA DE CADA UNA DE DIFERENTE GREMIO LA PELEA SE ARA SOBRE ESTAS PLATAFORMAS - KABO! .- 5 grandes placas de color azul se elevaron de diferente altura .- ESO ES TODO KABO!

Sting: Y aya van las barras .- dijo refiriendose a las imagenes de cada uno de ellos con una barra que iba avanzando .- Hey chicas creo que quedaron satisfechos con su lucha .- señalo que las imagenes de ellas con sus barras no avanzaban mucho.

Levy: De hecho creo que Yukino tenia razon , miren .-señalo las imagenes de Gajeel y la de Rogue , la de Gray y la de Rufus y la de Natsu y Sting .- Cada una de ellas estan iguales .

Rufus: No importa , entrenamos con dragones de todas maneras y Yukino dice que podemos ganar .

Lucy: Si van ustedes contra ellos , buena suerte los apoyo .-dijo sonrriendo con sus ojos cerrados.

Juvia: Jjiji sera divertido este show .- solto una pequeña risa y a los demas les cayo una gota por la cien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Mundo de los Dragones - Sala de Controles~

Weisslogia y Skiadrum estaban frente a las grandes pantallas buscando la localizacion exacta del The Dark Castle , Ice y Grandine se ayaban en una mesa no tan alejada bebiendo una taza de cafe , todos en su forma humana , la puerta se abrio dejando entrar un poco mas de luz a la sala en la que solo iluminaban las grandes pantallas . Layla e Igneel entraron a la habitacion.

Igneel: Chicos descubrieron algo? .-pregunto en cuanto cerro la puerta.

Weisslogia: No , solo una fuerte interferencia que logramos evitar antes de que llegara a las princesas .-contesto el padre de Sting.

Layla: Me alegro muchas gracias , y el grupo de Hitomi , an recibido noticias? .-pregunto preocupada.

Skiadrum: Si , hace unas 2 horas recibimos la telepatia de Mina en una de las maquinas , dijo que nos hablaria mas tarde y que tal vez ayan encontrado The Dark Castle.

Ice: Esa es muy buena noticia , pero esos chicos me preocupan sobre todo la hija de Daichi el hermano de Midori , me da rabia pensar que desde la guerra con las diosas ...las perdimos a ellas y Daichi .- dijo tristemente.

Grandine: Si pero las Diosas estan con nosotros ahora , Lucy , Levy y Juvia ...Las Reencarnaciones de Nuestras Diosas .-la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a Mei la dragona del agua y a Midori la Dragona de la tierra.

Midori: Chicos hay algo importante que deben ver.

Skiadrum: ¿Que ocurre?

Mei: El jeroglifo a cambiado nuevamente y nos a mostrado una nueva parte del futuro .- los dragones transformados en humanos se miraron entre todos y sin perder el tiempo siguieron a Mei y a Midori.

Haruto: Que bueno que llegan .-dijo el hombre rubio , el dragon del rayo

Layla: Haruto que has encontrado? .-pregunto en cuanto entro y se sento en su silla la cual parecia un trono al igual que la de los demas dragones .

Haruto : Tomen asiento todos .- todos hicieron caso sentandose en sus tronos al igual que Layla.

Metalicana: Miren esta parte del jeroglifo .-señalo una parte en el que salia un gran estadio encerrado en el que deci LGJM .- ¿Alguien tiene idea de que significan esas letras?

Igneel: Si no me equivoco es para lo que entrenaban las princesas , L-G-J-M son las iniciales de Los Grandes Juegos Magicos.

Grandine: Abajo esta la escritura de los sucesos pero , el dibujo del estadio no esta encerrado con un circulo y el candado lo que significa que el futuro puede cambiar aun.

Ice: Permitanme .-puso su dedo en la parte escrita y empezo a leerla .-En LGJM se realiza una prueba llamada ''Plataforma'' la cual por un error de una de las placas acaba con la vida de una persona de un gremio , no se asegura que sea de un equipo o de un participante el cual pierde la vida .

Midori: Estas de coña .- la mujer se paro de su puesto y miro el escrito bajo el jeroglifo .- E-es verdad chicos , las princesas pueden correr peligro.

Mei: Tranquila midori , aun ese destino no esta sellado y tal vez no sea una de las chicas .-Los 10 dragones empezaron a discutir y eso acabo la paciencia de Layla la cual trataba hacerlos callar.

Layla: ¡SILENCIO! .-ordeno y golpeo la mesa todos se sentaron en sus tronos y miraron a Layla .- Bien ahora que me prestan atencion las chicas no pueden morir recuerdan? ellas tienen magia de GD del cielo la cual te cura a ti mismo y tienen la magia de DS del cielo con la cual se pueden curar entre todas si hay falta de magia ! .-los dragones asintieron .- Pero eso no evita que tal vez no sea falla de plataforma si no de los anillos.

Grandine: Hmmmm Tienen nuestras llaves solo estemos atentos a esto.

Haruto: Oigan tengo una pregunta .

Igneel: Que pasa Haruto?

Haruto: Hay que revelarle la verdad a las chicas ...TODA .-los dragones le miraron y parpadearon muchas veces .- Me refiero a las reencarnaciones , la guerra , la muerte de las diosas , la desaparicion de Daichi , la verdadera razon por la cual soportan tanta magia , lo que realmente son sus anillos y lo mas importante que sepan por que no han muerto y su magia es infinita y por que nunca terminan con tanto daño despues de una lucha contra un dragon, Layla , Midori , Mei deben hablar .-las 3 dragones nombradas se miraron entre si preocupadas.

Igneel: Dale tiempo Haruto y controla tus rayitos eso es muy dificil .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~El Estadio de LGJM - Normal Pov~

Las Lacrimas elevadas sobre la arena pararon mostrando los resultados en la batalla de plataforma , el publico grito histericamente , Los gremios veian con los ojos abiertos las puntuaciones y los equipos temian a mirar al frente y darse cuenta de que uno de ellos iba contra las princesas o los temibles magos clase S de Fairy Tail .Lucy fue la primera en mirar y comprobar los resultados.

Lucy: Chicos abran los ojos .-la rubia trago duro .- Si no lo hacen las dire yo .-hizo una pausa pero la calabaza se adelanto.

Calabaza: 1°PLATAFORMA : Levy MCGARDEN VS MIRAJANE STRAUSS - KABO! . 2° PLATAFORMA : LYON VASTIA VS MILLIANA - KABO! 3°PLATAFORMA : CHELIA VS RISLEY -KABO! 4°PLATAFORMA : BETH VS JURA-KABO! 5°PLATAFORMA: KAGURA VS TOBY!

Levy: Vaya , no me lo esperaba.

Sting: No creen que Mira-san esta algo dañada? .-pregunto señalando a lo lejos a la albina la cual estaba con vendas en sus brazos y piernas la cuales no se veian mucho gracias a su vestido (el mismo de la saga deLGJM)

Lucy: Ya lo habia notado ¿que creen que pudo aberle pasado?

Aoi: Guarden silencio que sigue la segunda ronda .-ordeno la exeed de Levy.

Calabaza: SEGUNDA RONDA -KABO! 1°PLATAFORMA : RUFUS LOHR VS GRAY FULLBUSTER , -KABO! 2° PLATAFORMA : ROGUE CHENEY VS GAJEEL REDFOX -KABO! 3°PLATAFORMA :ARANIA VS YUKA-KABO! 4° PLATAFORMA:STING EUCLIFFE VS NATSU DRAGNEEL -KABO!

Rogue: Ya me lo esperaba .-dio un suspiro.

Levy: Confio en que ganaran .-dijo tomandole las dos manos a Rogue cosa que mas disgusto al DS del hierro.

Sting: ¡Que bien ! esta vez le ganare a Natsu-san!

Rufus: Pues ni modo tenemos que peliar .

Lucy: Nee Levy , tu piensas que Mirajane este herida? .-pregunto al ver a la abina con vendas en los brazos .

Sting: ¿Que creen que le abra pasado como para estar haci de dañada? .

Juvia: No lo sabemos , no nos an dicho nada ¿creen que pueda competir?

Levy:Yo hablare con ella mas tarde .-dijo muy preocupada

Rufus: Deberias preparate tu eres la que va en primera ronda .-sugirio el mago de memori maker.

Levy: Oigan , me siento algo insegura podria volver a ocupar mi capa ? .-pregunto llamando la atencion de todos.

Lucy: Lo apoyo! a mi tambien se me hace un poquito dificil luchar si ella .-dijo en una sonrrisa mientras Juvia asentía .

Rogue: No le veo el problema pero ¿donde las tienen? .-inmediatamente las 3 chicas mostraron las capas las cuales estaban guardadas en un baul.

Lucy Pov.

Mire a Mirajane y estaba con marcas en su cuerpo y vendas en sus brazos ¿que le paso? y aun peor que hace aqui si en la batalla la pueden herir grave! sobre todo ya que va contra Levy y ella no quiere hacerle daño primero pasare mi prueba y luego la ire a ver para saber que ocurrio con ella...

Weisslogia: ''Lucy...L-lucy? me escuchas? '' .-que carajo ...Weisslogia usando telepatia?

Lucy: ''Si soy yo ,Weisslogia que ocurre? '' .-pregunte intigrada .

Weisslogia : ''Lucy escucha claramente lo que voy a decir , tal vez alguien pueda morir hoy ''

Lucy: ''¿¡Que !? Como saben eso?! quien puede morir!''

Weisslogia: ''Calma Lucy , cuando terminen eso a lo que llaman LGJM deben venir aca , estate atenta a las plataformas , alguien podria morir , tu solo asegurate de que nadie muera este dia ''

Lucy:''No te preocupes Weisslogia yo me encargo , pero tendran que hablar que pasa con ustedes''

Weisslogia:''Si lo se , adios Lucy hasta dentro de 3 dias '' .-la transmicion se corto ¿como es que alguien pueda morir? ...Podria ser ¿Mirajane? .

Rogue: Lucy? oye Lucy?

Rufus: Creo que ella no esta .

Lucy: A-are? .-pregunte distraida .

Sting: Rubia estas en la luna , Levy ya essta abajo .-mire distraida y y mire hacia la arena donde estaban todos los de la primera ronda , Levy ya estaba con su capa cubriedo la mitad de su rostro con la capucha.

~Normal Pov~

Levy estaba junto a las demas personas de la primera ronda con su capa puesta cubriendo su rostro , ella no le quitaba la vista de encima a Mirajane la cual estaba hablando con la calabaza con su tipica sonrrisa , Levy tenia una mirada de preocupacion en su rostro depronto miro a Lucy la cual estaba mirando atentamente a todos , sus ojos miraban a cada equipo ,gremio y el publico.

Calabaza: Ahora bajaran las placas -Kabo ! .-las 5 placas bajaron hasta la arena .- Ahora suban -kabo! .-todos subieron a una placa con su contrincante.

~Placa Mira VS Levy ~

Las 2 chicas estaban frente a frente en la placa azul , Levy la miro detenidamente a Mirajane la cual tenia muchas heridas vendadas tanto sus brazos como sus piernas , la albina solo sonrreia pero su sonrrisa no era como su tipica sonrrisa llena de alegria cosa que preocupo a la Mcgarden.

Live: Mirajane ¿te sientes bien? .-pregunto a la ojiazul la cual solo mantenia su sonrrisa.

Mirajane: No te preocupes Levy-chan , por cierto ¿denuevo la capa? .-pregunto tratando de sacar a la maga del tema.

Live: Si me siento mas comoda siendo Live , pero aun no me dises que te ocurre .-la placa en la que estaban comenso a temblar y a elevarse , unas paredes aparecieron al rededor de la placa asiendo un cubo en el cual las 2 estaban adentro , ambas miraron a los lados para ver que los demas tambien estaban en la misma situacion , encerrados en los cubos.

Mirajane: Q-que es esto? .-dijo preocupada.

Calabaza: ¡Por cierto por medida de seguridad estas paredes que an aparecido son para que los ataques no salgan de esa area -kabo!

Live: Conque una medida de seguridad... .

Calabaza: COMIENSEN - KABO!.

Live: Comienza tu.

Mirajane: ¡Satan Soul! .-la albina se transformo en demonio pero hizo una mueca de dolor .- ¡Demon Blast! .-una esfera de color negro empezo a formarse entre sus manos y un rayo salio disparado hacia Levy.

Live: ¡Muro del GD de la Tierra! .-pego una pisada en el suelo y un muro de tierra se formo delante de la peliceleste y el rayo de la demonio impacto contra la muralla la cual se deciso y la muralla de tierra desaparecio .- ¡ Rugido del Dragon De la tierra! .-el ataque iba directo a Mirajane pero esta puso sus brazos en forma de cruz para evitar el impacto pero ella quedo pegada en la pared transparente azul de la plataforma en cubo.

Mirajane : Bien , vamos .-ella utilizo su velocidad de satan soul para llegar hasta Levy y empezaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo , golpes iban y venian pero no llegaban a golpearse ellas se estaban divirtiendo aunque era una batalla.

Lucy:''¿Levi me escuchas?'' .-dijo la rubia por telepatia.

Live: ''Si te escucho Lucy '' .-respondio sin dejar de esquivar los golpes de Mira.

Lucy: ''Escucha ten cuidado , Weisslogia me hablo por telepatia dice que tal vez alguien pueda morir hoy y debes tener cuidado con Mira eh visto su aura esta muy cargada de dolor ten cuidado porfavor'' .-Levy se paralizo unos segundos tras las palabras de Lucy.

Live: ''¿¡Lucy que me estas contando !?como que Alguien puede morir!? ''

Lucy:''No Lo se ! , Weisslogia me hablo por telepatia y no me explico nada! ¡pero ahora asegurate de que Mirajane no se haga daño grave!''

Live: ''Intentare Curarla con Dragon Slayer del Cielo '' .- la peliceleste al esquivar un golpe se le salio la capucha y cerro sus ojos un par de segundos y al abrirlos eran de color naranjo puro y cargado , Mirajane se sorprendio un poco pero ninguna de las dos paro la lucha.

Lucy: ''Bien ten cuidado por favor'' .-Se corto la transmicion.

Mirajane: Oye Levy , que le pasa a tus ojos .-dijo dando un salto hacia a tras dejando un espacio muy alejado entre ellas .

Levy: ¿De que Hablas? .-pregunto parpadeando.

Mirajane: Tus ojos son avellana , ahora los tienes de color naranjo .- dijo y la peliceleste se asusto.

Levy: Garras Del Dragon Slayer Del Hielo .- sus uñas se transformaron en hielo y se alargaron , la Mcgarden vio su reflejo en las delicadas y largas uñas de hielo viendo sus ojos en color naranjo .- Que ,...rayos mejor sigamos con la lucha .-Levy congelo su mano completamente formando una garra y corrio hacia Mira y la albina imito la accion , ambas iban a dar un puñetazo pero sus puños chocaron creando unas olas de energia magica las cuales chocaron contra las paredes de la plataforma.

Mirajane: vaya tu magia es muy grande .-dijo entre jadeos por el cansancio por la gran perdida de magia.

Levy: Si , entrenar con dragones es efectivo .-Levy no tenia signos de cansancio aunque las dos perdieron mucha magia la Mcgarden no tenia problemas por estar de pie pero poco a poco Mirajane fue cayendo al suelo hasta caer desmayada.

Levy : ¿Mirajane? ¡¿Que sucede?! .- Levy tomo a Mirajane en brazos pero la Strauss estaba inconsciente .- Oh por dios .-la chica tomo a la ojiceleste y se dispuso a correr hasta una de las paredes de la plataforma y le dio una fuerte patada a la pared rompiéndola en pedazos .

Lucy:''Levy! Que haces'' .-grito la rubia por telepatia al ver como su amiga salto desde la plataforma y como iba cayendo de gran altura con Mirajane en brazos .

Levy: ''Esta Inconsciente ayúdame junto a Juvia'' .-Levy cayo como si fuera una pluma en la arena pero levantando una nube de polvo que cuando desaparecio se logro ver a la peliceleste de pie con Mira en brazos.

Juvia: ¡Levy! ¿¡Que le sucede!? .-pregunto la peliceleste la cual llego corriendo junto a Lucy a la arena

Levy:¡No lo se depronto se desmayo!.

Lucy: Utilicemos magia de DS del cielo para curarla .- Erza , Laxus y Jellal llegaron al lado de las 3 princesas.

Erza: ¿¡Que le pasa a Mira!? .-pregunto exaltada la maga de re-equipamiento

Calabaza: FIN DE LA PRUEBA-KABO! TODOS LOS GREMIOS TERMINARON-KABO ! AREMOS UNA PAUSA-KABO! .-el publico estaba asustado al ver el estado de la demonio.

Jellal: Hay que llevarla a enfermería y rápido .- Laxus fue el que tomo a Mirajane en sus brazos.

Lucy: Escúchenme , deben tener cuidado con ella , una de nosotras ira con ustedes para ayudarlos.

Erza: Gracias Lucy, Laxus Jellal lleven a Mira a la enfermeria , pronto estoy ahi .- los dos se dirigieron a la enfermería con Mirajane la cual fue tomada por Laxus .

Levy: Yo ire con ustedes .- la chica se ofrecio a ayudar .- Mirajane perdio mucha magia en ese ataque , necesitara que la curen con magia curativa mas avanzada .

Lucy: Deberan explicarnos lo que pasa con Mira .

Erza: Tendra que ser luego prometo contarles todo .- Levy tomo la mano de Erza.

Levy: No perdamos el tiempo , debemos ir a ayudar a una nakama .

Juvia: Las esperaremos ahora ayuden a Mira .- Lucy asintio y Erza se sorprendio por las palabras y acciones de las 3 princesas , la Scarlet solo asintio y se dispuso a correr junto a Levy para llegar a la enfermeria.

~Banca de Sabertooth''

Lucy y Juvia volvieron a la banca de su equipo con el seño fruncido y muy preocupadas , Juvia tambien estaba al tanto de la situacion y las tres estaban muy preocupadas , al llegar se encontraron con Yukino la cual estaba con Sting , Rogue y Rufus hablando . Cuando vieron a las dos chicas las miraron detenidamente esperando una respuesta de ellas.

Yukino: Chicas ya se lo que ocurrio con Mirajane .- dijo la maestra llamando la atencion de las 2 princesas .- hable con el maestro Makarov-san.

Juvia: ¿Que le sucedio a Mira? .-pregunto rapidamente la chica de cabellos azules.

Yukino: Ayer por la noche Mira-san tuvo que ir a hablar con el maestro por que Elfman pidio ayuda para encontrar a Lisanna la cual lleva desaparecida desde el dia que revelaron su identidad frente a todos , Mirajane-san dijo qu no sabia nada y se dispuso a volver a la casa en la que hospedan pero de camino , Elfman la golpeo por la rabia que tenia contra ella . Eso fue lo que me conto Makarov-san .- las 2 princesas tenian la mirada oculta tras su flequillo sin dejar ver sus ojos.

Rogue: Y ese no que es el hermano de Mira-san? .-pregunto el DS de la sombra.

Yukino: Si pero Lisanna tambien es hermana de el , Los Strauss son 3 : Mira-san , Elfman y Lisanna .

Sting: Vaya hijo de puta .-dijo con enojo en sus palabras .- Y esa tal Lisanna hasta desapareciendo hace tragedias.

Rufus: ¿Que clase de familia hace eso? .- los 4 miraron a las 2 chicas las cuales seguian sin reaccionar , sabian perfectamente lo que era la traicion aunque ellas lo sufrieron en un nivel mucho mas superior , dolia.

Lucy: Ese maldito cabron .-dijo furiosa levantando su mirada repleta de odio.

Juvia: Nos las va a pagar .-su mirada taambien reflejaba odio puro .

Sting: Uff ya se cosino ese tipo .- dijo al ver a las dos jovenes con ganas de matarlo en ese mismo instante.

Rogue: Y por que Mira-san se desmayo?

Yukino: Tal vez un golpe en la cabeza o el esfuerzo que hizo para venir y mantenerse de pie .-concluyo la chica de cabello plateado llamando la atencion de todos para llegar la respuesta sobre que tenia Mira.

Rufus: Una pregunta donde esta Levy? no esta con ustedes .- pregunto al no ver a la Mcgarden con las chicas.

Juvia: Fue con Mirajane y los demas a la enfermeria , tal vez ella intente curarla .

Yukino: Chicos preparense que viene la segunda ronda y van contra Natsu , Gajeel y Gray .- les recordo a los magos y sus reacciones fueron bastantes distintas.

Rogue: Bien , no hay problema .-dijo en su tono clasico de seriedad.

Rufus: Si esta vez entrenamos nos ira mejor.-hablo relajado .

Sting.: ¡Voy A Ganarle a Natsu-San! .-decia como un niño despues de su regalo en navidad.

Lucy: Deberian calmarse y no se lo tomen a la ligera por el amor de dios y con eso me refiero a ¡Sting calla y concentrate!

Juvia: Mas les vale ganar o ya veran lo que va a pasar si no lo logran ¿quedo claro? .- dijo demandante y a los demas les cayo una gotita por la cabeza .- ¿Quedo...Claro?

Los 3 : ¡Hai Juvia-Sama! .-gritaron los 3 asustados.

Yukino: Vaya que los has dominado bien Juvia .-dijo con una sonrrisa alegre .-por cierto cuando volvamos les tengo una sorpresa que vino hoy .

Lucy:¿Encerio? que es ? vamos Yukino dime .-la peliplateado nego alegremente .- joo que mala.

Calabaza:¡BIEN SE VIENE LA SEGUNDA RONDA EN LA PRUEBA DE PLATAFORMA - KABO! ¡TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES BAJEN KABO !

Juvia: Bien es hora de que vayan .-dijo en su clasico tono timido y dulce

Sting; Y a ti que te paso? .-pregunto asustado al ver a la chica como solia ser antes de todo.

Juvia: Que ¿prefieres a la otra Juvia? .-le contesto asustandolo y asiendo que corriera para llegar a la arena .- Y ustedes esperan una invitacion? .-les dijo a los otros dos que imitaron la accion de Sting y llegaron a la arena donde estaban todos los participantes de la segunda ronda.

~Arena del Estadio~

Los participantes de la segunda ronda estaban esperando a que la calabaza ordenara que empezaran las batallas , los chicos de FT asesinaban con los ojos a nuestros 3 magos de Saber los cuales los ignoraban poco disimuladamente , Rufus estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a quien sabe donde a donde sabe quien , Sting solo se rascaba en la cabeza mientras silvaba y Rogue solo miraba el suelo tan callado como siempre.

Yuka: ¿Y a ustedes que mierda les pasa? estan los 6 muy callados .-dijo el miembro de lamea Scale.

Rufus: Nada , ademas ya sabemos que vamos a ganar .-hablo con una sonrrisa de burla en su rostro y sus dos amigos se rieron.

Gray: Y por que tan confiado en que podras ganarme? .- Rufus rio ante el comentario y los DS gemelos ya sabian lo que el mago iba a decir.

Rufus: Simple ahora soy yo el que tiene el apoyo de Juvia .

Gray: ¡Si seras cabron! .-el iba a golpearlo pero Natsu y Gajeel lo sujetaron de los brazos.

Gajeel: Gihi calmate hielitos , despues podras golpearlo todo lo que quieras .

Sting: Si es que pueden golpearnos , Rufus tiene a Juvia y yo tengo a Luce preocupandose por mi .- dijo con una risa burlona al ver como al Dragneel se le exaltaba una vena cuando escucho como llamo a Lucy.

Natsu: ¡Maldito gilipollas yo soy el unico que la llama asi!

Sting: hmm entonces que te parece mi lucy? .-pregunto burlon y el dragneel se lleno de llamas y golpeo su puño contra su palma.

Natsu: Ya te quemaste maldito .-dijo apunto de darle un puñetazo.

Gajeel: Salamandra calmate estupido ! despues podras golpierlo todo lo que quieras cabeza hueca .- Natsu detenio el golpe y volvio donde estaba antes pero seguia rodeado de llamas.

Rogue: Si es que logran golpearnos, de todas formas Levy nos ayudo en los ataques , como siempre con su inteligencia y ternura .-dijo uniendose a las burlas.

Gajeel: Hijo de tu puta ma-

Calabaza: Calmen los aires -kabo .-una gotita se le cayo por la cien a la mascota de LGJM .- Tienen que ir a las plataformas las batallas ya comienzan - Kabo ...

* * *

Proximo cap : LGJM Dia 7 : Batalla Por Un Corazon

HOLAAAAAAAA! Aqui de nuevo publicando otro cap estoy tratando de cumplir los 9 caps seguidos , ayer debi subir el cap gomenasai . ya subire otro cap en unas horas Los Quiero Mucho!

Sayonara ! ¿Me dan un Review? .


	18. LGJM Dia 7: Batalla Por Un Corazon

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail

Capitulo 18 : Batalla Por Un corazon.

LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN LO QUE ESTA ABAJO DE ESTO!

Las Batallas ocurren todas al mismo tiempo .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Banca de Sabertooth.

Lucy y Juvia miraban atentamente hacia la arena , sin perder la vista de sus amigos los cuales lucharian contra los ex-nakamas de ellas , esta vez no se sentaron en los pedestales estaban mirando paradas y los 5 exeed animaban fuertemente a sus dueños y nakamas desde los pedestales .

Juvia: Lucy , que podra pasar aqui? , estos pueden llegar a matarse y recuerda lo que Weisslogia dijo.

Lucy: Confio...confio en que esos 6 estaran bien , de todas forma no creo que se maten en una competencia... ¿verdad? .- contesto algo preocupada llamando la atencion de los 5 exeed.

Aoi: Digo que hay un 30% de probabilidades de que queden en coma los 6 y un 60% de probabilidades de que se mataran a golpes y un 10% a que respetaran las normas y no se mataran.-dijo la exeed de color rosa con unos lentes que quien sabe donde saco mientras a las 2 princesas les caia una gota por la cien.

Hana: Aoi ¿como sabes estadisticas? .-pregunto la exeed de pelaje lila .

Aoi: Levy-chan me enseño , en nuestro cuarto hay muchos libros .

Lucy: Aoi , tus calculos son seguros? .-pregunto algo asustada por la respuesta que le daría la exeed.

Aoi: Por su puerto que-

Miu: Claro que si , es la exeed de Levy-chan , deben tener los mismos hábitos , y no se preocupen de seguro Sting , Rogue y Rufus ganaran esto .-dijo con desicion en sus palabras.

Lector: Sting-kun no perdera contra Natsu-san!

Frosh: Fro piensa lo mismo!

Lucy: Solo espero que nadie salga herido ...

Calabaza: ¡Comienzan -kabo!

~Plataforma Rufus vs Gray~

Una campana resonó en toda la arena informando a los participantes que la batalla habia comenzado , Rufus no se movia de su puesto aun con los brazos atras y mirando fijamente al mago de hielo quien estaba algo confundido al ver que su oponente no atacaba . Gray hizo una mueca de disgusto .

Gray: ¿Que te pasa? no atacaras primero como todos los años? .-pregunto poniéndose en posición de batalla , Rufus dio una pequeña sonrrisa ante el comentario de su contrincante .

Rufus: Este año es distinto a los otros , no importa quien vaya primero , el destino ya esta decidido .- dijo el mago de memory maker confiado en sus palabras mientras que al pelinegro no se le iba la mueca de disgusto.

Gray: No te confies tanto , ya se la debilidad de tu magia ¡te vencere! .- el mago de Saber dio una pequeña risa.

Rufus: Ya lo dije , las estrellas esta vez estan de nuestro lado .- le contesto refiriendose a las 3 princesas cosa que disgusto aun mas al alquimista quien le miro enojado.

Gray: ¡ Ice Make : Lanza Congelante! .- muchas lanzas de hielo iban directo a Rufus quien seguia en su misma poscion , el publico estaba espectante al ver como las grandes lanzas tenian como destino atacar al mago del antifas pero este dio un veloz salto dejando a las lanzas de hielo romperce en mil pedazos en el suelo . Rufus cayo de pie quedando en su poscion inicial sin borrar la pequeña sonrrisa que tenia.

Rufus: Este ataque ya estaba memorizado .- dijo burlonamente .

Gray: ¡No Me jodas ! ¡¿que ahora no aras que olvide mi magia?!.

Rufus: No tengo la necesidad de hacerlo .-el mago de hielo congelo desde su muñequa hasta sus codos dejando grandes pedazos de hielo tan filosos como una cuchilla con las cuales empezo o intento golpear a Rufus , ya que este esquivaba cada golpe aunque retrocedia unos pasos para escapar de los golpes no tenia ninguna expresion en su rostro mientras seguia esquivando los multiples golpes proporcionados por Gray . El mago de Memory maker tomo los brazos congelados y el hielo de estos empezo a redetirse para sorpresa de Gray , el mago del antifas le dio una patada en el estomago , el hielo que quedaba sobre los brazos del mago de Fairy Tail se rompio .

Gray: ¿Pero que? .-pregunto levantandose del suelo sorprendido ya que Rufus lo tomo por las grandes aspas de hielo que tenia en sus brazos .

Rufus: Los Recuerdos de Lucy , God Slayer Manos de Fuego .-dijo mientras sacaba sus guantes revelando sus manos con fuego a su al rededor .

Gray: ¡Ice Maker: Congelar! .- unas cuerdas de hielo amarraron a Rufus quien no se inmuto ante el ataque debido a que las gruesas cuerdas de hielo empezaron a rodearse de rayos los cuales rompieron el hielo dejando libre al mago.

Rufus: Los Recuerdos De Levy , God Slayer Correas Electricas .- explico y al mago de hielo se le exalto una vena al ver como no llegaba a ningun lado y su contricante evitaba y lograba salir ileso de todos sus ataques .- ¡Memory Maker : Noche de Estrellas Fugases! .-un circulo magico de color rojo se posciono detras del mago liberando una aura dorada de las cuales muchas flechas doradas salieron directo a Gray quien recibio el potente ataque el cual lo dejo en el arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza agachada.

Gray: Basta de Juegos .-Levanto su rostro y se levanto como pudo con una mirada decidia , y se quito la camisa que traia puesta dejando ver algunas heridas producto del grabe ataque de Rufus .- Esta vez peleare de forma digna.

Rufus: Sigo sin Comprender tu logica de quitarte la camisa , Gray .

Gray: ¡ Torrente Del Demonio Del Hielo! .- una gran montaña de hielo encerro a Rufus en su interior el cual parecia algo aturdido debido a la rapidez del ataque que no dejo que el lo memorizara.

Rufus: Memory Maker: Llamas cortantes .- Rufus utilizo el ataque de olas de fuego aun en el centro de la montaña de hielo pero el hielo no se derritio en su totalidad y Rufus seguia dentro de lo que quedaba de la montaña .- ¿Que es esto?

Gray: Devil Slayer .-contesto en posicion de ataque.

Rufus: Memory Maker : Santuario del Turbulento Colmillo .- torbellinos se formaron y destruyeron el hielo dejando libre a Rufus .- Espada del Relampago Negro Congelado .- rayos negros que congelaban a su paso los cuales iban hasta Gray pero el no se inmuto a moverse y el ataque iba rapidamente hasta el,

Gray: ¡Proyectiles del Demonio del Hielo ! .- grandes trozos de hielo contra atacaron creando una explosion la cual los obligo a poner sus brazos adelante para protejerce pero el poder de el choque de magia los hizo estamparse contra la pared .

Rufus:Recuerdo que los años anteriores no utilizabas esa magia siendo que la tenias , ¿no sera que te estes preocupando? .-dijo entre jadeos , levantandose del suelo con algunos rasjuños en su ropa .

Gray: Calla , ahora estamos en una lucha .-se levanto lentamente del suelo con heridas en su piel .- No olvidas que se la debilidad de tu magia .-sonrrio un poco cansado Rufus solo le miro .- Ice Maker Ultimate : ¡ Lanza ! .- el hielo apriciono al mago.

Rufus: Memory Maker :¡ Karma de La Tierra Ardiente! .- El hielo se derritio liberando a Rufus pero Gray utilizo su magia y rapidamente saco dos espadas de hielo con las cuales le dio un golpe al mago el cual quedo plasmado en la pared.

Gray: No te lo dejare tan facil .-dijo agotado sin voltear a verlo .

Rufus: Memory Maker : Espada del Relámpago Negro Congelado .- Gray se volteo y congelo la parte de rayo paralizando su funcion luego tomo la parte congelada y la devoro .- Ya veo , funciona como el Dragon Slayer .-concluyo rapidamente el mago.

Gray: ¡ Ice Maker : Cañon ! .-el movimiento fue demasiado rapido y el mago de la memoria no consiguio evitar el golpe el cual lo dejo en el suelo .

Lucy: ¡Oe! ¡Rufus! .-grito la rubia desde la banca .

Juvia: ¡¿Que No Recuerdas!? .-le grito tambien la peliazul a lo que Gray dirigio su mirada a Rufus el cual ya estaba de pie a unos metros atras de el bastante dañado pero al parecer no le daba importacia debido a que tenia una sonrrisa en su rostro.

Rufus : Memory Maker .- el cielo que era brillante empezo a parecer azul oscuro .-¡ Rugido del Dragon Del Agua ! .

Gray: ¡Furia del Demonio del Hielo! .-el ataque de Gray era similar al rugido de los DS por enede ambos ataques colisionaron pero el rugido de agua tomo la delantera eliminado por completo al de hielo dejando indefenso a Gray el cual recibio el golpe directo dejandolo mal herido en el suelo y el mago de Sabertooth se mantenia apenas de pie .

Rufus: Los Recuerdos de Juvia .- susurro .- Te ... lo ...dije .- hablo entre jadeos viendo como el mago de hielo se sentaba en el suelo y la campana sono anunciando a los ganadores.

Gray: ¿Como paso? .-pregunto aun aturdido por el golpe .- se supone que ataques de ese tipo de magia no deberias memorizar y ambos ataques eran similares ¿como es que lo lograste?

Rufus: Estas comparando el ataque de una de las Reinas de los DS y Princesas de los Dragones contra el ataque de un subdito .- hizo una pausa para tomar aire que ya le estaba faltando .- No puedes comparar el ataque de Juvia contra el tuyo , ella es poderosa y si yo lo memorize 3 hechizos fue gracias a ellas .- Gray comprendio que los ataques de ellas serian imposibles igualarlos .- Ademas cada vez que los hago se me acaba la magia en menos de un rato asi que como gane , con permiso .- el mago se lanzo en el suelo a descanzar un poco.

Gray: Oe que es eso .- señalo hacia una de las plataformas de la cual un gran rayo de luz salio disparado.

Rufus: Pero que... .-susurro al levantar el rostro y no poder creer lo que habia pasado muchas personas del publico gritaron asustadas.

~Plataforma Rogue VS Gajeel~ (La Batalla ocurre al mismo tiempo que las de Sting Rufus Gray y Natsu)

Ambos Esperaban que la calabaza anunciara el comienzo de la prueba , Rogue miro hacia los lados viendo a sus dos amigos en su misma posicion , esperando el '' vamos '' para comenzar la lucha .Los ojos del DS de las sombras miraban a la banca donde estaban los exeeds y las dos chicas quienes miraban espectantes para saber que les esperaba para el futuro , Gajeel solo estaba cruzado de brazos como si nada le importara ya que estaba bastante confiado sobre la batalla que tendrian que dar en unos minutos.

Calabaza: ¡Comienzen! .- la campana resono por toda la arena y ambos se poscionaron listos para la batalla , Gajeel trasformo su brazo en un largo baston de hierro el cual llego directamente en las costillas de Rogue pero este se desvancio en solo sombras , el DS del hierro se sorprendio y recibio un fuerte golpe en su espalda que le hizo avanzar dos pasos para no perder el equilibrio , al voltear Rogue estaba detras pero se desvanecio en una sombra el rodeaba a Gajeel con rapidos movimientos confundiendolo , el mago de sombras se detenio dandole un golpe demasiado fuerte a en la espalda Gajeel con el codo haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio , Rogue empezo denuevo con el juego de rodearlo depronto el mago de fairy tail lo tomo del brazo haciendo que el Cheney se materializara este le dio un puñetazo cubierto de hierro en el estomago y otro en la cara del muchacho pero este solo se desmaterializo en sombras nuevamente.

Rogue: Me aburres Gajeel .-dijo burlonamente detras de el .- ¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta de que eran clones? .- Gajeel volteo recibiendo una patada en su rostro y un fuerte punetazo en su abdomen el dragon de sabertooth lo agarro por la camiseta y lo elevo con fuerza dandole un rodillazo en el estomago y lanzo al mago de hierro al suelo con una fuerza increible lo cual hizo que un poco de sangre de la boca de Gajeel .

Gajeel: V-vaya parece que has entrenado .- se levanto con simpleza limpiando la sangre de su boca con el torzo de su brazo .- jugaremos rudo esta vez .- Rogue se cruzo de brazos y chasqueo su lengua .- ¿no me digas que usaras esos ''clones '' para ganar? .-dijo mientras chocaba su puño contra su palma .

Rogue: Los clones son solo para distraccion .- se puso en poscion de pelea .- ¡Rugido del Dragon de las Sombras!

Gajeel: ¡Rugido del Dragon del Hierro! .-los dos ataques peliaban para ver cual era mas fuerte lo cual hizo que la vista se opacase y los dos ataques colisionaron entre si , el dragon de sabertooth no lograba ver nada pero depronto aparecio Gajeel entre la nube de polvo golpeandole con el puño del Dragon del hierro lo cual provoco que Rogue se fuera hacia atras por el impacto quedando apoyado en la pared la cual ocupo para impulsarce contra gajeel.

Rogue: ¡Garra del Dragon de las sombras! .- El DS del hierro puso sus brazos en forma de cruz para protegerse asi mismo pero no funciono ya que las garras rasgaron su piel haciendo que un poco de sange saliera de sus ante brazos.

Gajeel:¡ Escamas del dragon del hierro! .- su piel se puso volvio escamas de un color platino oscuro lo cual hizo que las heridas de sus brazos cerraran .- ¡Demon Karma: Espada del dios del hierro! .- aplaudio sus palmas sobre su cabeza formando una larga espada de hierro la cual cayo sobre el Cheney pero este logro esquivarla pero la espada provoco un fuerte temblor en toda la plataforma en la que estaban que hizo que Rogue fuera a parar directo a una de las paredes.

Rogue: ¡Dragon Force Del Dragon De Las Sombras! .- El aura oscura empezo a emanar de el y su cabello se levanto por la fuerza de su aura y unas marcas negras aparecieron en sus mejillas.

Gajeel: ¡Modo Dragon de Hierro y Sombras! .- se transformo todo su cuerpo en hierro y el aura de las sombras lo rodeo.

Rogue: ¡Corte del Dragon de Las Sombras! .- iba directo a Gajeel pero este puso su brazo adelante impiediendo que el ataque le llegara.

Gajeel: Gihi aun tengo tus sombras Ryos .- dijo burlon al ver que el ataque de Rogue no funcionaba , el mago de Saber se impulso hacia atras quedando cara a cara con el.

Rogue: Deja de llamarme por ese nombre .- se quejo y Gajeel se transfomo en una sombra , Rogue lo perdio completamente de vista solo pudo ponerse alerta y mirar a todos lados en busca de Kurogane* (N/A El alias de Gajeel).

Gajeel: Gihi .-Rio y Rogue se volteo y vio que el Redfox estaba en el techo en vesion de semi-sombra y este le ataco .- ¡Baston de Hierro y Sombras! .- el chico recibio directamente el golpe en su abdomen , Gajeel se Materializo delante del mago de sombras y empezo a dar duros golpes en todo su cuerpo que el Cheney no podia evitar .Un golpe aun mas fuerte recibio Rogue en su estomago lo cual lo mando lejos hasta el otro extremo de la plataforma demasiado dañado.

Gajeel: ¡Rugido del Dragon de Hierro y Sombras! .- ese era uno de los mayores rugidos , con ese ataque Gajeel podria destruir la plataforma completa y definitivamente Rogue no iba a poder esquivarlo , el ataque fue directo .

Rogue: ¡Rugido Del .- muchos ya cantaban la victoria de Gajeel .- Dragon de Luz y Sombra! .- el ataque de Rogue fue mucho mas potente despareciendo el ataque del DS de Fairy Tail y este recibio el ataque directo dejandolo en el suelo.

Gajeel: A-aun puedo seguir .-dijo levantandose pesadamente del suelo con parte de la ropa rota y sin su modo de Dragon del Hierro-sombras .

Rogue: Recuerdo que en nuestra segunda batalla dije que comprendia por que dejaste Pamthon Lord y te uniste a Fairy Tail .- el Cheney empezo a caminar hacia Gajeel , Rogue tenia marcas blancas y oscuras en la parte baja de sus mejillas , su aura ahora era una convinacion de luz y sombras .- Yo creia que en ese gremio existia el compañerismo y la confianza .- Redfox tranformo sus brazos en dos largos bastones de hierro con los cuales empezo a golpear a Rogue pero este seguia caminando hacia el ignorando los fuertes golpes en su cuerpo .- Incluso los tomamos como ejemplo a Seguir por que queriamos ser nakamas .- el chico se detuvo delante de Gajeel quien paro sus golpes .- Me Decepciono lo de ''La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail'' .-las sombras empezaron a rodar el cuerpo de Rogue desapareciendo las marcas de dragon de la luz de su cuerpo .- Destello del Gorrión del Dragón de las Sombras .- las sombras envolvieron a Gajeel y en un fuerte impulso lo mando a la pared de la plataforma y la campana resono anunciando el final de las 3 batallas.

Rogue: Supongo que aprendieron la leccion de no lastimar a sus nakamas .- dijo dandole la espalda a Gajeel .

Gajeel: La aprendimos , de la forma mas estupida pero la aprendimos .- hablo desde el suelo.- ¿por cierto por que tienes el elemento de luz?

Rogue: Entrenamiento con los locos de mi equipo y termine absorviendo las luces de Sting y parte de las de las chicas .

Gajeel: Ya veo .- dijo en un susurro .- Gihi esta vez si me ganaste .- se sento con las piernas cruzadas y Rogue se volteo.

Rogue : O no peleaste encerio o te oxidaste.

Gajeel: Ambas , ademas si la enana se entera de que te mate ella me mataria a mi .-dijo cruzado de brazos.

Rogue: Y-yo no le llamaria enana .-sudo frio recordando lo que les hizo a los 3 por que el genio de Sting la llamo enana.

Gajeel: Si si claro .-dijo restando la importancia .- pero que quede claro que no pienso dejar ir a la enana gihi .- Rogue solo alzo una ceja.

Rogue: ¿Que es eso? .-pregunto al ver como la plataforma en la que estaban Natsu y Sting se le rompia una de las paredes disparando un peligroso rayo de magia hacia las barras de Fairy Tail.

Gajeel:Imposible.-susurro.

~Plataforma Natsu VS Sting~ (La Batalla ocurre al mismo tiempo que las demas de Rogue Rufus Gajeel y Gray)

El ambiente en esa plataforma quemaba...literalmente Natsu estaba envuelti en llamas y Sting se mantenia calmado tratando de quitarle importancia al inmeso calor que se habia formado en la plataforma.

Sting: Natsu -san podria esperar a que digan que podemos comenzar la lucha y guardar su aura para despues? .- Natsu se calmo un poco pero aun estaba rodeado por las llamas .

Natsu: Hagamos una apuesta .- dijo mirandole finajemte a los ojos , Sting se curzo de Brazos

Sting: ¿Que clase de apuesta?

Natsu: Si yo gano me dejaras hablar con Luce .- El rubio fruncio el seño y su penso sobre la apuesta.

Sting: Bien pero si yo gano dejaras de molestar a Lucy .

Natsu: Bien , es una promesa .

Sting: Es una promesa .-el ambiente estaba pesado ambos estaban ansiosos por comenzar , la campana resono por toda la arena dando a entender que la batalla habia comenzado.

Natsu y Sting corrieron dispuestos a darse un puñetazo , Natsu encendio su puño en llamas y Sting cubrio su puño con Luz radiante cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca chocaron sus puños mezclando la luz con el fuego creando una explosion pero ninguno se inmuto a moverse se miraban con furia , el pelirosado encendio su otro puño y le dio un golpe en el estomago al Eucliffe haciendo que este se elevara , Sting cayo de pie hacia atras y se dispuso a golpear al DS del fuego pero este esquivaba cada golpe que el intentaba dar , Natsu en un momento se agacho y le dio una patada en el abdomen al rubio este solo pego un salto hacia atras.

-¡Rugido del Dragon de Fuego/Luz ! .-ambos utilizaron el mismo ataque causando otra nueva explosion en la plataforma , Natsu no se detuvo pego un salto y llego donde su rival dispuesto a golpearlo pero Sting desaparecio en cuanto el llego ahi , se mantuvo alerta cuando la explosion desparecio el chico de los ojos jade recibio un fuerte golpe en su espalda sorprendido ya que el mago de Sabertooth aparecio detras de el , Sting no desaprovecho la oportunidad y empezo a golpear a Natsu pero este se volteo y tomo el puño del mago con una mueca de enojo.

Natsu: No por que tengas nuevas tecnicas me ganaras .- dijo sin soltar la mano cerrada del rubio .- Me estas quitando algo importante y no permitire que te lo lleves .-hablo enojado y Sting solo sonrrio se veia que Natsu estaba mas que dispuesto a luchar por Lucy.

Sting: Me parece perfecto ¡Dragon Force del Dragon de La Luz! .- el cuerpo de Sting se rodeo de luz y marcas blancas aparecieron en su piel , el se alejo del mago de Fairy Tail.

Natsu: Estoy Encendido .- choco su puño derecho con el izquierdo y el fuego empezo a rodearlo .- ¡Modo Dragon de Llamas Electicas! .- los rayos empezaron a mesclarze con el fuego de su alerrededor pego un salto quedando en el aire .- ¡Llama Brillante del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas! .- la gran explsion rodeo a Sting y Natsu quedo semi-arrodillado en el suelo , al desaparecer el ataque el rubio estaba de pie como si nada ubiera pasado .- ¿pero que? .-pregunto sorprendido el mago de fuego.

Sting: Escudo de Luz .-respondio con simpleza desvaneciendo la capa de luz que lo mantuvo protegido .- Es mi turno .- sonrrio y de un salto llego hasta el Dragneel y le dio un gran golpe en la mandibula y una patada en las costillas mandandolo a chocar con una de las paredes .- Esfera Explosiva del Dragón Blanco .- una esfera de luz imapacto contra Natsu el cual se levanto del golpe y oculto su rostro con su cabello .-Aliento Santo del Dragón Blanco .- el gran ataque iba directo a Natsu.

Natsu: Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas .-los dos ataques dejaron rotas partes del techo de la plataforma .-Loto Carmesí .-una de sus manos se prendio en fuego y la otra estaba envuelta en rayos .-¡ Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas ! .- pego un salto y dio un giro mezclando los dos elementos los cuales atraparon desprevenido a el Eucliffe recibiendo todo el daño , el hijo de Igneel quedo de pie algo agotado .

Sting: ¡Rayo Santo! .- Natsu alcanzo a esquivar el ataque viendo como el gran rayo pasaba por sobre su hombro .-¡Nova Sagrada! .- Dragneel no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y el peligroso ataque uno de los mas fuertes del DS de la luz llego directamente en su cuerpo .

Natsu: H-has mejorado .- se levanto lentamente .- pero aun haci no me voy a rendir tan facil .-ambos tenian las ropas desgarradas por los ataques .- ¡Loto Carmesí: Cuchillo de Llamas Explosiva! .- Natsu en sus manos tenia una torrente de llamas en forma de hojas que golpearon a Sting en una formación en espiral lo cual lo dejo en el techo , agachado como si no ubiera gravedad.

Sting: Rugido del Dragon Blanco! .- el rugido dio directo en Natsu el cual cruzo sus brazos en un intento de protegerse , el chico de ojos celestes bajo hasta el suelo de la plataforma .- Arte Secreta .- estiro sus brazos hacia adelante y los cruzo .- ¡Alma Del Dragon de La Luz! .-un aura blanca lo rodeo segando a el publico y a Natsu . De un momento a otro el peli rosa quedo plasmado en una de las paredes con un gran rasguño en su abdomen , de pronto aparecio Sting entre esa aura que antes habia cegado a todos pero ahora era tolerable pero el rubio estaba diferente unas alas de dragon blanco aparecieron en su espalda acompañadas por dos cuernos que sobre salian de su cabellera rubia la cual tenia muchos mechones blancos.

Natsu: Que demonios te paso .- dijo con una de sus tipicas caras raras .

Sting: Jajajaja , son cosas que ganas al entrenar con dragones y reinas .- hablo en una carcajada , las alas se abrieron y le dieron la habilidad de volar con lo cual llego rapidamente donde el mago de fairy tail y le dio una patada mandandolo al techo pero este cayo al suelo pero se paro rapidamente.

Natsu: ¡RUGIDO DEL!

Sting: ¡RUGIDO DEL !

\- DRAGON DE FUEGO/LUZ!-

Ambos ataques formaron una gran esfera de magia lo cual los hizo retroceder quedando cada uno en una esquina del cubo en el que estaban , la campana sono energicamente anunciando el final de la batalla.

Natsu: ¿¡Que rayos Pasa!? ¡Se supone que abria que esperar hasta que uno quede derrotado!

Sting: ¡Creo que estan parando la prueba por esto mismo! .- grito desde la otra esquina señalando la gran esfera de luz y fuego que crecia mas y mas.

Natsu: ¡Maldita Sea La Plataforma Esta Defectuosa! ¿¡Puedes Comerte La Luz!?

Sting: ¡Natsu-san es imposible con todo el poder magico que se acumulo ahi!

Depronto una de las paredes de la plataforma se rompio y la esfera gigante de magia salio disparada como un rayo directo a las barras de Fairy Tail donde estaban lo miembros viendo que ocurria . Nadie pudo moverse , depronto todo se detuvo , los dos DS que estaban compitiendo miraron hacia donde se habia dirigido el rayo de magia y ambos quedaron atonitos.

-¡LUCY! -se escucho el grito de parte de todos al ver como la rubia se habia parado delante de los miembros del gremio recibiendo el grabe ataque de la plataforma.

~Banca de Sabertooth~ (Al mismo tiempo en la que ocurren las batallas)

Lucy: ¿Que opinas? .-pregunto al ver como Rufus hacia paliza a Gray.

Juvia: Opino que si el cabeza de hielo no se para y pelea como hombre es un marica .

Lucy: Tienes una actitud muy cortante .-dijo mientras le caia una gotita por la cien.

Miu: Juvia-chan el ''marica'' esta peliando contra Rufus .- señalo la gatita celeste demostrando que Gray estaba compitiendo a la par con Rufus.

Lector: Sting-kun esta teniendo una lucha muy reñida con Natsu-san.

Hana: Van muy a la par Sting y Dragneel .-opino la exeed de color lila mirando atentamente las 3 batallas que estaban ocurriendo.

Frosh: Rogue-kun animo .-dijo con su voz tierna el exeed en traje de rana.

Lucy: Las batallas estan muy alocadas , estan peliando duro pero creo que ya se estan viendo los claros ganadores .-Juvia le miro pensativa unos minutos y luego dirigio su mirada hacia las plataformas o cubos en los que estaban luchando.

Juvia: ¡Mas Les Vale Ganar Si No Quieren Que Les Fria Los Ojos! .-Grito y a Lucy y lo exeed les cayo una gota por la cien.

Aoi: Juvia-chan no creo que te escuchen .- volvio a mirar a las plataformas.-¿Como estara Levy-chan? .-pregunto la gatita de pelaje rosa preguntandose por su dueña o nakama.

Lucy: Levy-chan esta curando a Mira , ella sabe lo que hace , Levy es una Reina de los DS y una Princesa de los dragones .

Frosh: Wooow

Aoi: Vaya que genial a sido el ataque de Rogue-kun .-dijo señalando al DS de las sombras quien le dio su ultimo ataque a Gajeel.

Miu: Rufus-kun tambien ¡Que extensa Lucha! .-los exeeds celebraban la victoria de sus dos nakamas.

Lucy: Aun falta ese par .- señalo a Sting y Natsu quienes estaba en una lucha aun muy pareja pero depronto la plataforma estaba siendo rodeada por pequeños rayos.-Juvia ire a cuidar el area creo que ya se lo que pasara .-Juvia asintio .- Hana Vamos! .- la exeed tomo a Lucy y la elevo por los aires.

~Barras de Fairy Tail~

Todos los miembros estaban boca abierta menos Wendy , Kana y Meredy quienes sonrreian victoriosas por la gran paliza que recibian los 3 magos de Fairy Tail , todos los miembros veían atentamente menos Mavis y el maestro quienes habian desaparecido esa misma mañana sin dejar rastro alguno de donde se habian ido.

Laki: No me lo creo .-dijo la peli lila.

Kana: Creelo no mas , Ellos Fueron Entrenados por nada mas ni nada menos que las Princesas De Los Dragones Y Reinas De Los Dragon Slayer .-Dijo haciendo enfasis en la ultima frase.

Wendy: ¡Son geniales! ¡Pero no se comparan con Lucy-san Juvia-san y Levy-san!

Jet: Levy se volvio mas fuerte

Meredy: Ella Siempre fue mas fuerte que ustedes.

Azuka: Wooo son Geniales! .-decia emocionada la chica de ahora 8 años de edad.

Warren: No creen que la plataforma de Natsu y Sting esta defectuosa? digo esta sacando pequeños rayos.

Bisca: No lo se , pero es preocupante Azuka alejate de los pedestales .- Todos vieron como la esfera de luz y fuego crecia inmensamente dentro de la plataforma .

Meredy: ¿Q-que es eso?

Lucy: ¡Maldicion TODOS ABAJO! .- la rubia se habia parado en uno de los pedestales de un momento a otro , los demas le hicieron caso y se lanzaron al suelo .La muralla de la plataforma se rompio y el rayo de luz salio disparado contra Lucy pero esta se quedo quieta con los brazos extendidos , Una gran explosion dejo a todos boquiabiertos.

-¡LUCY! .- Todos los gremios y publico gritaron el nombre de la Heartfilia.

Pero la explosion estaba siendo ¿absorbida? de pronto todos vieron como Lucy estaba succionando lenta y cuidadosamente la explosion de una forma muy fina atraves de sus delicados labios.

Lucy: Itadakimasu .- dijo pasando una mano por su boca , todos suspiraron aliviados y el publico aplaudia.

Calabaza: ¡Acabo-Kabo! Plataforma 1 : Rufus VS Gray Ganador : Rufus -kabo! .-El publico gritaba feliz por la victioria del enmascarado .- Plataforma 2: Rogue VS Gajeel Ganador: Rogue-kabo! , Plataforma 3 : Sting VS Natsu Empate -Kabo! .- El Publico Gritaba inmensamente por las victorias .

Comentarista: WOOOW ! ¡ Lucy Heartfilia a Salvado a Los Miembros de Fairy Tail!

Comentarista 2: Absorbió Una Gran Cantidad De Magia Combinada ¡Genial! .- se escuchaba por los parlantes las palabras de los comentaristas.

Kana: ¡Lucy! ¡Casi Nos Matas de Un Susto! .- grito la borracha mientras su amiga se volteaba aun parada sobre uno de los pedestales.

Lucy: Gomen pero no habia otra forma de que comiera eso .- Juvia venia volando junto a su exeed ella se paro junto a Lucy.

Juvia: Lucy no hagas eso por favor al menos avísame que era lo que ibas a hacer .- le reclamaba con gracia la peliazul.

Lisanna: L-lucy Juvia .- las 2 chicas le miraron .- P-puedo hablar con Ustedes .- ambas se miraron extrañadas por la pregunta de la albina.

Kana: ¿¡Me Estas Jodiendo!? .-replico la Alberona sin dejar que sus amigas contestaran

Juvia: Lo siento es hora de que nos vayamos .

Azuka: Juvia-san Lucy - san .- la pequeña las miraba con los ojos brillosos como si hubiera visto diosas o algo .

Lucy: Azuka-chan ¿Estas bien? .- pregunto dulcemente acariciando la cabeza de la menor con dulzura , ella no tuvo nada que ver ese dia sus padres si .

Juvia: Vaya que a crecido .- Hana tomo a Lucy Por La Espalda dispuesta a llevársela.

Lucy: Gomen Azuka-chan ya nos vamos .- ellas se despidieron con una mano y se fueron volando hasta la banca.

~Enfermeria de Fairy Tail~

Levy utilizaba fuertemente su magia curativa en la albina la cual estaba recostada en la camilla a su lado estaba Erza quien miraba tristemente a Mirajane quien no abria los ojos , Laxus estaba apoyado en la pared viendo lo que ocurri y Jellal estaba sentado en una de las camillas desocupadas.

Erza: ¿Levy , se recuperar cierto?

Levy: Segun Poliushka fue por un golpe en la cabeza mas el cansancio y el esfuerzo que hizo para llegar a competir aqui , asi que me preocupo de poner mas magia curativa en los puntos criticos para que sane mas rapido.

Erza: Ya veo... .-susurro tristemente .- ¿Laxus tu sabes por que Elfman le hizo esto?

Laxus: Segun Mirajane fue por Lisanna.

Erza: Elfman hijo de puta se las vera conmigo! .-lagrimas de odio se resvalaron por sus mejillas , Jelllal le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara un poco dedicandole una pequeña sonrrisa.

Jellal: Todo va estar bien tranquila .

Erza: Gracias.

Levy: Lamento desilusionarte Erza pero Elfman quedara a manos de nosotras .- Erza la miro extrañada .- Vamos a darle la paliza de su vida , ahora sabra lo que es dolor.

Jellal: Supongo que deberian dejarlo vivo .

Levy: Si ... pero solo para hacerlo sufrir mas .-rieron ante el comentario de Levy , Mira empezo a moverse un poco .- Shh creo que esta despertando .- todos miraron atentamente a la albina la cual empezaba a abrir los ojos.

Mirajane: ¿Donde estoy? .-pregunto extrañada sentandose en la cama y Erza se abalanzo sobre ella dandole un fuerte abrazo.

Levy: Te desmayaste y te trajimos aqui , ¿Mira por que no me dijiste que estabas mal? podríamos haber parado todo desde el comienzo.

Mirajane: Gomen Levy-chan no te preocupes me siento mejor.

Kana : ¡¿MIRA ESTAS BIEN?! ¡TENGO LOS RESULTADOS DE LAS BATALLAS! .-grito interrumpiendo en la sala detras de ella estaban Meredy y Wendy quienes intentaban calmarla.

Laxus: No grites Borracha! .- le reclamo el rubio.

Mirajane: Esta bien , quiero escucharlos .- dijo sonrriendo felizmente.

Kana: Ganaron Rufus y Rogue .- se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Levy quien tenia una sonrrisa en su rostro.

Laxus: ¿Y el cabeza dura de Natsu?

Meredy: Empato contra Sting por un fallo en la plataforma en la que estaban .

Levy: ¿Como estan ellos?

Wendy: Estan bastante dañados en la enfermeria de Sabertooth recuperandose.

Levy: Sera mejor que vaya a felicitarles .- Ella se levanto y depues miro a Mira .- Mirajane mas vale que hagas reposo ¿si?

Mirajane: Si Levy no me movere de la cama .-dijo sonrriente y la Maga de Sabertooth salio de la enfermeria.

Erza: Es extraño que Sabertooth ganara , todos los años los 3 cabezas duras les superaban.

Jellal: Ellos dejaron de lado la magia por muchos años y no entrenaban o hacian muchas misiones y los chicos de Sabertooth entrenaron duro para ganarles creo que ahi esta el fallo .-concluyo el peliazul.

Mirajane: Me gusta que ganara Sabertooth aun que Natsu empatara contra Sting , ahora creo que entrenaran mas duro tal vez hasta recuperen sus animos de hace 4 años .- respondio sonrriente.

~Enfermeria de Sabertooth~

Los 3 magos estaban sentados en la misma camilla , Yukino estaba vendandolos y Lucy y Juvia les ayudaban con magia curativa y les acompañaban los 5 exeeds que aun seguian celebrando .

Rufus: ¿Sting encerio no pudiste contra Natsu? .-dijo burlon al rubio sentado al lado de el.

Sting: Tsk callate ademas los dos dejamos de luchar por la culpa de esa explosion de magia y por que Lucy se le ocurrio la idea de devorarla haciendonos creer que fue atacada.

Lucy: Ya me disculpe por eso como 5 veces , no era mi intension que los dos mandaran al diablo la peleea por saber si seguia viva.

Sting: Ademas no tenemos ni idea quien gano la apuesta .-dijo llamando la atencion de todos con un signo de interrogacion en la cabeza.

Levy: ¡YA Llegue! .-grito entusiasmada pero cuando vio que todos miraron a Sting en silencio .- ¿Que hizo de nuevo?

Rogue: Hizo una apuesta con Dragneel y no nos ha dicho que aposto , ademas auch! Yukino cuidado con la herida .- le dijo a la chica de pelo plateado quien le vendaba el brazo herido.

Yukino: Perdon pero mantente quieto y tu Sting dinos que apostaste .- Sting nego con la cebeza .- Es una orden de la maestra .

Juvia: Ya Sting la maestra ordeno que le digas que apostaron.

Sting: Le aposte un vaso de jugo .- a todos en la sala le cayo una gota por la cien.

Levy: Sting habla de una jodida vez .- dijo haciendo sonar su nudillos .

Lucy: Mas te vale hablar .

Juvia: O si no .- un aura oscura emanaba de las 3 chicas sin mencionar la mirada asesina que le daban a el Eucliffe.

Rufus: Sting ya te cocinaste .- dijo burlon el chico del antifas.

Sting: B-bien ya les digo .- todos le prestaron atencion .- apostamosalarubia .- dijo rapidamente y ninguno le entendió a excepcion de Rogue quien solto una carcajada .

Rogue:¿Sting podrias decirlo mas despacio?

Sting: Rogue hijo de puta .- le contesto a su amigo .

Lucy: Repitelo de forma lenta y calmada .- el rubio dio un suspiro.

Sting : ¿Lo que apostamos?

Levy: Si

Sting: ¿Yo y Natsu-san?

Rufus: Si

Sting: ¿Que diga que apostamos?

Yukino: Si , Sting .

Sting: ¿ En la batalla?

Juvia: Que si joder.

Sting: ¿La de hace unos minutos?

Rogue: Sting solo estas tratando de alejar una muerte segura .- dijo riendo por el intento en vano del chico de ojos celestes para que no lo golpearan.

Sting: tsk Rogue me las vas a pagar ... nosotros apostamos a Lucy .- pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

Lucy: Que - tu - hiciste ¡¿QUE?! .- grito la rubia persiguiendo a Sting por toda la enfermeria .

Sting: Perdon Perdon Perdon Perdon Perdon Perdon Perdon Perdon .- repitia mientras corria de la chica.

Yukino: Pero que apostaron sobre Lucy?

Sting: Si Natsu-san ganaba le dejaria hablar con la rubia y si yo ganaba la dejaria tranquila .

Lucy: Hay que tierno pero aun haci ¡TE MATARE BASTARDO! .- se abalanzo sobre el chico y este la tomo de las muñecas para alejarla.

Sting: Rogue ayudame .- le suplico a su amigo quien le veia divertido.

Rogue: No puedo me estan vendando .

Levy: ´¿Pero que pasaba si quedaban en empate? ¿Que parte de la apuesta se cumplia?

Juvia: Creo que no se puede cumplir si ninguno de los dos gano .

Rufus: Par de locos .

Yukino: Bien mañana es el ultimo dia asi que esten todos preparados quiero que den lo mejor de si y demuestren que tan fuerte es Sabertooth ! .- Todos asintieron sonrrientes incluyendo Lucy y Sting quien evitaba ser golpeado por la rubia .- Por cierto chicos recuerden que cuando lleguemos les tengo una sorpresa .-dijo sonrriente y los demas seguian preguntándose que era .

Lucy: Saldre unos minutos a ver a Mirajane , vuelvo pronto .- la chica dejo a el Eucliffe en el suelo bastante golpeado y salio directo a la enfermeria de Fairy Tail.

~Lucy Pov~

Estoy feliz por lo cerca que estamos de ganar LGJM casi como el primer año en el que estuve pero esa vez estaba en Fairy Tail pero ahora estare con mi nueva familia , con mis nakamas y con mis mejores amigas Ellas las que me an apoyado estos ultimos 4 años . Ahora tendremos que pensar que aremos con Elfman por que esto no se quedar asi como se atreve ese maldito cabronazo a dañar a Mirajane ! ¡Merece La Muerte! pero no podemos matarlo ... Maldito el que puso la ley de no matar gente.

-¡Maldicion!- escuche un gruñido y un fuerte golpe en la pared del pasillo asi que me fui acercando lentamente y me quede plasmada al ver a Natsu quien habia golpeado fuertemente la pared dejando un agujero en ella , se le veia con muchas heridas y vendas por todo su torzo . Decidi hacerme la estupida y pasar por su lado como si nada dado a que era el unico pasillo que llevaba a la enfermeria de Fairy Tail , ademas no tenia ganas de encontrarme con el depues de descubrir mis sentimientos hacia el .

Camine a un paso rapido por el pasillo pasando por su lado pero el levanto la cabeza y tomo mi muñeca antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando y me acorralo contra la pared a unos centímetros del agujero que dejo en ella .El guardaba silencio y ocultaba su mirada tras su cabello y puso su rostro en la curva de mi cuello y sus manos en mi cintura abrazándome fuertemente.

~Normal Pov~

La chica se allaba acorralada por los fuertes brazos en su cintura y la cabeza del chico en su cuello , ella no tenia idea de que hacer seguia sin creer nada de lo que estaba pasando ninguno decia nada todo estaba silencioso nadie pasaba por ahi solo eran ellos , los dos solos en un abrazo.

Natsu: No vuelvas a hacer eso .- susurro sin soltar a la chica quien seguia sin entender esta solo trago duro .- ¿me querias matar de un susto o que? .-dijo haciendo mas presion en su abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Lucy: Sueltame ahora .- hablo olvidando su nerviosismo y volviendose fria.

Natsu: ¿Por que te arriesgaste por ellos? ¿Por Fairy Tail?

Lucy: Eso no te incumbe , ademas mis 3 amigas estaba ahi ahora sueltame de una jodida vez , Natsu .-el chico la abrazo aun mas fuerte y sonrrio , Lucy sintio la sonrrisa del chico en su cuello .- ¿que te pasa? dije que me soltaras no que me abrazaras mas fuerte .

Natsu: Lo dijiste .-se separo de ella pero mantenia las manos en su cintura y dio una de sus clasicas y encantadoras sonrrisas .

Lucy: ¿Que hize que? .- pregunto sin entender que hablaba el pelirosa , este la elevo sobre el suelo y le dio una vuelta ella se sostuvo de sus hombros .- ¡dije que me bajaras!

Natsu: Dijiste mi nombre .- volvio a sonrreir .- desde que volviste nunca me llamaste por mi nombre .- es verdad a ella se le habia escapado el nombre del DS de los labios .- llevo 4 años esperando a que lo digas .-la dejo de pie en el suelo aun sonrriendo alegremente.

Lucy: Que te jodan salamander .- salio corriendo directo a la enfermeria .- ¡Acabare Contigo! .- le grito desapareciendo de la vista del mago de fuego quien seguia sonrriendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIN DEL CAP 18!

EH VUELTO NO ESTABA MUERTA ANDABA DE PARRANDA~ okno

Lamento mi retraso , pero ya estoy devuelta :DD espero que les aya gustado el cap me lo pase repasando tantas veces ya que no tenia ni idea como hacer las 3 batallas xc costo mucho asi que espero que aprecien mi trabajo o al menos no me tiren piedeas xD

En fin los quiero mucho y señoras y señores ¡EH VUELTO!

¡ Saludos a los que me apoyaron con sus comentarios LOS AMO !


	19. Y Haci Las Aventuras Acabaron (especial)

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail.

Capitulo 20 (Especial) :''Y Haci Las Aventuras Acabaron''

¡BIENVENIDOS A UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS MAS EMOTIVOS DE MI FANFIC!

En este capitulo veran lo que sucedio con Fairy Tail tras la salida de las chicas , en pequeños fracmentos demostrando lo que paso con el paso de los años , si bien seran como pequeños drabbles xD.

POR CIERTO cuando aparece esto : ~Happy~ o ~Fairy Hills~ significa que es donde esta dicho personaje o lugar :) y cuando aparce '' 2 meses 3 semanas'' es el tiempo que ah pasado.

Cuando Digo Retirarse no significa que se ayan ido por siempre si no que es como salir a comprar pan , despues de unas horas vas a volver xD

¡**TIENES QUE LEER MI MENSAJE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO QUE TENGO UN CONCURSO QUE TE PODRIA INTERESAR!**

_**Alerta Feliz : Contiene sus buenos toques de Nalu Gruvia y Gale.**_

_**Alerta Triste: Consigue papel higenico o un pañuelo si eres sensible esto te podra dañar el kokoro :c (no se ustedes yo bote lagrimitas)**_

* * *

''Primeras 3 Semanas Sin Ellas'' (_**HEY! Solo puedes leer el cap si leiste el mensaje de arriba OnO **_)

El gremio de Fairy Tail ya no era el mismo , todo era un desastre , era sombrio y atarrador nadie hablaba y muy pocas personas llegaban cada dia .Mirajane desaparecio desde que el video del departamento de Lucy el cual delato la mentira de Lisanna salio a la luz , ella no aparecia por el gremio y tambien desaparecio de su hogar ,nadie sabia donde estaba la poseedora del Take Over . El maestro se encerro en su despacho segun el a hacer papeleo pero enrrealidad solo era para ocultar la tristeza por lo que paso , el les prohibio buscarlas por que el queria que ellas hicieran su camino hacia la fortaleza pero el no podia ocultar ese dolor por que sus hijas sufrieron a manos de sus propia familia . El castigo de Lisanna era el que muchos esperaron pero el maestro no hizo nada al respecto el solo dijo que Lisanna cargaria con el odio , el dolor y el resentimiento de sus ''nakamas'' muchos se molestaron al ver que la albina no recibio un castigo doloroso pero el maestro volvio a hablar ya que dijo que si castigaba a la Strauss castigaria a todos y cada uno de los que participaron en esa tragedia , y ellos aceptaron que merecian un castigo pero no fue uno que paso a mayores ya que el maestro no queria ver mas sufrimiento lo unicos que no lo recibieron fueron Kana , Erza , Laxus y el rainjishuu.

A Erza le valio todo lo que dijo el maestro e hizo un grupo de busqueda junto a Kana , en un intento de encontrarlas para no perder su paradero y estar siempre con ellas pero esa primera semana no tuvieron suerte , muchos sospecharon de que Laxus y su equipo hicieron lo mismo ya que desaparecieron al segundo dia de la gran tragedia , Wendy se sentia culpable al dudar de las 3 chicas y lo unico que pudo hacer fue encerrarse en su habitacion y llorar junto a Charle.

Pero lo que mas desconcerto a todos fue que Natsu desaparecio pero no se llevo a Happy con el , segun el exceed Natsu no habia vuelto a casa desde que mostraron la cinta de video , lo mismo paso con Gajeel , Lily no sabia donde estaba ya que tampoco volvio . Gray se sumo al grupo de los desaparecidos ni rastros del alquimista del hielo.

Los demas miembros no aparecian , solo uno que otro pero nada , todos estaban demasiado dolidos por sus propios hechos.

Lo mas deconscertante fue que a la tercera semana muchos miembros de fairy tail fueron misteriosamente golpeados y aun no se descubria quienes fueron los causantes pero no golpearon ni a Erza , Kana , Wendy , Romeo , el rainjishuu , Laxus ni Mirajane .

Ala segunda semana de los echos Erza,Kana,Laxus,Evergreen,Bixlow y Freed se dispusieron a tabajar en equipo para encontrar a Levy Juvia y Lucy .Pero aun haci no servia de nada solo encontraban pistas pero no el paradero de las 3 chicas.

'' 7 Meses Despues De Su Partida''

~Wendy~

La pequeña Wendy no habia salido de su cuarto y nadie podia entrar , solo Charle tenia ese privilegio , la gatita blanca se encargaba de llevarle comida pero la dragon slayer con suerte provaba un bocado , algunas magas del Fairy Hills llamaban a su puerta pero la chica solo les gritaba un - ¡Por favor Retirense! - solo dos magas lograron hablar con ella pero solo atra vez de la puerta del cuarto ellas era Kana y Erza . Las dos magas insistian en que la peliazul debia comer y que no se preocupara por que ellas se encargarian de traer de vuelta a ''sus angeles'' como les denomino la pequeña pero esta insistia que no merecia su perdon y que era una tonta por no creerles y que tampoco merecia que Erza y Kana le visitaran ya que segun ella pudo haber ayudado a las chicas y a Kana con sus poderes de curacion pero no lo hizo por creer en una mentira.

Charle: ¿Wendy? .- llamo la gatita a su amiga la cual estaba recostada en su cama ... llorando como todos los dias.

Wendy: P-pasa algo C-charle .- dijo dando un sorbido de su nariz para poder hablar mejor.

Charle: Erza y Kana volvieron de su viaje pero aun no tienen resultados , denuevo estan en la puerta preguntando por ti ¿que les digo? .

Wendy: D-dile que me a-alegro de que volvieran y q-que estoy bien .-logro articular mientras las lagrimas caian sin cesar de sus ojos.

Erza: Wendy tu no estas bien .- interrumpio la peli escarlata junto a la Alberona en la sala lo cual hizo que la caza dragones se sobresaltara.

Wendy: N-no entren , Erza-san Kana-san dejeme sola pofavor.

Kana: Wendy , por favor escuchanos .

Wendy: No Kana-san no meresco que me hable.

Charle: Chicas podrian salir , Wendy no esta bien por favor vuelvan mas tarde .

Erza: Wendy , tragimos a alguien que esta en tu misma situacion y creeme que nos costo mucho levantarla de la cama .- Wendy se sento lentamente en la cama .- y si mereces que te hablemos no soportaremos un minuto mas si te vemos haci.

Wendy: ¿C-cuantas personas estan en el pasillo?

Kana: En total son 4 : Laxus , Evergreen , Bixloock , Freed y la persona que trajimos.

Erza:¿ Wendy por favor nos dejarias dejar a entrar a la persona ?

Wendy: L-la conosco? .- ambas chicas asintieron .- v-vale .

Kana: ¡Esta bien dejenla pasar! .- grito y la puerta se abrio dejando pasar a Mirajane lo cual era bastante dificil de creer que era ella , tenia los ojos irritados de tanto llorar , su rostro triste y su hermoso cabello hecho un desastre.

Erza: Wendy podrias sentarte ? .- la peliazul asintio .- Mira sientate junto a Wendy.

Mirajane: E-esta bien .- susurro en voz quebradiza sentandos en la cama junto a la chica.

Kana: Vale se los aremos entender de una manera facil .- dijo llamando la atencion de las chicas que estaban sentadas en la cama.

Erza: Me pueden decir ¿por que razon se alejaron de todos encerrandose en sus habitaciones? .

Charle: Erza la respuesta es algo obvia .- le susurro la gatita.

Kana: Pero queremos escucharla de sus propios labios.-En la habitacion reino el silencio Wendy se abrazo haci misma y Mira solo mantenia sus manos entrelazadas mientras tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo tratando de responder.

Erza: ¿Y bien?

Mirajane: L-la razon por que yo .- susurro haciendo que las miradas se dirigieran hacia ella .-L-la razon por que y-yo estoy de esta manera es por que me siento culpable.

Kana: Prosigue.

Mirajane: Me s-siento culpable de haber creido en la mentira d-de L-lisanna y d-de haber sido p-parte d-de la g-golpiza ha-hacia .- su voz se quebro y las lagrimas incontrolables cayeron de sus ojos.

Erza: ¿Te sientes traicionada por Lisanna? .- la albina asintio.

Mirajane: M-me siento culpable tal vez si ubiera cuidado mejor de ella o si ubiera creido en e-ellas .- su voz se volvio a quebrar.

Kana: Mirajane deberias comparar algo .- los ojos se dirigieron a ella .- tu no tienes la culpa de que Lisanna aya hecho eso , pero que le ayas creido tiene logica es tu hermana y la familia esta primero , Lisanna se apovecho de eso , Ademas tu te sientes traicionada y ¿que con las chicas? ellas de seguro an llorado a mares su familia entera les traiciono y golpeo y ellas que hicieron se fueron en busca de un futuro mejor para hacerce fuertes dejando todo atras y tu si estas traicionada te encierras en tu habitacion siendo que las traicionaste .- definitivamente Kana podia ser una persona muy directa y a la vez seria cuando se trataba de temas fuertes, y eso hizo abrir los ojos de Mira haciendo que ella reaccionara y dejara de llorar parandose decidida frente a Erza y Kana.

Mirajane: Tienes razon .-dijo decidida.- no puedo quedarme haci como haci encerrada en mi habitacion siendo que hice un daño que debo remediar .

Erza: Y tu Wendy ¿que es lo que sientes y por que haz estado refugiada aqui?

Wendy: B-bueno y-yo .- trataba de hablar la pequeña .

Kana: Wendy tienes que hablar .- hablo la Alberona sentandose al lado de la dragonslayer poniendo una mano en su hombro para darle apoyo.

Wendy: Y-yo me siento debil y t-tambien inutil .- susurro y las chicas la miraron .- m-me siento debil por que pude llegar a ser una tonta y tambien por que me pude creer una mentira facilmente y tambien me siento i-inutil por que pude haber ayudado y aun haci no lo hice .-las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos .- Vi como dejaron herida y atada en el suelo a Kana-san y aun haci no ayude con sus heridas , vi como golpearon brutalmente a Juvia-san Levy-san y Lucy-san y aun haci no di todo de mi por defenderlas y tampoco ayude con su salud .- decia pausadamente sorbando la nariz .

Erza: Si bien ese dia todos se comportaron como payasos sin cerebro , por una mentira que muchos pudieron no haber creido y que aun haci lo hicieron , Wendy si ubieras ayudado ese dia lo mas probable es que te ubieran hecho lo mismo que a Kana y amarrarte en el suelo , ahora tu te sientes debil por haber creido una mentira y tambien te sientes inutil por no haber ayudado , pero en fin y al cabo no es del todo tu culpa , tu si bien no hiciste nada pero no las dañaste y te asseguro que cuando las encontremos ellas no tendran ningun rencor y Mira tampoco creo que lo tengan contigo . Sus casos tienen justificacion pero en los casos de otros no.

Wendy: G-gracias m-mina-san .- susurro con una sonrrisa en su rostro.

Kana: Les tenemos una propuesta, unanse para encontrar a Levy Juvia y Lucy .

Erza:Mientras mas personas se unan para encontrarlas mas rapidos tendremos resultados.

Wendy: Me uno yo solo quiero encontrarlas de nuevo .- se levanto de su cama sonrriendo mientras las lagimas caian de sus ojos , Charle se alegro de ver a su amiga por fin sonrriendo.

Mirajane: Ara ara si ella se une tambien me uno .- dijo dejando su pena atras dispuesta a pedir perdon a sus amigas.

Kana: Vale pero primero voy por mi sake que sin alchol me pongo filosofa .- todas rieron

Erza: Nos vamos hoy a las 7 de la tarde , las esperaremos afuera del gremio.

Las dos asintieron estaban felices , ellas ya no se quedarian sufriendo en un cuarto tomarian el ejemplo de las 3 chicas y se arian fuertes para encontrarlas , pedirles perdon y poder mantenerse cerca de ellas sin perderlas para el resto de la vida.

~En el gremio~

Laxus , Erza , Kana , Evergreen , Freed y Bixlow eran casi los unicos dentro del gremio ya que nadie estaba presente , desde la partida de Lucy Juvia y Levy todo cambio de forma brutal , ellos estaban esperando a Wendy y Mira para partir nuevamente en su busqueda ya habian perdido la cuenta de ciudades revisadas ahora comprobarian pueblos lejanos para probar suerte y encontrar a sus nakamas.

Erza: Y ustedes tienen informacion sobre donde carajo estan Gray Natsu y Gajeel? .

Evergreen: La verdad es que no tengo idea donde estan esos idiotas.

Freed: Llevan desaparecidos bastante tiempo tal vez esten haciendo lo mismo que nosotros.

Kana: Es lo mas probable por ahora ¿a que pueblo investigaremos?

Laxus: Tenemos informacion sobre dos pueblos lejanos El Pueblo Mitsuki y El pueblo Kaede .

Erza: Eh odio que por el pueblo Mitsuki o el pueblo luz de luna andan rondando unos magos muy fuertes tal vez esten por ahi y ¿sobre el pueblo Kaede que informacion hay?

Bixlow: Solo nuevos gremios fundados no muy conocidos tal vez la chica pamthon, la reina del cosplay y la amante de los libros se ayan unido.

Mirajane: Eso tendria sentido .- aparecio la albina junto a la dragon slayer por la puerta dirigiendose a la mesa en la que estaban todos reunidos , Mira se veia como antes ahora si se le veia mejor a su lado estaba Wendy con Charle en sus brazos y una tierna sonrrisa.

Evergreen: Vaya por fin an reaccionado .- dijo la castaña con su gran abanico en mano.

Erza: Nosotras nos dirijiremos al pueblo de Mitsuki y ustedes al de Kaede nos informaremos por lacrima , por cierto nosotras nos quedamos con Wendy y Mirajane .- todos asintieron levantandose de la mesa y tomando sus bolsos dispuestos a irse pero al voltearse se encontraron cara a cara con el maestro.

Mirajane: M-maestro .-fue la unica que hablo todos estaban de piedra ya que el maestro les prohibio seguir a Lucy Levy y Juvia para que ellas encontraran la felicidad en otro camino.

Maestro:¿ Hijos mios a donde creen que van? .-pregunto con seriedad haciendo a los chicos sudar frio.

Laxus: Viejo solo nos vamos de mision .- trato de mentir ya que tenian temor a algun castigo paresido a ''eso''.

Maestro: Ya veo tantas personas a una sola mision .- todos suspiraron resicnados .-¿ van a buscarlas cierto?

Erza: Si maestro lamentamos no seguir sus ordenes pero no podemos soportar la idea de que se alejen para siempre.

Maestro: Vale vayan a buscarlas .- ahora nadie entendia que estaba pasando .-la mayoria estan haciendo lo mismo y los que vienen solo toman misiones para poder mantener su hogar , ustedes seran los equipos oficiales para la busqueda de ellas pero si algun dia las llegan a encontrar no las obligen a regresar solo no las dejen solas .- el maestro sonaba mas como un padre que como alguien que aconseja a sus seres queridos.

Kana: ¿Hay mas equipos como nosotros?

Maestro: No son precisamente equipos , tales como Jet y Droy , Bisca y Alzack , Max Laki y Kinana , y los mas obvios Natsu Gajeel y Gray .Todos las estan buscando pero ustedes seran los equipos oficiales .

Freed: En ese caso estaremos bajo su concentimiento.

Maestro: Si hijos mios pero , si las encuentren deben cuidarlas y respetar sus decisiones ¿entendieron? .- todos asintieron el maestro tambien extrañabas a sus hijas ya que el gremio estaba hecho ruinas desde su partida y nadie estaba igual.

Los magos tomaron sus bolsos despidiendose con una mano de su maestro , dejando al gremio otra vez solo , con un tablero lleno de misiones sin hacer .

~Natsu - Gajeel - Gray~

Los 3 magos ya se habian acostumbrado a trabajar juntos , aunque se veia bastante dificil de creer , puesto que eran los que mas detrozos podian llegar a causar en solo unos minutos , pero todo cambio desde la partida de las magas , al principio cada uno partio por su cuenta a buscar a las susodichas pero se dieron cuenta que de a uno no lograrian nada haci que hicieron el trato de trabajar juntos para poder reencontrarse con ellas ya que se sentian los principales culpables por no haberles creido y protegido. Llevaban los ultimos meses revisando todos los pueblos y ciudades de Fiore sin ningun descanzo , apenas dormian cuando iban en el tren cosa que ya para los dragon slayers era bastante incomoda trataban de ocultar la tristeza y el dolor por todo lo que habia pasado.

Gray solo miraba a los dragon slayers los cuales estaban en el suelo por el lio del mareo, cosa que a el ya no le parecia ni gracioso o para burlarse si no simplemente patetico , estaban en una estacion de trenes la cual no se le veia lujosa si no una estacion bastante simple , el mago de hielo se sento en una de las bancas sin dejar de mirar a sus compañeros que abrazaban el suelo.

Gray: Se piensan levantar del suelo ? ya tenemos suficientes problemas .

Natsu: C-calla tu no e-entiendes .- apenas logro articular.

Gray: ¿Saben que mientras estan ahi haciendo el ridiculo en el suelo las chicas pueden estar cambiando a otra ciudad? .- y eso fue motivo suficiente para que los dos chicos se levantaran del suelo.

Gajeel: ¿Y bien donde estamos?

Gray: Pueblo Mitsuki , solo nos faltarian 5 pueblos mas y acabaremos con revisar todo el continente de Fiore en otras palabras tendremos que empezar a buscar en otros continentes si no las encontramos .

Natsu: ¿Es encerio? ¿cuanto tiempo llevamos sin descanzar?

Gajeel: Yo creo que la pregunta es desde cuando no dormimos .- los magos basicamente estaban hechos un desastre -mas que antes- .

Gray: Eso por ahora no importa tengo el mapa del pueblo dividido en 3 partes tomen una y apresuremonos .- dijo con las tres partes en la mano y cada uno tomo un trozo del mapa.

Ese dia buscaron por distintos lados del pueblo y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Mira , Kana , Erza , Wendy y Charle las cuales estaban buscando pistas con los ciudadanos , Erza por primera vez en meses les dirigio la palabra a los chicos pero todo el tema que hablaron fueron cuales lugares habian investigado para descartar los lugares en los que definitivamente las 3 magas no estaria , la sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta de que habian recorrido ya todo Fiore y que ahora estarian obligados a buscar por los demas continentes del mundo una tarea que difinitivamente seria dificil.

Pero ellos no tenian ni idea de que Lucy Juvia y Levy no se encontraban en ese mundo , si no en el mundo de los dragones.

~ 1 año y 11 meses Desde Su Patida~

Realmente nadie podia creer lo que estaba pasando ¿1 año 11 meses? eso era mucho tiempo , y el gremio parecia solo un poco mas recuperado , ahora si llegaban los miembros a presentarse todos los dias y hacer misiones , muchos abandonaron la busqueda de las chicas , ecepto los dos grupos oficiales y Natsu , Gajeel y Gray .

~Wendy~

Wendy estaba siendo parte de un equipo llamado ''Hadas Sin Halas'' el cual estaba siendo conformado por Mirajane Kana y Erza , la meta del grupo era volver a ver a Juvia , Levy y Lucy , pero la busqueda tubo que ser detenida momentaneamente , gracias a la prueba del mago clase S .Todos los miembros debieron volver sin reclamos ya que tambien el maestro daria noticias importantes para el gremio y nadie debia perderselas.

Para la prueba del mago clase S lo elegidos fueron : Kana, Freed , Evergreen, Elfman , Bixlow , Natsu , Gray y Gajeel , lo curioso fue que los 3 ultimos rechazaron el examen y hablaron con el maestro para que no tuvieran participacion , cosa que dejo a la gran mayoria mudos y en su lugar tuvieron que ir otros magos .Debido al examen Erza y Mirajane no estarian y aunque Kana se quizo rehusar la convencieron por lo cual dejarian a la Marvell sola junto a Charle ya que Laxus tendria que reemplazar a Gildarts y el raijinshuu estaba seleccionado para el examen y Romeo quien trataba de hacer todo por animarla iria en lugar de Natsu.

La pequeña dragon slayer caminaba por las calles de magnolia con una triste sonrrisa en su rostro , hace 2 dias que se habian ido para el examen y eso le estaba dando tiempo de pensar cosas como que denuevo estaban fracasando con la busqueda de sus angeles guardianes , y tambien recordar todos los momentos que paso con ellas , esas magas eran como su ejemplo ante la chica ya que demostraban que no les importaban si tenian debilidades ellas siempre luchaban dando todo lo que pudieran aun que arrisgaran sus vidas y ademas siempre eran alegres y muy divertidas . Aun recordaba sus sonrrisas y la vez que Levy y Lucy estaban compitiendo sobre quien se quedaba con ella.

La pequeña no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y termino chocando con alguien.

Wendy: L-lo siento .- hablo sobandose en la cabeza.

Doranbolt: Wendy ¿como estas? .- saludo el miembro del consejo magico .

Wendy: Doranbolt-san , estoy bien y usted que hace por aqui?

Doranbolt: Vine por que debo recoger unos papeles muy importantes para el consejo que tiene el maestro Makarov.

Wendy: Ya veo pero el maestro Makarov fue a la isla Terou por que estan en el examen clase S.

Doranbolt: Enrrealidad no vengo solo por eso , me entere de que el gremio esta pasando por un mal momento y decidi venir a ver que pasaba .- la pequeña maga abrio los ojos fuertemente recordando el dia que paso todo .

Wendy: S-se refiere a lo que paso con Lucy-san Levy-san y Juvia-san?

Doranbolt: ¿Tu sabes que paso? .- pregunto un poco preocupado al ver como a Wendy se le cristalizaban los ojos.

La dragon slayer le conto al mago todo lo sucedido el dia en que las aventuras de fairy tail se acabaron , desde la llegada de Lisanna aunciando que le habian golpeado y que era inocente de todo lo ocurrido hasta la mañana siguiente en la que el maestro anuncio que las magas se habian ido del gremio y habian dejado un video demostrando lo que enrrealidad paso , tambien conto la depresion del gremio , y los grupos de busqueda independientes que se hicieron a las espaldas del maestro pero que solo 3 equipos seguian buscando ya que los demas se rindieron. Ella no tenia problemas en contarle todo a el mago del consejo ya que para ella era como un hermano mayor casi como Mystogun, ella en ningun momento boto una lagrima ya que se prometio ser fuerte y llorar solo cuando las encontraran .

Wendy: Y ahora por el examen detuvimos la busqueda momentaneamente .-termino de contar la maga.

Doranbolt: Se vee que la han pasado dificil en su busqueda ¿no han intentado pedir ayuda del consejo?

Wendy: No lo habiamos pensado ¿se puede pedir eso? .-pregunto con ilusion.

Doranbolt: Existe una maquina en el consejo magico la cual sirve para localizar poderes magicos y magos , solo hay que poner la denuncia al consejo y ellos aran el resto.

Wendy: ¿¡Puedo poner la denuncia ahora mismo!? .-pregunto exaltada.

Doranbolt: Solo hay un problema tu eres menor de edad solo una persona con la mayoria de edad puede solicitar la denuncia.

Wendy: Ya veo , ademas mis nakamas estan todos en el examen .-dijo cabisbaja .- Espere si hay algunas personas que me pueden ayudar.

Doranbolt: En ese caso ve a buscarlas y aremos la denuncia hoy mismo .- la caza dragones asintio y salio corriendo en busca de las personas que ella aseguraba que le ayudarian.

~Gajeel~

Muerto, haci era como se sentia , era algo que nunca habia experimentado y era totalmente horrible , ya no podia ocultarlo estaba intentado hacer todo lo posible por que nada se notara , sin duda nunca sintio que se habia esforzado tanto , pero ya no podia aguantarlo el peso en su corazon cada vez se hacia mas grande , el solo queria verla denuevo y no podia esperar a que lo del examen acabara para poder seguir con la busqueda fuera del contiente.

Se sentia la peor basura del mundo el sobretoda las cosas y evidencias tubo que haber confiado en Levy , el sabia perfectamente que la Mcgarden confiaba en el y aun haci no pudo hacer una tarea tan facil como creerle y apoyarla , definitivamente era un inbecil.

Estaba en el unico lugar en el que el podia recordar perfectamente al maga , la biblioteca , la gran parte de los recuerdos que tenia de ella eran ahi , recordaba las veces en el que el la acompañaba y se divertia viendo las caras que ponian la chica con distintas situaciones de sus libros. Por que el sabia exactamente que estaba enamorado de la peli celeste , ¿y cuando fue cuando se dio cuenta de eso? cuando salio corriendo par verificar si ella estaba en la estacion en un intento envano ya que el tren habia partido hace muchas horas , en ese momento sintio desesperacion y el miedo de que ella le odiara le dolia , en ese momento supo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Levy.

La Amaba.

Estaban tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la dragon slayer se paro delante de el con la mirada dicida.

Wendy: Gajeel-san .- el le miro extrañado hace mucho que ella no le dirigia la palabra a nadie mas que a su equipo .- necesito su ayuda.

~Natsu~

El pelirosado abrio la puerta de su casa topandose con que Happy estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama que habian decidido comprar , se sento a un lado de el mirando a su amigo que susurraba cosas inentendibles tales como ''pescado'' ''charle'' ''Pez Gigante'' el Dragneel solo pudo sonrreir , se lamentaba haber dejado a su amigo solo por ir en busca de las magas desaparecidas pero era algo que tenia que hacer si o si. Estaba algo cansado , mejor dicho muy cansado , apenas dormia cuando iban en el tren y cuando tuvieron que volver a Magnolia tampoco podia conciliar el sueño ya que lo unico que pasaba por su cabeza eran sus recuerdos sobre Lucy .

Suspiro y volvio a recordar la vez en la que la conocio , ella era una persona bastante rara que le llamo mucho la atencion , era divertido estar con ella , tambien recordo como fue que ella empezo a cambiar se hizo una persona valiente y fuerte , sin olvidar su corazon y sus sentimientos . Era algo que a el le impresionaba pero algo dentro de el se quebro y recordo lo que paso ese dia , lo que hizo , recordo esos ojos color chocolate suplicandole que le creyeran , que entrara en razon , que le ayudara , que no le hiciera mas daño , y el como idiota le marco el brazo con una quemadura.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigio al baño.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Y dio un fuerte golpe haciendo que el espejo se rompiera en pedazos.

Un gran estuendo se escucho por la casa cuando el espejo se hizo añicos y el marco callera al suelo , su mano estaba herida por fracmentos de vidrio que se incrustaron , la sangre empezo a correr de su mano y de su rostro empezaron a correr las lagrimas . Pasaron los minutos y ni la sangre ni las lagrimas dejaron de fluir , tocaron la puerta del baño y el supuso que seria Happy , haci que rapidamente solo mojo su mano sin importarle los trozos del espejo en el y abrio la puerta.

Gray: Supuse que te volverias loco flamitas .- el dragon slayer se sorprendio al ver a su aamigo/rival dentro de su casa.

Natsu: ¿ Y tu que haces aqui hielitos?

Happy: ¡Aye! Yo le llame me asuste al oir el estruendo y que no salieras del baño.

Gray: Que mierda te hiciste en la mano loco suicida.

Natsu: En primer lugar fue un accidente lo de la mano , en segunda no estoy loco y en tercera no soy suicida .- respondio valiendole mierda el grave estado de su mano.

Gray: ¿Happy tienes pinsas?

Happy: ¡Aye! ¿operaremos a Natsu?

Gray: Tal ves le operemos el cerebro para que le funcione pero primero le arreglamos la mano al muy inutil .

Natsu: Callate princesa de hielo .

Happy: Natsu , te sale sangre de la mano .- el neko fue completamente ignorado ya que los dos magos estaban armando una riña en la casa , sintieron que la puerta principal de la casa se estaba abriendo y los presentes miraron directamente a la entrada donde estaban de pie Gajeel y Wendy.

Wendy: ¿N-natsu-san que tiene en la mano?

Natsu: Una pequeña herida .- dijo mientras se peleaba con Gray , a los dragon slayer de hierro y cielo les cayo una gota por la cien.

Gajeel: Ustedes dos , Wendy tiene una idea para encontrar a las chicas .- ambos dejaron de peliar y se quedaron de pier mirando a la joven delante de ellos.

Wendy: Primero , dejeme ver su mano Natsu-san .- el chico asintio y se sento en la mesa mientras la caza dragones empezo a quitar los fragmentos con las pinzas.

Gray: ¿Wendy que era lo que ibas a decir?

Wendy: Eh hablado con Doranbolt-san y esta al tanto de la situacion , el se ofrecio a ayudar , en el consejo magico hay una maquina capas de rastrear magos y poderes magicos que funcionan para todos los continentes , solo debo hacer una denuncia para que comienzen a raestrar a Lucy-san Levy-san y Juvia-san pero por ser menor de edad ese privilegio no me es accedido por eso necesito su ayuda .- respondio utilizando su magia de curacion en Natsu.

Natsu: ¿Donde tenemos que ir?

Wendy: Solo deben firmar algunos papeleos , Doranbolt-san se encargara del resto.

Gajeel: Lo mas probable es que el maestro se encabrone , pero no importa solo llevanos a ver a Doranbolt.

Wendy: Ahora mismo esta en el gremio , ¿vamos ahora? .- pregunto vendando la mano del dragon slayer del fuego.

Gray: No deberiamos estar perdiendo el tiempo con flamitas eh irnos inmediatamente.

Happy: Wendy si eso funciona ¿ todo sera como antes? .

Wendy: No lo se Happy , no lo se.

Todos quedaron en silencion , si muy bien ellos creian que las encontrarian pero ¿que arian despues de eso? ¿ellas volverian con ellos? ¿dejarian a fairy tail por siempre? ¿ no perdonarian a nadie? nadie les aseguraban respuestas , ellos no sabian que ocurriria.

Luego de unas horas hablaron con Doranbolt , firmaron muchos papeles los cuales tendria distintos usos , pero aun seguian las mismas preguntas rondando sus mentes quizas gracias a ese dia ellas cambiaron , tal vez ya no eran como las recordaban , tal vez quisieran vengarze, pero esas teorias eran borradas automaticamentes , sabian que por mucho daño que les hicieran ellas eran como angeles , o mejor dicho hadas , hadas a las cuales se les arrancaron las alas.

Segun Doranbolt los resultados estarian listos el proximo mes , cosa que les desconcerto ya que recibirian esos resultados les llegarian tres dias antes , del dia en el que fairy tail cometio el peor error de sus vidas.

''La respuesta del Consejo'' ( 1 año 12 meses 4 semanas)

**Investigacion Del Consejo Magico.**

**Buesqueda de 3 miembros desaparecidas del gremio Fairy Tail .**

**Nombres: Levy Mcgarden , Juvia Loxar y Lucy Heartfilia.**

**Poder Magico : -No encontrado-**

**Localizacion: -No encontrada-**

**Estado de Las Magas : **_**Fallecidas.**_

**El consejo magico a decretado el estado de las magas , su localizacion y poder magico ya no estan en este mundo.**

_**Lo sentimos magos de Fairy Tail , la magia de sus magas a desaparecido.**_

_**ATTE: El Consejo Magico.**_

_Esa fue la respuesta que recibio todo Fairy Tail atra vez de una carta , justamente cuando faltaban solo 3 dias para que se cumplieran 2 años del mayor error de Fairy Tail._

~Gray~

El chico se encontraba sentado en una piedra mirando la tumba de sus padres que eran un par de maderos en forma de cruz que tenia grabado '' Silver - Mika '' , la nieve caia a montones ya que la tumba se encontraba en las montañas mas heladas y alejadas de Fiore .

Se sentia horrible despues de la conclusion del consejo magico - Lo lamentamos Fairy Tail , su magia a desaparecido ellas estan muertas - esas palabras retumbaban cada vez mas fuerte en su mente rompiendo cada pedazo que le quedaba de alma .

No lo podia creer , mas bien no lo podia aceptar , todos a los que amaban se iban de su lado , primero sus padres , luego Ur , y ahora se iba Levy una amiga de la infancia que siempre les ayudaba con su gran inteligencia y sabiduria , Lucy la chica que llego a ser como su hermana quien siempre estaba apoyandole y Juvia la chica quien siempre lucho por romper la fria capa de hielo de su corazon y lo habia logrado inundandolo de calides y alegria que nunca antes habia sentido por que esa chica de cabello azul que siempre estubo ahi ella fue quien le protegio , abrazo y ayudo aun si todo el mundo se volvia en su contra la maga de agua siempre estaba ahi . Aun recordo la ultima conversacion que tuvo con Lucy y Levy.

_Lucy:¿ Oye Gray ya encerio piensas declararte a Juvia?_

_Gray: ¡Por el amor de dios que dices Lucy!_

_Levy: Segun mis calculos esta 50% seguro de declararse pero el otro 50% es muy tsundere para aceptarlo .-resondio con voz burlona._

_Gray:¿ Levy sabes que no me ayudas cierto?_

_Levy: Gray deberias saber que Juvia no estara aqui siempre , igual que todos , nuestras misiones son riesgosas siempre estamos en peligro de muerte cualquier dia de estos alguien morira y ¿que aras si fuera Juvia? .-Pregunto la chica sin levantar la vista de su libro._

_Gray: Tsk no digas estupideces nosotros siempre estaremos vivos por que Fairy Tail nunca abandona a sus amigos._

El pelinegro sintio como las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas el ya no podia evitarlo , ya habia llorado mucho desde que llego a esa montaña y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

Gray : Fairy Tail nunca abandona a sus amigos ... .-susurro recordando lo que le contesto a Levy .

_\- Gray-sama no llore todo estara bien , siempre que Juvia y Gray-sama esten juntos no hay nada que temer - _el chico abrio los ojos fuertemente al escuchar la clara voz de Juvia , giro brusco y vio a la chica detras de el .

Gray se levanto bruscamente de la piedra y dio un paso largo para llegar donde la chica pero en cuanto vio sus dedos de su mano acercarse la imagen sonrriente de la peliazul desaparecio desvaneciendose en el aire , el tomo bruscamente su propia muñeca y la llevo a su pecho cayendo de rodillas al suelo , sus pupilas miraban a diferentes lugares preguntandose que habia pasado , trago duro y las lagrimas volvieron a caer.

Gray: P-por que te vas ... me lo prometiste...jamas me dejarias .-hizo una pausa -. me prometiste que siempre estariamos juntos ... porfavor no me dejes ahora... te necesito Juvia.

Por su mente recordo cuando golpearon brutalmente a las magas y estas salieron corriendo por la puerta del gremio , quien diria que esa seria la ultima vez que las verian.

Gray: ¡Esperen Maldita Sea ! ¡No Se Vayan Fairy Tail Las Necesita! ¡Necesito remediar las cosas con ustedes!.- grito envano y el frio de aire de la montaña resoplo , las lagrimas caian cada vez mas , los sollozos se hacian mas fuertes .- Si tan solo...las ubiera escuchado...sin tan solo ubiera confiado... ¡Nada de esto estaria pasando!.

El siguio arrodillado abatido , sabiendo que ellas no volverian y era en gran parte su culpa , por no confiar , por no creer , por no confiar en lo que su corazon decia y confiar en sus ojos los cuales estaban ayudando a creer la mentira mas grande , La cual hizo que la aventura de Fairy Tail Acabara Para Siempre.

~Natsu.~

Erza le dio una bofetada a Natsu el cual la miraba con ira mientras las lagrimas caian de sus ojos . Estaban en el gremio muchos se habian retirado despues de la noticia del consejo magico pero Natsu , Natsu enloquecio y nadie podia pararlo , rompia cosas gritaba liberando la furia que sentia consigo mismo . Aun no lo creia no lo podria creer , esa chica que siempre estuvo junto a el ¿no la veria mas en su vida?.

El dragon Slayer de fuego toco el lugar de su mejilla el cual fue golpeado mirando desafiante a Erza , pero esta cayo en el suelo y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar sollozaba fuertemente . Natsu miro a su alrededor Mira estaba en el suelo arrodillada cubriendo su boca con una mano con los ojos perdidos , Kana estaba palida parada sin hacer nada parecia un cuerpo sin alma , Laxus estaba sentado de brazos cruzados mirando la mesa con un seño fruncido muy enojado por no haber estado ese dia y su equipo estaba totalmente perdido mientras Evergreen no pudo evitar las lagrimas que caian de sus ojos.

Natsu: ¡Dejenme Verla! .-volvio a gritar .- ¡Necesito Verla Necesito Pedirle Disculpas! .- seguia gritando con la vista perdida con muchas lagrimas al rededor de sus mejillas.

Erza: ¡No Esta Entiendelo De Una Vez! ¡Se Fueron! ¡Ya Escuchaste Al Consejo Magico ! ¡Ellas Estan...! ¡Ellas Se Han Ido! ...se ...ellas...se han ido...se fueron por siempre.

Natsu: ¡No Es Cierto Ella Esta Viva! ¡Ella No Esta Muerta! ¡Lucy Tu Sueño Era Fairy Tail! ¡¿Por Que Te Haz Ido!? .- cayo de rodillas al suelo .- ¡Dejenme Verla! ¡Luce Por Favor Perdoname! ¡No Te Vayas Por Favor! .

Mira: Natsu se acabo... todo ah acabado este es el fin .- logro articular la albina .- por nuestra culpa , Por Mi Culpa.

Natsu: ¡No Mientas Mirajane! ¡Este No Puede Ser El Final De Nuestras Aventuras! ¡No Puede! ¡Ella Esta Bien! ¡Ella No Es Debil ! ¡Levy y Juvia Tampoco , Ellas Se Pueden Proteger Es Imposible Que Ayan Muerto Maldita Sea! .

Laxus: ¡Para De Una Maldita Vez! ¡¿No Puedes Ser Realista En Tu Propia Vida!? ¡Tu No Confiaste En Ella! ¡Y Ahora Quieres Verla! ¡Tu Tambien Causaste Esto! ¿¡Que No te Das Cuenta!?.

Natsu: ¿¡Crees Acaso Que No Me Doy Cuenta!? ¡No Tienes Idea Todos Los Espejos Que Eh Rompido Por Que Mi Reflejo Me Repugna! ¡No Tienes Idea Todo Lo Que Eh LLorado Por Ser Un Total Inbecil! ¡No Tienes Idea Todo Lo Que Eh Deseado Que Todo Sea Un Cruel Sueño! ¡Que Pueda Despertar Y Verla A Mi Lado! ¡Que Pueda Reencontrarme Con Ella Para Decirle Que La Necesito De Vuelta! ¡Que No Me Importa Si No Me Perdona Pero Que Vuela A Fairy Tail Por Que Con Verla Feliz Me Basta! -. el se levanto bruscamente cubriendo con una mano sus ojos y en ese momento salio corriendo por las puertas del gremio .

El Pelirosado corrio hasta llegar al unico lugar donde se podria calmar , la casa de Lucy la cual el gremio compro haci como desidieron que nadie ocuparia el cuarto de Juvia y Levy en Fairy Hills . El subio por donde siempre , la ventana , esperando que cuando la abriera la chica estuviera ahi escribiendo su novela tan tranquila y fragil como la recordaba , que le regañara por entrar sin avisar ,y que despues le perdonara por aparecer por la ventana .Pero no , al abrir la ventana y entrar se encontro con el lugar casi vacio estaba ahi la cama , el escritorio , unos muebles y una alfombra , y nada mas , ella se habia ido .

Natsu: N-no , por que mierda hice eso! .- apoyo su frente cotra la pared y las lagrimas volvieron a caer .

El no queria creerlo , el solo queria despertar con la rubia a su lado y que esta le sacara a patadas de la cama , para despues esperarla eh irse al gremio a buscar una mision para ir con Happy , Gray , Erza , Wendy y Charle .Queria que todo fuera como antes , convivir con ella la cual por mas extraña que le pareciera le encantaba , la adoraba , no , el enrrealidad la amaba y aun haci no le creio , creio una mentira la cual le costo caro y el precio era Lucy .

Se recosto en la cama cerrando fuertemente sus ojos , escucho un ruido en la cocina pero prefirio no usar su olfato o sus sentidos de dragon slayer para creer que quien estaba en ese pequeño cuarto fuera la maga de espiritus celestiles , se cubrio con las sabanas y se volteo , sin abrir sus ojos esperando una voz , un golpe , un grito , algo que por mucho que esperara jamas aparecio .

Natsu: Por favor dejenme despertar , dejenme verla .

El ya se habia sentido haci antes , como cuando perdio a Igneel , pero esto dolia mucho ¿estaria solo para siempre? .

Natsu: Por favor deseo verla otra vez no importa si me odia , solo dejenme verla .- diviso una silueta femenina , pero no abrio los ojos , la chica que estaba delante de el seco sus lagrimas , pero el no queria saber quien era , el queria creer que la mujer que estaba ahi era su Luce , aunque enrealidad no era ella por ahora le bastaba con creer que el y ella estarian juntos por siempre.

~Gajeel~

Por que no era facil de aceptar que todo habia acabado , sentia como su mundo se iba cayendo ,derrumbando, por que el no podia creerlo ¿Encerio podia llegar a ser tan imbecil? cuando el estaba en Panthom Lord la habia herido y lastimado sin siquiera conocerla , cuando entro a Fairy Tail espero y recibio el castigo y el rechazo de parte de los miembros , pero el que mas espero fue el de la Mcgarden un rechazo que nunca llego , de echo la chica fue la primera en acercarse , la primera en estar a su lado , la primera en confiar ciegamente en el . Y aun haci volvio a meter la pata , pero esta vez la habia conocido , esta vez el estubo junto a ella y esta vez el se habia enamorado de ella y el le fallo , el no pudo devolverle el favor , el no pudo estar con ella , el no pudo confiar en ella ¿Que acaso no podia pensar?¿no era obvio que Lisanna mentia? ¿Que las 3 chicas eran las mas amables? ¿Que Entonces ¿por que no pudo confiar? ¿por que? .La pregunta se repetia en su mente y la respuesta jamas aparecia.

Estaba en su casa , con las luces apagadas, se sentia cobarde , se sentia como la peor mierda del mundo ... y lo era. Nuevamente su mente volvio a repetir los momentos vividos con la maga anhelando que fueran mas , rogando de que si habia un futuro junto a ella.

La Extrañaba.

Se sentia solo sin ella , la chica habia sido su alegria , gracias a ella se sentia feliz de heber cambiado de rumbo en su vida , se sentia con suerte de haber entrado a Fairy Tail y todo por que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla , pero fue muy imbecil , tuvo la oportunidad de estar por siempre a su lado y aun haci no la tomo .

La Necesitaba.

Necesitaba oir su voz, Necesitaba su aroma , Necesitaba ver su rostro , la necesitaba junto a el.

Por que para el , ella era una razon mas para seguir viviendo ya que cuando logro concerla se prometio que la protegeria por sobre todos , ni siquiera pudo cumplir una promesa que haci mismo se hizo.

Gajeel: Vaya que soy imbecil .- susurro en la oscuridad.

~En El Gremio~

Ya nadie soportaba mas muchos no reaccionaban otros solo podian llorar , Wendy se aferro fuertemente a Mirajane abrazandoce para darse apoyo , Kana seguia en shock , Laxus se levanto de su asiento y fue a hablar con su abuelo que deseguro se sentia fatal , Freed y Bixlow trataban de calmar a Evergreen quien tambien habia rompido en lagrimas , Erza seguia en la misma poscion arrodillada en el suelo , en fin todos eran hermanos y sufrir una perdida haci era demasiado.

Kana: N-No podemos seguir aqui , rapido levantemonos tenemos que ir a buscarlas .- dijo dirijiendose a Erza.

Erza: Kana reacciona.

Kana: N-no Erza aun , aun podemos encontrarlas s-solo tenemos que seguir la busqueda y l-las encontraremos y t-todo saldra bien.

Mirajane: Kana...

Wendy: Esto es mi culpa si no ubiera pedido ayuda al consejo esto no estaria pasando.

Erza: Eso no es cierto Wendy , el resultado abria sido el mismo .- dijo tratando de calmarla pero las lagrimas delataron la tristeza de Titania.

Kana: No es verdad solo hay que ir denuevo a los otros continentes .- la peli scarlata se levanto y abrazo a la morena.

Erza: Kana... ya no sigas , no te mientas .- la castaña la abrazo dejando salir todos sus sollozos y lagrimas.

Freed: Saben faltan solo 3 dias para recordar ese dia.

Maestro: Ya no se dice solo ese dia .- aparecio el maestro bajando las escaleras junto al dragon slayer del rayo .- El dia en el que los miembros de fairy tail cometieron la peor decision de su vida es ''La Gran Tragedia De Fairy Tail''

~2 Años Despues de Su Patida~

Ahi se encontraban todos los miembros de Fairy Tail frente a ese rio , no , frente a ese monumento de piedra , estaban frente a la ''Tumba''. Era una lapida del tamaño de una persona , en ella se veia el simbolo de Fairy Tail y debajo de este decia:

_**En Memoria de Lucy Heartfilia , Juvia Loxar y Levy Mcgarden**_

_**Victimas de ''La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail''**_

_**Sentimos lo que ah pasado , rogamos su perdon , siempre estaran en nuestra mente y nuestros corazones.**_

Todos vestian de negro y muchos portaban flores las cuales eran posadas al lado del monumento en la memoria de ellas , todos los mimbros estaban presentes menos Lisanna y Elfman , muchos creian que Natsu armaria un escandalo ya que el seguia insistiendo en que las magas estaban vivas pero el no hizo un desastre puesto que ese dia era en la memoria de ellas y tambien para rogar su perdon , todos lloraban.

Ese dia no fue mas que sollozos y lamentos , ese dia se recordaba ''La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail'' el dia en que las aventuras de fairy tail acabaron .

~En el mundo de Los Dragones Hace 2 Años~

Era de noche en el gran castillo de plata en el que vivian los dragones, fuertes sollozos empezaron a sonar desde la habitación de una de las princesas.

Lucy estaba en su habitacion llorando a mares , veia la luna atra vez de su ventana ya que ese dia se cumplian 2 años desde que dejo Fairy Tail , recordo cuando fueron golpeadas por toda su ''familia'' y como tuvieron que huir ella y sus amigas , se sentia triste gracias a ella sus amigas habian sido golpeadas , todo por la obsesion de quien creia era una amiga. Sintio como tocaban la puerta y decidio abrirla topándose con sus dos amigas cara a cara , las 3 llorando se abrazaron fuertemente.

Levy: Lu-chan ya son 2 años

Juvia: Aun no puedo creer todo lo que ah pasado.

Lucy: Entren .- se hizo aun lado para que sus amigas entraran a su cuarto sentandose todas en la gran cama.

Juvia: ¿Estas bien?

Lucy: Es dificil por mi culpa tambien fueron arrastradas a todo esto .- las 3 se volvieron a abrazar.

Levy: ¿Bromeas? ahora estamos mas juntas que nuncas y ademas somos las reinas de los dragon slayer y las princesas de los dragones.

Lucy: ¿No me odian?

Juvia: No , no podemos odiarte somos como hermanas despues de todo esto .

Levy: Tenemos que mantenernos juntas por siempre para tener valor.

Lucy: Es que si yo ubiera estado sola Lisanna no las abria incluido en su mentira y podria estar felices con las personas que aman .- Juvia le dio una cachetada a Lucy.

Juvia: Tonta no vuelvas a repetir eso , si paso todo esto fue por que haci lo quizo el destino , el nos junto para tenernos las unas a las otras , Lucy tu y Levy son mi familia y no vuelvas a decir que estar sola era mejor , siempre estaremos apoyandonos .- la rubia asintio.

Lucy: Gomen.

Levy: No digas mas cosas locas no vees que Ju-chan se enoja.

Juvia: Vaya suena bien lo de Ju.

Lucy: Ya nos salimos del tema .- ellas rieron y se volvieron a abrazar , haci estuvieron por unos minutos.

Levy: Saben descubri algo.

Lucy: ¿Que cosa?

Levy: Con que estemos las 3 juntas nada podra pararnos y seremos inseparables .- sus dos amigas asintieron .- Ah y que cuando vuelva quiero patear traseros de hada.

Esa noche ellas dejaron de sufrir, esa noche ellas prometieron jamas llorar , esa noche hicieron su propio codigo , mientras esten juntas aceptarian todo lo que vendria por delante y acabarian con todo contar de protegerse las unas a las otras.

* * *

Lo mas probable es que en este momento me quieras lanzar un nokia ¡Pero espera! tengo que dar mis razones .

1° No eh subido capitulo ya que estuve en el sur cortando frambuezas y no tenia tiempo para escribir aya :c

2° Al llegar a mi ciudad me partieron a comprar un nuevo uniforme y muchas cosas mas xD.

3° Este capitulo fue creado ya que necesito su ayuda.

¡IMPORTANTE MENTE IMPORTANTE!.

Necesito su ayuda ya que en el proximo capitulo veremos el dia final de los grandes juegos magicos pero no se a quien enfrentar contra quien y para esto quiero que me digan que batalla les gustaria ver por ejemplo.

Erza vs Levy

Jura vs Sting

No se ustedes diganme que batalla les gustaria ver.

En Segundo Les traigo un concurso!

¿Quieren ver un beso?

Tienes que adivinar de que pais soy mas el beso de la pareja que quieras ver.

EJEMPLO : ''Eres de Brasil y si gano quiero beso Gale''

Y Ultima cosa quiero que quede algo claro cuando deje de escribir mi historia sera cuando este finalizada haci que si ven que no eh subido capitulo no se preocupen ''La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail'' seguira en pie hasta que tenga su final ya que ¡ODIO LOS QUE HACEN FANFIC Y LUEGO NO LOS TERMINAN TwT! que me ilucionan~

Ahora los dejo con incognitas como ¿Quien fue la persona que estaba en la casa de Lucy aparte de Natsu? ¿Que carajo fue lo que vio Gray si Juvia estaba en el mundo de los dragones? O.o

EN FIN LOS QUIERO MUCHO.

BYE BYE SAYONARA!


	20. LGJM Dia Final P1:'La Decision de Mira'

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail

Capitulo 19 : ''LGJM Ultimo Dia (P-1) : La Decisión De Mirajane.

Hola! Por cierto si preguntaban donde carajos estaban los villanos les daré una aparición para que sepan mas a fondo que traman con nuestros magos :3

* * *

~Lejanias de Fiore - The Dark Castle ~

Dante , el hombre grande de cabello negro y ojos verdes oscuros estaba sentado en su trono con un gran mapa de Fiore en sus manos , a su lado estaba un joven de no mas de 25 años con el mismo color de cabello y ojos su nombre , Eita . Delante de ellos 3 jovenes estaban arrodillados ante ellos , dos hombres y una mujer uno de los chicos tenia el cabello naranjo y ojos azules su nombre Damian , el otro tenia el cabello azul y sus ojos cafes el se llamaba Rafael y ambos tenian un cuerpo atlético a su lado la unica mujer Sara , una chica hermosa de cabello negro y largo y de hermosos ojos morados .

Dante: Eita cuantas veces te lo debo repetir ¡Deja de parar la vida de las diosas! .-reclamo el hombre furioso a su hijo que estaba al lado.

Eita: Padre , en primer lugar no hay problema en divertirse un poco con ellas , solo les paro la vida unos minutos y ademas tienen fuerza para sobrevivir a eso .-contesto su hijo sin ningun interes.

Sara: Eita - sama por favor comprenda que no debemos llamar mucho la atencion .- el chico la miro furioso y le dio una fria mirada de odio puro.

Dante: ¡¿Quien te crees para hablar asi con mi hijo?!.

Sara: L-lo siento Señor Dante .- susurro atemorizada la muchacha.

Dante: Bien , Rafael escuche que hiciste un informe sobre lo que sabemos de las diosas , presentalo ahora .-el chico de cabello azul se levanto lentamente e hizo una reverencia.

Rafael: Si mi señor .- hizo una pausa.- Las verdaderas diosas murieron el año X777 en la guerra de ''La Sangre De Los Dragones'' esta muerte se mantuvo oculta por los reyes dragones por eso nosotros no sabíamos que habian muerto . Hace unos dias Eita-sama hizo una investigación encontrando las reencarnaciones de las diosas al parecer son magas de alto rango , sabemos que tambien tenemos una apertura a su vida o alma la cual puede ser detenida por algo que aun Eita-sama no revela , aparte una ventaja mas que tenemos nosotros es que solo usted sabe donde estan escondidas las 3 Piedras Sagradas.

Dante: ¿Eso es todo lo que saben? .- dijo con el seño fruncido, Rafael se volvio a arrodillar ante el .- ¿Damian tienes algo?

Damian: Si mi señor , tenemos la sospecha de que hay 4 individuos rodeando este territorio al parecer los reyes dragones encontraron ayuda y quieren saber quienes estan deteniendo la vida de las diosas .- dijo el joven de ojos azules.

Eita: pero que va Damian ¿estas tratando de hecharme la culpa?

Sara: Eita-sama deberia dejar de jugar con eso o nos pondra en peligro a todos .- Eita la volvio a mirar con odio pero esta tenia la mirada baja.

Dante: Eita ya escuchaste dejaras de entrometerte o te despojare del cargo de General del Ejercito Oscuro.

Eita: Tsk esta bien .- dijo sumamente enojado cruzandose de brazos .

Dante: Ya sabemos claramente quienes son los que estan merodeando por aqui , la hija de Daichi dragon de la tierra y su grupo de estupidos .- hizo una pausa con una sonrisa torcida .- Ya sabia que vendrian , ustedes saben que aran con ellos ¿Ya saben el plan? .- los 3 chicos asintieron ante el horrible hombre.

* * *

~Calles de la Capital de Fiore (Crocus)~

El equipo de Sabertooth y su maestra caminaban por las calles nocturnas seguidos de 5 exeeds que iban hablando animadamente ,Yukino caminaba adelante con una sonrrisa y los brazos atras los demas la seguian haciendo preguntas constantes que ella se negaba a responder. Los 3 chicos aun llevaban vendas y parches en su cuerpo debido a la batalla que tuvienron que dar en los grandes juegos magicos.

Sting: ¿Es una persona ? .- preguntaba a su maestra quien solamente tarareaba una cancion .- ¡Yukino respondenos! .- la chica seguia caminando sonrriente .- Mierda...

Rogue: No te va a responder y ya llevas media hora preguntando , rindete ya .

Juvia: Ustedes ni parecen que ayan luchado hoy , siguen con sus mismos animos pero creo que deberian descanzar un poco .- opino gentilmente , casi como la antigua Juvia , todos los ojos se posaron en ella al ver esa actitud que hace años no veian .- ¿D-dije algo malo?

Lucy: N-no Juvia-chan , sigamos caminando que es bastante tarde .- asintieron y retomaron la caminata , Lucy y Levy se miraron entre ellas y se sonrrieron , muchos años habian pasado desde que ellas solian ser unas chicas dulces , amables y cariñosas , y que habian perdidos esas cualidades .

Sting: ¿Es un perro? o tal vez un gato?

Rufus: Sting , Yukino no te lo va a decir ya desiste de una vez.

Yukino: Se los dire cuando llegemos al gremio tienen una fiesta. .- dijo sonrriendo dulcemente. (N/A hasta el momento el gremio de Sabertooth no se sabe donde esta haci que lo puse en Crocus )

Levy:¿ Pero los chicos no estan cansados ?

Sting: ¡Que va , una celebracion nos caeria bien para levantar animos !

Lucy: Rayos , ustedes no paran por nada en este mundo.

~Con los miembros de Fairy Tail ~

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban en el hotel en el cual habia un bar , mismo bar de todos los años que se organizaban los grandes juegos magicos , el ambiente no estaba de alegria y destrozo total si no mas bien calmado pero si con mucho ruido de parte de los miembros que hacian cualquier estupides por estar borrachos . Mirajane aun con vendas estaba sentada en una mesa alejada junto a Erza , Jellal , Laxus y Kana cabe decir que esta ultima ya estaba borracha , Meredy y Wendy se divertian leyendo junto a los exceeds , Natsu , Gray y Gajeel bebian cerveza solos en una mesa se les veia con vendajes y algunas heridas o rasjuños pequeños . Todo el bar quedo en silencio total al ver como el maestro y la primera caminaban con el seño fruncido hasta el segundo piso sin decir ninguna palabra , todos los miembros no sabian que pasaba ya que Makarov y Mavis habian desaparecido esa mañana sin dejar rastro alguno.

Mirajane: ¿Donde habran estado el maestro y la primera todo el dia? .- susurro para que nadie los escuchara.

Laxus: No tengo idea de lo que trama el abuelo , ademas aun no nos dice porque razon el estaba en el castillo en el mundo de los dragones , eso no tiene sentido si la unica forma de abrirla que hay para abrir la puerta la tiene Lucy.

Jellal: Eso nos da mucho en que pensar ademas .- bajo mucho mas el volumen de su voz .- aun no tenemos idea de quien esta tras las chicas.

Erza: Tenemos que tener cuidado de hablar este tema aqui , ya saben que ningun miembro sabe sobre esto y aqui estan Natsu y Gajeel ambos tienen muy buena audicion podrian escucharnos .

Kana: Yo no me preocuparia por eso ellos estan aya .- señalo al otro extremo del gremio .- y le sumamos que estan tomando cerveza asi que yo no le veo el problema.

Laxus: No me convence , nosotros los dragon slayer tenemos sentidos muy agudos asi que lo mejor es no hablar de ese tema aqui .- los demas asintieron.

Erza: Aun nos queda el ultimo dia de Los Grandes Juegos Magicos ¿creen que tenemos oportunidad?

Jellal: Hm , las probabilidades que tenemos son bastante bajas , ni siquiera un plan de la primera maestra nos salvaria , por que en Sabertooth estan las 3 princesas de los DS y ademas estan los 2 dragon slayers gemelos que mejoraron demasiado y el mago de la memoria cuya magia ya no tiene debilidad debido a que ideo estrategias el ya no necesita memorizar los ataques del oponente por que tiene 3 ataques de las chicas.

Mirajane: Pero , aun asi la magia de memory maker que posee aumento mucho por esos 3 ataques que pertenecen a Lucy Levy y Juvia , pero consume mucho poder magico.

Kana: El dragon slayer de la sombra ese que parece emo , absorvio el elemento de luz pero al parecer no puede usar los dos elementos mucho tiempo .

Erza: Y por ultimo Sting quien tiene esa extraña arte secreta que te da partes del cuerpo de un dragon real , la durabilidad de esa transformacion fueron al rededor de 15 minutos pero fue debido a que la pelea paro asi que no tenemos ni idea que tanto dura esa arte secreta.

Laxus: Sumenle las 3 DS Celestiales , sin duda no creo que esta ves tengamos la oportunidad de ganar.

Jellal: Tu no habias derrotado un mago santo?

Laxus: Podria ganarle a los 3 magos , pero contra esas 3 no se puede , Tu y Meredy deberian saberlo perfectamente.

Mirajane: Es verdad , tu y Meredy-chan se unieron a Fairy Tail por que sintieron un gran poder magico en Crocus.

Kana: Hip ¿ Y ya descubrieron que era ? .- pregunto con un sonrrojo debido al alchol consumido.

Jellal: El poder magico que sentimos se podria describir como Destructivo , al final supimos que ese poder venia de Lucy Levy y Juvia , pero cuando vimos las batallas de ellas ese poder nunca era liberado ellas lo tienen bajo control solo una vez se libero en el ataque final cuando derrotaron a Natsu Gajeel y Gray.

Erza: Pero , hemos visto todos los Dragon Slayer y God Slayer que ellas posen : El de Fuego , Aire, Hierro, Agua, Tierra, Rayo, Luz , Sombra y Hielo .-ubieron minutos de silencio.

Mirajane : No , nosotros no lo hemos visto todo .- todos los presentes en la mesa la miraron .- Diganme cual es el nombre de la magia que poseen.

Laxus: Segun ellas es el '' Dragon Slayer Elemental Celestial'' .

Mirajane: Es un juego de palabras , ellas enrealidad posen dos magias la primera es el ''Dragon Slayer Elemental'' la cual posee los elementos que acaba de mencionar Erza y La otra es el ''Dragon Slayer Celestial'' algo que solo vimos una vez y por poco destruye completamente el estadio.

Kana: En otras palabras ellas estaban ocultando las dos magias con un juego de palabras diciendonos ''Dragon Slayer Elemental Celestial'' siendo que enrealidad era ''Dragon Slayer Elemental y Celestial'' .

Jellal: La unica pregunta aqui es por que razon solo utilizaron una vez el Dragon Slayer Celestial .- todos quedaron pensativos buscando la respuesta a la incognita que habian descubierto.

Mirajane: Si ellas nos ocultaron eso .- todos la miraron .- Es por que nos podria poner en peligro , ellas siempre an sido sinceras y nunca nos arian daño.

Erza: Tienes razon solo debemos confiar en ellas y poner lo mejor de nosotros para protegerlas de los imbeciles que les quieren hacer daño .- todos asintieron y se dieron cuenta de que el bar se puso silencioso miraron al centro del bar y el maestro Makarov estaba junto a la primera.

Maestro: Erza, Mirajane, Kana, Jellal, Laxus y Meredy suban al despacho enseguida , los estaremos esperando .- Makarov y la primera caminaron hasta el despacho , Meredy se acerco a la mesa donde estaban los demas y todos los miembros del gremio los miraban preguntadose que estaba pasando.

Meredy: Sera mejor que vayamos ahora , parece ser muy importante .- los demas asintieron y se encaminaron por las escaleras bajo la mirada de todos .

Mirajane: Espero que no sea nada malo .- puso su mano sobre la manija de la puerta dispuesta a girarlo pero primero miro a sus amigos y estos asintieron , la albina abrio la puerta encontrandose con una sala oscura exepto por las velas que daban una tenue luz adelante de ellos estaba un escritorio y en el estaba el maestro sentado con las piernas cruzadas junto a Mavis la cual estaba sentada tambien sobre el escritorio de lado moviendo sus piernas.

Maestro: Llegaron rapido .- dijo sonrriente .

Mavis: Pasen en silencio y cierren la puerta .- hablo sin mirarlos sin dejar de mover sus pies , los chicos asintieron y entraron en total silencio cerrando la puerta tras ellos , se pusieron en una fila eh hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

Maestro: Probablemente se esten preguntando la razon de por que estabamos en el castillo de los dragones y tambien por que los conocemos .- los 6 chicos asintieron un tanto desconcertados .- Bien eso se los contara la primera.

Mavis: Bueno jovenes , si nosotros estabamos ahi es por que yo conocia a los dragones con los que hablaron , ellos nos llamaron para ponernos al tanto de la situacion y el peligro al cual ustedes estan accediendo , ¿por que lo saben no ?

Erza: Si primera , estamos al tanto de que estamos poniendo nuestras vidas para protegerlas a ellas .- la fantasma volteo su rostro con los ojos cristalizados.

Mavis: Todavia hay gente tan buena en este mundo .- dijo apunto de llorar comicamente pero su rostro se puso serio .- me estoy saliendo del tema ¿verdad? .- todos asintieron y ella hizo un puchero .- Bien , en primer lugar quiero que sepan que estoy orgullosa de que quieran arreglar las cosas con ellas protegiendolas y en segunda lamento no poder darles mas detalles respecto al tema de las Princesas pero los dragones hablaran con ustedes sacando a la luz todas las cosas que les han ocultado no solo a ustedes si no tambien a las chicas.

Mirajane: ¿C-como que a ellas tambien les han ocultado cosas? .- fue la primera en hablar debido al estado de shock en los que estaban todos , la primera solo asintio.

Maestro: ¿Meredy tu vas a entrenar con ellos o te aras cargo de Crime Sorciere?

Meredy: Maestro usted sabe cual fue la razon de por la que yo y Jellal nos unimos a Fairy Tail y la verdad que a sido muy divertido y quiero agradecer su hospitalidad , yo me are cargo de Crime Sorciere y sus miembros ya que les prometimos estar de vuelta despues de 1 mes y los dias se estan cumpliendo , yo debo volver con los demas pero tengan de por seguro que si las cosas se salen de control y esto pasa a mayores estaremos dispuestos a luchar.

Maestro: En ese caso ustedes deberan protegerlas y Meredy tu estaras a cargo de Crime Sorciere ya sabes que no debes dejar solos a los ex-oracion 6 .- los chicos miraron a Meredy y Jellal .- ¿No les contaste cierto Jellal?

Jellal: Sabia que se me olvidaba algo .- respondio llevandose una mano al menton .

Meredy: Si es verdad oracion 6 se volvio parte de Crime Sorciere Cobra , Sorano , Hoteye , Racer y Midnight les prometimos volver en un mes .- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo mientras los demas tenian los ojos abiertos como platos exepto los que ya sabian.

Mavis: Jovenes ustedes protegeran a las 3 princesas , protegeran a 3 reinas , protegeran a 3 diosas .- todos la miraron extrañados .- Esas 3 chicas eran hadas que volaban por el cielo azul y a las cuales les arrancaron las alas , ellas bajaron a la tierra para volverse tigres de fuertes colmillos y fuerte corazon pero el corazon de cualquier ser vivo es fragil y delicado , ustedes deben encargarse de que esos corazones no sean dañados .

Kana: Prometemos cumplirlo primera .- los magos asintieron con los ojos cerrados y los maestros sonrrieron.

Maestro: Mirajane respecto a tus hermanos .- guardo silencio y la albina abrio sus ojos .- Hemos decidido expulsarlos de Fairy Tail .- los ojos de Mira se cristalizaron y las calidas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Mirajane: Maestro tengo u-una peticion para usted .- la maga apretaba fuertemente la parte baja de su vestido .- por favor maestro ,permita que ellos puedan quedarse en el gremio por favor .- todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia la maga.

Laxus: Como quieres que ellos se queden viendo el daño que hicieron , el que te hicieron .

Mirajane: Lo se ... lo se pero ellos...ellos siguen siendo mis hermanos compartimos la misma sangre aun ... aun yo... rayos.. .-susurro la chica y el maestro solo cerro los ojos unos minutos.

Maestro: La familia es lo mas importante para cada ser vivo , pero cuando alguien parte de la familia cae en la oscuridad todos sus parientes sufren y mantienen la esperanza de que vuelvan a ser como antes , Mirajane se todo lo que sufriste por el daño de parte de tus hermanos y aun asi sigues con un poco de esperanza.

Mavis: Una vez mas .- susurro .- Una sola oportunidad mas , ellos estaran advertidos si no hacen caso estan fuera de Fairy Tail Mira-san no quiero que busques ni hables con tus hermanos tu ya hiciste mucho ahora ellos se deben levantarse solos del pozo de la oscuridad .

Mirajane: Gracias Maestra , Gracias Maestro.

Mavis: Ahora se deben retirar mañana es el ultimo dia haci que luchen con todas sus fuerzas .- los magos salieron del despacho del maestro cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Maestro: ¿Por que les diste otra oportunidad a los Strauss menores?

Mavis: Tercero ¿ usted sabe como reaccionan los tigres cuando atacan a los que aman? .- el maestro cerro los ojos para pensar .- La respuesta es simple atacan con garras y dientes hasta que el enemigo entienda que lo que hizo trae graves consecuencias y que no vuelvan a dañar lo que sienten que es su responsabilidad.

* * *

~Gremio Sabertooth~

La maestra abrio la puerta , los gritos y festejos no se hicieron esperar todos los miembros de Sabertooth estaban reunidos celebrando que iban ganando Los Grandes Juegos Magicos debido que hace 4 años no estaban tan cerca de la victoria .El grupo de magos y la maestra sonrrieron , los chicos se fueron a comer algo dejando a las 4 chicas solas recibiendo cumplidos de parte de sus amigos hablando de lo fuertes que eran y que gracias a ellas estaban por ganar la copa oficial de los juegos .

Danae:¡ Pero por dios! aun no me lo creo! ¡Vamos a Ganar! .- celebraba la chica de cabellos purpura sobre una de las mesas .- ¡TODOS A FESTEJAR!

Yukino: ¡¿Tienen Muchos Animos?!

-¡Si Maestra! .- resono por todo el gremio y la peli blanca sonrrio y se volteo para ver a las 3 princesas.

Lucy: Esto es sorprendente Yukino , eres una gran domadora de tigres .- la maestra sonrrio

Juvia: Yukino ¿cual era la sorpresa? ya creo que esos 3 van a llegar preguntando donde esta ya que al parecer se les olvido en cuanto entraron al gremio.

Yukino: Es verdad , pero tenemos que ir a mi oficina primero ahi esta la sorpresa ¿podrian ir a buscar a los chicos? .

Levy: ¡Claro! ¡ deje que yo me encarge Maestra ! .- dijo con mucha energia y con estrellitas en los ojos , Yukino asintio .-¡Bien Adelantense! .- la peli celeste salio corriendo en busca de los 3 magos.

Yukino: ¿Creen que sobrevivan?

Juvia: Lamentablemente No , nadie puede sobrevivir a la fuerza descomunal que posee Levy .

Lucy: Pobrecitos , mejor se ubieran quedado aqui .- las dos chicas empezaron a subir las escaleras siguiendo a Yukino .- Por cierto Yukino ¿que se ara al final de los juegos magicos?

Yukino: Abra un baile donde tendremos que vestirnos formalmente ya saben las chicas con vestidos y los chicos con trajes .

Juvia: Hay no .- Las dos princesas se dieron un face palm.

Yukino: ¿E-estan bien ?

Lucy: Cuando estabamos en el castillo de los dragones Mi madre , Midori-san y Mei-san nos ponian vestidos cuando no entrenabamos segun ellas heramos princesas y debiamos lucir como tales ... pero que te cambien de vestido cada vez que tienen la oportunidad como si fueras una muñeca no te agrada mucho .

Yukino: Yo creo que se veian hermosas .- la chica dio vuelta el pomo de la puerta .- Y ademas es obligatorio llevar vestimenta adecuada en la fiesta.

Juvia: En ese caso nosotras te vestiremos a ti y nosotras asistimos ¿Trato hecho? .- Entraron en el gran salon .

Yukino: Bien , es un trato ahora cierren la puerta porfavor .- las chicas hicieron caso y cerraron la puerta detras de ellas.

?: ¿Yukino? ¿eres tu? .- se escucho la voz de una mujer .

Yukino: Hai soy yo Lucy y Juvia .- la puerta de la oficina se abrio de una patada mostrando a Levy quien arrojo a los 3 magos como sacos de papas adentro del salon.

Levy: ¡Estamos aqui! .- dijo la chica guiñando uno de sus ojos.

Sting: ¡Que podemos caminar carajo! .- le grito parandose del suelo junto a los otros dos chicos.

Rufus: Recuerdo perfectamente que se lo dijimos todo el camino hasta aca.

Levy: Si , si lo que digan gomenasai .- contesto juntando sus manos sobre su cabeza haciendo una reverencia.

Rogue: Bien Yukino ¿nos dices que o quien es la sorpresa?

Yukino: Hai , pasen adelante porfavor .- se escucharon unos pasos de tacon caminando hacia donde estaban , delante de ellos abian dos mujeres con largas capas que impedian ver quienes eran.

Sting: Espera tu eres .- dijo olfateando el aire y una de las mujeres quito la larga capa dejando que cayera al suelo.

Minerva: Estoy en casa .- dijo la mujer con una sonrrisa en su rostro ella se veia bastante cambiada .- Lamento la demora tuve unas complicaciones en la mision .

Rogue: Minerva , has vuelto .- dijo con una pequeña sonrrisa , Sting tomo a Minerva y este la elevo sobre el suelo y le dio una vuelta .

Minerva: Oye! Bajame! .- le reclamo y el hizo caso con una sonrrisa burlona.

Rufus: Recuerdo que nos dijiste que volverias en dos meses , han pasados tres Minerva.

Minerva: Si ,si lo se perdon pero la mision fue dificil .- las 3 princesas intercambiaron miradas con la morena .

Yukino: Minerva-san ellas son .- no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que la maga se acerco a las 3 chicas quedando frente a ellas .- ¿Minerva-san? .- pregunto Yukino pero esta no respondio.

Minerva: Y-yo lamento lo que te hize en lo juegos , pido tu perdon Lucy .- en ese momento tanto como la maestra y los 3 magos quedaron en blanco .- Lamento haber actuado asi sin siquiera conocerte .- Lucy miro a sus dos amigas y estas asintieron.

Lucy: Jemma ,¿ tu padre te hizo todo eso? El te obligo a ser asi tu solo siguiste sus ordenes .- la peli negra abrio sus ojos de par en par .-Tu en estos momentos estas siendo sincera , veo tu alma , Minerva.

Minerva: En verdad es mi culpa , pensaba que la fuerza y el poder lo era todo , pero Sting y Rogue me sacaron de la oscuridad en la que estaba metida .- (los que leean el manga entenderan :P )

Levy: Bueno Minerva me presento soy Levy Mcgarden .

Juvia: Y yo soy Juvia Loxar.

Sting: Por cierto ¿quien es ella? .- pregunto señalando a la otra chica que aun traia puesta la larga capa.

Yukino: Nueva miembro .- la chica se quito la capa revelando una hermosa cabellera roja .

Flare: Hola Rubia .- Lucy se abalanzo a abrazarla fuertemente.

Lucy: ¡Flare! ¡hace tiempo que no te veia!.

Juvia: Yukino ¿Flare sera nueva miembro en la familia?

Yukino: Si pero solo temporalmente ya que debe volver a su pueblo , pero desde que supo que estaban aqui decidio integrarse por unos meses ahi esta su marca .- Flare mostro su hombro con la marca de los tigres en color negro.

Minerva: La encontre en un pueblo algo extraño , ella me ayudo en la mision .

Sting: Esperen ella no es la que

Rufus: Si , creo que ella es .

Levy: ¿De que hablan? .- pregunto volteandose a ver al grupo de magos.

Sting: Disculpa , Eres Flare ¿verdad? .- la chica de ojos rojos asintio .-¿ La misma Flare que tiene como sospechosa por el ataque a varios miembros de Fairy Tail? .- la chica volvio a asentir como si no pasara nada.

Lucy: Espera ¿¡QUE!? .- pregunto moviendo a la maga de cabello por los hombros freneticamente.

Flare: R-rubia ma-mareos .- logro articular y Lucy dejo de moverla .-

Yukino: D-de echo Flare-san me conto que ella fue la que lo hizo .- todas las miradas se dirigieron a la nueva maga y esta solo levanto sus hombros .- Yo explicare por Flare-san , ella me conto lo que paso ese dia , ella habia viajado desde su pueblo hasta Fairy Tail para ir a verte Lucy pero se entero de todo lo que paso y se enfurecio y ataco a miembros de Fairy Tail en un acto de venganza por lo que les hicieron a ustedes .- explico con algo de dificultad , a pesar de ser maestra lo timida no se le quitaba.

Juvia: Que tierna .- lloro comicamente sentada en el suelo.

Rogue: E-eso es tierno?

Minerva: Ahora que Flare se unio no deberiamos celebrar .

Sting: ¡Cierto! se me olvido en el momento en el que Levy nos cargo hasta aca.

Levy: Jajaja! arrodillense ante mi malditos mortales! .-rio con sus manos en la cintura dandole animos al ambiente .

Yukino: Por cierto recuerdan que el equipo de Fairy Tail tiene 7 miembros ? .- el equipo de Saber asintio .- Pues por esa razon tendremos a un mago mas en el equipo para la prueba final tendria que elegir yo pero mejor ustedes lo eligeran es su eleccion.

Juvia: Minerva-san tu eres maga clase S?

Minerva: Ah , si como lo sabes?

Levy: Una mision cerca del pueblo del sol no suena como una mision comun asi que es un indicio a pensar que eres maga clase S.

Lucy: En ese caso elegimos a Minerva ¿Estais de acuerdo ustedes 3?

Rufus: Recuerdo que Minerva es buena en la batalla ningun problema .

Lucy: ¿Y ustedes que opinan? .-los dragon slayer asintieron en señal de aprobacion.

Yukino:Bien avisare a los jueces. , por cierto Levy , Juvia , Lucy a llegado mucho correo para ustedes.

Levy: D-dentro de un rato lo vendremos a buscar no te preocupes Yukino-chan.

Lucy: Vamos Flare te enseñare el gremio .- tomo la mano de la maga y la llevo fuera de la oficina corriendo.

Yukino: No perdamos el Tiempo y vamos a celebrar con los demas , ¡Mañana la copa de Los Grandes Juegos Magicos sera de Sabertooth! .- todos levantaron el puño con alegria al saber que estaban muy cerca de ganar.

* * *

~Los Grandes Juegos Magicos Dia 8 : FINAL ~

Las Personas habian llegado desde muy temprano al estadio apoyando a su gremio favorito con banderas y carteles , tambien algunos tenian nombres de los participantes para alentarlos .Era la ultima prueba y todo se decidiria ahi en ese momento todos estaban con los nervios de punta , recordando todo lo que habia pasado ese año , desde la entrada de Sabertooth con las 3 chicas misteriosas haciendose llamar Lulu , Ju y Live , que el gremio de los tigres sumaban todos los puntos llevandolos a la cima , Los poderes de la primera maga de Saber en paticipar Ju , la cual hizo que la popularidad subiera a montones , cuando Live y Rogue superaron la marca de Erza en Pandemonio , La cordinacion y trabajo en equipo de Sting y Lulu , La Batalla de 3 donde se revelaron los rostros de las chicas dejando a todos boquiabiertos , en esa batalla las 3 princesas demostraron el dolor de su corazon , y la batalla de Plataforma donde los magos de Sabertooth se vengaron por el daño a sus amigas y ahora se sumara otra marca inmemorable La Batalla Final en la que todo se decidira.

La calabaza aparecio en medio de la arena y la gente comenzo a gritar eso significaba que todo iba a comenzar .La calabaza tomo un microfono para poder comunicarse.

Calabaza: ¡Bienvenidos-Kabo! ¡Al Final Del Evento Mas Esperado Del Año-Kabo! .-el ´publico enloquecio con gritos y aplausos .- ¡Entraran Segun las pociciones -kabo! ¡En El Tercer Lugar : Mermaid Heels -kabo! .- las sirenas hicieron su entrada junto su integrante final y muchas personas les daban animos .

Kagura: ¡Mermaid Heels No Quedara En El Ultimo Lugar! .- grito la chica en cuanto entro el equipo de las sirenas a la arena muchas personas gritaron apoyandolas.

Calabaza: ¡Ese Es El Animo De Las Sirenas -Kabo! ¡Ahora En El Mismo Puesto : ¡Lamea Scale -Kabo! .- el equipo de Lamea Scale entro junto con su integrante extra la cual fue Sherry y el publico alento.

Lyon: ¡Lamea Scale No Piensa Quedarse Atras! .- la multitud gritaba los nombres de los gremios que hasta el momento habian entrado.

Calabaza: ¡Todos Estan Animados-Kabo! ¡Ahora El Hasta Ahora Gremio Mas Poderoso De Todo Fiore: ¡Fairy Tail -kabo! .- el equipo entro y todo el estadio grito emocionado al ver a los magos mas fuertes de Fairy Tail .

Erza: ¡Fairy Tail No Se Rendira Hasta Que No Pueda Ponerse De Pie! .- el publico enloquecio tras las palabras de titania , coreando el nombre del gremio.

Calabaza: ¡Y ahora Kabo! ¡El Gremio Que Va En Primer Lugar Y Que Se A Robado Todos Los Puntos y El Corazon Del Publico -Kabo! ¡El Gremios De Los Tigres : Sabertooth-kabo! .- el publico grito y se emociono pero todo paro cuando el equipo de Sabertooth no aparecio en la arena preocupando a todos .- Creo que vienen tarde otra vez -kabo.

Lucy: ¡Ni que creas! .- El equipo entro con Lucy en el centro , al lado hizquierdo estaban Levy , Rogue y Rufus , en el lado derecho estaban Juvia, Sting y Minerva .El publico causo un gran estruendo al ver a los magos , se lanzaron muchos globos y papeles de colores , los 7 magos se quedaron con los ojos cerrados y no dijieron ninguna palabra como los demas gremios.

Calabaza: ¿Diran Algo -Kabo?

Lucy: Les deceo suerte a los demas equipos .- ninguno de los magos abrio los ojos .- ¡Pero Dejaremos En Claro Una Cosa! .- los magos de Sabertooth liberaron sus auras haciendo que la tierra crujiera , La aura de las princesas era de color dorado , la de Sting blanca , la de Rogue negra , la de Rufus roja y la de Minerva azul .- ¡Nosotros Los Tigres De Sabertooth No Se Las Dejaremos Tan Facil!

El publico rugio , grito , aplaudio y coreo el nombre de Sabertooth haciendo que el ruido fuera ya casi insoportable y todo eso fue debido a las palabras de la representante del gremio de los tigres.

Comentarista : ¡Es impresionante Lo Que Las Palabras De Heartfilia Lucy Producen En El Publico!

Calabaza: ¡C-calmen Los Animos - K-Kabo! .- cuando pasaron unos minutos el publico al fin se calmo pero eso no impidio a que siguieran alentando .- Bien chicos explicaremos las reglas de este juego llamado ¡La Batalla Final! - Kabo! , Seran transportados a toda la ciudad de Crocus donde se enfrentaran contra los participantes de los gremios , son 7 jugadores , uno de ellos sera el jefe y valdra 5 puntos y los otros 6 equivalen a 1 punto -kabo! ustedes eligiran sus jefes dentro de los proximos 3 minutos-kabo!

Los equipos se alejaron para decidir quien seria su jefe , pasados los minutos estaban todos reunidos nuevamente en el centro de la arena dispuestos a luchar para ganar el ultimo dia de los grandes juegos que si derrotaban a todos los miembros de los equipos ganarian .

Calabaza: ¡¿Estan Listos-kabo?! .- los representantes de los gremios gritaron un ''¡Si!'' y lentamente fueron desapareciendo siendo transportados a la Ciudad para poder hacer la prueba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Ciudad Crocus~

La ciudad estaba completamente vacia para que los magos no los hirieran por accidente , obviamente gracias a la magia se restauraria sola despues de los destrozos -que claramente abrian si o si- era la misma prueba final que se realizo cuando las chicas estaban en Fairy Tail .

Los magos participantes aparecieron en la ciudad pero con un pequeño problema , todos estaban esparcidos y solos , nadie cerca de nadie .Al parecer les parecia mas emocionante a los jueces que los magos se enfrentaran solos mostrando su potencial y entrentarse a lo que les viniera encima. Todos los magos empezaron a correr y a la vez aparecian en la lacrima vision pero algo llamo la atencion de muchos , Sabertooth , no aparecia ninguno de los participantes en las pantallas de lacrima , Algunos empezaron a preocuparse ya que seguramente los tigres tramaban algo.

Por las calles casi desiertas de la ciudad Erza corria en busca de enemigos para obtener puntos para su equipo , hasta el momento nadie habia obtenido ningun puntos y ademas estaban todos separados , tampoco sabian si habian trampas o no pero en esos momentos a la Scarlet no le importaba.

Ella siguio corriendo pero de la nada aparecieron unas telas de arañas gruesas las cuales eran disparadas por Arania la chica de Mermaid , Erza logro salir ilesa del ataque por su gran agilidad y saltos que dio para esquivar todas las telas de araña.

Risley: ¡No Substimen a Arania! .- hablo otra maga junto a Beth ambas de Mermaid , al parecer las 3 chicas se encontraron bastante rapido con el resto de su equipo.

Erza: ¡Kazou! .-La maga cambio su armadura por la de '' Manto de Yuen'' se puso en poscicion de batalla y miro a las 3 magas que serian sus oponentes .- ¡Vengan Estoy Preparada! .

Beth: ¡Misil de Zanahoria! .- muchas zanahorias se levantaron del suelo en direccion a la maga clase S pero ella corto todas con la gran arma que tenia en sus manos.

Rysley: ¡Transformacion de Gravedad! .- Erza quedo en medio del capo gravitacional pero no le hacia mucho daño , aunque no le permitia mucha movilidad , la peli escarlata iba a intentar atacar para salir del campo de gravedad pero algo desconcerto a las magas de los dos gremios , una risa , una risa femenina y muy elegante.

Lucy: Vaya creo que no me equivoque de Lugar .- sonrrio la chica sobre el techo de una casa , la rubia salto para quedar cara a cara con las sirenas , la Heatfilia cayo en el campo de gravedad pero este no le hizo ningun daño , ella estaba parada como si nada estubiera pasando .- Oye Erza , no veo muy justo un 3 vs 1 , ¿Hacemos Equipo? .- la maga asintio con una sonrrisa pero ella aun estaba soportando el campo de gravedad y bastante bien ya que se mantenia de pie.

Erza: Me parece bien .- sonrrio

Lucy: Vale , pero primero te ayudo ¡Rugido del Dragon del Cielo! .- el rugido hizo que Beth y Risley salieran volando dejandolas fuera de combate en una de las grandes pantallas aparecio un gran letrero diciendo ''Sabertooth : 2 points'' , gracias a que Lucy dejo fuera a Risley la magia de gravedad desaparecio y Erza fue liberada , ahora solo quedaba Arania.

Arania: ¡Disparo de Telaraña! .- nuevamente las telas de araña empezaron a disparase contra las dos magas las cuales esquivaron todas.

Lucy: ¡Erza Te Lo dejo! .- La maga clase S dio un rapido salto y con su arma mando a la chica de Mermaid al otro lado de la calle obteniendo un punto para su equipo.

Erza: No sean vuelto muy fuertes las magas de Mermaid .- hablo mirando a su amiga rubia , pero la Scarlet se sorprendio al ver a la chica sobre el techo de una de las casas dispuesta a irse .- ¡Lucy! ¡¿No Pelearas Conmigo?! .- le grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que su amiga le escuchara.

Lucy: ¡Lo Siento Erza! ¡Pero Ya Estas Reservada Para Una Batalla Con Otra Persona!.- la chica se transformo en un rayo desapareciendo de la vista de la Scarlet , la cual estaba bastante confundida.

Erza: Haci que , alguien me tiene como objetivo .- susurro sonriendo .- Eres algo predecible , Levy .

Lucy se materializo despues de alejarse muchos metros de la maga de fairy tail , ella decidio caminar por los callejones de la ciudad ya que tenia que seguir el plan de Levy , y hasta el momento todo iba bien , ninguno del equipo de Saber tenia que aparecer en las camaras solo cuando se encontraba el objetivo debian aparecer y pelear para conseguir los puntos. En el plan de Levy estaba todo calculado para que ella no luchara contra cierta persona de cabellos rosas , por que Lucy sabia perfectamente que aunque puesiera todo de si contra el no podria ganar , y todo por culpa de sus sentimientos, le jugaban en contra , la primera pelea en la que revelo su identidad no tuvo ningun problema pero ahora era distinto y la razon era simple habia aceptado que sus sentimientos hacia el , lo mismo paso con sus amigas ellas tenian el mismo problema , no querian pelear contra las personas que amaban , lo unico que les impedia estar con ellos era la desconfianza y el orgullo , mas bien el orgullo ya que no volverian a arrastrarse , ahora ellos debian luchar por ellas.

Segun el plan de la Mcgarden , la rubia apareceria en cuanto las 3 chicas de Mermaid Heels se enfrentaran contra Erza , lo cual ya estaba echo , Ahora ella debia ir por la avenida principal de la ciudad y luchar contra Sherry , sin duda alguna Levy se habia fortalezido de manera grande , sus calculos, inteligencia y habilidad fisica eran asombrosas , pero no era la unica , Juvia se transformo en una chica de caracter fuerte y de tecnicas asombrosas , La Heartfilia estaba muy orgullosa de sus amigas , pero ella sabia muy bien que esas actitudes duras y de chica fuerte que solian tomar ella misma junto a Levy y Juvia , no era mas que una pantalla.

Y esa pantalla fue echa por el miedo , el miedo de que sus sentimientos quedaran a la luz y que las dañaran , por eso habian creado ese caracter potente , aun sabiendo que ellas eran las mismas chicas de buen corazon de hace 4 años.

La rubia corrio por la avenida principal , doblo por la esquina donde supuestamente estaria Sherry , pero lo que encontro le hizo saber que Levy tuvo un error de calculos.

Lucy: ...¿Mira-chan?... .- pregunto al ver a la maga clase S con su forma de Satan Soul luchando contra Sherry , aunque era bastante obvio que la albina llevaba una clara ventaja , la cual rapidamente se convirtio en una victoria , una pantalla aparecio indicando un nuevo porcentaje ''Fairy Tail : 2 Points''.

Mirajane: Ara ara, Lucy ¿tambien estabas por aca? .- pregunto mientras su forma demoniaca iba desapareciendo dejandola con su clasico vestido negro.

Lucy: Si de echo acabas de derrotar a mi oponente .- dijo mientras rascaba su nuca .- Hey! ¡¿Quieres luchar conmigo Mira-chan!? .- la oji azul parpadeo un par de veces.

Mirajane: V-vale de todas maneras todos los participantes sabemos quienes seran quienes ganen este año .- dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados , Lucy le devolvio la sonrrisa.

Lucy: ¡Vale pero no me contendre! espero que hagas lo mismo .- Un circulo magico de color morado aparecio debajo de la Strauss cambiando las partes de su cuerpo por la de su demonio , el Satan soul.

Debajo de Lucy aparecio un circulo magico color dorado y un aura empezo a rodearla y en su piel empezaron a aparcer pequeñas partes de escamas , tambien marcas color blanco. Ella estaba utilizando el dragon force de la Luz , ya que la luz era un perfecto elemento para combatir con un demonio y aun mas si es la maga clase S Mirajane.

Ambas dieron un gran salto quedaron cara a cara , ambas empezaron a dar golpes rapidos , su fuerza estaba demasiado pareja y los golpes no siempre atinaban ya que tenian una gran velocidad.

Lucy dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen de la albina haciendo que esta se incara , pero no se quedo quieta , rapidamente dio un golpe en el estomago de la rubia , produciendo que la chica sobre volara un poco el suelo.

Lucy: ¡Rugido del dragon del Cielo! .- la Strauss utilizo sus alas para protegerse de la fuerte ventisca que el ataque le estaba provocando , los pies de la princesa tocaron el suelo y Mira junto sus manos preparando otro ataque.

Mirajane: ¡Rayo del Demonio! .- Lucy envolvio sus manos en aire y cuando el rayo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca provoco un feroz viento que hizo que el rayo se devolviera en direccion a la demonio haciendo que recibiera fuertemente el inpacto.

La Heartfilia se preocupo pero logro ver que la maga se puso de pie y tambien en poscion de combate , Lucy asintio comprendiendo que la albina aun queria seguir.

Lucy:¿Segura? .- pregunto y su amiga asintio , la rubia suspiro y sonrrio , envolvio una de sus manos en luz y la otra en sombras .

La maga de Sabertooth corrio hasta Mira y dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago de esta lo cual provoco que la chica cayera hacia atras , ella se sorprendio al ver que la Strauss no se habia siquiera defendido de ese golpe. La albina volvio a levantarse llegando hasta donde se encontraba Lucy , ahi nuevamente empezaron con los golpes pero esta ves la oji chocolate solo esquivaba , no se defendia , ella miraba atentamente los movimientos de Mirajane.

Lucy: ¿Que ocurre Mira? .- pregunto tomando el puño de la chica la cual solo dio una triste sonrrisa .- ¿T-te sientes mal? .- volvio a preguntar muy preocupada.

Mirajane: N-no no es nada solo ¿podemos seguir?.

Lucy: Cuando terminemos me diras que sucedio .- la albina abrio fuertemente sus ojos , habia olvidado los poderes telepaticos de su amiga.- tranquila no me entrometi en tus recuerdos.

Mirajane: Cuando alguna de las dos gane te dire todo , lo prometo .- susurro bajando su mirada , Lucy dio un gran salto hacia atras extendiendo sus brazos sorprendiendola , un circulo magico aparecio debajo de la maga.

Lucy: Arte Secreta .- el circulo magico debajo de ella empezo a radiar una luz dorada .- Alma de Dragon .- las partes de su cuerpo empezaron a cambiar , aparecieron algunas escamas tambien marcas blancas , unas alas de dragon se crearon en su espalda y en sus manos habian unas grandes garras .- terminaremos esto de manera rapida.

Lucy utilizo las alas llegando rapidamente con la demonio sus piernas y puños radiaban luz , Mira dio el primer golpe el cual fue rapidamente sostenido por su enfrentante , la maga de los tigres le dio un rodillaso a la oji celeste lo cual hizo que por poco perdiera el equilibrio pero utilizo las alas del satan soul elevandose por los aires , los mismo hizo la Heartfilia quedando ambas frente a frente.

Mirajane: ¡Darkness Stream! .- Algo parecido a grandes garras negras fueron directas a Lucy y esta no se movio.

Lucy: ¡Rayo Santo!.- una gran esfera de luz deciso las garras negras haciendo grandes explosiones , lo cual aprovecho la hija de Layla para llegar lo mas cerca posible de Mirajane .- ¡ Aliento Santo del Dragon Blanco!

Mirajane: ¡Extincion de Almas! .- ambos ataque se fucionaron haciendo que parte de la ciudad debajo de ellas se destruyeran , las dos magas fueron cayendo a una gran velocidad , los espectadores tenian los pelos de punta por saber cual de las dos quedaria de pie pero gracias a ambos ataques solo se veia una gran fusion entre blanco y morado en la que estaban ambas chicas. Cuando la gran magia que fue liberada empezo a dispersarce se logro ver la silueta de ambas muchachas , una estaba en el suelo y la otra estaba de pie.

Chapati (c): ¡Es impresionante esta gran batalla y nisiquiera podemos ver claramente quien gano! .- se escucho la voz por los altavoces de la ciudad.

Shijo (c): Dentro de poco el rastro de los ataques se esparcira y lograremos ver con claridad cual de las dos magas es la que esta de pie .- desde el estadio se podia escuchar los gritos del publico , la neblina magica desaparecio completamente.

Chapati (c): ¡La Ganadora Es! .- hizo una pequeña pausa .- ¡Heartfilia Lucy! .- grito junto a todo el publico asistente a los juegos magicos.

Lucy estaba de pie frente a Mirajane , las dos respiraban con dificultad , la rubia paso su mano por su frente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Lucy: M-mira ¿estas bien? .- pregunto con dificultad recostandose al lado de su amiga , la cual ya estaba con su forma humana al igual que ella.

Mirajane: S-si solo creo que debere dormir despues de esto .- dio una dulce sonrrisa.

Lucy: ¿Algo malo ocurrio anoche verdad? .- pregunto y la albina volteo su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos color chocolate de su amiga.

Mirajane: Preferia que usaras tu telepatia , no quisiera que todos en Crocus se enteren ,.- dijo con una sonrrisa nerviosa.

Lucy: Vale , pero conste que tu me lo haz permitido .- la chica cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos se volvieron blancos , ella empezo a escuchar lo que Mirajane le iba contando.

''FlashBack''

_Mira , Erza , Jellal , Kana , Laxus y Meredy salieron de la oficina del maestro , el ambiente estaba tenso desde la peticion que hizo la Strauss al maestro , la primera en acercarse fue Erza la cual solo palmeo la espalda de la albina y cuando logro llamar su atencion la Scarlet le dio una sonrrisa en señal de ''no te preocupes , estamos contigo''._

_Meredy: B-bueno chicos yo me retiro hasta mañana .- dijo tratando de escapar del tenso ambiente . Kana le dio una mirada de cachorrito suplicandole que se la llevara con ella .- ¿Kana-chan me acompañas ? .- la castaña sonrrio y se despidieron con la mano de los demas , saliendo practicamente , Corriendo.._

_Erza: Mira, deberias descanzar , mañana denuevo tenemos que asistir a los juegos y necesitamos tenerte bien .- la poseedora del Satan Soul solo asintio con una triste sonrrisa._

_Jellal: Deberiamos irnos pronto se esta obscureciendo y la casa en que hospedamos queda algo lejos .- opino el pelizaul , a lo cual ambas chicas asintieron , Laxus se habia mantenido callado , Mira levanto la mirada mirando a sus compañeros._

_Mirajane: ¿No les molesta mi descicion? .- un nuevo silencio goberno el pasillo , Erza iba a hablar , pero el Dreyar abrio la boca primero._

_Laxus: ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? .- la albina le miro .- ¿Que esperas que digamos? ¿que estas en lo correcto? sabes perfectamente lo que han hecho tus hermanos y aun haci , ¿aun haci quieres otra oportunidad para ellos? esos tipos nos han causados suficientes problemas .- la Strauss cerro sus puños fuertemente reteniendo sus lagrimas , no podia contratacar ya que el tenia toda la razon .- Vees ni siquiera tienes palabras para justificar bien , sabes perfectamente que el abuelo me expulso del gremio por ser un estupido y ponerlos a todos en peligro y lo acepte , y tu hermana elimino la felicidad de las 3 chicas , y tambien la del gremio , y tu hermano , tu sabes perfectamente lo que te hizo._

_Erza:¡Ya Basta Laxus! ¡Es Suficiente! .- grito enfurecida pero el rubio solo se cruzo de brazos._

_Laxus: Di lo que quieras pero hasta tu sabes que es la verdad .- la scarlet solo pudo bajar la mirada._

_Jellal: Laxus ya es suficiente , si ya diste tu punto de vista dejala en paz .- El dragon slayer simplemente se alejo bajando las escaleras ._

_Mirajane: No puedo ocultarlo , el tiene la completa razon , pero por mas que lo piense no puedo , no puedo odiar a mis hermanos , aun sabiendo que , aun sabiendo .- ella se apoyo en la pared y se deslizo lentamente quedando sentada en el suelo , Erza miro al Fernandez quien solo le asintio con una sonrrisa , el abandono tambien el pasillo dejando a las dos magas solas._

_Erza: Tranquila todo estara bien .- Titania se sento al lado de su amiga._

_Mirajane: Erza, ¿Soy una estupida verdad?_

_Erza: ¿Por que lo dices? .- pregunto viendo como la albina alzaba su rostro para verle mejor , pequeñas lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas._

_Mirajane: Pedir que ambos se queden en el gremio aun sabiando que me han hecho daño a mi y que Lisanna echo a perder muchas vidas importantes para mi... Las estoy traicionando ¿Las estoy traicionando denuevo? No quiero volver a perder a Lucy , Levy y Juvia ... tengo miedo Erza .- La Scarlet escucho claramente el miedo en la voz de la chica , ella le abrazo fuertemente._

_Erza: Calma , ellas lo entenderan ... aun , aun son tus hermanos , comparten la misma sangre .- dijo intentando calmarla , no queria ver a su amiga en un estado deplorable nuevamente._

_Mirajane: ¿Y si no me lo perdonan? no podria soportar que me vieran con odio despues de haber recibido su perdon , y Laxus tiene toda la razon , el tambien fue expulsado por las cosas malas que hizo sin siquiera darle una oportunidad .- sollozo .- Esto es muy dificil , soy una tonta , una egoista , una traidora , una- .- no alcanzo a terminar ya que titania le cubrio la boca con la mano._

_Erza: No te preocupes las chicas son buenas , por mas dolor o rencor que sientan por alguien nunca mirarian a alguien con odio puro , ni siquiera decerian su muerte , ademas sabes lo importante que es la palabra familia para ellas .-la maga de take over asintio y limpio sus lagrimas._

_Mirajane: Hablare con ellas , no ocultare esto , quiero ser transparente ante ellas y que sepan que no quiero traicionarlas una vez mas ._

_Erza: Vale pero por ahora vamos a la casa , que o si no se ara muy tarde y eso no es buena idea .- ella se levanto del suelo estirando la mano hasta Mira para que se levantara del suelo._

_Mirajane: E-esta bien , vamonos._

Fin Del Flashback.

Ambas estaban recostadas en el suelo , Lucy escuchado las palabras de su amiga atra vez de la telepatia , su rostro tenia no tenia ninguna expresion , Mirajane cerro fuertemente sus ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas , pensando que su amiga iba a odiarla por la descicion que tomo.

Lucy: No te preocupes .- la rubia se inclino para poder sentarse en el suelo , mirando el rostro de la albina la cual abrio los ojos al escuchar las palabras de la rubia .- Por mas que uno quiera, no puede ir contra los sentimientos de su corazon , a mi me ah pasado mucho ultimamente .- dijo recordando sus sentimientos por su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Mirajane: Lucy...

Lucy: Yo , Bueno , nosotras no seriamos capaces de odiarte , tus acciones tenia justificativo , ademas olvidemonos de todos eso , empezemos denuevo , Mira-nee .- la ojiceleste abrio fuertemente sus ojos mientras las lagrimas caian de estos , en su rostro habia una hermosa sonrisa , igual a la que tenia la rubia .- L-lo siento , si quieres no te vuelvo a llamar asi .- la Heatfilia se habia preocupado al ver la reaccion de su amiga , pero la sonrisa de la albina la hizo tranquilizar.

Mirajane: No es eso Lucy , solo ue me hace feliz escuchar esas palabras .- las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas .- Deberias apresurarte , muchas personas se han empezado a mover no deberias quedarte en un solo lugar.

Lucy: Tienes razon , se viene mi ultima batalla.

Mirajane: ¿Ultima? ¿Por que?

Lucy: Por que lo mas probable es que despues de esta no tenga la fuerza mental.

Mirajane: Hmmm , ¿Vas contra Natsu?

Lucy: No Mira-nee, pero estuviste cerca .- la chica se levanto del suelo limpiando su ropa con las manos .- ¿Estas Bien? si quieres te curo con mi magia de Godslayer o Dragon Slayer del cielo.

Mirajane: No te preocupes Lucy , tu solo ve a tu combate , te deseo suerte .- la rubia asintio con una gran sonrisa .- Te estare apoyando.

Lucy se volvio a transformar en un rayo desapareciendo de la vista de la albina , la Heartfilia estaba muy concentrada , los problemas en Fairy Tail se hacian cada vez mas grandes, pero eso se suponia que no debia importarle , ella era de Sabertooth y los queria mucho , Yukino , Sting , Rogue , Rufus , Orga , Minerva, Flare entre muchos mas y sus amigos que aun eran de Fairy Tail los que siempre creyeron en ella y sus amigas.

La princesa ahora se enfrentaria con una persona mas de su pasado , una persona que fue de su equipo , y le tuvo un gran cariño , ella lucharia contra Gray , tal como el plan de Levy habia decidido. Ellas no querian que Juvia luchara contra la persona de la cual aun tenia sentimientos , por lo cual Lucy se ofrecio a luchar contra el Fullbuster , aun que Rufus y Rogue tambien se ofrecieron , la rubia prefirio ser ella la que tuviera ese derecho.

Ahora Lucy se encontraba en las orillas de lo que parecia ser un pequeño rio , segun la Mcgarden el mago de hielo apareceria pronto por esos alrrededores , en una pantalla lacrima se veia una batalla entre Kagura y Minerva , aunque la morena tenia bastante ventaja contra la maga de Mermaid Hells.

Lucy: Buena suerte a todos .- susurro pensando en sus compañeros que en estos momentos estaban combatiendo .- dare lo mejor de mi .- la chica cerro sus ojos eh inalo un poco de aire , aun estaba restaurandose con la magia de God Slayer , decidio usar su telepatia para comunicarse con Levy , ya que el plan estaba teniendo algunas fallas.

Lucy:''Levy , lamento molestarte pero creo que tu plan esta teniendo fallas''

Levy: '' ¡Lucy! ¡vete de ese lugar ahora! .- la voz de Levy se escuchaba alterada , al parecer estaba intentando atacar a alguien.

Lucy: ''¿Q-que es lo que pasa Levy?''

Levy:''Lucy los movimientos del equipo de Fairy Tail cambiaron completamente , vi tu pelea por una de las lacrimas TV , te enfretaste a Mirajane lo que significa que ahora no lucharas contra Gray lo aras contra-'' .- Lucy corto la telepatia al ver a la persona frente a ella , el aire se le escapo completamente de los pulmones , la persona frente a ella se encontraba de la misma manera.

Lucy: Natsu... .- susurro su nombre y el chico frente a ella sonrrio al escuchar nuevamente como a la rubia se le escapaba su nombre .- ¿Que demonios haces aqui? .- pregunto con frialdad , el mata dragones sonrrio burlon , haciendo que la Hertfilia repasara sus palabras dandose cuenta de la estupidez de su pregunta .- Cierto todos los que estamos aqui estamos convatiendo.

Natsu: ¿Apenas te das cuenta? .- La maga suspiro mientras se ponia en posicion de batalla .- ¿Que haces?

Lucy: Ahora quien es el de las preguntas estupidas , preparandome para derrotarte , eso es mas que obvio Salamander .

Natsu: No peleare contigo Luce .- respondio cruzandoce de brazos , tomando una faceta bastante seria .- no voy quiero hacerte daño.

Lucy: Ya lo hiciste dos veces , puedes hacerlo tres .- respondio recordandole el dia de la tragedia y el dia en el que revelo su identidad . El chico trago duro al escuchar esas palabras .- Apresurate y acabemos esto rapido .- la maga dio un gran salto encendiendo su puño en llamas , dirigiendolo hasta el Dragneel , pero este se movio rapidamente haciendo que la chica golpeara fuertemente el suelo provocando que este se trizara , Natsu aprovecho abrazandola por la espalda mientras cruzaba los finos brazos de la chica sobre el vientre de esta , manteninedola aprisionada.

Lucy: ¿Pero que demonios se supone que haces? .- se quejo removiendose inquieta en los brazos del chico , agradecio intensamente al ver que en todas las lacrimas TV se veia la batalla de Kagura y Minerva.

Natsu: Mantente quieta .- la chica no dejaba de moverse , cosa que hizo que el pelirosado sonrriera ya que sabia perfectamente que la chica podia haberle atacado y liberarse sin ningun problema , pero ni siquiera ponia fuerza para liberarse de sus brazos.

Lucy: Vale , vale dejame adivinar que es lo que quieres , quieres que hablemos y que te escuche ¿verdad? .- el mago asintio aunque la Heartfilia no podia verle ya que este estaba detras de su espalda , manteninedola quieta.

Natsu: Si , ya nunca me das la oportunidad de hablar contigo .

Lucy: ¿Y que esperabas? ¿que todo fuera como antes? .- pregunto con algo de ira.

Natsu: Tienes razon , es solo que no se muy bien com explicarme .- bueno el tenia razon , ella sabia perfectamente lo malo que podia llegar a ser Natsu cuando se trataba de palabras .- Lo que trato de decir es que , me cuesta saber que te eh esperado tanto tiempo y ahora que estas de vuelta , no eh podido si quiera hablar contigo .

Lucy: Duele , ¿sabes? .- ubo un corto silencio .- Eh tratado de recuperarme todo este tiempo , poco a poco , para que luego aparescas tu y mi esfuerzo se rompa.

Natsu: Sinceramente no te has estado recuperando .- dijo de forma fria , lo que hizo que la maga se pusiera nerviosa .- Tu lo que has estado haciendo es ocultar tu dolor , tras una mascara de frialdad, haciendote mas fuerte para evitar ser rota nuevamente .- Lucy abrio sus ojos fuertemente , ya que sabia perfectamente lo que ella hacia , su respiracion se agito , con fuerza se libero de los brazos del hijo de Igneel.

Lucy: ¡Y Tu Que Demonios Crees Que Sabes! .- Lucy quiso darle un puño en el rostro pero el tomo su mano de forma lo mas delicada posible , ella le miro con fuira pero el solo le sonrrio.

Natsu: Lo se , por que te conosco demasiado bien .- dijo aun con su sonrrisa.

Lucy: ¡Que Te Calles! .- exigió mientras volvió a intentar golpear a su ex compañero pero este lograba esquivarle .- No puedes decir que me conoces siendo que ni siquiera estuviste para mi en uno de los momentos en el que mas te necesite .- el dejo de esquivarla recibiendo el golpe directamente en su estomago.

Natsu: Lo se , y me eh arrepentido los ultimos 4 años .- Lucy detuvo sus golpes , dejando un corto espacio entre ellos .- No eres la unica que a estado sufriendo todo este tiempo , aunque las que mas sufrieron fueron ustedes tres , cada uno de nosotros tambien tuvo que soportar el dolor .- La rubia se sorprendio , en ningun momento de su pasado habia escuchado palabras tan expresivas por parte de el dragon slayer , tampoco habia visto esos ojos con tanta ...angustia .

Lucy: Y-yo .- sus palabras no salian , por mas que ella quisiera no podia perdonarlo asi como asi , ella queria ver hechos y acciones que le demostraran que podia volver a confiar en el , demostrarle que podia confiar ciegamente en el como hace 4 años .- No podemos seguir hablando aqui , en algun momento de todo esto me enfrentare a ti y hablaremos esto , pero ahora debo luchar por mi gremio , debo luchar por Sabertooth.

Natsu : Si me das la oportunidad de hablar contigo , me basta , me rindo tu ganas .- La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par ya que no entendía a lo que decía.

Lucy: ¿Como que te rindes?

Natsu: Digo que tienes mi punto en esta competencia , de todas maneras yo no era el lider .- dijo mientras reia un poco nervioso.

Lucy: Haz lo que tu quieras , no me interesa .- dijo tratando de volver a su frialdad habitual , un cartel aparecio de la nada demostrando un punto mas para Sabertooth , pero nadie del publico sabia de que era ese punto ya que todavía se veía la batalla de Minerva y Kagura , cosa que Lucy agradeció .- Me voy , tengo que seguir adelante .- la chica desaparecio de la vista del mago , el cual no podía estar mas feliz , había conseguido sacarla de su frialdad al menos por unos momentos y también había conseguido que ella le permitiera hablar con el en un futuro no muy distante , ya había esperado 4 años para hablar con ella , no le aria daño unos cuantos dias.

Ademas ahora tenia una nueva mision : Recuperar la Sonrisa y La Confianza de Luce.

* * *

Etto... eh... Oli...

Gomen QnQ no eh podido actualizar ya que eh tenido muchas tareas y en mis pocos ratos libres tengo que escribir los caps :'c , Encerio lo siento , me eh sentido pesimo sabiendo que no eh podido actualizarles los capitulos (el año pasado actualizaba mucho ya que habia paro en mi cole xD).

Por cierto los ganadores del concurso son :

De Fanfiction : Kaede Yoshida (soy tu fan xD)

De Wattpad: Jilaet

Ambas pidieron beso Nalu xD Asi que abra Beso Nalu ! ¡Y Soy de Chile! xDD . El Capitulo Final de LGJM sera dividido en partes xD , Por cierto si quieren conocer a los Ocs del capitulo 13 estan las imagenes en mi Twiter dibujadas por Uzumaki D. Lucy , Les recomiendo que los vean y se acostumbren un poco a ellos ya que tendran buena parte de participacion de ahora en adelante.

Nuevamente perdon por las faltas de ortografia xD Perdonenme.

¡Los quiero mucho! Matane!


	21. LGJM Dia Final P2: Un Abrazo,Una Promesa

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail

Capitulo 21 : LGJM Dia Final (P-2) : Un Abrazo , Una Promesa

* * *

~La Prueba Final : Crocus~

Levy habia aparecido en la ciudad de Crocus separada de su equipo , cosa que no le sorprendio ya que lo habia suponido , respiro profundamente para calmar sus ansias , saber que lucharia contra la maga mas grande de Fairy Tail y a la vez una gran amiga suya ''Titania''. La verdad es que ella estaba ansiosa , su ejemplo siempre fue Erza, le admiraba , su fuerza , su fortaleza y su amor por sus amigos , Sin duda alguna la peli scarlata era un ejemplo de maga . La Mcgarden salio corriendo rapidamente tratando de buscar un punto ciego para no ser vista por las lacrimas vision que habia por todo la ciudad.

Decidio volver a repasar su plan para saber que todo saldria como lo tenian planeado : La primera en aparecer seria Lucy la cual llegaria en el momento en el que Erza se encontraria con las magas de Mermaid , asi que al encontrar un punto ciego decidio sentarse y esperar a que eso sucediera.

Levy: Mina , espero que tengan suerte .- susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos y en su mente empezaron a recrearse momentos en los que ella estubo en el gremio de las hadas , recordo cuando ella llego desde muy pequeña , de las 3 ella fue la que estuvo mas tiempo en Fairy Tail .- No , ya no debo pensar en eso , bueno tal vez mas tarde , ahora tengo que luchar .- suspiro.

En una de las lacrima vision se podia ver a Lucy y a Erza luchando contra las magas de mermaid heels , lo cual hizo que la peliceleste se sintiera aliviada , al menos la primera parte del plan iba perfecto pero no debia confiarse , cualquier cosa podia pasar.

Volvio a cerrar sus ojos y nuevamente imagenes cruzaron por su mente ¿Cuants veces mas le tendria que pasar eso ese dia? Esta vez recordo los momentos ue paso con cierto dragonslayer , momentos que le dieron calides y alegria , momentos en los que fue realmente Feliz junto a sus amigos y la persona que apreciaba , pero recordo que todo eso habia llegado a su fin y ahora debia aceptar esa realida... ¿No?

Abrio sus ojos fuertemente al darse cuenta que su mente nuevamente estaba divagando en estupideces , miro a las pantallas dandoce cuenta de que Lucy y Erza ya se habian separado , lo que significaba que era su turno de luchar contra la Scarlet. Se levanto rapidamente transformandoce en una sombra salio en busca de la maga clase S.

Levy ahora en su forma natural entro en la biblioteca de la ciudad a paso decidido , segun sus calculos su amiga de cabello escarlata estaria en ese lugar , cosa que no le gusto , el solo echo de pensar en que su batalla se daria en la biblioteca de Crocus la hacia sentirse intranquila , no queria romper esos hermosos libros , pero bueno al menos por el hechizo de recontruccion todo se mejoraria. Esucho unos pasos desde la entrada de la biblioteca , Levy se encontraba de espaldas por lo cual tuvo que voltearse para encontrarse cara a cara con la Scarlet.

Erza: Ya deducia que pasaria esto Levy .- la nombrada solo dio una pequeña sonrrisa .- Lo siento pero no puedo dejartelo facil.

Levy: Lo se Erza-chan , debes conservar tu titulo de reina de las hadas y quiero intentar luchar contra la maga mas fuerte de Fairy Tail , por esa razon quiero hacerlo de manera justa .- Erza parecio confundida ante las palabras de su amiga , por lo cual la peli celeste decidio volver a hablar .- Me refiero a que no utilizare magia de Dragon Slayer Elemental Celestial , utilizare mi magia de re-equipacion de armas.

Erza: Eso igual no seria justo , ya que es tu magia principal , Levy , pero sera tu decision utilizar esa magia o no ¿vale? .- la oji avellana se limito a asentir y sonreir mientras estiraba su brazo y una aura en forma de espiral rodeaba su extremidad.

Levy: Re-Equipar Espada de las mil maldiciones .-dijo casi en un susurro una gran espada negra con un aura roja aparecio en sus manos , era una de las espadas que utlizo en la batalla de 3 , Erza se preparo extendiendo ambos brazos.

Erza: Re- Equipar : Armadura de Alas Negras .- La armadura de la Scarlet cambio a su armadura de grandes alas negras , pero en cuanto termino de reequiparse , la mcgarden pego un salto dispuesta a utilizar su espada , pero esta choco contra la de Erza , quien hizo un movimiento rapido para evitar ese ataque. Levy egercio mas fuerza en su espada y Titania tuvo que igualar la accion para que no perdiera en ese choque de espadas , Erza pego un salto hacia atras lo que provoco que quedara demasiado lejos de Levy pero esta llego rapidamente donde la maga clase S dispuesta a atacarla nuevamente , pero esta vez se ocasiono una fuerte pelea de movimientos rapidos por parte de las espadas chocando de diferentes maneras , la rapides mas notoria era la de Levy que lograba hacer movimientos mas fuertes y agiles.

Erza: ¡Re Equipar! .- la maga cambio rapidamente su armadura actual por la armadura de la velocidad para nivelar la velocidad de Levy y nuevamente estas volvieron a enfrentarse , con el fuerte sonido de las armas chocando una y otra vez , la mayor desventaja para la maga clase S era que la espada de Levy no tenia elemento alguno por lo cual sus armaduras elementales no funcionarian con la si tal vez la chica de Saber cambiara su manera de pelea por su magia original de dragon slayer se le podria hacer mas facil.

El acero de las armas chocar cada vez se hacia mas fuertes y los movimientos de ambas magas mucho mas rapidos , En un pequeño descuido de Levy , todo se volvio en su contra ya que la chica se encontraba acostada en el suelo y con Erza sobre ella , Levy solo podia hacer precion en su espada para no ser vencida mientras que la Scarlet daba todo de si contra ella.

Levy: Sabia que no podia vencerte en un torneo de espadas o armas , Erza .- dijo algo cansada por el esfuerzo de mantener su espada para protegerse.- No se por que prescentia que en cualquier momento acabaría en una situacion como esta .- volvio a hablar sonriendo , la chica se transformo en una sombra para despues materializarse a unos metros de su amiga .- Lamento romper mi propia regla .- hablo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Erza: No es necesario Levy , puedes ocupar las magias que creas necesarias y dar todo lo que puedas hasta el final .- Le respondio mientras se levantaba , Un circulo magico se formo al rededor de Levy y esta extendio sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos , el cuerpo de la chica empezo a cambiar , aparecieron alas de un color cafe , junto a garras y escamas por su piel , estaba utilizando el nuevo Arte Secreta , Alma de Dragon.

Levy: ¡Garra del Dragon de La Tierra! .- la chica habia dado un gran salto en direccion a Erza , pero esta alcanzo a utilizar su arma para evitar el ataque pero las garras de Levy fueron mas fuertes y estas rompieron el arma de la Scarlet en dos , por lo cual la maga de Re - equip tuvo que dar un rapido salto hacia atras para evitar un proximo ataque y decucir que armadura serviría para esta situacion.

La maga de Saber iba demasiado rapido hacia ella producto de las alas las cuales le daban la habilidad de volar y Erza cambio su armadura a la de la Rueda del Cielo por lo cual provoco un ataque con muchas de sus espadas haciendo que estas cayeran directo a la peliceleste pero esta lograba esquivar con gran agilidad cada una de ellas , Levy no podia seguir el camino hacia su amiga y ahora oponente por lo cual penso rapidamente en un ataque que le servira y tal vez le aseguraria la victoria.

Levy: ¡Rugido del Dragon De La Tierra! .- el ataque fue directo por lo cual las espadas dejaron de caer y Erza debio protegerse usando dos de sus espadas produciendo una fuerte explosion de la cual la peli scarlata salio ilesa ya que dio un gran salto hacia una de las estanterias de la biblioteca , pero no dedujo en ningun momento que ahora levy estaba usando otra tecnica .- Dragon Force del Dragon de la tierra .- La chica estaba utilizando el Dragon Force y Alma de Dragon a la vez , era mucho poder magico que se perdia aunque no se notaba cansada se veia en su rostro que ambas tecnicas utilizadas a la vez en su cuerpo producian mucho mal estar en ella .- ¡ Arte Secreto : Terremoto del dragon de Tierra! .

La biblioteca empezo a temblar de manera fuerte y grandes trozos de tierra puntiagudos salian del suelo produciendo grandes agujeros y derrumbes , Erza se preocupo por mantener el equilibrio y tener cuidado con los grandes trozos de tierra , sin poder prestar atencion a su oponente.

Levy: ¡Danza Del Dios De La Tierra! .- grito a todo pulmon mientras veia como Erza quedaba atrapada en su ataque y era elavada por el fuerte movimiento , Levy utilizo sus alas para alcanzar la altura necesaria y usando sus grandes garras ataco a su oponente haciendo que esta cayera al suelo a una grave altura .

Levy asustada y preocupada dejo de utilizar el alma de dragon y el dragon force para caer mas rapido al suelo y encontrarse con su amiga , y asegurarse de que ella no estuviera dañada , esucho los gritos ferozes y fuertes que provenian del estadio , seguramente ella habia ganado y esas eran mas razones para buscar a la maga de pelo scarlata , la chica cayo de manera delicada al suelo y a lo lejos pudo ver a su amiga sentada en el suelo con una pequeña sonrrisa en su rostro , un pequeño cartel aparecio de la nada indicando otro punto para Sabertooth, la oji avellana suspiro aliviada y corrio hasta su nakama para ayudarla con sus poderes curativos.

Erza: Hey Levy , ¿te encuentras bien?.

Levy: Yo deberia preguntar eso .- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga y en sus manos aparecia una hermosa luz azul para curarla .- Lamento romper la regla principal , nunca le ubiera ganado a una gran maga de espadas como tu Erza .- volvio a suspirar .- Se que no has dado todo de ti aqui , Erza.

Erza: Gomen , Simplemente es muy dificil dañar a alguien que es un nakama , aunque esta regla nunca se le aplico a Gray y Natsu .- La Mcgarden rio por el comentario .- Creo que es otra de mis debilidades.

Levy: Todos tenemos , lo inportante es protegernos mutuamente ¿No? .- Scarlet sonrio mientras veia como sus heridas desaparecian .- Utilize tambien el god slayer asi tus heridas sanan.

Ambas chicas se levantaron del suelo , con un poco de cansancio en sus piernas , las dos se dispusieron a salir de la ahora destruida biblioteca , al salir vieron la luz del sol y dos grandes pantallas mostrando dos batallas , Kagura vs Minerva y Lucy vs Mira , al ver esta ultima la maga de Saber abrio fuertemente sus ojos y esto lo noto su acompañantes , Levy agarro fuertemente su propia cabeza y se inclino en el suelo procesando muchas veces las batallas que deberian estar ocurriendo , hizo de nuevo otros calculos y le dio como resultado algo que le heló la sangre, Lucy despues de esa batalla deberia enfrentarse contra Natsu.

Erza: Levy ¿te ocurre algo? .- pregunto preocupada.

Levy: Esto es horrible Erza, cometi un grave error de calculos , los movimientos que tuvo que haber hecho Gray , los hizo Natsu eso significa que Lu-chan terminara luchando con el , y si eso pasa siginificaria que yo lucharia contra Gray , pero esos movimientos seria inciertos ya que en estos instantes Rogue deberia estar contra uno de los nuevos integrantes de los equipos pero no ah pasado ¡¿Que diablos pasa aqui?! .- Erza quedo con un gran signo de interrogacion en su cabeza ¿cuantos calculos podia hacer esa chica? sin duda nunca cambiaria.

Erza: Tranquila Levy , seguramente Lucy se comunicara contigo por Telepatia , ella tambien debe notar la falla de lo que sea que estes hablando.

Levy: Tienes razon Lu-chan piensa mucho , tal vez ella tambien note las fallas , ella se comunicara conmigo , lo se.

Erza: Por ahora deberias ir a tu proximo encuentro Levy , yo me ire a la banca .- la chica volteo y camino tranquilamente , seria un largo camino hasta el estadio , pero aun haci se alejo tranquilamente de la chica con la que perdio .- Mucha Suerte Levy.

Levy: Arigato , Erza .- susurro y se largo a correr mientras en su mente seguia buscando respuestas , aparecio otra pantalla mostrando una batalla de Rufus vs Chelia, batalla que por cierto no deberia estar ocurriendo ya que Rufus iria contra Lyon , la batalla de Mira y Lucy se habia acabado y la rubia habia ganado, ambas estaban acostadas en el suelo y hacia la lacrima TV de esa batalla desaparecio , Levy seguia rogando internamente por que Lucy le hablara por la telepatia.

Tenia miedo , si , tenia miedo , las batallas no estaban saliendo como ella las tenia predichas , tal vez sus amigos se enojarian con ella por tales errores pero lo que mas le atormentaba era la idea de saber que se podria enfrentar contra cierta persona , mas bien , cierto mago de Fairy Tail , en su proxima supuesta pelea lucharia contra Laxus , joder se habia dejado los contrincantes mas dificiles para ella misma.

Levy doblo en la siguiente calle , su enfrentamiento seria cerca de los muchos hoteles que estaban en Crocus , cosa que no estaba muy lejos , apresuro un poco su paso corriendo mas rapido , cerro sus ojos nuevamente sin dejar de moverse por las calles , recuerdos aparecieron en su mente nuevamente , momentos felices momentos alegres , momentos de entusiasmo ¿Por que razon debian repetirse tantas veces? un recuerdo mas fuerte inundo su mente , recuerdos con la persona que tenia y sigue teniendo su corazon.

Ella paro en seco al sentir como pequeñas gotas saladas recorrian su mejillas.

Lagrimas.

No podian llorar en un momento haci , ella se habia echo fuerte , se lo habia probado haci misma , su fortaleza era para vencer a cualquier obstaculo que se le presentara pero su verdadero problema era que su corazon era el debil , su fortaleza era solo por fuera al igual que sus amigas su corazon seguia siendo debil , por mas que ellas juraran ser fuertes sus corazones y sentimientos seguian debilitandolas y era por que tenian un gran vacio , vacio que ellas solas jamas podrian llenar , por que ese vacio habia sido provocado por las personas que amaban, Tal vez , solo tal vez , esas personas podian ayudarlas a llenar ese vacio.

Seco rapidamente esas rebeldes lagrimas y borro nuevamente sus pensamientos , hechandose nuevamente a correr por las calles, recordando que Lucy lucharia con Natsu si no le avisaba antes que debia cambiar sus movimientos o todo se iria a la mierda.

Ya estaba cerca del lugar en el cual se desarrollaria su nueva lucha , le faltaba poco para llegar por lo cual paro un poco para recuperar su alietno , pero de la nada sintio como dos manos la tomaban de la cintura y la alzaban en el aire , dejandola en un pequeño estado de shock.

Levy: ¿P-pero que diablos? .- logro articular la joven maga , aspiro el aire y sintio el olor de la persona que la mantenia en el aire .- Gajeel...

Gajeel: Sigues siendo ligera Enana .- dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo y esta se volteaba para hacerle frente.

Levy: Pero tu que demonios quieres.

Gajeel: Una lucha .- la maga quedo perpleja ¿que diablos? , Levy quedo con su rostro hecho un poema ya que no entendia y su cerebro le costaba procesar ¿por que razon queria una lucha contra ella? .- Miento , pero dedujo que lo mas probable es que quieras golpearme.

Levy: Este dia estas de suerte , no tengo intensiones de luchar contigo .

Gajeel: Pues lastima enana , ya no puedes escaparte.

Levy: ¿ A que te refieres? .-El dragonslayer señalo detras de el con su pulgar .- Repito , no se a que te refieres Gajeel.

Gajeel: Compruebalo si quieres .- La maga camino un poco y dio un puñetazo al aire pero este fue retenido y se mostraron unos simbolos y palabras todas en un color morado .- No solo tu aprendiste otras magias , enana

Levy: Estas son runas ... .- La peli celeste sonrio para si misma .- Redfox deberias sabes que esta magia no funcionara en mi .- puso sus manos en el aire y los simbolos volvieron a aparecer , ella empezo a escribir con sus dedos descifrando las runas , pero cada minuto que pasaba , el rostro de Levy se volvia complicado , no podia descifrar las runas que habian sido escritas .- Bien Redfox me rindo , saca ya estas runas o pronto las lacrimas TV nos detectaran aqui.

Gajeel: Necesito hablar contigo enana.

Levy: Redfox deja de llamarme asi o te rompere la cara , ademas no podemos hablar aqui aparte me rehúso y sabes que todos nos podrian escuchar aqui , idiota.

Gajeel: No creas que no pense en eso .- el mago transformo su brazo en un gran pilar de hierro rompiendo dos esferas hechas de lacrimas .- Acabo de romper dos lacrimas una de audicion y la otra de vision , ahora no tengo problema en hablar contigo.

Levy: ¡Espera un segundo! ¿¡Tu si puedes salir de aqui!? ¡Acabo de ver como tu brazo tras paso la linea de las runas! .- Ante esa queja lo unico que recibio un pequeño ''tsk'' .- ¡No hagas ese sonido con tu lengua!

Gajeel: Vamos enana , necesito hablar contigo.

Levy: Me rehúso .

Gajeel: Sabes que no saldras de aqui ¿verdad?

Levy: No creo que puedas pasar todo el dia aqui.

Gajeel: Te recuerdo que yo si puedo salir .- La Mcgarden quedo en silencio , el tenia razon .- Bien hablaremos o ¡Woha! .- el dragon slayer tuvo que esquivar un golpe de la maga pero esta no se detuvo , los golpes siguieron pero el peli negro lograba esquivarlos.

Levy: Joder ¡Por que me haces las cosas tan dificiles! .- La chica encendio uno de sus puños y el otro puño lo rodeo de rayos , pero aun haci Gajeel lograba esquivar todos y cada unos de esos golpes.

Lucy:''Levy , lamento molestarte pero creo que tu plan esta teniendo fallas'' .- La peli celeste escucho la voz de su amiga gracias a la telepatia cosa que hizo que se alarmara ya que tenia que avisarle.

Levy: ''¡Lucy Vete De Ese Lugar Ahora!''

Lucy:''¿Que es lo que pasa Levy? ''

Levy:'' ''Lucy los movimientos del equipo de Fairy Tail cambiaron completamente , vi tu pelea por una de las lacrimas TV , te enfretaste a Mirajane lo que significa que ahora no lucharas contra Gray lo aras contra-'' .- Levy se maldijo internamente , Lucy habia cortado la transmision.

Gajeel: ¿En que piensas enana?.

Levy: En darte en la cara ¡Joder! .- Redfox tomo el brazo de la chica antes de que esta lograr golpearlo , Levy dejo de utilizar su magia quedandose quieta mirando con el seño fruncido a la persona que la tenia sostenida de su brazo.

Gajeel: Enana quiero emendar las cosas contigo pero no puedo si no me dejas acercarme a tu nunca podre lograrlo .- La chica miro los ojos de el , esos ojos de un color rojo carmesi que eran muy penetrantes , por un segundo se vio perdida en ellos , pero logro ver algo mas en el , el tambien tenia el mismo vacio en su corazon, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que los dos eran iguales , con el mismo dolor en sus almas por que alguna vez ¿Ellas se habian preguntado , cuanto dolor tambien habian pasado las personas que amaban? Aunque fuera justo de algun modo , los dos sufrian , y solo ellos podian ayudarse.

Levy: ¿P-pasaste algo similar a mi? .- El mago no comprendio lo que ella quiso decir .- Y-yo no puedo perdonarte asi como asi , aunque ambos tengamos el mismo dolor yo fui la que salio mas herida de esto , al igual que mis amigas , nosotras tuvimos que huir de nuestra familia y cargar con el dolor de saber que nuestra confianza en ustedes no era la misma que tenian en nosotras , no comprendo , quiero perdonarte pero recuerdo cada una de esas cosas y .- La chica no pudo seguir hablando ya que sintio como dos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y su cabeza descansaba en el pecho del dragon slayer.

Gajeel: No te preocupes enana , yo fui el principal culpable de esto entre los dos , soportare todo lo que tengas contra mi y me asegurare de recuperarte en el proceso , tu fuiste la que mas sufrio .- La chica levanto lentamente sus temblorosos brazos respondiendo al abrazo , las runas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco.

Levy: G-gracias , Gajeel , creo que ganaste esta lucha si quieres llamarlo asi.

Gajeel: No es cierto , enrealidad yo me rindo .- Aparecio una pequeña pantalla mostrando que Sabertooth ganaba un punto .- Creo que deberia irme

Levy: Callate .- dijo mientras se aferraba mas a el .- L-lo se yo te suelto .- esta vez ella empezo a soltarse poco a poco hasta que se separo completamente de el , la maga bajo su mirada sintiéndose completamente avergonzada .

Gajeel: Oe enana

Levy: ¡Callate que me voy! .-Ella salio corriendo completamente sonrojada mientras el mago de Fairy Tail tenia una sonrisa en su rostro , vio que la chica de la cual estaba y seguia enamorado se alejaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Gajeel: Vale yo tambien deberia volver espero haber rompido bien esas jodidas cosas o lo mas seguro es que el estupido de Salamander y el cabeza de hielo se burlen de mi por toda esta vida .- el volteo y se fue por el lado contrario de la calle directo al estadio.

* * *

Con Juvia (Todos los hechos ocurren al mismo tiempo)

Juvia abrio sus ojos lentamente encontrandose con la ciudad de Crocus , respiro hondo y miro hacia ambos lados descubriendo que ninguno de su equipo estaba cerca de ella , todos habian sido separados para la prueba final. Exalo el aire acumulado anterior mente y se propuso a correr , debia seguir el plan de Levy, su primer oponente seria Jellal le daba mucha curiosidad la magia del peli azul por eso ella misma lo habia elegido como oponente.

Iba corriendo a un ritmo lento , solo por que iba distraida en sus pensamientos , esta era la segunda vez que pasaba por esa prueba y no hiba a defraudar a nadie , recordo que la primera vez que paso esa prueba estuvo toda , absolutamente toda la prueba pensando en Gray , su preocupacion era demasiada , ya que sus probabilidades de ganarle a Rufus eran bajas , aun que despues de todo Rufus termino siendo una gran persona y amigo para ella , sin olvidar que ahora eran novios falsos para no tener tantos problemas con el mago de hielo , aunque los problemas seguian igual.

Por que ella no podia olvidar el amor que sentia por ''Gray-sama'' aunque muchas veces sufria por sentir que no era correspondida , al parecer se equivocaba , de todas formas desde que habia vuelto y las veces que Gray habia tratado de hablar con ella nunca le habia dicho ''Te Amo'' , tal vez se equivocaba y el chico solo la queria recuperar como amiga.

Paro en seco al pensar que tal vez se estaba equivocando respecto a los sentimientos del mago , dio dos palmadas en su rostro tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salirse y concentrarse en encontrar al Fernandez .

Lyon: ¿Juvia -Chan? .- La chica se erizo completamente debido al susto , ella volteo para verlo cara a cara y luego suspiro , se sintio a aliviada.

Juvia: Lyon-sa , digo Lyon por favor no asuste haci a Juv , digo por favor Lyon no me vuelvas a asustar haci que se me va el alma del cuerpo .- Le costo hablar , por primera vez en los ultimos 4 años habia vuelto a casi nombrar ''sama'' y hablar en tercera persona , otras veces lo hacia en manera de burla haci misma para reir un poco con sus amigas , pero esta vez habia sido diferente , las palabras habian salido por si solas.

Lyon: Juvia-chan luces nerviosa .-La maga abrio fuertemente sus ojos para luego cerrarlos de la misma forma y negar muchas veces con la cabeza .- Bien Juvia-chan te creere esta vez , pero sabes que ahora debemos enfrentarnos ¿no?

Juvia: Lo se Lyon pero quiero que des todo de ti y trates de vencerme .- La peli azul puso sus manos en sus caderas dando una postura completamente firme .- Yo tambien sere dura ¿esta bien?.

Lyon: Juvia-chan , escucha bien cuando hablas , estas pidiendo una batalla seria , te lo advierto yo no deje de entrenar como Gray .- Habia olvidado lo que Lyon le habia contado sobre lo que paso despues del inicio de ''La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail'' , olvido que Fairy Tail tuvo bastante decadencia durante su partida , deberia hablar con las chicas sobre ese tema , ya que ellas prescisamente no sabian todo lo que paso en su ausencia.

Juvia: No te preocupes Lyon , yo tambien entrene .- La maga cerro sus ojos y extendio sus brazos y un cirulos magico azul se pocisiono debajo de ella .- Arte Secreta Alma del dragon del agua .- Su cuerpo empezo a llenarse de escamas y dos grandes alas azules aparecieron en su espalda las cuales parecian gotear y grandes garras se formaron en sus manos , ella ya estaba lista y su mirada parecia amenazante.

Lyon: ¡ Ice Maker : Tigre de Hielo ! .- Un temible y gigante tigre de hielo aparecio e inmediatamente fue directo a Juvia pero esta logro saltarlo gracias a sus alas las cuales le daban la posibilidad de volar , corrio sobre la gran esfinge de hielo llegando a Lyon al que le proporciono un fuerte puñetazo en su estomago que lo mando a chocar contra la dura pared de una casa.

Juvia: ¡Lyon-sama ! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! .- Pregunto preocupada ya que era la primera vez que ocupaba el alma de dragon contra un humano , siempre lo utilizaba en su entrenamiento con los dragones , se alivio completamente al ver que el mago se paraba traquilamente pero igual se le veia adolorido por el golpe.

Lyon: Vaya Juvia-chan encerio ese fue un golpe fuerte .- El puso sus manos en la clasica posicion de la magia de hielo .- Ice Maker:¡Mono! .- El atemorizante mono salio del gran cirlculo magico , la escultura dio un gran puñetazo al suelo , en el preciso lugar en que se encontraba Juvia pero esta logro esquivarlo con algo de dificultad .- Ice Maker : ¡Libelula! .- Creo muchas libelulas que fueron directamente a la maga y ella tuvo que hacer uso de sus alas para volar ya que el mono de hielo no dejaba de intentar darle golpes , aun en el cielo las libelulas se dirigian hacia ella.

Juvia: ¡Rugido del Dragon del Fuego! .- Hizo el ataque rapidamente aun sabiendo que mientras utilizaba el alma del dragon del agua se le dificultaba utilizar el dragon slayer del fuego , su ataque logro derretir el mono y las libelulas de un solo alcanze pero sintio un fuerte golpe en su espalda el cual hizo que cayera directo al suelo . dirigio su vista al cielo y pudo ver a un dragon de hielo y a Lyon parado sobre este .- Me enagaño .- Susurro ya que el mago de hielo habia creado un punto ciego en el cual pudo crear al dragon para que este le atacara.

Lyon: Lo siento Juvia-chan tu pediste que diera todo de mi.

Juvia: Lo se Lyon, pero me temo que haz hecho una mala eleccion .- La chica abrio sus alas y tomo altura hasta llegar a la misma altura que Lyon y el dragon de hielo, ella lo miro fijamente .- Haz creado un dragon aritifical para derrotar a una de las princesas de los dragones y una de las reinas de los dragon slayer ¿no crees que acabas de perder? .

La maga cerro sus ojos y cambio su alma de dragon del agua por el del fuego dejandola con alas y escamas rojas y esas grandes garras que parecian ser doradas las encendio en fuego al igual que sus pies. Ella dio un salto sobre el dragon de hielo derritiendo la cabeza de este en un instante , ella corrio velozmente sobre el cuerpo del dragon , derritiendo , hasta llegar a Lyon al cual tomo de los hombros y lo hizo caer junto con ella desde la gran altura al suelo .

Ambos magos habian caido al duro suelo con la excepción de que el mago de hielo se llevo la peor parte por que este cayo de espaldas y la Loxar quedo sentada sobre el , levantando una de sus garras en señal de amenaza.

Juvia: Lyon-sama creo que Juvia ha ganado .-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro .- Creo que deberia rendirse o Juvia debera dar el golpe final.

Lyon: Vale Juvia-chan lo admito me haz ganado .-La chica se levanto y ayudo al mago a pararse .- Te haz vuelto fuerte Juvia-chan .- La maga quito el arte secreta volviendo a su forma normal , ella noto como el mago de hielo se veia algo adolorido por la batalla y se acerco a el para utilizar su magia de dragon slayer del cielo y curarle.

La pequeña pantalla de lacrima se revelo mostrando un punto mas para sabertooth , eso hizo que la peli azul sonriera alegremente , estaba cumpliendo en ayudar a su equipo.

Lyon: Vale Juvia creo que es hora de que me valla .- Escucharon un ruido estruendoso y de la nada una de las casas se rompio completamente volviendose polvo y apareciero Jura el cual hizo un muro de roca bastante grande .- ¡¿Jura-san?!

Juvia: Lyon creo que quedamos en medio de una batalla.

Jura: Señorita Juvia , Lyon-donno .- Dijo algo confundido mientras mantenia el muro de roca con su magia pero este fue totalmente roto por lo que parecia ser algo similar al rugido de un dragon slayer pero este era de hielo , Juvia no tardo en reconocer ese tipo de magia. Despues de que el muro cayera por completo Gray estaba detras de este , con la mirada completamente fria , al parecer estaba luchando contra Jura.

Gray pestaño un par de veces y luego vio a Juvia , esta dio un pequeño sobre salto al momento que sus ojos se encontraron , pero por un segundo penso que el tiempo se habia congelado y solo existian ellos dos compartiendo esas miradas. Volvieron inmediatamente al mundo real y el Fullbuster se puso en posicion de batalla ya que su lucha contra Jura debia continuar.

Lyon: Jura-san me temo que he perdido , Juvia-chan me gano , Asi que creo que ahora ella entrara en la lucha junto con ustedes ¿No Juvia-chan? .- Juvia quedo en blanco ¿Que rayos planeaba Lyon? .- Pero Jura-san no creo que dos magos normales deban luchar con un mago santo ¿que le parece si Juvia-chan y el idiota de Gray hacen un equipo para luchar contra usted?

Jura: Me parece bien , no tengo problema que la señorita Juvia se una , deber ser una maga muy fuerte .-Tanto Juvia como Gray quedaron en blanco ¿Por que rayos estaban decidiendo por ellos?.

Gray: ¡Espera un Segundo Lyon! ¡No decidas las cosas por ti-

Juvia: No tengo problema .- Respondio rapidamente mientras ocultaba su mirada tras su cabello .- Yo are equipo con Fullbuster para vencer a Jura-san .- Gray por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintio como si se quedara helado , la chica camino entre los escombros y se posiciono a su lado en frente de Jura , esta vez lucharian juntos denuevo tal como lo hicieron en Los Grandes Juegos Magicos de hace 4 años.

Lyon: Vale yo me voy , Suerte Juvia-chan , Jura-san.

El mago se fue dando pie a la nueva batalla , Juvia extendio sus brazos y dos circulo magico aparecieron uno se formo debajo de Gray y el otro debajo de ella , ambos era de un color celeste.

Juvia: Arms x Armos x Vernier .- Ella utilizo uno de los tantos hechizo del DS del Cielo el cual les dios velocidad , defenza y ataque , Ambos magos dieron un salto rodeando a Jura en solo unos pocos segundos .- ¡Ahora!

Gray: ¡Furia del Demonio del Hielo! .

Juvia: ¡Rugido del Dragon del Agua! .- Ambos ataques fueron a parar directo a Jura pero este formar dos grandes placas de roca que rapidamente fueron rotas , ambos se miraron , al parecer habian ganado , pero sus sospechas fueron totalmente negadas al ver que el mago habia cambiado rapidamente su posicion.

Jura: ¡Pinchos de Roca de Hierro! .- Unos grandes y afilados pinchos aparecieron del suelo por lo cual el par de magos tuvieron que dar un fuerte salto para que estos no los atravesaran , Gray utilizo su magia de hielo rapidamente para hacer una superficie plana por encima de los pinchos para que ambos pudiera estar de pie sobre esta .- ¡Puño de Roca de Hierro! .-El puño rompio los pinchos y el suelo que habia hecho el Fullbuster sobre este , haciendo que Juvia y Gray tuvieran que saltar nuevamente para no verse dañados.

Gray: ¡Proyectiles del Demonio del Hielo! .- Jura quizo volver a crear un muro de rocas pero este fue totalmente roto por los proyectiles de hielo causando graves heridas en Jura , Juvia habia olvidado que Gray habia obtenido la magia de devil slayer y tambien habia olvidado que podia ser igual que poderosa que la de los dragon slayer , Jura a pesar de las heridas seguia de pie , Juvia miro a Gray el cual estaba a un par de metros delante de ella.

La maga se fue acercando lentamente al aprendiz de Ul , cuando estuvo al lado de el tomo su mano , este la miro extrañado por el movimiento de la princesa.

Juvia: Una vez me dijiste que teniamos buen trabajo en equipo .- El chico comprendio inmediatamente lo que le quizo decir, la Loxar tenia un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas debido a la cercanía de los dos , Jura se estaba concentrando seguramente ese seria su ultimo ataque.

Gray: ¡Ice Giser!

Juvia: ¡Water Nebula!

Jura: ¡Talus! .- La unison raid de Gray y Juvia dio directo con los pilares de roca del mago santo rompiendolos a todos dandole directamente a Jura mandandolo a chocar contra una muralla la cual debido a la fuerza se transformo en miles de escombros.

Ambos magos habian ganado pero por ser de diferentes gremios un punto fue para cada equipo, los dos recuperaban el aliento , pero en ningun momento soltaron sus manos , se escuchaba el rugir de la gente del estadio la cual habia presenciado ambas batallas. Juvia giro su vista a las lacrimas TV , ya que tenia miedo que una de las lacrimas la mostraran a ella y a Gray aun de la mano , por suerte otras batallas estaban transcurriendo y ninguna lacrima los mostraba a ellos.

Un gran silencio se apodero del lugar , donde se hasta podia jurar que podian escuchar el latir de sus corazones , ambos no tenian ni la mas minima intencion de soltarse , sus manos seguian entrelazadas.

Juvia: ¿N-no crees que deberiamos soltarnos?

Gray: Lo siento , mi culpa .- Dijo rapidamente soltando lentamente su mano , ¡Que ironia! Los roles habian cambiado esta vez .- Juvia escuchame , necesito hablar contigo.

Juvia: Dejamen adivinar ¿Quieres que te perdone? .- concluyo rapidamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas .- Permiteme decirte que no puedo simplemente perdonarte Fullbuster .- El odiaba internamente que lo llamara haci , estaba totalmente acostumbrado y hasta adoraba que de sus tiernos y rosados labios saliera su nombre con ese acronimo ''Gray-sama'' , ya hasta sentia que habia olvidado su voz pronunciando esas palabras.

Gray: No quiero que me perdones .- La maga abrio rapidamente sus ojos y la miro incredula , el se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de ella .- Se perfectamente que no puedes perdonarme sin que yo aya hecho algo para recuperarte , se que no merezco que me perdones pero no puedo permetir que estes delante de mi y no poder... no poder...

Juvia: ¿No poder que? .- pegunto mirandolo a los ojos pero este desvió rapidamente la mirada ya que no podia ver esos ojos azules cristalizados , que esperaban una respuesta por parte de el.

Sus palabras simplemente no salian , era muy dificil para el , por que desde pequeño hizo una capa tan fria y solida como el hielo en su corazon para no salir herido , pero despues de conocer a la maga de agua , y cada uno de sus movimientos e intenciones logro romper esa fria capa , y aun haci fue tan estupido como para dejarla sola y aparte ponerse en contra de ella el aun no podia entenderlo ¿por que le creyo a Lisanna? ¿Habia una razon oculta? ¿O simplemente fue estupido? Por que el enrealidad no podia entender la razon por la cual creyo en Lisanna. Despues de que Juvia Lucy y Levu abandonaran el gremio sintio dolor en su pecho, tuvo que haberlo suponido despues de haberlas golpeados era obvio que dejarian el gremio y tuvo que guardarse las palabras que siempre temio decirle a la chica aunque era obvia la respuesta que le daria en ese tiempo aun asi las guardo , guardo esas palabras ... ''_Te amo''_ , esas palabras se mantuvieron guardadas los ultimos 4 años y ahora era el momento perfecto para dejarlas salir pero no entendia por que su aliento lo abandono y las palabras negaban salir.

Juvia: N-no lo comprendo .- susurro llamando la atencion de el .- ¿Por que quieres ''recuperarme? Si yo no era mas que un estorbo para ti ¿Por que? sigo sin entenderlo , duele mucho , no saber la verdadera razon.

Gray: Nunca fuiste un estorbo , estuve esperando por ti estos cuatro años para poder hablar contigo aun soportando las replicas de los demas diciendo que ustedes estaban muertas , aun asi te espere por que necesitaba decirte algo importante .- Nuevamente sintio como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y las palabras no se atrevian a salir , tal vez no se atrevia a decirlas por que el seria un estorbo en la nueva vida de Juvia , en la cual ya tenia un nuevo gremio , amigas que la querian , una familia , un novio , una gran magia y unas grandes ganas de vivir , el no queria arruinarle todo eso por sus caprichos , pero el no sabia que detras de todo eso ella seguia sufriendo.

Nuevamente trato de hablar pero sintio como dos delicados brazos rodeaban su cuello y tambien sintio el cuerpo de la maga sobre el , ahi estaban los dos , sentados en el suelo abrazandoce , aunque la maga no sabia bien la razon por la cual se impulso a abrazarlo , tal vez era porque no podia quedarse viendo a la persona que amaba agustiandose , habia dejado de lado su orgullo para abrazarlo.

Juvia: Juvia aun no entiende por que Gray-sama no la defendio o ayudo , cuando tambien estaba Lucy en ese lio , ella era su compañera de equipo , Juvia no entiende la razon por la cual nadie se atrevio a salvarnos , Juvia ubiera puesto las manos al fuego por Gray-sama y las personas que se hacian llamar su familia , Juvia no lo comprende .-Susurro esas palabras y el mago de hielo apreto mas el cuerpo de la chica contra el.

Gray: ¿Tu te sientes herida? .- Sintio a la maga asentir contra su hombro .- Entonces me encargare de cerrar cada una de tus heridas.

Juvia abrio fuertemente sus ojos pero los fue cerrando lentamente mientras un par de lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y se acurruco en el hombro del mago , aunque sabia que muy pronto debia seguir con la prueba iba a disfrutar ese corto momento en los brazos de la persona que amaba.

* * *

Si lo se me quieren matar , pero he hecho todo lo posible por escribir , mi colegio es muy estrico y lo lamento , no dire mucho ya que me voy a preparar el proximo cap ! Espero que les aya gustado perdon por las faltas de otrografia :c.

ADELANTO PROXIMO CAP!

-¿Supongo que la prueba ha terminado no?-

-¡Se los pido por favor no me perdonen a mi! ¡Si no ha ellos!-

-Creo que yo no tengo el derecho de luchar por ti-

-Nunca vuelvas a decir que te vas a rendir-

-Necesitamos que se vallan al mundo de los dragones ahora mismo pero necesitamos que traigan a otras personas mas con ustedes-

-Wendy , ella es ... Grandeney-

-Mama...-

Proximo Capitulo: Beso del baile Final , Comienzo de Entrenamiento.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	22. Beso del Final y El entrenamiento P-1

La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail

Capitulo 22 : El beso del Final y Comienza el Entrenamientro P-1

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Ciudad de Crocus Prueba Final.

Se escuchaba el rugir del estadio de forma monstruosa , la prueba final había terminado , la ciudad estaba completamente desierta ya que solo quedaban seis personas, pasos fuertes y apresurados iban todos en la misma direccion , la plaza principal. Aparecieron todos por lados diferentes pero apezar de la oscuridad de la noche se reconocieron y gritaron todos juntos al verse.

-¡Ganamos!-. Gritaron al uniso, los ganadores habian sido los tigres , Juvia y Sting habian alzado su puño al cielo utilizando la magia del dragon slayer de la luz, con la cual formaron la gran marca de Sabertooth en el cielo , lo suficientemente grande para que se viera desde el estadio, Lucy y Minerva se dieron un abrazo al borde de las lagrimas. Se felicitaron mutuamente , habian dado grandes batallas y habian ganado a pesar de todas las dificultades del plan ya que casi ninguna de las batallas del plan se habian cumplido.

Rufus: Sin duda alguna recordare esto .- Dijo mientras miraba la alegria en los rostros de sus compañeros , estaban demasiado felices , aunque las tres princesas se encontraban bastante raras , seguian celebrando , un circulo magico se situó bajo ellos con una cuenta regresiva para la teletransportacion , al llegar a cero los chicos desaparecieron , apareciendo esta vez en la arena del estaadio donde la gente empezo a gritar y aplaudir con mucho mas entusiasmo.

Los miembros de Sabertooth , desde las barras , gritaban , lloraban y aplaudian por primera vez en 5 años habia vuelto a ganar. Lucy Juvia y Levy se abrazaron habian demostrado sus poderes a su antigua ''familia'' y habian logrado que las personas que las ayudaron ganaran.

Juvia: ¿La prueba ya ha terminado no? .-Pregunto con los ojos cerrados al igual que sus amigas sin romper el abrazo.

Lucy: Si ya acabo , hemos ganado , ahora debemos continuar resolviendo los problemas que quedan .- El abrazo se hizo mas fuerte , todos aplaudian con entusiasmo incluso los gremios que perdieron celebraban la victoria de los tigres.

Yukino: ¡Chicos! .- Grito la chica la cual vino corriendo hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa , ella salto a los brazos de Lucy abrazándola .- ¡Ganaron! ¡Lo Lograron!.- Dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

Calabaza: ¡Los Ganadores de Este Año son: Sabertooth!

Los hechos ocurrieron de una manera rapida , El rey , por no decir la calabaza le entrego la copa a Sting el cual la levanto en señal de victoria mientras los gritos de la gente se hacian mas fuertes , seguramente al dia siguiente muchos irian al medico por estar disfonicos. Personas del estadio empezaron a retirarse ya que los presentadores ya habian anunciado el final de los juegos con un discurso y palabras de la calabaza , Los gremios que participaron debian ir a prepararse ya que esa misma noche seria la fiesta en el castillo para dar por hecho el cierre oficial de los juegos.

Sabertooth se retiro con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y con unas hermosas lagrimas de parte de las 3 princesas que se sentian realmente felices , su poder , sus ataques , sus habilidades, Lo habian mostrado todo , dando a entender que nunca fueron debiles y que su valentia y dolor las habia formado en fuertes.

* * *

~Castillo Mercurio~

La Fiesta habia empezado todos los gremios participantes estaban , hasta Blue Pegasus aunque ayan sido descalificados por un pequeño error. La gran mayoria de los miembros de Sabertooth habian llegado menos Yukino, Flare y todo el equipo que habia participado , muchos ya se habia preocupado puesto que el equipo de Sabertooth llegara tarde era algo comun pero que Minerva y Yukino llegaran tarde no era normal.

La musica habia empezado a sonar , Wendy empezo a mirar en muchas direcciones en busca de sus angeles, le parecia impresionante que ellas llegaran tarde, ella vestia un hermoso vestido celeste con detalles verde agua y su cabello caía por su espalda libremente , ella ya tenia 16 años pero seguia siendo una chica tierna y timida como hace 4 años. Sonrio al ver que en la entrada del castillo habia aparecido Yukino que al parecer tambien estaba buscando a los demas , la dragonslayer se impresiono al verla , la Aguria parecia una autentica princesa , salio de sus pensamientos al sentir como un brazo fuerte fue colocado en su hombro , en seguida volteo su rostro para ver a la persona.

Sting: ¡Eres la chica Marvell ¿Verdad?! .- Pregunto el rubio de manera entusiasta asustando a la adolecente la cual dio un sobre salto asustada mirandolo totalmente confundida .- ¿Eh? ¿No lo eres? sera que mi olfato esta fallando .- Eucliffe recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que soltara a la Marvell de enseguida.

Minerva: ¿¡Pero que rayos se supone que haces Sting!? .- Le regaño la maga , Wendy levanto la mirada para verla , la morena estaba algo sonrojada y la dragon slayer comprendio que la chica estaba avergonzada , seguramente por el vestido que utilizaba el cual le hacia ver muy linda .- Perdona al idiota de Sting, puede llegar a ser muy , muy estupido , ¿ tu eres wendy-chan verdad ?

Wendy: S-si yo soy Wendy un gusto en conocerlos Miverva-san Sting-san .- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Minerva: Lucy Juvia y Levy te tienen una sorpresa ¿Podrias venir? .-Pregunto son una sonrisa y apesar de lo ocurrido en los primeros juegos magicos Wendy sintio que la chica frente a ella era de gran confianza y muy amigable , ella habia cambiado.

Wendy: S-si , no tengo problema ¡Quiero verlas! .- Ambos magos de Sabertooth sonrieron .- A-ah! por cierto Felicidades por su desempeño en los juegos , fue un honor ver sus peleas .- Dijo haciendo muchas reverencias seguidas.

Sting: M-mareos.

Minerva: Calla ni que estuvieras embarazado .- Wendy aguanto las risas , luego Minerva la miro y le sonrio .- Vale Wendy ven conmigo .- dijo estendiendo su mano la cual estaba cubierta por un guante blanco , la peli azul no lo dudo y le entrego su mano , la maga de la guerra prácticamente salio corriendo moviéndose hábilmente entre toda la gente que estaba en el palacio , Sting tambien se movia rapido esquivando a todos , la chica de Fairy Tail tuvo que preocuparse de mantener el mismo rintmo de ellos. La Marvell se dio cuenta de que se dirijian a la salida del palacio , al jardin.

Al salir al jardin del palacio Mercurio Wendy vio las estrellas y la luna en su gran resplandor sobre la noche , se dio cuenta de que ahi estaban las 3 chicas con una mirada algo preocupada la cual la asusto un poco , pero se impresiono completamente , ellas parecian verdaderas princesas , Hasta incluso se podria decir que ellas eran las verdaderas princesas de ese castillo. Encuanto las 3 chicas vieron a la dragon slayer sonrieron ampliamente olvidando sus rostros de preocupacion.

Lucy: Minerva , Sting gracias .- dijo con una linda sonrisa .- ¿Como has estado Wendy?

Wendy: ¡Lucen muy lindas! ¡Felicidades por ganar los juegos! ¡Me emocione mucho! .- Los magos presentes rieron y Levy abrazo a la joven.

Juvia: Wendy-chan te tenemos una sorpresa .- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Minerva: En ese caso las dejamos , vamonos Sting.

Sting: Pero yo quiero ver .- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Minerva: Que nos vayamos te dije .- Le regaño arrastrandolo de la oreja , alejandose dejando a las magas con una gotita en la cabeza.

Levy: Wendy quiero que nos escuches con atencion .- la chica asintio .- ¿Sabes como aprendimos la magia de Dragon Slayer?

Wendy : ¿Lacrimas?

Juvia: No Wendy , nosotras entrenamos en el mundo de los dragones , es una largaaaa historia pero ahora nosotras te tenemos una sorpresa .- Dijo la maga señalando Lucy la cual tenia una llave en su mano , la cual era dorada y tenia un dragon de color rosa .- Preparate para esto Wendy-chan.

Lucy: ¡Abrete Puerta De La Dragona Del Cielo! .- La peliazul abrio sus ojos de par en par .- ¡Grandine! .- Una luz segadora se esparcio por el lugar y al desaparecer estaba la dragona en su forma humana , con un vestido blanco y su cabello rosa cayendo por su espalda.

Wendy quedo impresionada , la mujer frente a ella tenia el mismo aroma de su madre , una sonrisa calida y unos ojos pacificos , la dragon slayer abrazo fuertemente a la dragona con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Levy: Wendy ella es Grandine...

Wendy: M-mama , mama .- Dijo entre sollozos .- Crei que tu , Crei que

Grandine: Tranquila , estoy aqui , estoy contigo mi pequeña , haz crecido tanto .-Abrazo mas fuerte a su hija mientras su sonrisa crecia mas y mas .- Wendy tengo algo importante que decirte , que tenemos que decirte .- la chica le miro mientras las lagrimas no cesaban .- Wendy , se aproxima una guerra y no permitire que mueras , la guerra es lo mas probable que se desarrolle en este mismo lugar.

Wendy: ¿Q-que? ¡¿Por que!?.- Pregunto rapidamente con temor en sus ojos.

Grandine: La razon es

Lucy: Nuestra culpa .- Dijo con el seño fruncido mientras la dragon la miraba con tristeza .- Creo que ya es algo tipico para mi , unos idiotas muy fuertes quieren secuestrarnos dios sabe para que.

Levy: Wendy , aunque principalmente esta guerra vaya hacer por nuestra culpa , nos encargaremos de que nadie muera ni salga herido , no perderemos a nadie , nos hicimos fuertes para esto .- Pronuncio con impotencia.

Juvia: Lo sentimos Wendy , por nuestra culpa todos sufriran denuevo.

Grandine: Chicas... esta guerra viene de años antes .- Les menciono a lo que las tres chicas la miraron con extrañeza .- No les dire nada ahora pero no crean que esto sera por su culpa.

Lucy: De solo pensar que nos tendran que proteger de nuevo , odio eso nos hicimos fuertes para proteger no para ser protegidas por ser debiles.

Wendy: ¡No son debiles! ¡Si las vamos a protegerlas es por que las amamos! ¡No permitire que nadie les ponga un dedo en cima! ¡Esta vez nadie las dañara! ¡Se los aseguro! ¡No tengo miedo , dare todo de mi y si me caigo me levantare ustedes me ensañaron eso! ¡A pesar de todo se levantaron y son fuertes , tan fuertes que logran competir con los mas poderosos de Fiore! .- Las chicas quedaron sin aliento , la Marvell las habia echo entrar en razon , por que si , nuevamente se habian perdido en traumas del pasado.

Grandine: Wendy...

Wendy: ¡Mama! ¡Entrename por favor! ¡Are todo por protegerlas!.

Grandine: Vendras conmigo , algunos de tus amigos tambien van al mundo de los dragones a entrenar para proteger a nuestras princesas.

Wendy: ¡Lo are! ¡De hecho llevame ahora mismo! ¡Por favor!

Juvia: Wendy... .- La maga de Fairy Tail la miro aun con lagrimas en sus ojos .- Gracias .- Dijo abrazando a la adolcente fuertemente .- Gracias por hacernos entrar en razon.

Wendy: Las adoro , las espere por tanto tiempo y no las volvere a perder .- Hablo recuperando el aliento .- ¡¿Pero que pasara con Charle Happy y Lily!? .- se exalto cuando Juvia se separo de ella , los 3 exceeds estaban siempre con ella.

Yukino: Yo se quien puede encargarse de ellos .-Aparecio la chica con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro .- Minerva-san y Flare-san cuidaran el gremio por mi y cuidaran a Lector-kun , Frosch-kun , Miu-chan , Hana-chan y Aoi-chan mientras nosotros nos preparamos , ellas no tendrian problemas en cuidarlos.

Lucy: Hemos decidido que no era muy buena idea llevar a nuestros pequeños amigos con nosotros .-Pronuncio con una sonrisa triste .-La cantidad de poder magico de el mundo de los dragones es altisima y no sabemos si los exceeds sobrevivan a una gran cantidad de poder magico.

Yukino: Lucy-sama , digo Lucy , Levy , Juvia , ya entregue los recados , esta todo listo .- Les aviso con una mirada preocupada.

Juvia: En ese caso las tendremos que dejar solas , Volveremos dentro de poco .- Pronuncio con algo de nerviosismo.

Las tres princesas dejaron a las demas solas en el jardin , Grandine cerro los ojos , mientras Yukino miraba sin pronunciar ninguna palabra , lo que habia pasado hace apenas unas horas hizo que sus amigas terminaran congeladas.

* * *

~FlashBack~

El equipo de Sabertooth y Yukino se encontraban en la casa donde se hospedaban durante los juegos. El ambiente estaba completamente pesado , puesto que al llegar las llaves de las tres princesas brillaron y aparecieron 5 de los dragones frente a ellas los cuales fueron Layla , Igneel , Metalicana , Ice y Grandine, claro en su forma humana , ese no habia sido el problema si no el mensaje que los dragones les dieron.

Layla: Chicas , necesitamos decirles algo de manera urgente.

Lucy: Claro mama dinos .- Dijo sorprendida por la aparicion de sus entrenadores.

Metalicana: Necesitamos que vayan al mundo de los dragones .- Las princesas se miraron confundidas entre si .- Pero necesitamos que lleven a unas personas con ustedes .- Dijo eso ultimo con algo de dificultad.

Levy: Por solo la manera que lo dijiste , supongo que nos ara enojar y temes que empecemos un berrinche rompiendo todo ¿no es asi? .-Los dragones esta vez se miraron ellos entre si , ¡Joder! ella siempre sabia que cosas iban a pasar.

Grandine: Queremos que traigan a nuestros hijos con ustedes .-Joder Igneel y Metalicana le debian una .- Como saben se aproxima una guerra , no queremos que ellos mueran , gracias a Skiadrum y Weisslogia sabemos que no se han entrenado en todo este tiempo.

Lucy: En ese caso tendremos que traes a Wendy ... a Gajeel y a Natsu ¿Eso es lo que quieren que hagamos?

Ice: No solo a ellos , escuchen esto sera extraño pero ... es importante .- Las princesas supieron que lo que venia seria una peticion importante , Ice , la dragona del hielo nunca habia sido una persona seria , ella era una persona muy extrovertida .- Quiero que traigan al discípulo de Ul , Gray Fullbuster.

Juvia: ¡¿Que?! , que demonios tiene que ver el aqui ... .- Ice cerro sus ojos de manera fuerte , mientras crujia los dientes.

Ice: Gomene , Ju-chan , no puedo darte una respuesta ahora...

Yukino: ¡¿Por que no le preguntan a ellas primero!? .- Estallo la maga de ojos castaños .- ¡No pueden estar haciendo peticiones como esas sin pedir sus opiniones! , Juvia-sama pidio una explicacion , ¡Lo menos que pueden hacer es dársela!

El silencio reino en la habitacion. Juvia Levy y Lucy tenian los ojos ocultos tras su cabello y los dragones se miraron entre si , Yukino , con un color carmesi en sus mejillas y unos ojos llenos de impotencia , La Aguria no podia soportar eso. Ni Minerva , ni Rogue , ni Sting , ni Rufus la habian visto asi antes. Lucy poso su mano en el hombro de la peli plateada.

Lucy: Yukino ... nosotras le debemos todo a ellos , a nuestros entrenadores , a mi madre .-La rubia la miro con gentileza y Yukino fue calmandose poco a poco.- Lo unico que podemos hacer es hacerles caso.

Juvia: No necesitamos explicaciones , cumpliremos su peticion.

Levy: Pero, no nos aremos cargo de lo que pase...

* * *

~ Entrada al Palacio Mecurio~

Las 3 magas caminaban con la mirada baja, debian hablar con ellos y pedirles que les acompañaran a el mundo de los dragones a entrenar y tambien ponerles al tanto de los problemas y tambien de lo asquerosos sujetos que queria secuestrarlas para sabe el diablo que. Ellas miraron la entrada al palacio, habian recorrido todo el laberinto hasta la entrada del castillo donde la musica se escuchaba fuerte y la gente celebraba , ellas iban a entrar pero una presencia llamo su atencion una presenia que conocian perfectamente.

Lucy: Que demonios quieres... .- Hizo una pausa mientras la persona delante de ellas sonrio con tristeza .- Lisanna.

El viento corrio fuertemente sacudiendo los cabellos de las 4 chicas , la Strauss levanto la mirada , enfrentandose a los ojos ferozes que la miraban con rencor y frustracion pero no odio profundo , ni si quiera odio. La albina volvio a bajar la mirada , a pesar de todo esas 3 chicas no la odiaban.

Lisanna: Por favor ... quiero que me escuchen

Juvia: Pierdete .- Dijo tajante con su mirada azul totalmente decidida.

Lisanna: Es importante , por favor , por lo que mas quieran siganme .- Ella empezo a avanzar devuelta al laberinto o jardin , si se veia de cierto modo .- Siganme por favor , prometo no hacer nada , ya me han dado una buena paliza la ultima vez aunque me la merecia.

Lucy: ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Lisanna: Hablar .-Contesto volteandose hacia ellas .- Con urgencia , por favor no nieguen esta conversacion , necesito decirles cosas importantes .- La albina cerro sus ojos fuertemente y al abrirlos las lagrimas cayeron.

Levy: Aunque llores no servi-

Lucy: Aceptamos .- Sus dos amigas la miraron .- Confien en mi , no creo que ella quiera una batalla justo ahora .- Juvia y Levy fruncieron el seño , mientras Lisanna miraba a la rubia con ojos esperanzados.

Lisanna: Necesitamos hablar mas alejadas del castillo , en el jardin , o lo mas probable es que si me veen con ustedes traten de golpearme , ya que creeran que quiero venganza.

Las 3 princesas siguieron a la oji celeste hasta lo mas profundo del laberinto de paredes de hoja , en su momento la peli blanca paro y volteo mirandolas , Juvia y Levy se pusieron en pocision de pelea mientras que Lucy simplemente estiro sus brazos en señal de que sus amigas se mantuvieran calmadas.

Lisanna: Saben algo , no me sorprendi en el momento que se revelaron en los grandes juegos magicos , desde que fui a buscar pelea contra Lucy despues de la batalla que tuvimos en los juegos , supe que eran ustedes .- Hizo una pausa .- No me sorprendi al saber que eran de Sabertooth y tampoco me sorprendi cuando su gran poder magico se hizo presente en Fiore , ustedes siempre fueron mas fuertes que yo.

Levy: Si dices eso ¿Por que no dijiste que eramos nosotras? ¿Por que buscaste pelea con Lu-chan despues de su batalla contra ti?

Lisanna: No hable, nadie me creeria de todas maneras , me dejaron quedarme en el gremio aun no se por que me lo permitieron , a pesar de estar ahi solo hablo y mantengo contacto con Elf-nii-chan obviamente no se lo diria , a causa de mi creo que ha enloquecido .- Se abrazo asi misma .- Y cuando fui a enfrentar a Lucy esa noche fue por que quise probarme a mi misma , y confirmar mis obvias sospechas , siempre estuve equivocada.

Juvia: ¿A que te refieres?

Lisanna: Ninguna de ustedes fueron debiles en ningun momento de esta historia, me lo probaron con esa paliza del otro dia y tu Lucy jamas fuiste un ''reemplazo'' siempre fuiste la amada de Natsu .- La rubia se sonrojo levemente ante esa declaracion y estaba a punto de preguntar como estaba segura de eso .- Es simple como lo se.

Flashback.

Lisanna vio el rostro devastado de todos sus compañeros del gremio , ante la carta del concejo , vio a su hermana caer fuertemente al suelo cubriendo su boca con su mano , vio a la gran parte del gremio que simplemente se retiro y vio como Gray tomaba totalmente frustrado una chaqueta ploma mientras salia de la alianza aguantando las lagrimas , vio a Laxus fruncir el seño , vio a Gajeel alejarse a un paso lento , vio a Kana palidecer como si no tuviera alma , vio a Wendy caer rendida mientras de veia un horrible sufrimiento , vio la mirada perdida de los tres exceeds pero sobre todo vio la cara de dolor de Happy pero lo que mas pudo dejarla en shok fue la reaccion de Natsu , el golpeo fuertemente una de las paredes del gremio , destrozandola , rompio varias mesas y vasos que se encontraban sobre estas, tambien vio cuando Erza golpeo la mejilla del Dragon Slayer y a la par la Scarlet caia al suelo perdiendo toda esperanza.

Lisanna fruncio el seño , y salio por la puerta trasera del gremio , tenia que comprobar algo.

Camino llegando hasta la ex-casa de la Heartfilia , entro por la puerta sorprendida de que esta estuviera abierta. Al entrar vio pocas cosas , todas limpias , ya que Bisca, Laki o a veces cualquiera del gremio se dedicaba a limpiar la casa o las habitaciones de Levy y Juvia en Fairy Hills , paso el recibidor recordando que ahi golpeo a la rubia mientras la miraba con esos ojos chocolates totalmente perdidos , tambien recordo cuando ambas peliazules aparecieron en escena sin entender nada de la situacion.

La albina cayo al suelo mientras se abrazaba asi misma ¿No lo penso dos veces? ¿Tan grande fue su impulso como para herir a sus propias compañeras? , recordo cuando salio corriendo de esa casa , al bosque donde tocaria lo mas dificil herirse asi misma , recordo que lo mas dificil fue escribir la palabra ''Fire'' en su brazo como evidencia de que Levy la habia atacado , tambien se mojo completamente para dar a entender que esos ataques habian sido de Juvia y tambien se dio a si misma fuertes latigasos como comprobante del latigo de la Heartfilia.

Dio un fuerte sollozo ¿Ahora se arrepentia? ¿Cuando vio que sus amigos y hermana enloquecian?

Se paro para dirigirse a la cocina para lavar su rostro. Ella no podia arrepentirse , ya que causo todo eso , el chorro de agua fria salio de la llave , junto sus manos y las lavo para luego pasarlas por su rostro , sintio un ruido proveniente de la ventana y tomo un sarten que se encontraba al lado de ella y por instinto se apego a la pared, en caso de que fuera un intruso , se dirigio a la habitacion y vio al pelirosa sentado en la cama restregando sus ojos con el dorso de la mano mientras aguantaba los fuertes sollozos y las ganas de destrozar algo.

A Lisanna por poco se le cayo el sarten de las manos , guardo silencio y se escondio tras la puerta , escuchando los lamentos de su amigo de la infancia que pedia que por favor le devolvieran a la persona que amaba ... que le devolvieran a Lucy Heartfilia.

La Straus cayo nuevamente al suelo y por fin comprendio ¡Ella misma le habia arrebatado al Dragneel la persona que amaba! ¡Ella habia alejado a 3 importantes amigas! ¡Ella causo la gran tragedia de Fairy Tail! ¡Ella , Lisanna Strauss era la culpable de todo! , echo una mirada a Natsu el cual se habia recostado en la cama , que seguramente estaba aun plasmada con el olor de la maga de dorados cabellos , el se habia quedado dormido o eso suponia ella.

Se levanto y a paso lento se acerco a el , viendo las lagrimas del cazador de dragones caer al igual que las de ella , dirigio su mano a la mejilla del mago y las seco y de inmediato penso en los demas , tambien habia echado por la borda la hermosa relacion que ubieran tenido Levy y Juvia con las personas que amaban , y habia echado por la borda la felicidad de todo un gremio.

Lisanna: Perdóname , t-te juro que buscare la forma e-en la que todos puedan sonreir de nuevo , si no logro encontrarla te prometo que dare lo mejor de mi y tratare de ser un reemplazo de ella , aunque me odies y yo solo aya estado obsesionada contigo , y que la verdadera debil aya sido yo, intentare buscar tu felicidad y la de todos , aunque me odien por siempre lo intentare .- Le susurro a pesar de que el ya estaba dormido.

Fin del Falshback.

Lisanna: Despues de eso , solo Gajeel, Gray y Natsu siguieron su busqueda , yo tambien trate de buscarlas desde las sombras .- Guardo silencio.

Levy: Ve al grano , ¿por que nos vienes a decir esto? .- Dijo parandose delante de Lucy, con el temor de que le quisiera hacer daño a su amiga.

Lisanna: Ya te dije que no vengo hacerle daño a Lucy ni a ninguna de ustedes , se que nunca podran perdonarme por lo que les hize , estaba ciega , ahogándome en una obsecion sin sentido por una persona que nunca estuvo enamorada de mi...

Juvia: ¡Nos arrebataste la vida Lisanna!

Lisanna: ¡Lo se! ¡Y me he arrepentido! ¡Lose desde hace 2 años! ¡Me costo 2 años darme cuenta de todo y lo estupida que fui! Pero... .- Hizo una pausa mientras las lagrimas caian de sus ojos .- Hise una promesa, quiero que todos en el gremio vuelvan a sonreir , por favor vuelvan ... ¡Les prometo que me ire! ¡Lo mas lejos que pueda! ¡Y no me volveran a ver en su vida!.

Lucy: Gomene Lisanna , no podemos , Sabertooth es nuestra nueva familia , gracias a ellos tuvimos la fuerza de ganar y hacernos mas fuertes .- Lisanna cerro fuertemente sus ojos tratando de no llorar mas, pero no pudo lograrlo.

Lisanna: Sabia que no iban a poder cumplir eso pero ¡Se los pido por favor! ¡No me perdonen a mi! ¡Si no a ellos! .- La albina apreto entre sus manos el delicado borde de su vestido .- Ellos y el gremio entero han sufrido bastante por mi culpa , Juvia tu siempre amaste a Gray , el ya se habia acostumbrado a ti inluso te amo , no, el te sigue amando , Levy , Gajeel se ha echo una completa mierda sin ti y Lucy ni siquiera quiero hablar del estado de Natsu , seguramente han intentado hablar con ustedes y han tratado de mostrarse fuertes y todo ¡Pero en verdad estan hechos un desastre! ¡Asumo toda la culpa , por favor perdonenlos! ¡Ellos las necesitan tanto como ustedes los necesitan!

El silencio reino en el lugar , las chicas tenian echo un lio en su mente ¿Tanto sufrimiento? ¿Solo por ellas? , Juvia ahogo un sollozo y los ojos se derigieron a ella.

Juvia: E-es dificil , Lisanna , vienes a poner nuestro mundo de cabeza con esto que estas diciendo.

Lisanna: Ustedes los aman , ellos las aman , no se puede negar ¡Es imposible negarlo! .- Grito con ojos llorozos , las magas de Saber no podia ocultarlo , dolia , dolia mucho enterarse de todo.

Dolia.

Levy: Tienes razon, nosotras aun tenemos fuertes sentimientos hacia-

Lisanna: No son fuertes sentimientos , Levy tu amas a Gajeel.

Lucy: ¡Por mas que los amemos esto no puede quedar asi! ¡¿Si tanto nos amaban por que no nos creyeron?! .- La chica de dorados cabellos se habia desesperado al no recibir respuesta de la albina se saco con gran fuerza el brazalete de oro que cubria todo su ante brazo , dejando ver la marca de quemadura.-¡No es facil soportar todo teniendo algo que te recuerda esa tragedia todo los malditos dias! .-La Heartfilia se acerco a Lisanna mostrandole mas de cerca la quemadura en su piel nivea .- ¡¿No lo vees?! ¡La misma persona que siempre me protegio! ¡La misma persona que siempre velo por mi seguridad! ¡La persona que ame! ¡Me hiso esto!

Lisanna: ¡Lo puse en tu contra! ¡Entiendelo de una maldita vez!¡Fui la culpable de todo! ¡Vi el dolor de sus ojos cuando le dije que ustedes fueron las culpables! ¡Le enseñe malditos latigazos que yo misma me hice! ¡Aguanto las ganas de llorar despues de hacerte esa marca! ¡Lo vi echo mierda despues de enterarse que se fueron! ¡Lo vi destrozarse todos los putos dias en su busqueda! ¡El no iba solo Gajeel y Gray tambien fueron en su busqueda! ¡Lo vi decaer al ver la muerte falsa que creimos que tuvieron! ¡Lo vi ahogar sus penas en alcohol! .- La oji celeste sentia un horrible dolor en su pecho tratando de hacer entrar en razon a las magas , ella tomo con fuerza el brazo de Lucy mostrandole su propia marca .-No fuiste la unica que sufrio ... no fueron las unicas ... Mira-nee , Erza , Kana hasta Laxus y su equipo ¡Todo el gremio! ¡Todos! ¡Todos sufrieron por mi culpa! ¡Entiendalo! ¡No son las unicas victimas!

Lisanna bajo su mirada hasta el antebrazo derecho de Lucy el cual aun estaba siendo sujetado por su mano, con su otra mano la albina paso los dedos por su quemadura , rozando con sus yemas la piel color rojizo de la rubia.

Lisanna: Esta marca , no significa un recordatorio de un castigo .- Sus miradas chocaron .- Signfica el dia en el que logre engañar a Fairy Tail, el dia en que ¡Yo Hice! ¡Y que yo provoque ! que todos las traicionaran.

La usuaria del Animal Soul , solto el brazo de Lucy y volteo caminando por el laberinto , alejandose.

Lisanna: Dije todo , lo que tenia que decir , adios.

Las tres chicas quedaron en silencio , Lucy acaricio la marca en su brazo y volvio a poner el brazalete en su brazo.

Levy: Habia sospechado eso , no fuimos las unicas que sufrimos.

Juvia: ¿Y ahora que? .-Todas se miraron , sus mentes , sus corazones , sus almas quedaron hechas añicos .- Ellos estan igual que nosotras , destrozados...

Lucy: La decision que tomen , no importa yo seguire a su lado

Levy: Lo mismo va de nosotras para ti.

Juvia: ¿Entonces que deciden?

Lucy: Y-yo .- Las dos chicas le miraron .- Y-yo ya decidi...

* * *

~En algun lugar del castillo Mercurio~

Levy miraba atentamente la ventana del oscuro pasillo en el que caminaba, donde la unica iluminacion era la luz de la luna. De lejos se podia escuchar la musica de vals y las risas de los magos que se divertian en la fiesta.

Se cruzo de brazos deteniéndose , ya habia estado parada en ese mismo lugar hace 4 años , toco con sus delicados dedos el asiento de seda y el escritorio color blanco frente al ventanal , en ese escritorio ella habia escrito una vez ''Logramos ganarle al futuro'' con una linda sonrisa en el rostro , todos habian sobrevivido al incidente de Eclipse, lo recordaba perfectamente. Escucho unos pasos tras ella , y supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

Gajeel: Parece que de verdad te gusta este lugar .- Ella no se volteo , solo bajo su mirada .- La maestra de Sabertooth me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo.

Levy: Gajeel , escuchame por favor .- El mago tenia una triste sonrisa en su rostro, el olor de jazmines que provenia de ella le resultaba hipnotizante , y con tal de estar a su lado y saber que estaba bien le hacia tristemente feliz .- Unos tipos estan persiguiendonos.

Gajeel: ... ¿Que? ¿A que te refieres enana? .- El resulto shockeado , tal vez ella no estaba del todo bien.

Levy: The Dark Casttle , un maldito castillo ubicado en algun lugar de Fiore , ellos son los culpables de mis frecuentes desmayos, ellos quieren algo de nosotras.-La peli azul seguia sin voltear y verle el rostro , las palabras de Lisanna aun estaban en su cabeza .- Se acerca una guerra , Gajeel... por nuestra culpa ¡Todo Fiore esta en riesgo! .-Ella volteo con los ojos llorozos pero el dragon slayer la habia tomado por la cintura , abrazandola.

Gajeel: No permitire que alguien te dañe , esta vez te protegere enana .-La chica ahogo un sollozo.- Dejame estar a tu lado por favor , prometo que esta vez te protegere.

Levy: A-aun no te cuento todo .-Ella abrazo la espalda del mago .- Te he engañado todo este tiempo , tu padre , Metalicana sigue vivo .- El moreno se tenso , tomo los hombros de la Mcgarden y la alejo delicadamente, y en cuanto sus miradas entraron en contacto pudo divisar los ojos completamente confundidos del mago.

Gajeel: ¡¿Que!? P-pero el habia desaparecido

Levy: N-no, el es uno de mis maestros, uno de mis protectores, Metalicana el dragon del hierro me enseño la magia de dragonslayer del hierro , se que es dificil de creer, nosotras todo este tiempo estuvimos en el mundo de los dragones, entrenando dia a dia, por esa razon nuestra magia nunca fue hallada por el localizador magico del Consejo.

Gajeel: ¿Sabes donde esta? .-La maga temblorosa le mostro una llave dorada la cual tenia un dije de un dragon plomo.

Levy: E-es su llave

Gajeel: ¿Por que me dices esto ahora enana? No me importa en este momento Metalicana, lo importante para mi de ahora en adelante es protegerte, No quiero verte sufrir, Metalicana puede esperar.

Levy: Gajeel ¿T-tu de verdad quieres protegerme? .-El puso una mano en su cabeza y le sonrio con la mirada decidida.

Gajeel: Fui un estupido en el pasado, no pienso equivocarme, si te pierdo dos veces seria un completo idiota, enana no importa si no me perdonas, solo dejame protegerte .-Dijo con el seño fruncido, la maga bajo la mirada y recordo las palabras de Lisanna ''_¡Ellos tambien sufrieron!¡Soy la culpable de todo!__''._

_Levy: _Gajeel, se ha echo un grupo de ''defenza'' para nosotras , Mira , Erza, Kana, Laxus, Jellal y Wendy se han unido a esto, tambien mi equipo de Sabertooth , Metalicana me ha pedido que te lleve conmigo ha entrenar para la guerra que se aproxima y tratamos de evitar a toda costa.

Gajeel: Ire, si es por ti lo are .-Ella le miro a los ojos ¿Cuanta mas gente importante se uniria a esa posible guerra solo por ella?.

Levy: ¡Pero Gajeel Puedes Morir!

Gajeel: Si dije que ire , es por que ire y punto, no importa lo fuerte que seas y que puedas hacerme añicos en 5 minutos, Siempre te protegere.

Ella solo le abrazo, lo amaba ¿Tenia que negarlo? Por supuesto que no, ella no podia seguir engañandose asi misma, el la estuvo esperando por 4 años, a pesar de decirle que ella estaba ''Muerta'' el siguio buscandola, arrepentido por lo que le hizo , ambos lo sabian, se amaban pero Levy tambien sabia que era demasiado orgullosa para decirlo en voz alta.

* * *

Lo siento! No me maten ! o

Decidi dividir el capitulo en 2 , pronto la proxima parte, Lamento mis faltas de ortografía TnT ¡sera muy especial para los Nalu Fans!

Aqui algunos Spoilers:

\- Perdon, n-no debi hacer eso , pero como sea , n-no se repetira, lo prometo-

-¿A que te refieres con que ellos vienen?-

-Son decisiones de nuestros entrenadores, no podemos decirles que no ha ellos-

-Por favor encarguense del gremio en mi ausencia , Flare-san Minerva-san-

-¿Yukino se ha vuelto realmente fuerte no?-

-Si, despues de todo,fue obligada a utilizar otro tipo de magia-

-...¿Que?-


End file.
